Detour
by BlueCross03
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games, Rogue, Sting, Yukino, Lector and Frosch went to Fairy Tail to observe the guild to improve their guild, Sabertooth, but it was never on Rogue's agenda to fall in love with the Celestial Mage of the said guild. RoLu Fanfic :)
1. Chapter 1: Sting's Idea

**A/N: Hi everyone! I've been here at Fanfic and read lots of stories, and now I want to try to create my own. This will be my first Fanfic story and I hope you'll like it~ It's a RoLu fanfic :) Enjoy guys!**

**P.S. English is my second language, sorry for some wrong grammar and most of all...**

**I don't own Fairy Tail~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sting's Idea**

_***Sting's P.O.V.*  
**_

It's been 1 month since the Grand Magic Games finished with Fairy Tail as the winner, and there's also the Eclipse incident. Lots of events happened, also Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are on good terms and now, it's peaceful again…..but too peaceful here at Sabertooth. As the new Master of the guild I myself don't know what to do. I want our guild to improve our guild, to become lively, fun, and I want to experience how to treasure my 'nakama', just like Fairy Tail. *Sting got an idea* That's it!

_'I'll just observe Fairy Tail on their guild.' _I thought to myself.

I stand up on my chair and went to the table where the Lacrima Communication is. I chant a spell and after 15 seconds of waiting, there at the Lacrima shows a face of an old man, Macarov Dreyar, the Master of Fairy Tail.

"Oh! Sting Eucliffe, what can I do for the Master of Sabertooth?" Macarov-san ask with a smile on his face.

"Uh, Master Macarov! I want to ask for a favor to the whole Fairy Tail." I said shyly to him

"Hoh?! And what is it my child?" Macarov-san asked

"Well, as you know, I am the new master of our guild, Sabertooth." Macarov-san nods while I continue to talk, "And since I don't know how to manage a guild and I wanted to change our system, so I was thinking if I can visit your guild with some members of our guild, to observe how Fairy Tail is, since Fairy Tail is the most fun guild here in Fiore, and knows how to treasure their comrade." I finished and waits for Master Macarov to respond.

"Well, why not? I'm very happy to hear that you love our guild even though we always have complaints from the Magic Council. Hahaha! Well, you're welcome to come here." Macarov said it with a wide grin on his face.

My face brightens up when I heard his responds and I can't help to grin, "Really? Thank you very much Macarov-san!"

"Anytime Sting-kun, so when will you head here?"

"Is it alright if we can go tomorrow?"

"Alright, I will inform the whole guild on your arrivals then."

"Yes Sir! Thank you very much!" I bow my head as the man slowly disappear on the Lacrima.

_'Awesome! It's good that my idea is fine with Fairy Tail. Now, I need people to accompany me to Fairy Tail.' _I thought while thinking for people who can come with me. *snaps fingers* _'I know just the right people.'_

I put down the Lacrima and head out to my office and walk towards where the guild members is. 

_***Rogue's P.O.V.***_

I was sitting on one of the chairs on the guild while watching Frosch and Lector eating their fish on the table, when suddenly Sting shouts from the 2nd floor of the guild, since I have a very sensitive hearing due to my magic it really hurts my ears.

"Listen up guys! I have an announcement to make!" This gets the whole guild's attention.

"As you all know that I'm the new Master of Sabertooth." Everybody nods "And as you all know too that I don't even have a clue on being a master of a guild, as the new master, I want to change a lots of things here at Sabertooth, I don't like how Master Jiemma rules us and punish us whenever we lost or destroy the reputation of the guild. I want this guild to be free and fun and treasure our comrades." I was amazed on what Sting just said just now, changing our guild and thinks for our 'nakama', I continued to listen to Sting since I know he still something to say. "…So I have an idea, I will observe Fairy Tail for at least a week, and I will be accompanied by Rogue, Yukino, Lector, and Frosch." _'What?!' _"And I assigned Rufus to be in charge for the guild, when there is concerns, you can approach him and Rufus if you don't know what to do you can contact me." Sting continued.

After his speech, he asked me, Yukino, Rufus and Orga to go to his office, and immediately we went to his room.

-

_***Still Rogue's P.O.V.***_

On the 2nd floor Sting was waiting for us on his door, he opens it and went inside, we followed him and then he sits on his chair while we stands in front of him.

"Sting, regarding your idea on this trip on Fairy Tail, do they know this?" I asked my partner with a straight expression.

"I just talked with their Master before I made the announcement, and he said that it's alright for us to observe." Sting replied with a big smile.

"Um, Sting-sama I got the idea that you will pick Rogue-sama, Lector-sama and Frosch-sama, but why me also?" Yukino asked at Sting.

"Well out of people here, you, Yukino, were close at Fairy Tail and I'm sure that you wanted to see them too, right? Sting said with a small smile now.

"Yes, I wanted to see them especially Lucy-sama and Mira-sama. Thank you very much Sting-sama." Yukino bowed at Sting.

"It's nothing Yukino and stop bowing at me, you don't need to be so formal to me." Sting waved both his hand.

"Sting" we look to the person who called Sting, it was Rufus, "Is it alright that you made me the stand in Master while you were gone?" he continued.

"Of course Rufus, I know you're a responsible person, and I trust you." Sting replied and Rufus gave a nod, "And Orga you can help Rufus on handling the guild, if it's alright." Sting add on.

"Sure Sting, don't worry about us and focus on improving our guild, Rufus and I can handle here, well if not we'll just contact you." Orga replied and gave a thumbs up on Sting.

"Thanks guys, I know I count on you." Sting gave a very big smile on us.

"It is for the sake of our guild, so it's not a bad idea." I said with a small smile on my face. "So when will we go to Fairy Tail?" I add on.

"Tomorrow morning. The earlier, the better." Sting immediately replied.

I nodded as a respond. "Got it! Well Yukino we better pack our stuffs so we can leave tomorrow early." I looked at Yukino then at Sting, "Sting. Frosch, Lector and I will head to our apartment to pack our stuffs, as the Master of the guild you should stay, we'll take care for our luggage." Sting nod and the 4 of us leave the room. I called Frosch and Lector and told them that we'll head back to pack our stuffs. The 3 of us plus Yukino exited the guild and went to our respected houses to pack our stuffs.

_'This will be a great time to start fresh on our guild. I have to do my best to contribute in improving our guild.' _I thought as we walk towards our apartment. 

* * *

**Meanwhile at Fairy Tail**

_***Lucy's P.O.V.***_

Another day here at Fairy Tail and it's still the same as ever, party, then suddenly Natsu and Gray will fight then the whole guild will join, Elfman will shout something regards of being a 'man', Cana will drink a barrel of bear, Natsu will accidentally bump to Erza while she's eating her favorite strawberry cheesecake, and destroys it which lead to Erza joining the fight. Nothing seems to change, it's kind of fun, but at the same time boring since there's no excitement is going on. _'Well it's more Fairy Tail like when it's noisy rather than quiet.' _I thought to myself. I was watching everyone here at the bar with Mira, Wendy, Levy and Lisanna who prefers to watch everyone rather than joins them.

"Everyone sure loves to fight. Haha!" I told to my other 3 companions.

"Everyone sure doesn't get tired on that." Wendy replied while a single sweat on her forehead.

"Well, it wouldn't be Fairy Tail if we don't have one at least a day." Mira replied while wiping one of the goblets. All of us nod and burst on laughter. Then suddenly Master came out from the 2nd floor and stands on the rails.

"YOU BRATS, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" Master shouted from the 2nd floor and everyone stops on what they were doing and looks to him.

"*cough* Now, tomorrow we will be having guests from Sabertooth, their new Master, Sting Eucliffe and some of his guild members." Announced by Master, some of the guild were whispering on what Master said, the Erza asked what they will be doing here, then Master replied, "Well as you all know, that after Sting-kun defeat their previous master, Jiemma, he automatically became their next Master. Sting-kun, talked to me awhile ago, asking for a favor to observe our guild to improve their guild." Everyone was surprised. "I give him the permission, and we should be glad that of all the guilds he could ask of, our guild Fairy Tail were he picked to observe, that is why you should welcome them tomorrow with open arms and be sure to act as the same, we'll show them our way!" Everyone suddenly cheered and shouts.

"Heh~ Now that's new" Levy said.

"My, it will sure be going to be livelier tomorrow." Lisanna said while grinning.

"Who do you think will accompany their Master?" Mira asked while tilting her head on the side and puts his right index finger on her chin.

"I hope they would be easier to talk to. It's nice to have new friends, right Lucy-san?" Wendy looks at me.

"You're right Wendy, I hope that we get along with them too." I replied to her with a smile.

_'I really hope too, and I hope new excitement too..' _I thought to myself. 

END of CHAPTER 1 

* * *

**A/N: And that's for chapter 1! I hope you like my story, please Review so I know if I can continue my story. Thanks everyone! See you on my next chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail

**A/N: Hi Everyone~! Before we proceed to Chapter 2, I would like to thank everyone who review, follow, favorite my story. It really gave me motivation to continue this story. Thank you, thank you very much. Well, without further ado, here's Chapter 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail**

_***Rogue's POV***_

_'Ugh! Still feeling dizzy. I hate transportation.' _I thought to myself as I walk out the train with my hand on my head.

"Blurgh! We shouldn't have taken the train." Said by my best friend Sting, as he holds his stomach and the other hand is on his mouth.

"You can overcome that Sting-kun! Don't give up." Lector shouts while pumping up his fist.

"Fro think so too." Frosch, my partner approved.

"Sting-sama, Rogue-sama do you want to sit first and rest?" Yukino asks us with a worried look.

"N-no, it's alright Yukino, we can handle it, since it's only a walk towards Fairy Tail anyway." Sting replied while his hand is still on his stomach.

"Hn." I nodded as my reply.

We walk towards Fairy Tail and slowly our motion sickness are starting to disappear. After 15 minutes of walking, we are now in front of the big doors of Fairy Tail. Sting in the middle, and Yukino and Lector on his left and me and Frosch on his right. I'm a little bit of nervous, since this is my first time to enter in another guild, and also since our guild has a back story with them during the GMG and especially about the future me and the future celestial mage of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartifilia. I was too deep in thought that I didn't hear Sting calling me, until now.

"Hey Rogue! Hey man, you ok?" Sting asked while looking at me. I look at him when suddenly I felt someone touch me on my leg, and I looked down to see Frosch.

"Rogue are you still sick?" Frosch asked me with a worried look.

I made a small smile, and replied, "No, I'm fine just kind of nervous, that's all."

"Geez Rogue, don't be such a wimp, anyways were on good terms on them now." Sting pat my back and smiled. I nodded and we both look in our front.

"Well, let's go in then." Sting said and he pushed the doors, there's a bright light before we saw something flying towards us….a table. I grabbed Frosch, while Sting grabbed Yukino and Lector and we dodge the incoming table to us. I both let out a sigh and look where the table came from, and what we saw is something extra ordinary, the whole Fairy Tail were fighting. We were all speechless on what we were seeing that we didn't notice that our mouths were hanging open, and my usual poker face were gone.

"Is this really Fairy Tail?" asked by Lector. We don't know what to say, sure we know that they are the noisiest and loudest guild in Fiore, and I know that they were always been complained by the Magic Council for always destroying parts of the cities, but I never expect that they were fighting even in their guild. I was about to reply when someone speak first.

"Yup this is Fairy Tail, you better get used to this scenery if you will be staying for long." a sweet angelic voice said. We looked behind us to see who talked and it was Lucy Heartifilia, the Celestial Mage that Minerva tortured during GMG and the person that the Future me wanted to kill.

"Lucy-sama!" said by Yukino with a great smile, she seems happy to see Lucy-san.

"Hi Yukino! It's been awhile." Lucy-san approach Yukino and hugs her, and Yukino hugs her back. _'They seem close.' _I thought to myself. Lucy pull out on their hug and look at Sting and Me.

"Hi Sting-kun, Rogue-kun. This is probably our first time to talk, right?" Lucy greeted us.

"Yeah, sorry for what we did again during the Grand Magic Games, Lucy-san." Sting replied while bowing his head.

"It's alright, it's alright, and it wasn't you guys who do it anyway, it was Minerva, so you don't need to apologize." Lucy-san waves her hands in front of her.

"But we laughed at you that time, and I realized that we shouldn't done that." Sting looked at Lucy-san with a sad look.

I looked at Lucy-san when I heard her frowned. "I told you, it's alright, I've forgiven you guys, and also it's all in the past, we should all move on and get along right?" Lucy gave Sting a big smile, when I saw this my heart suddenly skip and suddenly when I saw Lucy-san there were lights and sparkles around her, I felt my face warm and I realized that I was blushing. _'What the?! Why I'm blushing? Stop it Rogue, you're here for the sake of your guild.'_

I was so deep in thoughts on my sudden blush and fast heartbeat that I didn't notice that Lucy-san was right in front of me, calling my name. "Rogue-kun? Hey Rogue-kun, are you alright?" I suddenly snaps myself on my thoughts and saw that Lucy-san's face was so close on mine. I know that right now I'm blushing very hard. Lucy-san suddenly place her right hand on my forehead and her left hand on her own forehead, "Hmm, you don't seem to have a fever." And her action made my blush became the same color as Erza-san's hair.

"I-i-it's probably my motion sickness, I think I haven't recovered yet." I replied while stuttering. _'Great I stuttered. Thanks a lot, me.' _Lucy-san removes her hand on both of our foreheads and backs away, and I finally let out my breath that I was actually holding in me without me noticing.

"I see, you should have probably rest before you went here." Lucy-san said with a small smile.

"No, it's alright, I'm feeling better now anyway, Thank you for worrying, Lucy-san." I replied to her, then suddenly she pouted.

"Geez, you guys don't need to be so formal, just 'Lucy' is fine, don't add '-san', were just the same age now, right? Lucy-san, er..I mean Lucy said while placing her hands on her hips.

"Alright, Lucy, then just call us Rogue and Sting, no '-kun' on the end. I response to her, and Sting also gave her a nod.

"Alright then, Rogue, Sting." She smiled. Then suddenly Lucy, looks down, I follow her gaze and saw Frosch was near Lucy and was staring at her.

"Hi Lucy-san, I'm Frosch." My partner lifts his right hand. "And I'm Lector, Sting-kun's partner." Lector walks besides Frosch. Lucy bends down and hugs our partners.

"Hi Frosch, Hi Lector! You guys are so cute exceeds, and very nice, unlike one exceed I know." She pull away on her hug and stands up.

"Well, we better find Master, so he will know that you guys are here, since no one seems to notice that you guys arrived. Haha!" Lucy walks inside the guild and scans the room.

"Um..Lucy-sama, are they always like this?" Yukino ask the same question that is inside my head.

Lucy looks at us, "Haha! Yea, every single day, and they never get tired of it. Well I you could say that by fighting, made us closer and deepen our bonds." Lucy smiled at us, and the 5 of us were amazed on her point of view on this fight. "Well you will understand this kind of things as you stay here." Lucy is turning her head when suddenly,

"*gasp* LUCY-SAMA, LOOK OUT!" Yukino shouted, Lucy looks in front of her and see something burning is flying towards her, I was about to grab her when suddenly I heard someone.

"ICE MAKE: SHIELD!" a shield made of ice suddenly appear in front of Lucy and blocks the burning object, which results on melting the ice. I looked who made the ice and saw Gray Fullbuster shirtless.

"Lucy, you okay? Damn that Natsu." Gray-san jog towards Lucy and with a worried look on his face.

"Gray!" Lucy suddenly brightens when she saw him, "Yea, I'm fine, Thanks for protecting me." Lucy added.

Then Gray-san pats Lucy's head and gave a chuckle, "That's good." I suddenly felt a pang on my chest, _'Are they dating? Wait, why should I be concerned on that? Ugh, Rogue, focus on your goal.' _I shake my head and ignored what I just thought.

I stared at them, Gray-san pull out his hand on Lucy's head and turns his head, "OI! ASH-BRAIN, YOU ALMOST HIT LUCY!" Gray-san shouted towards the fighting crowd. Then I saw a salmon hair around the fighting crowd. "SORRY LUCE! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, ICE PRINCESS?" I assume Natsu-san shout that. "I SAID ASH-BRAIN, ASH-BRAIN!" Gray-san shouted back. "Well Lucy, I better beat Natsu's ass for what he just did to you and for giving me that nickname." Gray-san looks at Lucy and was about to run towards the fighting crowd, when Lucy stops him, "Hey Gray, do you know where Master is?" Lucy asks him. "I think he's up on his room." He replied. "Got it, Thanks Gray, oh and your shirt." Lucy smiled and points at his body "Oh, Crap! Where's my shirt? Thanks Lucy!" Gray-san looks around and saw his shirt and grabs it and joins the fight.

Lucy looks at us, "Well we better go upstairs to Master's office, this way." Lucy walks further inside where the stairs leading to the 2nd floor is, we ascends to the 2nd floor, until we reach a wooden door. Lucy knocks twice before we heard someone to command us to enter. Lucy opens the door, and on the other, we saw the Master of the Fairy Tail sitting on his chair while writing something, and on his desks a pile of papers that probably complaints from the Council. I closed the door after we all enter. "Master, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Frosch, and Lector are here." Lucy greeted her Master. Macarov-san looks up to them and smiled, "Oh welcome, welcome, sorry for not welcoming you." Macarov-san stands up on his chair and walks towards us. "It's alright, Macarov-san, and Thank you again for fulfilling our request." Sting bowed and Yukino and I followed him.

"Oh, it's nothing. Does the guild greet you guys already?" Macarov-san asked while caressing his mustache. "Uh, actually Master, they haven't, they're fighting again." Lucy raised her right hand and I saw a single sweat on her cheek. Macarov-san sighed and passed through us and opened the door, and made a gesture to follow him.

Macarov-san jumps towards the handrail, making him to stand, he breathes in very long and then, "YOU BRATS, WILL YOU STOP FIGHTING FOR A MINUTE! YOU DIDN'T REALIZED THAT YOUR VISITORS HAVE ARRIVED." The 6 of us covers our ears due to the very loud voice of their Master. I took a glance downstairs and saw that everybody stops on fighting and look up to us.

"You guys better remember what I said yesterday, got that?" he added. Everyone nod and cheered. "Well then a speech for the new Master of Sabertooth." This surprised Sting and slowly walk forward and face down to the members of the Fairy Tail.

"Uh, first of all, as I just said to Macarov-san, Thank you very much for accepting our request and please take care of us from now on." Sting bowed to everyone and Yukino and I followed him then Frosch and Lector.

Then I heard Natsu-san, "Yea, you can count on us!" raising his fist and everyone cheered on. I felt overwhelmed on their reaction.

"Well then, let's have a party for our guest from today onwards." Said by Macarov-san and this made everyone's cheer livelier.

_'Well, going here sure is a good idea.' _I thought to myself as I smiled.

END OF CHAPTER 2

* * *

**A/N: And that's Chapter 2 for all of you! It's all Rogue's POV, **Chapter 3 would just be a continue of what we left of on Chapter 2 and it** would be more on Lucy's POV. :) Please review, I really appreciate it. ;) Thank you and see you~**

I have a question: What do you think Gray and Lucy's relationship? fufufu :3


	3. Chapter 3: A Place to Stay

**A/N: Hi Everyone~ Here's Chapter 3~ This is quite the longest chapter now, I can't stop writing! Haha anyways Please enjoy reading it! :)**

**I don't own Fairy Tail~**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: A Place to Stay**

***Normal P.O.V.***

Rogue doesn't know what kind of reaction he would show on what he were seeing now, a while ago, Fairy Tail were all smiling and having a party, drinking non-stop, celebrating like there's no tomorrow, but now they are fighting…again. It all started when Natsu bumps with Gajeel. Gajeel bumps his head to Natsu and says that Natsu did it on purpose, which Natsu said it was an accident, and they started to punch each other, until they hit someone else and everyone joined the fight, even Sting joins, smiling like an idiot. Rogue just stay with his poker face and sighed, watching them fight made him exhausted. He was sitting at the bar with Lucy, Yukino and Mira who is at the other side of the bar, preparing drinks for everyone.

Lector and Frosch joins the other 3 exceeds, Happy shares his fish to them which they gladly accepted, Wendy, Levy and Lisanna is with them watching them as they get along. Rogue take a glance at them and made a faint smile, then he turns around, facing Mirajane, placing his arms on the bar stand. Mirajane stares at Rogue and sees something is off on him.

"Are you alright Rogue? You seems uncomfortable." the Take Over mage asks the Shadow Dragon Slayer. "I'm alright, it's just that I'm not used to places that are very loud and noisy, in our guild were just quiet and have minimal noise." Rogue replied to Mira.

***Lucy's P.O.V.* **

"Is that true Yukino?" I asked Yukino who is sitting on the other side of Rogue.

"Yes Lucy-sama, Master Jiemma doesn't like noise and party, we never celebrate whenever we won or did something that will credit Sabertooth." she replied at me while looking at her hands.

"Hmm, that's kind of boring though, you should reward yourself whenever you did a great job." I said immediately while placing my elbow on the bar stand and I rest my head on my hand. I saw Mira nod with what I said, which means she agrees with me.

"Lucy's right, every now and then you should celebrate, especially now that Sting is your new Master, which could help your guild to loosen up and have fun." Mira suggests this brightens Yukino and somehow amazed Rogue, I said somehow because I think I just saw a glimpse of his eyes shines, then after a little seconds it went back to its poker face. Somehow it give me chance to examine Rogue, I have seen him during the GMG, but never got a chance to fully see him.

Before, he has a mysterious aura and he always has a poker face, but after the GMG and the eclipse, it seems that his aura somehow soften and he seems to show a little bit emotion from time to time, but it seems that he still doesn't want to open his emotions. It would be nice if he opens and show what he really feels, it's kind of waste since he has a handsome face. I just realized what I just said just now, _'Jeez Lucy, what are you thinking?' _I was probably staring at Rogue quite long that I didn't realized that Mira was staring at me with a grin on her face. Rogue seems to notice Mira's grin and turns his head towards me and I immediately look in my front, which I regretted right away as I saw Mira's smile, which means that Mira is on her matchmaking mode. _'Great Lucy you just unleashed a scary person' _I thought to myself as a single sweatdrop form on my cheek.

"Oh my, Lucy, is there something on Rogue's face?" Mira asked while tilting her head on her side.

"H-huh? W-why do you ask Mira?" I replied while stuttering,_ 'ugh, great' _

"Oh nothing, it's just that you were staring at him quite very long you know. Rogue might melt if you stare longer." Mira replied sheepishly. I suddenly blushed on what Mira just said and I immediately reply.

"Y-you're wrong! I was thinking something t-th-that's all, it just looks like I was staring at him but it's not!" I lean back a little and waved both my hands in front of me while moving my head from left to right and vice versa.

"Is that so? And? What were you thinking so hard that can explain that 'it just looks like you were staring at him', hmm?" Mira leans herself on the bar stand. I looked at my side and saw Rogue and Yukino staring at me, I'm trying to think of an excuse, when suddenly I realized something.

"I-I was thinking if Rogue and the others have an inn they would be staying, since they will be here quite very long right?" I said, this made Mira frowned and went back to her normal position, which means she will stop teasing me, for now.

Rogue was the one who answered my question, "We haven't look for one yet, since we went here right away, I was thinking for looking something cheap to save jewels since as you said we will be staying here quite long."

I was about to say something when Mira talks first, "Then why not stay at Lucy's place? She lives alone, and her place seems big enough for you to stay, and also for Yukino too, it would be better if she's with someone with the same gender right?" Mira suggested.

It surprised the 3 of us, we didn't expect that answer. "But, Mira-sama we are already in debt for accepting our request, and now you're letting us stay at Lucy-sama's place, wouldn't that be a burden to her?" Yukino protested.

Before Mira answer her, I answered Yukino since I am involved here, "I think Mira is right, it's not that I don't trust Rogue and Sting, but I think it would be nice if you have a company with the same gender right? So I don't mind if you guys stay there while you will be observing our guild." Yukino was about to say something when I stop her, "It's not a burden to me, and it's not that you will be staying there forever. It's just a couple of days or weeks, and also it's kind of lonely living by myself anyway, so I love to have some company too, ok?" I smiled.

Yukino and Rogue looks at each other before giving in, they both nodded. "Thank you Lucy, but we don't want to stay there for free, so if you don't mind, we can help in chores as our payment." Rogue said as he looks at me. "Okay, deal." I gave him a thumbs up and I saw him smiled at me, well more like a small smile, '_Uwa, he smiled at me' _

"Well then, why don't you take your things at Lucy's place?" said by Mira, we all nodded and was about to stand up when Mira added "Oh, but I think it would be best if only 2 person should go you're too many if the 3 of you all go. I suggest that Lucy and Rogue should just go, and Yukino will stay here."

"Eh?! Why? 3 is not too many." I protest. Mira looked at me like she was planning something, _'oh no'_

"Well that's right, but I want Yukino to help me for giving drinks for everyone, and it would be a good learning for her to know how to make serve and make drinks for everyone for her guild right? Don't you think so Yukino?" Mira reason out and looks at Yukino. _'Please decline Yukino, I fall on Mira's trap' _as much as I wished that, it looks like Yukino is more interested on Mira's suggestion.

"I would love to Mira-sama! I wanted to do something for my guild, and being someone who serve their drinks is not a bad idea." Yukino replied delightedly. I sighed knowing that Mira win this game.

"Ok then, it will be Rogue and me to take your belongings to my place, then we will go back here at the guild." I stand up and grabs Yukino's things. I looked at Rogue, "Well Rogue, we better go now so we can come back early. See you later Mira, Yukino." I waved as I walked towards the door.

Rogue grabs Sting and his luggage then bows his head, "Yukino if Frosch look for me tell him I went to take our luggage to Lucy's place." I heard he said to Yukino and she replies with a yes, then he follows me. "See you later Lucy, Rogue. Be careful the two of you." I heard Mira and I think I heard some a faint giggle. I sighed and ignore it and walked out the guild.

* * *

**During their walk to Lucy's Apartment**

***Still Lucy's P.O.V.***

The walk towards my apartment is very quiet, I don't know what should we talk about, it's kind of awkward, I better think of something that we should talk about.

"Lucy" I heard someone called me and I realized it was Rogue.

"What is it Rogue?" I look up to him and sees his crimson eyes, I could see that he was gonna say something very important, we stop walking and continues to staring each other.

"I've been meaning to say this to you since a while ago, but I never had the chance to say this until now." He told me without turning away from me. I just nodded as a sign that he can continue. Rogue seems to understand it and continue.

"I wanted to apologize for what the Future me did to you and to your Future self, I heard about your Future self from Yukino, I know that what he did is very evil and unforgivable, and I wanted to say that no matter what I won't be like that, I hope you can forgive me and trust me." He said with a serious look, I know that he was feeling guilty on what he's Future self have done to us. I soften my gaze at him and took his right hand.

"Rogue, what your Future self did to me and to my Future self was indeed unforgivable, but, the reason is because he was consumed by the darkness, and I know that you won't let yourself to become like him in your future, and you have something that the Future Rogue doesn't have..it was your comrades and friends. Always think that you are not alone, you have your friends to reach a hand for you and lead you to the light. So Rogue don't feel so guilty, but if this will make you more relief then, I forgive you, and I trust you that you won't let yourself consume by darkness. And if it did, then you can count on me on leading you to the light." I replied to him softly and squeeze his hand.

Rogue's eyes suddenly softens and I saw a tear came out on his eyes and I felt that he squeezes my hand.

"Thank you Lucy." I heard him say it to me. I smiled softly on him and we continue walking towards my apartment which I could see now, not letting his hand go, because I know he needs it right now as an assurance that he's not alone.

We finally reached my apartment and I told Rogue to place their stuffs on the floor as I walk towards my bed to place Yukino's stuff, then I went straight to my fridge to see how many food I still have. And it seems that I really need to shop for food.

"Hey Rogue? Is it alright if we buy some food before we head back to the guild?" I asked my companion.

"Okay" I heard him reply. We immediately went out and head towards the grocery store.

* * *

**At the Grocery Store**

***Still Lucy's P.O.V.***

"Hey Rogue, what do you guys eat?" I asked him as I look at the meats.

"Yukino and I are both eats anything, we're not a picky eater, while Sting as long as there's meat he's okay with it. Frosch and Lector loves fish." He replied to me while holding the basket we were gonna use to place the stuffs we're gonna buy.

"Okay then, and I assume that Sting eats a lot?", "Yes, he is." Rogue immediately replied. I grab lots of meat, then some fish. I also bought bread eggs, ham, bacon, and some pancake flour for breakfast. We were at the vegetable booth.

"Hey Rogue do you eat veg-" I look up at him and saw that he was blushing. "Uh Rogue is something wrong?" I asked him.

"Oh, it's nothing I just heard something, but it's not important. What were you gonna say a while ago?" He replied while there is still a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Well, I was about to ask if you guys eat vegetables." "Oh, yea we eat it, well most probably Yukino and I." he answered. I nod and bought some vegetables, "Well, I think we already bought a lot let's go and take this home and head back to the guild." I said as I walk towards the counter. "Okay" I heard him reply. _'Hmm, what did he just heard that made him blush? I'm kind of curious.'_

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

_'*sigh* Good thing Lucy didn't heard what those old ladies were whispering to each other, I don't know how will react on that.' _I thought to myself as I remember what those old ladies just said.

-**_FLASHBACK-_**

_Old Lady #1: Oh my, do you see those two lovely couples? How cute of them buying food._

_Old Lady #2: My, you are right, do you think they're married?_

_Old Lady #1: It's seems like they are still young, maybe lovers? But they sure are cute together._

_Old Lady #2: I agree on that._

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

_'Do we look like a couple in other people's view? Just because I'm a guy and Lucy's a woman and were together doesn't mean we're a couple.' _I thought to myself, and remember one phrase.

_"But they sure are cute together" _remembering these words makes me blush, _'Are we really a cute couple?' _ I shake my head to forget those words and focus on the stuffs we bought, it was quite a lot but knowing Sting he might finished this right away.

Lucy paid the cashier, while I carry the two shopping bags so Lucy will carry the last shopping bag. We went out the grocery and head back to Lucy's apartment.

* * *

**At Lucy's Apartment**

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

We came back from my apartment and place the bags on the dining table, I took out the meat and fish and place them at the fridge, and Rogue helped me to put the other stuffs on my cupboard, which is so nice of him. After arranging the food we head out and went back to the guild.

* * *

**At Fairy Tail**

***Still Lucy's P.O.V.***

When I opened the door what we saw is a disaster, the chairs and tables are scattered there are some that have been broken, and I could see that everyone has collapse on the floor, I scanned the room and saw Yukino and Mira at the bar. Rogue and I walk towards her.

"Yukino! What happened here?" I asked, but I already have a guess what just happened.

"Oh Lucy-sama, Rogue-sama. Welcome back." Yukino greeted us. "Well, after 5 minutes you left, Sting-sama accidentally bumps hard to Erza-sama who is eating her cheesecake but was crushed due to Sting-sama, then suddenly Erza-sama's aura changed and punch Sting-sama on the face and he faint, then Erza-sama goes berserk and punches all the members, it became like this." Yukino explained, while I just laugh sarcastically. Rogue just stays silent, probably doesn't know how to react.

Mira then butt in, "So how about you Lucy, why you guys took so long to come back here?" Mira asked while eyeing me. I compose myself before answering her.

"Well, after we place their luggage at my place, Rogue and I went to shop some food for the 6 of us." I explained to Mira. She just nod and I know for sure that she is not yet done, she probably has another plan.

"Well I think the party is over, so we should all head back now." I told to Yukino and Rogue, they both agreed. Yukino and I went to take Lector and Frosch who are both sleeping on the floor, while Rogue lift Sting who is unconscious on the floor and sling Sting's right arm to his shoulders. We said our goodbye to Mira and went home.

* * *

**At Lucy's Place**

***Still Lucy's P.O.V.***

We enter my apartment, and Yukino and I placed gently the 2 exceeds at my couch so they can continue to sleep.

"Yukino, you can use the bathroom and take a bath while Rogue and I arrange Sting's bed. Your bag is on my bed, we'll be sharing my bed since its big enough for two people" I said to Yukino. She nodded to me and went to grab some clothes from her bag and went to the bathroom. I walked towards my closet and took out 2 futons for the guys, I placed Stings futon then signed Rogue that he can lay down Sting. Next I arrange Rogue's futon, and he thanked me.

I heard the bathroom's door open and saw Yukino on her pajamas, I went next and took a quick bath and change my clothes. When I went out I saw that Yukino is already asleep on my bed leaving a space for me, probably tired for the trip and serving Fairy Tail a while ago. Rogue went next to the bathroom and after 5 minutes he went out wearing a black t-shirt and brown shorts. I placed a blanket on the 2 exceeds and went to my bed. Rogue lays down on his futon. I was about to close the lights when I heard Rogue called me. I turned around.

"Goodnight Lucy and Thank you for today." He said.

I smiled "Good Night Rogue, and You're Welcome." And I closed the lights and went to sleep. 

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**A/N: And that's Chapter 3! I hope you like this story, all the juices on my brain is gone for this chapter, for now ;) no worries I already have a premise for the next chapter, if want to know please Review~**

**I would like to Thank everyone who reviews, follows and favorites my story, I'm soooo happy knowing that you guys love my story, as I said last chapter it made me motivates to write and post it. I hope you will stay with me until this story ends. :)**

**Thank you very much! And see you on my next chapter!**

P.s.- The question that I asked last chapter my answer will be seen on either Chapter 4 or 5 so if you wanna know just stay tune ;)


	4. Chapter 4: 1st Observation

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Thank you for supporting my Story, and here's what you've been waiting for, Chapter 4! It's a little short, due to I wrote Chapter 3 quite long, no worries, I will make the next chapter extravagant for you. ;) So enjoy this chapter.**

**PS: English is my second language, I apologize it there are some grammatical error and most of all...**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 4: 1****st**** Observation**

***NORMAL P.O.V.***

Lucy woke up when a ray of the sun shines on her eyes. She slowly opens her eyes and rise from her bed and stretch her arms. She then remembers that she was not alone and looks to the person next to her. Yukino is still sleeping, Lucy thought how cute Yukino is when she's sleeping, then she look to the people who were sleeping on the floor, Sting moves a lot when he sleep, his position last night is different from his position right now; when Rogue lay him down, he's in normal position, but now, he's arms are spread out and his left leg has left out on his futon, while Rogue seems like doesn't move a lot. Lucy stare on Rogue, he's cute when he's sleeping and he seems peaceful she thought, then she suddenly blushed on what she thought and shakes her head. She stands up and went to her closet to grab some clothes and went to her bathroom to have nice and warm bath.

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

I took my bath in 10 minutes, having a warm bath makes me relax, I get out on the bathtub and grab my towel and dry myself, then I change into my normal clothes and went out the bathroom. When I went out, Rogue has already woke up.

"Good morning Rogue!" I happily greeted him.

He looked at me and smiled, "Good Morning Lucy. You're early"

"Haha, well we slept early last night so I'm not that sleepy." I replied to him. Rogue nod and gets up from his futon, he folds his futon and place them back where they are being kept to give space on the floor.

"You can take a bath if you want, I'll just cook some breakfast for us while the others are still asleep." I suggest to him after he placed his futon back to its place.

"Alright." He replied to me as he walk towards his bag and grabs some clothes and went inside the bathroom. I went to my kitchen, and grab some eggs, bacon and fish and cook it. As I cook our breakfast, Rogue has finished taking a bath and helped me in the kitchen, then one by one the others have woken up, and Sting being the last. He stands up while his right hand on his head and the left supporting hi, as he stands. _'Probably a hung over' _I thought to myself as I place the food on the table, while Rogue is getting the plates and other utensils on the cupboard.

After I placed our breakfast, I grab some glass and pour some water, "Yukino, could you please give this to Sting, seems like he still has a hung over last night." I asked Yukino, she nod and I give to her the glass and she went where Sting is. Yukino assist Sting as he drink the water, I smiled and look towards Rogue.

"Lucy, I've finished preparing the plates, we can eat now." Rogue said to me.

"Alright. Yukino, Sting, Frosch, Lector, breakfast is ready let's eat!" I shout at them.

"Ugh, Lucy could you please lower your voice? My head hurts." I heard Sting as he walks towards the table with the other 3.

"Sorry, about that, but it is also your fault for drinking too much and joins the fight." I said as I sit on one of my chairs, the others follows.

"Well it's kind of fun, and it's also one of my ways to observe your guild." Sting replied to me as he grabs some bacons, egg and bread.

"Huh, I see." I replied as I bite my egg and bacon sandwich, that I just made.

We ate quite long, well actually, Sting ate very long, Rogue is right, Sting sure do eats a lot, and our food would might not last very long. While Sting is busy eating, Yukino take a bath, while I place our dirty dishes on the sink. Rogue washed the dishes while I fix the couch, and my bed, Lector and Frosch helped me which is kind of nice. I was about to fix Sting's futon when he stops me.

"Lucy, let me fix my own bed, you've already made the breakfast right? You already let us stay your place, it's the least I can do to help." Sting said as he folds his futon and lifts it and gave me a grin.

I smiled back at him, "Thanks Sting" I lead him where will he put the futon, and he place it. Then Yukino went out the bathroom, Sting grabs some clothes and went next. Rogue is done in washing the dishes including Sting's. It's already 10 in the morning when Sting went out the bathroom dressed.

"Well we better go now, for you to start your observation." I said to them and they nod as a reply. I was about to step out when I remember something.

"Oh wait guys, I almost forgot to do something." I said as I grab from my keys on my hips.

"What is it Lucy-sama?" Yukino asks me, I found what I was looking for and chant the spell.

"I open thee, Gate of the Canis Minor, Nikora!" As I summon Plue, and now he's standing besides Frosch.

"This is Plue, he's one of my Silver Key, I usually don't go out without him besides me, and he's like a dog for me, hehe." I explained to them while scratching my head.

"He's kind of weird, but somehow a little cute." Sting said while there's a sweat drop on his forehead. I just smiled and we went out and head to the guild.

* * *

**At the Fairy Tail**

***Still Lucy's P.O.V.***

"Good Morning Everyone!" I happily greeted the guild while waving my hands very high. Everyone greeted me back, some greeted Rogue and the others. I scan the room to see anyone in my team, and I saw in one of the benches Gray, Erza, and Wendy, so we all head there except for Yukino, she said she wants to help Mira to make beverages and learn more.

"Gray, Erza, Wendy and Charle, Good Morning!" I greeted my friends as I stand in front of them.

"Lucy, Good Morning" Erza greeted back as she looks at me.

"Good Morning, Lucy-san." Wendy greeted me with a bow.

"Good Morning Lucy" Charle greeted me.

"Good Morning Lucy, how's your guest?" Gray greeted as he moved to his side to give space for me to sit down. Erza and Wendy did the same so Rogue and Sting could sit too. Lector and Frosch fly and lands on the table where Charle is, I lift Plue so he can join them, during our walk towards here, Frosch and Lector become friends with Plue, which made me really happy.

I sit next to Gray while Rogue and Sting sits next to Wendy. "Well they're really a nice guest, helping me in doing some chores, but Sting almost wiped out the food Rogue and I bought yesterday." I said as I look at Gray.

"Sorry about that Lucy, we'll just give our share for the payment in buying the ingredients next time." I heard Sting while he clap his hands and apologize.

I chuckle on Stings actions and somehow he reminds me of Natsu but nicer and a polite. Speaking of Natsu. "Hey, where's Natsu?" I ask to them.

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

"Hey, where's Natsu?" Lucy asked to Erza-san and the others.

"I haven't seen him since I arrived here." Erza-san replied.

"Me too, Lucy-san" Wendy also replied.

"Beats me, that flame brain is probably still sleeping on his house." Said by Gray-san as he shrugged.

"Hmm, yea most likely that would be the reason." Lucy said as she laugh slowly. _'She's also cute when she laugh, it suits her_' I thought, I snap myself from thinking those kind of thoughts, and looks at Lucy and Gray-san, they are both laughing, they sure get along well.

"So Sting, Rogue, how's your observation on Fairy Tail?" Erza-san looked at us. Sting replied with enthusiasm.

"It's good so far, I learned lots of things just by watching yesterday and joins you. During the fight, I realized something, that even though that everyone is punching, kicking each other, I can't help to see their faces, they're all smiling like they were having fun. And somehow by fighting with you guys, something inside me lift out, and I felt better." I looked at Sting as was amazed on his realization. Erza-san nodded and shift her look on me. "What about you Rogue?"

"Well, to be honest, at first I'm not really fond on the noise yesterday, but thanks to Lucy and Mira-san by explaining to me that this is the way for you guys to have fun and to understand each other, somehow I thought to myself that it's not a bad thing at all to have a party from time to time, for us to enjoy ourselves and get along with the other guild members." I replied with my poker face, but deep inside of me I'm really happy to realize how deep the bond of Fairy Tail is.

"I see, that's good. It seems you did a great job on observing." Erza-san compliment the two of us, Sting scratch his head, maybe feeling embarrassed, I look at my front and saw Lucy smiling at me.

"That's a good start, huh? Bit by bit you can understand how to improve your guild and also strengthen your bond." She said.

"Y-yea." I said as I turn around to hide my blush.

And now, everyone has their own conversation, Erza-san is talking to Sting, Wendy and I were watching our exceeds, while Gray and Lucy is talking about something, it's not seems really important, but somehow, I feel jealous whenever I see the two of them laughs about something. I frowned, and just continue to watch Frosch playing with Plue when suddenly I heard someone.

"Love Rival is too close with Gray-sama!"

I looked to see who it was, it was Juvia-san the water mage. "Juvia is only the one who should be close to Gray-sama" she said as she was complaining to Lucy, who is not even quite affected.

"Geez, Juvia, Gray and I was just talking that's all" Lucy explained.

"Then Juvia will also join Love Rival and Gray-sama's conversation." Juvia-san said as she went in the middle of Lucy and Gray-san, she was about to sit when Gray-san stops her.

"Juvia, how can I talk to Lucy if you're gonna sit between us? Just sit on my other side, but no funny actions, but if you did anything I will do something about it, I told you after the tournament that I will reject anything you will be doing anything to me that regards about your feelings to me, because I don't feel the same way." Gray-san said to Juvia-san.

"Wait Gray, isn't that too much?" Lucy said with a worried look. I thought so too, but what I thought is wrong"

"My, Gray-sama, you don't need to be shy to Juvia." I heard the Water Mage said as she was blushing. I saw Gray-san's face turn into horror while moving away to Juvia, which where Lucy is, and this made Juvia-san angry and stares at Lucy. Lucy just sighed and place her head on the table. I got worried because of Lucy's involvement to Gray-san. I was about to called Lucy when suddenly.

"Yo Luce, why feeling down?" Natsu-san said as he wrap his left arm to Lucy's shoulder which made Lucy jump on Natsu-san's surprise and saw her blush, and suddenly I felt my chest throb on it.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter 4 for you I hope you like it, even though its short :)**

**I wanted to say Thank you very much to those who have been following and favorite my story, and those who recently just followed it and favorite it, I'm so happy to know that you're all interested on my story, especially this is my very first Fan Fiction I've ever wrote. And most of all I would like to say Thank you to those who've been giving me reviews. Thank you so much. I hope you will see my story until the end. Thank you and see you on the next chapter.**

Bye~ 3


	5. Chapter 5: Real Feelings

**A/N: Here's Chapter 5 for you guys, this probably my most favorite chapter as of now, read it if you wanna know why ;)**

**PS: Sorry for any typos and I don't own Fairy Tail 3**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Real Feelings**

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

"Yo Luce, why feeling down?" I heard Natsu as he wrap his arm to my shoulder, it surprised me and I suddenly sit up straight.

"NATSU!" I shouted as I look at him. I saw Happy landing to the table and greeted the exceeds and Plue.

"Ouch Luce, don't shout right on my ear." Natsu complained as he place his hand on his ear.

I frowned, "Sorry about that, but you surprised me, Natsu." I said as I pout and crossed my arms.

"Hehe sorry about that Luce, you were feeling down so I was worried." Natsu gave me his toothy grin.

_'Aww, how sweet of Natsu.' _I thought as I smile at him.

"Thanks Natsu, I'm fine, it's just 'that'." I point where Juvia is clinging on Gray, who is trying to push away to him. We all watch them, until Natsu suddenly talk.

"That's just the usual anyway, more importantly, Luce wanna go on a mission?" Natsu suggest. As I heard the word 'mission', my eyes sparks and look at Natsu.

"Oh yes, I want to, especially the due of my rent is coming." I happily repied as I clap my hand.

"Great! Erza, Wendy, wanna come too?" Natsu asks as he looks at Erza and Wendy.

Yes, Natsu-san, I would love to go." Wendy happily replied.

"Sure it's been a while since we all go to a mission together." Erza nodded.

I smiled and looks at Gray "Gray, you're also come right?" I ask him.

"Absolutely, I want to stay away with Juvia right away." Gray agrees with Juvia whining besides him.

"HEY! I NEVER ASKS ICE BLOCK HERE TO COME!" Natsu shouted as he point at Gray.

"WELL, DEAL WITH IT FLAME BRAIN LUCY ASKS ME IF I WANT TO COME AND OF COURSE I WANT TO GO!" Gray shouted back to Natsu as he stands up and I realized that he's shirtless, again. Natsu and Gray bumps their head to each other and argues.

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT! NATSU, GRAY IS PART OF THE TEAM OF COURSE HE SHOULD BE WITH US." Erza yelled to Natsu and Gray as she glares at them and stands up. Automatically, Natsu and Gray cling to each other like they were buddies.

"Aye! S-s-sorry Erza." I heard Natsu as he's sweating.

"Y-yea, Sorry Erza, look were not fighting anymore." Gray replied as he too sweats a lot

"Good. Natsu go to the request board and look for a mission that has a good reward." Erza commands Natsu.

"Aye Sir!" Natsu answered as he gave a salute and runs towards the request board with happy follows him.

"And you Gray, put your shirt on." Erza commands Gray as she points at his shirtless body.

"Oh Shit!" Gray looks at his body and search for his shirt and puts it on and sit back. I sighed as I watch them. Erza sits down, then I heard someone called her, it was Sting. To be honest, I almost forgot our guest here with us. I mentally apologized for ignoring them for quite long. Erza looks at Sting and ask what he needs.

"Erza-san, do you mind if we tag along? Don't worry we'll just observe your team, we won't join the fight" Sting asked. I was surprised on Sting's idea, I look to see Rogue if he'll protest, but eventually I thought wrong, it seems like he agreed on Sting's idea. I then looked at Erza to know her answer.

"Sure, why not? We don't mind, right everyone?" She asked all of us, and we all nod. "If it would help to you, we gladly love for you guys to tag along." She added.

"Thank you very much." Sting thanked Erza and bows his head, Rogue also bows and gave us a small smile. "Now, we'll just wait for Natsu to bring us what mission we will take." As Erza said that, Natsu runs back to us with a request paper on his hand, with Happy flying alongside with him.

"Erza! I got the something we a great reward!" Natsu waved the paper and place it down on the table. We all lean and read the request.

**'Please take down the dark guild who were stealing on all our stores here in our city'**

_Reward: 1,000,000 Jewels_

-**The Mayor**

"This is ok." Erza accepts it, and we all nod.

"It also has a big reward, we can split it evenly." I added.

"Alright, we'll take this, I'll show this to Mira for her to approve, the place is quite far so we better go now so you guys pack your things, we'll take the train, then we'll stay in one of their inns, and tomorrow we'll go to the Mayor. We'll meet at the station is one hour got it?" Erza told us, we all nodded and stands up.

Sting, Rogue and I went with Erza at the bar stand to get Yukino. Erza talked to Mira, then Sting told to Yukino his idea. Yukino agrees and leaves the bar stand. Mira stamped the request paper and we all head out and pack.

* * *

**AFTER 1 HOUR**

**At the station**

***Normal P.O.V***

Wendy and Yukino were sitting on one of the benches on the station, while Sting and Rogue leans on one of the pole. Lector, Frosch and Charle were talking as they wait for a certain Fire Dragon Slayer. Lucy, Erza and Gray went to buy their tickets on the booth and returns where the others were waiting.

"Where's Natsu and Happy? They're late!" Erza asks impatiently.

"Calm down Erza, you know Natsu, he always came here last." Lucy said as she tries to calm down her friend. Erza was about to reply when Natsu and Happy came. Erza scolds them for being late. Lucy and Wendy tries to stop Erza and suggest to enter the train. Erza calms down and we all enter the train, and look for empty seats. 

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

As we walk inside the train, I look behind and saw the 3 dragon slayer with uncomfortable faces. Even though the train haven't move yet, they already feel sick. We found some empty seats and sit down. I sit next to the window, with Rogue besides me, in our front is Gray and Erza, then on the other side were Natsu and next to him is Wendy, then Yukino and next to her is Sting. Happy is sitting between Natsu and Wendy, while Charle is on Wendy's lap. Lector is sitting between Sting and Yukino while Frosch sits on Yukino's lap, he said he wanted to sit near the other exceeds. I saw Wendy cast Troia on Natsu, this made Natsu relax and thanked her.

"Hey Wendy, do you think you could also cast Troia to Rogue and Sting?" I ask her.

"Yes I can Lucy-san, but I'm sorry to say that I can only cast one person, since it somehow consumes too much of my energy." She apologized to me.

"Oh I see, it's alright, I'm sorry for asking." I apologized to Wendy.

"Cast it on Sting, I can endure it anyway." I heard Rogue said to Wendy.

"Wait Rogue, I'm fine, Wendy cast it on Rogue." Sting argue. They argue on whoever Wendy will cast her spell. In the end, Sting give up and lets Wendy to cast to him Troia. And on cue, the train started to move. I look at Rogue to see if he's alright, it's not obvious but I can see that he's not okay; his eyes were close, and the color of his face is very pale. I got worried and thinking what can I do for help, then I got an idea.

I slowly hold Rogue's head and slowly place it on my lap. Rogue's eyes suddenly opens his eyes, probably because he was surprised, he then looks at me as I stare at his confused crimson eyes.

"L-Lucy?" He asked me as he get tense. I chuckle and I caress his black hair as I reply to him.

"I know you're not alright, and stop pretending you are. It's not bad to show your emotions from time to time." I scold him. "You can sleep during our travel, since it will be a long trip, okay?" I added in my sweet voice.

Rogue was about to complain, but in the end he gave in and slowly he close his eyes. I smiled as I feel he relaxed. I continue to caress his hair and slowly my eyes soften, then suddenly I saw Erza and Gray staring at me, and I suddenly blushed. 

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

I was surprised when Lucy placed my head on her lap, I never thought that Lucy will do that, but somehow I feel happy and I can trust Lucy and as she caress my hair with her soft and warm hands I felt myself relaxed, then as I drifted to sleepiness, I felt Lucy suddenly get hot and tense.

"W-what? Is something wrong?" I heard Lucy ask to I don't who, since my eyes were close and I want to open it but due to my motion sickness and sleepiness I can't open it, but my question was answered when someone talked.

"Nothing Lucy, I was kind of surprised to see what you just did." I guess that it was Erza-san.

"Erza's right Lucy, you never done that to Natsu or anyone else." I heard Gray like he was sulking.

_'Why is he sulking? Could it be that he's jealous to me and Lucy? Then are they together?' _I thought to myself, I heard Lucy talking but I can't hear it anymore as right now as I lost my consciousness.

* * *

**Still on the train**

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

I slowly gained my consciousness when I feel someone shake me.

"-gue. Rogue, wake up, we're almost near" I recognized Lucy's voice and I slowly open my eyes and the first thing I saw is Lucy's sweet smile.

"Good morning Rogue, or should I say Good evening?" Lucy greeted me. I felt my face heated and I get up from Lucy's lap and sit up straight. Lucy titled her head with a worried look.

"I'm fine Lucy, you don't have to worry, Thank you for letting me sleep on your lap." I thanked her and smiled. I saw Lucy blushed, then she smiled just like a while ago.

"I see, that's good, and you're Welcome, Rogue." She replied.

We keep on staring at each other when someone suddenly cough, we both jump and blush, then we look who did that and we saw it was Gray-san, I glared at him for a short time and then I saw Erza-san let out a chuckle.

"We're here, we better get out now, before we miss our stop" Erza-san said as she stands up and carry her stuffs. We all get up and follows her. We went out the station and we look for an inn to stay for the night. Erza-san was on the frontline with Natsu-san, behind them is Gray-san and Lucy who were talking to each other, on their back were Yukino and Wendy who seems getting along very well, while me and Sting on their back. I glare at Gray-san as I saw them laughing at each other, I was about to listen to whatever Lucy and Gray-san were talking about when someone whisper on my ear.

"Jealous at Gray-san?" I looked at my side and saw Sting who is grinning ear to ear. I suddenly blushed and looks away.

"I'm not." I denied. I heard Sting laugh and looks at him with a confused look.

"Stop lying Rogue, I know you like Lucy, I can tell." He said as he point his finger to me.

"And how can you tell?" I asked him. He gave me his usual smile.

"Well, when we first came here, you were staring at her quite long, then when we were at Lucy's place you were helping her and recently you showed a lot of your emotions whenever she's around, then you were blushing, and most of all, you were never nice to anybody except to me and Frosch, and the way of your kindness to more kinder than me and Frosch. So obviously you are in love with Lucy." Sting one by one points out the reasons.

I frowned and denied it, "I'm not in love with Lucy, alright?" I said to Sting.

"Jeez Rogue, why are you denying your feelings?" Sting ask me angrily. I ignore him and continue to walk, Sting keeps on asking until it gets on my nerves, I can't take it anymore.

"Because I only met her, and we're here to observe Fairy Tail to improve our guild. To be in love with Lucy is not I came here for!" I whisper shout at him. Sting's eyes widen and stares at me, then sighed.

"It's true you only just met her, then all you need to do is to get to know her, also you're also right that we're here to our guild, but it doesn't mean that you'll ignore your feelings to her, it's alright to fall in love Rogue, and also you should think for yourself to not only our guild." I listened as he said that with sincerely, but there is still another reason.

"But Sting, I think Lucy and Gray-san are dating" I told him while looking down with my eyes covered by my hair.

"Why do you say so?" He asked.

"Look how close are there, then there's also Natsu-san who is very close to her to even cheer her when she was down just a while ago." I reasoned out.

"Then all we need to do is ask her." Sting suggest, this made me look at him, and stops him when I noticed that he's not on my side anymore.

"Lucy!" I looked to see Sting running towards Lucy and Gray-san, I followed him.

"What is it Sting?" Lucy asked as she and Gray-san turns. Erza-san and Natsu-san also look to see what the commotion is, then I felt Wendy and Yukino's presence at my sides.

"Lucy, I've been wondering since yesterday but…are you and Gray-san going out?" Sting ask. I looked to Lucy and saw her eyes widen and blush, this made my heart ache and I look down so no one sees my reaction but then I heard someone laughing, I look up and saw Lucy, Gray-san and Natsu-san laughing non-stop while Erza-san laughs silently. This made me and Sting confused.

"Eh, is something funny on my question?" Sting confusedly ask.

"Hahaha, sorry Sting, it's just that where did you get that?" Lucy ask as she laughs.

"Uh, well you seems really close, he protected you yesterday, then you two always talk together, so I thought that maybe you guys are dating? Am I wrong?" Sting replied as it becomes getting weirder.

"Hahaha! I'm sorry to say Sting but you're wrong, Gray and I are not dating." Lucy esplained. This surprised me. "To me Gray is like a big brother who I never have since I'm just an only child. He's there to care for me and protect me when I'm in danger." She added.

"Haha! Sting you sure have a wide imagination for thinking that Lucy and I are dating, but just like Lucy said were just like siblings, I care for her like she's my little sister, because we get along really well and she always gets in danger so I need to protect her just what big brothers do." Gray-san explained on his side.

"Well, your closeness were really something to be asked by those who don't know right?" Erza-san said to the two.

"Erza's right Luce, even though I don't like how Gray became your big brother figure but in other people's view you guys look like boyfriend and girlfriend." Natsu-san said.

"Well only Team Natsu knows about that anyway, others just occasionally finds out." Erza-san added.

I felt myself somehow relaxed, but then I remembered that someone else is very close to Lucy. My best friend seem to read my mind asks another question.

"Then how about Natsu-san?" Sting's follow up question. I looked at them and I saw the four of them smiled.

"Natsu and I are best friends. He's the one who invites me to Fairy Tail, he always saves me but that's because he cares for me as his best friend, and also he always cheers me up when I'm down, it's sweet but there's no romantic feelings at all. Right Natsu?" Lucy answered as she looks at Natsu.

"Luce's right Sting, to me Luce is my precious _'nakama' _and best friend, I like her but not in romantic way." Natsu added. This made me completely relax, it means that Lucy is not in love with either of the two, I let out a sigh, I don't know if I did it loud, but I saw Gray-san looking at me, I gave him a confused look then he smirks which made me question his action.

"Hey Sting, you should realize it a while ago at the train right? You heard our conversation." Gray looks at Sting.

"Wait, he heard that?" Lucy snaps her head to look at Gray then to Sting.

"Yea, I heard that, well I do have a very strong hearing because I'm a Dragon Slayer. I just want to confirm that's all. I don't like any misunderstanding. Sorry about that." Sting answered as he scratch his head and grin.

_'Wait, what? What are they talking about? When we were at the train, I was asleep so no wonder I didn't heard it, great' _I thought to myself as I curse myself for not being awake the whole time.

"Well it's okay, but I'll tell you now, Fairy Tail is like my second home, to me they are my family especially when both my mom and dad already passed away, they're always there to makes me happy. Erza is like a big sister who always gets worry when something happened to me. Gray being a big brother who protects me and take cares for me. Natsu being my best friend who always cheer me up when I'm down and Wendy as a little sister who I always look after for being cute and clumsy." She said to us, Erza-san, Wendy blushed then Natsu-san smiled widely and Gray-san smiles and pats Lucy's head like she did a good job.

Sting, Yukino and I were amazed on what Lucy just said, to her, Fairy Tail is her home and the members are her family. I was touched on what she said and we all smiled to her, for we also want that kind of guild. The three of us thought of the same thing, we make sure that our guild will be like that.

"Well, since everything is settled, we better find a good inn and stay there." Erza-san said to all of us as she turns around and starts walking. We all both agreed and follows her, again Sting and I were at the back, and then I told him the truth.

"Sting, I love Lucy." I said to him, he turns to me and smiled.

"Then you better get to know her after their mission and if after knowing her your love for her grows then confess got it? I'll support you, as your master and as your best friend." Sting replied.

I look at him and smiled, then we bump fist. 

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**A/N: And my dear readers that's the end of Chapter 5 I hope you like it, especially all those revelations ;)**

**I know you're tired hearing this, but I will always say this every chapter; THANK YOU for always supporting me every single chapter that I have done, it always made my day, to the point that every hour I will look at email to check if someone just reviewed my story or someone followed and favorite my story. I would also love to Thank those who made me their Favorite Author and to those who Follow me as a Author, I'm really happy to know that. I hope as the next chapters I wrote I won't disappoint you guys. ( ^ v ^ )**

**Well I'll see you all on the next chapter of Detour~ See ya ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: On to the Mission

**A/N: Hallo Everyone~ How's your weekend? :D I hope you have a wonderful weekend ;) and additional of a great weekend is what you all been waiting for~ Chapter 6! Yey! Haha, Well enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 6: On to the Mission**

**On the Inn**

***Gray's P.O.V.***

We've already found an inn we'll be staying, Erza asked two rooms with 4 bedrooms each. The first room will be for the girls, and the other room will be for us guys. We went to our rooms and it was quite nice, 4 bed, with for lamps on each side of the bed, a table with 4 chairs where you can eat, and then one bathroom. We all place our baggage on our respective beds. I sat down on my bed while Natsu and Happy check on the bathroom. Sting and Rogue also sits down and they seem to be talking about something. The two of them sure change after the Grand Magic Games, especially Sting, before he's such an asshole, who laughs on us Fairy Tails, but now he's very friendly, and cheerful, he's like Natsu but more mature, while Rogue, his aura seems to lessen but he still has his poker face, but I can see his reactions on everyone, especially to Lucy. Apparently I can tell he's in love with Lucy, I don't know since when he had it, but I can tell he loves her. I'm also sure that Rogue was the one who wanted to know all the answers on Sting's question a while ago, probably Sting wanted to help Rogue. I change my sitting position, I was leaning, with my elbows on my lap and I called Rogue.

"Rogue" as I called him, Rogue stops talking to Sting and looked at me. Sting also looks at me with a confused look. I take a deep breathe and told him.

"You're in love with Lucy, right?" I immediately said, and his reaction is hilarious, he's blushing.

"Wha-What are you talking about Gray-san?" he replied while looking on his sides. I have a ticked mark on my forehead, I wanna punch him for lying to me, but I'll let him tell me the truth, and I have just the right idea, I smirk and this get his attention.

"Hmm, I see, so it's alright if I ask her out then?" I look at him as my smile doesn't fade. His eyes suddenly widens and glares at me.

"But, I thought you only think of her as a little sister?" He asked me as he continue to glare. _'haha, you're too obvious Rogue." _I thought as I mentally laugh.

"Well, what if I told you that I was acting to be a big brother to him so I can get closer to her?" I said as I lean back with my eyes closed, then suddenly I heard Sting yelling Rogue's name, and I felt someone grabs my unbuttoned polo and lifts me up, I open my eyes and saw an angry crimson eyes, his grip on me was very tight.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO LUCY?! SHE THINKS OF YOU AS HER BIG BROTHER AND YET YOU'RE JUST PRETENDING? YOU DON'T DESERVE LUCY! YOU BASTARD!" He yells at me. I looked at him straightly and told him.

"It's not your business right? You told me you don't love Lucy, and you have no rights to stop me." I said with a serious tone. _'Woah, I didn't know I'm such a good actor.' _

"IT IS MY BUSINESS BECAUSE I LOVE LUCY!" He already admitted it. I stare at his angry expression and let out a laugh. This made Rogue's tight loosen on my now crumpled polo and gave me a question look and still has his angry look. Sting who probably realize my plan let out a silent laugh, then I saw Natsu and Happy who has a shock look on them near Sting, he probably stop Natsu while Rogue confessed his feelings for Lucy.

"What are you laughing at Gray-san?" Rogue asked me with the same expression. I stop laughing and looks at him with a smile.

"Well, all I said were just a lie. I don't love Lucy in a romantic way, just as a little sister. I said all those for you to tell me the truth, but man, you surely know how to be angry huh?" I said and seriously I never thought that the Rogue who always has a poker face were blushing so hard that his color has the same color of Erza's hair now.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He shouted and wobbly steps backward until he sat down on his bed. I walked towards him and apologized.

"Sorry about that Rogue, it's just that I know you're in love with Lucy and yet you deny it, I can't let someone go out with her when he himself isn't honest to his feelings, you probably have some reasons but you can't keep a secret to me, especially I'm like her big brother, and you can't get a brownie points from me. Got it?" I explained to him. He looks at me and I smiled and offer him my hand. He looks at my hand and smile took it and we gave a handshake to each other.

"You know Rogue, you should show more of your emotions, I'm pretty sure, by showing more of it we can see the real you and you don't know Lucy might like you back." I said as I stretch my arms.

"Are you saying Gray-san that you approve Rogue to be Lucy's boyfriend?" I heard Sting asks me while Rogue blushes again. I laughed and replied.

"Well you can say I support him, since I know Rogue is a kind person and I know he won't hurt Lucy, but it's still Lucy's decision right?" I said. Sting and Rogue nods at me, and then I added.

"Oh but, I'm not the only one who you should ask. There are still Wendy, Natsu, Erza and most of all, Lucy's celestial spirits." I told them as I count. And this made Rogue's face pale, probably due to lots of people he needs permission. Heh. Well knowing Erza and Wendy they'll approve, while Natsu…I look where Natsu is and it seems he has turn back to normal.

"Hey Natsu, you heard Rogue right? So what do you say on your side?" I ask him. Natsu's face turns serious then suddenly shows his toothy grin and thumbs up.

"Of course I'm okay on that. I know Rogue is a good guy, since he cares about his partner, Frocsh, so to me that is already a sign that Rogue is not a bad guy, but as long as Luce has the same feelings though." He said. This actually surprised me, not on because he gave an ok but because of what he said. _'To think that Natsu knows a little about love, heh' _I smiled.

"Well Rogue, you have the 2 of us have your permission." I said as I turn back at him. He nodded and bows at us.

"Thank you very much Gray-san and Natsu-san. Don't worry I won't hurt Lucy, and also I want to know more about her." He said. I smiled and pat his head.

"Good! If you need our help don't be shy to ask okay?" I said like a big brother. Rogue sits up and I see that he's really happy on that.

"Yes." He replied with enthusiasm.

"Well, that's settle, so what're we gonna do now?" said by Sting as he stretch his arm, then suddenly someone knock, Sting walks towards the door and opens it revealing the girls.

"Let's go grab some dinner before we call for the day" Erza said, and on cue a loud noise were heard it came out on Sting and Natsu.

"Oops." They both said as they rub their stomach, this made the girls laugh.

"It looks like that's our cue, well let's go." Said by Erza as she and the girls walk and we guys follow. 

* * *

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

*sigh* that was tiring, I never thought that Gray-san can be a sadist, well at least he approves me to Lucy, not only him but also Natsu-san. I look in my front where the other are walking ahead of me. Erza-san is talking with Gray-san, while Sting left me and walk besides Natsu-san, probably want to have a chat with him since Sting really idolized Natsu-san then on my front are Yukino, Wendy and Lucy. Then I remembered how I told to Sting, and Gray-san that I love Lucy. I felt my cheek gets hot, I shake my head and looks down, then I felt someone tap my leg and I saw Frosch staring at me., I smiled at him.

"What's wrong Frosch?" I ask him as we continue to walk.

"Rogue, is it true that you like Lucy-san?" He asked me, and again I blushed. _'really, I should stop blushing or else everyone will know my feelings.' _I thought to myself, I can't lie to Frosch so I told him the truth.

"Yes Frosch, I like Lucy. What about you do you like Lucy?" I honestly told him and asked him.

"Fro likes Lucy-san, she's very nice, she let us stay on her place, then she gave Fro and Lector fish and let us sleep on her soft and warm couch." Fro answered as he lift his hand.

I chuckled and my eyes soften, "I see. Yea Lucy's really nice." I said. "Frosch don't tell anyone about that okay?" I said to him, he nodded and place his hands on his mouth which is cute.

"Rogue! Frosch!" I heard someone called us I look knowing who it was, it's Lucy, waving her hand with a beautiful smile.

"Come on, walk faster, we've already reach the diner where we gonna eat. I smiled and both of us run where they were. We enter the diner and order our food. 

* * *

**After eating their dinner**

***Normal P.O.V.***

"Ahh! The food is delicious, right Happy?" Natsu asked to his exceed partner.

"Aye Sire!" the blue exceed replied while flying.

"Jeez Natsu, you and Sting eat a lot, you two are such a glutton." Lucy complained.

"Sting-kun is just a growing man." Lector defended his partner.

"Natsu too!" Happy added.

"Oh really?" Lucy asked with unconvinced look and voice.

"But the food is really delicious, right Charle?" Wendy change the subject as she clap her hand.

"Indeed, it's quite delicious." Charle agreed.

Everyone is walking back to their inn after eating their dinner, but a certain Shadow Dragon Slayer seems not happy, Gray noticed it and walks besides him.

"Hey Rogue what's up? Is your stomach hurt?" Gray asked. Rogue shake his head.

"It's not that Gray-san, it's just that, I realized something while we're at the diner. A while ago during our argument I know my voice is really loud to the point that the whole floor probably heard me, but it seems that the girls who is staying next door doesn't seem to notice it, so I was wondering why." Rogue explained.

"Oh well that's probably because the rooms were soundproof" Gray easily answered. Rogue suddenly looks at Gray with a surprised look. He didn't know that the room were soundproof so he was kind of scared that Lucy might heard him. Gray noticed Rogue's expression.

"Do you think that I will made a plan that will expose your feelings to Lucy just like that? Erza told me that the rooms were soundproof when she hand me the key." He explained. "I want to know your feelings to Lucy without her knowing it yet, because you should confess to her face to face, and not just because she just heard next door." Gray added.

Rogue nodded then he remembers another thing. "Gray-san what did you and Sting were talking about when we were looking for an inn, you know the thing on the train." Rogue asked Gray.

Gray stares at Rogue then smirk, "Why not ask Lucy about that?" Gray simply answered which gave Rogue and confused look but shrug it and they all continue to walk until they reach the inn. They all said they're goodnights and went to their respective rooms and sleep. 

* * *

**Next Morning**

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

I woke up on Erza's shaking me to wake up. I slowly open my eyes and saw her.

"Lucy wake up, we have to go to the Mayor's place for our mission." Erza said. I rub my eyes as I slowly get up.

"Mmm..got it. Good Morning Erza." I replied. "Hn. Good Morning too Lucy." is only Erza's reply as she went to wake up Wendy and Yukino. I stretch my arms and grab some clothes and went to take a bath.

After most likely 10 minutes I went out the bathroom and saw Yukino, Wendy and Charle already awake.

"Good Morning!" I greeted them with a smile.

"Good Morning Lucy-san/-sama" Yukino and Wendy greeted back at the same time.

"Wendy-sama you and Charle-sama can take a bath first." Yukino offers to Wendy which she accept. Wendy gets off on her bed and grab some clothes and she and Charle went inside the bathroom. I walk back to my bed when I notice that Erza is not here.

"Ne Yukino, where's Erza?" I asked my only companion in the room.

"Erza-sama went to the Sting-sama's room to wake them up." Yukino answered.

"I see. I'll just check on them to see if they're awake." I said to Yukino as I grab my keys and whip. She nodded and I went out our room and went to the next room. I knock then opens it, and what I see really doesn't surprised me.

Erza was dragging Natsu out on his bed, Gray is on the floor rubbing his head, probably due to Erza hitting his head, then Sting who is also standing beside his bed with Lector with a sweat drop on his face, then Rogue who is sitting on his bed shirtless. I stare at Rogue's toned body, I never seen him without his shirt, Natsu, Gray and Sting were always exposed so I'm kind of used on it, but on Rogue? Nope, then suddenly I remember that I'm still staring that made me blush but I shake my head and look towards Erza who already let go on Natsu.

Erza seems to notice me and looks at me. "What wrong Lucy?" she asked me. The guys suddenly looked at me. I just smiled to them and look at Erza.

"Oh nothing, Yukino told me that you went to the Natsu and the other's room to wake them up, so I went to check that's all and I kind of expected this will happen." I said as I scratch my cheek with my index finger.

"Lucy! Good Morning!" I heard Happy as he fly towards me and hug me.

"Good morning Happy" I greeted him back and pat his head.

"Fro wants a hug from Lucy-san too!" I heard Fro as he fly towards to me too.

"Ah me too!" Lector said as he too fly towards me, the three of them hugs me which is cute.

"Hahaha!" I just laughed. They finally pulled out from the hug then I turned towards the boys.

"Good Morning Gray, Natsu, Sting and Rogue." I greeted them with a smile.

"Good Morning Lucy" Gray greeted me back as he stands up.

"Morning" Sting replied to me

"Morning Luce!" Natsu greeted me with his toothy grin. I laughed on it.

"Good Morning to you too Lucy." Rogue greeted me with a smile, I smiled back on him then again I looked at his exposed body. I probably stared long, when I heard Gray.

"You like what you see Lucy?" He said to me, I looked at him as I blushed again.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I asked him.

"You know what I mean Lucy, or do you want me to say it?" he said to me with his signature smirk, this made me blush more.

"NO! AND DON'T SAY IT!" I shout at him, knowing that he's teasing me. _'Jeez' _I thought. Gray just laugh and pats my head.

"My bad. Well you better get out now, we need to prepare or you want to stay?" he said and again with his tease.

"No thank you, I'm going out now, Erza let's go." I said as I turn away, with Erza following me who is chuckling, _'Jeez, not Erza too.'_

* * *

**At the Mayor's Place**

***Still Lucy's P.O.V.***

We're now inside the town's Mayor's house and the Mayor is a middle aged thin man with a black mustache with a neck length black hair, he's wearing a dark blue business attire.

"I'm glad that you accepted my request Fairy Tail, but I would like to ask why are the people in Sabertooth were with you?" He asked

"Oh they are here to observe our team on how we complete our mission, please don't mind them." Erza answered politely.

"Oh I see, I see, well then, I will go straight to the point, as you have read at my request paper, there's a dark guild who've been stealing from the stores here in our town, no matter how many times we add security they keep on stealing and it became a problem because the owners won't sell anything." The Mayor explained.

"Well then we will defeat this dark guild, do you know where their hiding place is?" Erza asked.

"Well to tell you the truth, we don't know, all we know is that they were in the wild forest, but I we have a piece of cloth that one of the vendors rip out on one of the thieves, here." The Mayor pass it to us.

"Alright, don't worry Sir we will make sure that these thieves won't steal anymore." Erza got the piece of cloth and we all stand up and leave his house and head out towards the forest. 

* * *

**In the forest**

***Normal P.O.V.***

The gang is in front of the forest. Erza gave the cloth to Natsu for him to smell and lead them. The forest is very scary and dangerous, because you can easily get lost if you don't know the path. Natsu lead the gang inside the forest and they saw an old house. Erza halt them.

"Alright, we need to have a plan, before we go there, we don't know what traps they have especially this forest is there ground." Erza explained. Everyone nodded.

"Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Frosch and Lector. You guys stay here as you observed us, don't let them notice you guys." Erza command the 5, and they all nodded.

"Next, Natsu and I will enter the guild then attacks them, then Lucy, Gray and Wendy, you guys will stay outside the house so when some members came out and tries to escape, you guys will stop them. Got it?" Erza explain, everyone nodded and head out.

"Be careful everyone" Yukino said, Lucy and the other's nodded, Lucy look at Rogue who gave a be careful look which Lucy understand and gave him a thumbs up and run.

Erza and Natsu went inside and a loud noise can be heard, then as Erza expected there are some members came out.

"Ice Make: Lance" Gray cast out.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy cried out.

"I open thee, the Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Lucy cast out.

"Punishment Princess?" Virgo asks Lucy.

"No, made a hole where they can't get out." Lucy command Virgo as she uses her Fleuve d'etoiles to her oppponents. Virgo did what Lucy asks. Their opponents fight back at them, with all their might. Team Natsu doesn't lose to them.

"Fire Dragon's Fist Attack!" shouted by Natsu as he defeats 10 members in one attack.

"Requip" Erza said as she transform into her Lightning Empress Armor.

The fight continues, the 5 Sabertooth members were all amazed on how Team Natsu defeats the enemy. Natsu and Erza teams up, then Lucy summons Loke, who defeats lot of the enemies, then Loke, Gray and Wendy teams up, everything seems one-sided on Team Natsu winning the fight. Then one of the members almost hit Lucy, but she mostly avoided it except her right arm, then her left foot hit a rock which made her almost fall but she regain her balance and stand up, but she felt a very strong pain on it, and also she's near the cliff, The Sabertooth, Gray and Wendy notice it and got worried but Lucy easily defeated the man who attacked her, they all felt relief, Lucy was about to walk away from the cliff when suddenly the part of the cliff where Lucy is standing crumbled and Lucy falls.

"KYAA!" Lucy shouted.

"LUCYYY!" Everyone shouted, and run towards her, but Rogue is faster than them and he jumps towards Lucy.

"ROOGUE!" Sting shouted as they all stops on their track. 

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

_'Ugh, what bad luck, if I moved faster I should haven't fall and my left foot hurts. Am I going to die?' _I negatively thought as I fall with my eyes closed. I don't enough energy to summon anyone, I was about to give up and wait for my body to have a contact with the land when suddenly,

"LUCYYY!" I heard someone scream my name, I opened my eyes and saw Rogue's crimson eyes, and his face is near to me.

"R-Rogue?!" I said as he wraps his right arm to my body and his left arm to my head.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll protect you." Rogue said. _'Eh?!' _I blushed on what he said then without thinking I wrap my arms to him. I hold onto Rogue very tightly and closed my eyes as I wait for the hit, but instead of a hard and solid, it was soft and fluffy, I slowly open my eyes then I heard.

"Are you alright Lucy-san? I'm Sorry." A familiar voice asked. 

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger~ Sorry about that guys well I want you guys to feel this chapter, because next chapter is full of RoLu moments ;) You probably figure out who saves Lucy and Rogue right? (I hope) Hehe, and I'm sorry if Gray is such a sadist, teasing our precious Rogue, well I love teasing Rogue that's all :P I'm quite a sadist myself, fufufu..**

**Thank you for those wonderful reviews you gave to me, I'm so happy to read your insights on my story, Thank you very much! And also thank you to those who started to favorite and follow my story I really appreciate it. It always give me motivation to continue my story and update it everyday :D Please take care of me until the end of my story. *Bows head***

**Well then see you guys on the next chapter :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Knowing about You

**A/N: Hallo Everyone~ ;) Here's Chapter 7~ this is full of RoLu moments I hope you'll like it~ Enjoy!**

**Sorry if there are mistakes, and I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Knowing about You**

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

I was holding Lucy tightly and shut my eyes very tightly as I wait for us to crash into a solid land, but I felt different, it's more soft and fluffy, I was about to open my eyes when,

"Are you alright Lucy-san? I'm sorry." I heard someone, I immediately open my eyes and saw a big pink fluffly cloud like under us, which mean this was the thing that we landed. I turned my head and saw a woman who has a pink hair, and horn, wearing a two piece fluffy cloth, she seems familiar. My question was answered by Lucy.

"ARIES?! How'd you get out?" Lucy asked with a shock, then I remembered now, she's one of Lucy's celestial spirit, she summon her during GMG where she faced Minerva.

"Um, I open my gate by own magic. I felt you were in trouble so I came out and save you and your friend. I'm Sorry" Aries replied. That surprised me, she's willing to use her own magic to her owner? She must've really care Lucy.

"Aw, Thank you Aries, you really saved us." I heard Lucy as she slowly smile at her.

"Thank You, Aries." I immediately thanked her, she smiled and bow.

"I'll tell Leo and the other's you two are fine and tell them your location. I'm Sorry." She said as she slowly disappear.

"Please and thank you Aries." Lucy wave as goodbye to Aries.

Aries disappear with the cloud like that saved us and we safely landed on the land. We both realized that we're still hugging each other, we both blushed and let go in our embrace.

"Th-thanks Rogue for saving." Lucy thanked me.

"N-no, I didn't saved you, I just jump after you, so that won't even count as saving you." I said. I saw Lucy shake her head.

"You're wrong, you saved me, when I was falling I was scared and I was about to give up and face my death, but when I heard you calling me and I saw your face, I felt there is still hope and when you hug me I felt warm and I'm not that scared as much when I was falling alone. So thank you Rogue." Lucy explained to me and gave me her sweet and warm smile. I felt my cheek get warm, but I just ignore it, since I need to know if Lucy is alright.

"Lucy, are you alright? Are you injured anywhere?" I asked her with a worried look.

"Well, I'm fine, except that I think I sprained my left foot and this big wound in my right arm" she answered and I didn't realized that her right arm were bleeding. '_Good thing I pack some bandages' _I thought as I grab it on a small bag I brought.

"Lucy you should sit while I treat your wounds." I said, she nodded and sit under a tree. I grab her right arm and I cleaned out the blood, I hear some hissing sound coming out of Lucy's mouth, I made sure that I treat her wounds slowly so she won't feel hurt. After cleaning it, I wrap some bandages, then next is her left foot.

I ask for her permission she nod and I took out her boots and you could see how swollen her left foot is, I pour some water on it and clean it then put some bandages. Since Lucy's left foot is swollen it means she can't walk for a while. I slowly get up and arrange the remaining bandages and put it back at my bag.

"Thank Rogue." Lucy thanked me. I smiled at her as I sit beside her.

"We fell on a very high place, I think we should stay here and rest for a while, since we can't move around this forest, we don't know what beast we could encounter and we might get lost. Let's wait for a while, if 30 mins Sting and the others haven't found us, then we will move out, okay Lucy?" I explained to her, she just nodded and look down.

We stay like that for almost 5 mins, sitting quietly, my eyes were close but I'm fully awake, then I felt something shaking, I open my eyes and turn around, and sees Lucy is shivering, probably she was cold, well she's wearing short clothes, no wonder she's getting cold. I put off my cloak and wrap it around her, this surprised her and look at me. I look away, I don't her to see my blushing and feeling embarrassed.

I heard her giggle and I felt something was put on my shoulder and I realize it was the other end of my cloak, I look at Lucy and raise my left brow.

"Thanks for lending me your cloak Rogue, but I don't want that I'm the only one who feel warm, so I thought that we can share your cloak since it's quite big anyway. Okay?" she said, I could see a faint blush on her cheek, as she smile at me, I just agree and smile, knowing that I can't win from her if I protest.

We stay like that, quite long, then I noticed that our shoulder were presses together, I realized that we were so close and blushes, again. I'd keep on blushing lately, I should really compose myself or Lucy might found out.

"Hey Rogue." I heard Lucy called me, I immediately turned towards her.

"Yes Lucy?" I asked her as I tilt my head.

"I know what I'm gonna ask is so random, but I can't take the silence, so I want ask you, what do you usually do when you're not doing any mission?" she asked me with a baby face. _'She's so cute.'_ I coughed and answered her.

"Well, usually, I'll go walk around with Fro, or just go along with Sting wherever he wants to go, or sometimes I'll walk by myself and look for a quiet place and stay there for a while, sometimes I just read a book." I honestly answered her, as I look in my front.

"Heh~ you also love to read book Rogue?" she asked me as her eyes brightens and her smile widens.

"Yea, I do. I love to read books, it makes me calm and learn lots of things." I reply.

"Wow, me too, I love to read books too, there are lots of things that you can discover when you read right? And also, by reading books, you can be inspired on your day to day lives." She said as she look up to the sky. I stare at her as she keeps on smiling and stare to the sky. I smiled and asks her the same question.

"Then Lucy, other than reading what else do you do?" I asked her. She take a glance at me then went back to look at the sky.

"Well, other than reading, I'll stay in the guild and talk with Mira, Levy, Lisanna, then I'll order my favorite strawberry milkshake and watch the guild started to fight. Or when we're having a party, I'll join. Sometimes I'll go shopping for clothes or some new books. Also I'll just walk around the town with Plue. And lastly, I'll continue to write my novel." She answered.

"You write a novel?" I curiously asked her. She look away with a blush, probably she's embarrassed.

"Y-yeah, I do but it's not that good, and only Levy-chan had read it." She shyly answered. I chuckled and smile at her.

"After this mission, do you mind if I also read it? I can help you in some parts if you want." I volunteered to her, this brightens her and nod.

"Hn, thanks Rogue" she said as she gave me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. This really made my face turned red, immediately hide my face from my arms, and I can hear the sound of my heartbeat who is beating faster, I hold where my beating heart is to calm it down.

I was staying like that when I felt something heavy on my right shoulder, I look up and saw Lucy's sleeping while leaning on my shoulder, I was surprised but I went back to my posture, I shifted Lucy's position to make her more comfortable and let her sleep. I caress Lucy's hair and stare at her sleeping face, she's like an angel. I smiled and closed my eyes to also have a nap.

* * *

**After how many minutes**

***Still Rogue's P.O.V.* **

I don't know how long I was asleep, I slowly open my eyes and base on the very bright sky, it's probably already afternoon, I think we fall asleep quite long. I notice that everything is slant, then that's when I realized that my head was leaning above Lucy's head, while her position is still the same before I fell asleep. I immediately lift my head and check on Lucy, it seems she's still asleep. I let out a sigh, when suddenly I heard something.

I suddenly become conscious and alert on my surroundings, I look around and let my dragon senses to know if there's someone around us. Then I smelled something, it has a same smell as the forest, but with a smell of old rotten fruit. I silently woke up Lucy.

"Lucy, Lucy, wake up. Something's here." I whisper on her, she slowly opens her eyes and woke up.

"Rogue? What is it?" she asked me.

"Shh, don't talk so loud Lucy, something is here and it seems to notice us. We better get out of here." I said as I stand up and let Lucy have my cloak. She just nodded, but I could see that she was scared, she was about to get up when she fell down again, her sprain probably still hurts, I bend down and carry her in bridal style. This surprised Lucy.

"Sorry about that Lucy. But we better get out of here as fast as we can and meet up with the others." She just nodded. I smiled at her. "Better hold on tight." I said as I ready myself to run. She wraps her arms around my neck and holds on me tightly and I run.

I run as fast as I can, trying to avoid trees, branches, and jumping to some big rock, but I can't avoid almost every branches so I have lots of small scratches on my cheek, arms and legs. Our pursuer are still following us, and it seems like he's not alone, it seems a whole pack of them were chasing us. I continue to run, as I hold Lucy tightly so she won't fall down, she grips on me tightly I don't care if her grip hurts as long as I she's okay and safe around me. Suddenly something came out in front of us, then I recognize the smell, it was the smell a while ago, it's a monster; He's standing in 4 leg, he's very hairy, he's teeth is very long and sharp, and the color of his eyes are bright orange. Lucy saw it and was shaking, she's so scared. I came to a halt and attack him.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" I shout and release a large burst of shadows from my mouth. It hit him very hard, but it still able to stand. _'Tsk' _it seems like it can't be defeat easily. Then I noticed that there's still another one on our back. It looks like I have to fight them seriously. I walk to the nearest tree and put down Lucy.

"Lucy, stay here, don't worry I won't leave your side, I'll protect you." I told her as I assure her.

"But Rogue, they seems strong, and there might be more of them." She said as tears are coming out on her eyes. I wiped the tears using my finger and smiled at her.

"Don't cry Lucy, it will be fine. I'm strong, I'm one of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth right?" I assure her. She wanted to protest but gave up, she nodded at me then suddenly she hugged me.

"Please be careful" she whisper at my ear. I nodded and turn around and face the monsters who were glaring at me with their murderous eyes. I watched their movements, then suddenly they both jump towards me.

"Shadow Dragon's Slash!" I shouted and hit the two monsters, and they all fly away but they landed on their feet. I stay on my place so they won't get near to Lucy. I continue to attack them as they too continue to attack me, I dodged them as I transform into a shadow, then I'll use my magic to attack them. I knocked down the two monsters but there are still others incoming. They hit my head but I didn't care and just attack them. I was focus on my opponents when

"KYAAA! ROGUE!" I heard Lucy screaming, I turned around and saw another monster was about to attack Lucy.

"LUCYY!" I shouted as I transform into a shadow and went straight in front of Lucy and become her shield. The monster slash my chest and my clothes were ripped out and a lot of blood came out.

"Shadow Dragon Crashing Fang!" I attacked the monster and he was knocked down. I kneeled down as I pant. There's a lot of blood coming out on my stomach and to my head.

"ROGUE!" Lucy screamed as she went beside me and grips on my shoulder. I looked at her, and it was obvious that she was worried about me. Then we heard a loud scream, we looked around and saw that we're surrounded by the monsters. _'Shit, we're surrounded, is this it? No, I shouldn't let get it down on me, I promise Lucy I'll protect her' _I thought as I try to stand up. Then at the same time, the monsters jump towards us with their claws and fangs ready to slash us.

"HOLY RAY!" I heard a familiar spell and a lot of white light rays hit all the monsters. I looked where it came from and saw Sting, Frosch, Lector and Team Natsu.

"ROGUE/-KUN!" Sting, Frosch, and Lector shout as they run towards us.

"LUCY/-SAN/LUCE!" Shouted by Team Natsu as they too run towards us.

"EVERYONE!" Lucy cried out as we both felt relief when we saw them.

"Rogue, Lucy, are you guys okay?" Erza asked us with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine, but Rogue, he's wounded." Lucy answered.

"I'm fine, don't-" I cut off myself when suddenly feel dizzy and everything is getting blurry, then suddenly I slowly close my eyes and lost consciousness. 

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**A/N: And theree you have it! I hope you like this chapter, I put a little action and drama on this chapter to feel the tension of the forest ;) Slowly Rogue and Lucy are getting to know each other.**

****I was thinking if I should add more couples in this story, what do you guys think? If yes, who to who? :)****

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH to all of you who always review my story and to those who follows and favorite it. I hope I don't fail you on every chapter I wrote. I always get my motivation to you guys whenever I read your reviews, and see new people follows and favorite this story. :) I'm really grateful. After I finish this story I was thinking that I will be open for request in writing fan fiction, Fairy Tail or any anime (as long as I know it and had ****watch it. hehe)**

**See you guys on the next chapter~ 3**


	8. Chapter 8: Lucy's Feelings

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Here's Chapter 8 for you! Enjoy~**

**Sorry for some mistakes and I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Lucy's Feelings**

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

_'Mmm' _I slowly gained my consciousness, and open my eyes. I blinked thrice before I saw the ceiling of the inn we were staying at. I process everything what happened, then remembers about the mayor, dark guild, Lucy fell on the cliff and I follow her, our conversation, and the monsters attacked us. My eyes widen as I remembered. _'Lucy!' _I shouted on my thought as I try to get up but I felt a strong pain on my stomach and head, then I remembered that I was injured. I lay down again then that's when I felt something on my left side, I look down a saw Lucy sitting on a chair and her head lay down on my bed, sleeping.

I let out a sigh as I saw Lucy sleeping soundly. I smiled and grab a strand of hair and let go. I really love Lucy, and after knowing about her hobbies, my love for her started to grow, but I don't know what Lucy thinks of me, but I don't to let it go in me, I'm already happy being with her while we are still staying at Fairy Tail. As I stare at her I notice some red marks under her eyes, _'did she cry? Why?'_ I continue to stare at Lucy that I didn't realize someone came in.

"You're awake and the first thing you did is stared at her?" a familiar voice tease me. I looked up and saw Sting staring at me with his signature smirk. I frowned and glare at Sting.

"If you're here to mock me or joke around, then get out." I said. Sting just laugh, but not loud enough to wake Lucy up.

"Chill Rogue, I'm just here to check on you, since you're awake, then I'll tell what happened after you lost consciousness, I'm sure you wanted to know right?" Sting explain to. I just nod and he continue.

"Ahem, well, after you passed out, we immediately run towards you while Lucy caught you on her arms and trying to wake you up. Then Lucy ask Wendy to heal you, Wendy only stop the bleeding and told us that she'll heal you here at the inn where you can lie down. I carry you while Natsu-san carry Lucy. We all head out the forest, Erza-san and Gray-san went to the mayor to tell him the mission is finished and claimed their rewards, while the rest of us went back here. Wendy heals you and said that you're already fine, all you need to do is rest. You were asleep for the rest of the day and now 7 in the evening. Lucy was actually crying while Wendy is healing you, she was blaming herself that you were seriously injured." I was shocked on what I heard, Sting notice it but continues to talk.

"After Wendy healed you, Lucy didn't leave your side, and keeps on whispering 'sorry' to you, Natsu-san and Yukino were telling her that it was all accident and stop blaming herself, but nevertheless she's still crying until she fell asleep. And were came to now." Sting ended. I just sighed, and lay down, and look at Lucy. She blames herself from what happened to me, Lucy must be suffering, I felt guilty for not being able to say that it was not her fault. I did it because I love her and I want to protect her.

I felt Sting smiled, I gave him a confused look, then he said, "You know man, I think Lucy's in love with you." This surprised me, "And why do you say that?" I asked him.

"Well, she's so worried about you, even while we were walking out and heading to the inn she's still thinking about you rather herself." He answered. This made me blush but, that still doesn't count.

"But, you will really be worried to your friends, right? Especially, Lucy is from Fairy Tail who treasure their friends, so she was probably only worried about me because she considered me as her friend." I told him. Sting lift an eyebrow and put his hand on his chin and look up.

"Really? I think there's more, I can feel it. Oh! And also Lucy was holding your hand while you were sleeping, but probably remove it before she fell asleep." Sting added. Again I was shock but I calmed myself.

"Whatever." I just simply replied. Then I felt something move, I looked down and see that Lucy is about to wake up. "Nnn, Rogue?" she slowly open her eyes and look at me, I saw her beautiful brown eyes looking at me, then her eyes open widely and she stand up. "ROGUE!" she shout 

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

I heard people talking when my conscious is awake, _'Is Rogue already awake?' _I slowly open my eyes and saw Rogue's warm crimson eyes, I constantly snap my eyes open and stand up.

"ROGUE!" I shout then hugs him very tightly. "Oh Rogue, I'm so glad you were awake, I was worried when you passed out at the forest." I said with a worried voice. I hug him so tight, because I'm so happy he's awake now, I don't know what to do if he stay asleep. I want to apologize at him.

"L-Lucy, I..I can't…..breathe…" I heard Rogue mumbled. I release him on my hug.

"Oh my gosh Rogue, I'm so sorry." I said as I panic.

"It's okay Lucy, I'm alright now, don't worry. Sit down." Rogue said as he calms me down. I sat down and look at him. Then I heard some snickers, I turn around and saw Sting, covering his mouth from laughing. I glare at him, then he stop laughing. I was about to say something when someone knock on the door, it was Gray who is carrying a tray with foods, Frosch was with him. Frosch run towards and hops on the bed.

"Rogue! Are you okay now?" Frosch asked as he place his paws on Rogue's hand.

"I'm fine, but I probably still need to rest, don't worry Frosch." Rogue replied as he smiled at Frosch and pet him.

"Fro was worried about you." Frosch replied as tears fell down from his eyes. I heard Rogue chuckled.

"Thank You Frosch." He thanked Frosch. I smiled on the two of them.

"Lucy, I brought yours and Rogue's dinner, you guys should eat, we'll be staying on the other room, I'm pretty sure you two wanted to talk privately. And also better sleep early, we'll go back early in the morning tomorrow." Gray said as he place the foods on the table. I nodded and thanked him, then he, Frosch and Sting left the room leaving me and Rogue. I turned back to Rogue.

"I'm sorry Rogue, because of me you were seriously injured." I apologized at him.

"Lucy, you don't need to say sorry, it was not your fault, it was all an accident." He answered.

"BUT, if I looked at my surroundings then I wouldn't have fall and you won't follow me, and protect me!" I protest, as I lower my head and tears are coming out on my eyes. Then I felt Rogue's hand on my cheeks and lift my head.

"Lucy, what happened after we fall isn't your fault; that forest is already dangerous, and it's my own decision to protect you and won't let anyone harm you." He assured me as he wipe the tears on my eyes.

"B-But *sniff* Rogue, if I wasn't injured that time, you *sniff* probably can use your whole magic, but you were thinking for my safety and never left my side, that's *sniff* why you get hurt. And I DON'T WANT THAT!" I yelled. "I was so worried about you, I don't want you to get hurt because of me, because I…I…_'I love you.' _I realized that I was in love with Rogue when he was protecting me from the monsters, and I can't forgive myself that I was the reason that he was hurt and can't fight seriously. Tears started to flow down again, then I felt 2 big and warm arms wrap around me and I felt hard and warm wall, but it was actually Rogue's chest, he was hugging me and he caress my head, I felt my cheek gets hot.

"Lucy, don't say that, I can't forgive myself if I left you alone, while I was fighting, I don't want you to get hurt more. I know I'm also careless for not sensing the others getting near us. So please, stop blaming yourself. And it already happened, all we need to do is move on, didn't you said that to us before?" He asked as he gave me a smile.

I smiled at him, "Right, I said that. Okay, I won't say anything, but.." I trailed off as I kiss Rogue's forehead. This made Rogue blushed in the same color of Erza's hair. "Take that as my thanks for saving me and protecting me" I explained then I laugh, then I heard a rumbling sound. Then I saw Rogue blushing more, _'seriously, he sure can blush darker than Erza's hair' _I gave out a giggle and went to the table, I walk slowly since my foot is still hurting a little bit, thanks to Wendy who healed it, and grab our food.

"Here Rogue, you seems hungry." I lay the tray on his lap as I grab my plate and started to eat, he too started to eat. We silently eat until we finished our dinner, I place back on the table our plates.

"Well, we better sleep, since we'll leave tomorrow morning." I said as I yawned and stretch my arms. Rogue nodded and lay himself on his bed. I was about to go to the other room, when I felt that I still want to stay with Rogue, I want to be with Rogue especially I know what I feel for him. I walk back to him and pull his sleeve while my head is looking down, with my bangs covering my eyes.

"Hey Rogue? Can I sleep with you? I can't sleep because I'm still worried about you." I said as I blush on what I said. I look at him still my bangs covers my eyes. I could see his surprised look, then he move a little to his right and give space on the other side. I took it as a yes and I lay down next to him. I snuggle towards him and closes my eyes, while he place one of his arms on me, and I didn't mind.

"Thanks Rogue, and goodnight." I thanked him.

"Good night too Lucy" He replied and both of us drifted on dreamland. 

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

**A/N: And that's Chapter 8, sorry if it's a little short, I'm kind of really tired and sleepy, but I don't want to let you guys hang in the air and I love you guys so I post it. I hope even though it was just short you'll like it. Now Lucy already said she loves Rogue Kyaa~ XD Please Review.**

**THANK YOU for those who review, follows and favorite my story, Thank you for all your support for this story. Please continue to support it and give it a review, I really appreciate it and it give me motivation to continue it.**

**Well that's all for today, See you guys on the next chapter. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Is this a Date?

**A/N: Hi Everyone~ Sorry if I post this late, but nevertheless, here's Chapter 9! Enjoy~**

**Sorry for the wrong grammars and I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Is this a Date?!**

**The Next Day**

***Rogue's P.O.V***

I was having a good sleep, when I heard voices, I tried to ignore it, but due to my hearing sense, it's hard to ignore it, and worst I heard someone laughing, I open my eyes and growled to whoever disturb my sleep. I saw Sting, Frosch, Lector, Yukino, Wendy, Charle, Natsu-san, Happy, Gray-san and Erza-san staring at me. Sting and Gray-san both a smirk on their face, while Natsu-san and Erza-san were smiling but Erza-san is blushing, Wendy and Yukino were staring with their hands on their face due to hiding their blushes. Frosch, Lector and Happy were all blushing with their hands covering their mouths. I gave them a confused look.

"What's so funny?" I asked them.

"There's nothing funny, were just looking something cute and sweet." Sting answered me as he point at me. I looked down and this made me blush and embarrassed. Lucy is sleeping next to me, Yea know that I was sleeping next to her last night but that's not what made me embarrassed, Lucy was hugging my chest while my arm were on her waist. How come I didn't notice it when I woke up? Maybe it's because I was too sleepy. I heard them laugh, actually it was only Sting and Gray-san who were laughing, and I glare at them.

"It's not amusing, okay?" I simply said as I growled again.

"Well, your reaction is what we imagined, and I'm pretty sure Lucy's reaction is more amusing than yours Rogue." Gray-san stated as he points his finger to me then to Lucy. I was curious on what he meant on that. And it seems that it will be answered now, I felt Lucy moved and she slowly opens her eyes.

"Good..good morning, Lucy" I greeted her. Lucy seems still asleep, because she didn't notice our position, well after 10 seconds of processing, she snap opens her eyes then,

"LUCY KICK!" I heard her shout, then the next thing I know I was on the wall, it took long to process to me that Lucy just kicked me, that I felt the pain on my stomach. _'Ouch!'_

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

_'So noisy!' _I was trying to sleep here, and yet they are disturbing me, I wanted to shout to them but I'm too lazy to do it, then I just realized that I was hugging something warm, it can't be a pillow since it's not soft, it was actually hard but comfortable, then I also realized that something is on my waist, I slowly open my eyes and the first thing er rather person I saw is Rogue.

"Good..good morning, Lucy" he greeted me. _'Wait? Why is Rogue in my bed?' _I asked myself, it took 10 seconds for me to process, the thing on my waist is Rogue's arm and I was hugging Rogue's chest, I snap my eyes and shouted.

"LUCY KICK!" I kicked Rogue as my cheeks blushed. Rogue hit the wall, then I remembered what happened yesterday, I also remembered that I was the one who is sleeping on Rogue's bed and I was the one who ask him if I can sleep together with him, this made me blush more for embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh Rogue! I'm so sorry, I forgot that I was the one who asked you that we sleep together and yet I kicked you. I'm so sorry!" I apologize as I bow myself.

"Ugh, its fine Lucy, I'm sure you're still half asleep when you woke up, but you sure know how to kick Lucy, that kinda hurt." He answered me as he stands up and walk towards the bed. Then Rogue look behind me.

"Is this what you imagined Lucy will react?" He asked someone, then I heard some people laughing at my back, that's when I realized that Rogue and I were not alone in the room, I quickly look behind and saw the others laughing non-stop, well Wendy is trying her best not to laugh, now I'm embarrassed.

"Hahaha! Well more or less you could say that, that's one reaction I was thinking that Lucy will do." Gray is the one who answered, this made me blush more, and I can tell that my face is red now due to all the embarrassment I got myself, a tear is starting form on my eyes, Erza seems to notice it and glare at Gray and the others,

"Stop laughing guys we have enough teasing for the day, we need to pack our stuffs and head back to the guild, but first we'll eat breakfast then head to the train station got it?" She said, as she continue to glare at them, they all stiffen and just nod.

"Lucy, let's go to our room to pack our stuffs, she offers her hand to me, I grab it and we both walk out of the boy's room and went to our room with Wendy, Charle and Yukino following us. I took a quick shower then dressed up then I pack my stuffs, I put my keys and whip on my waist, and we're ready to go. Erza check us out and paid the bill, then we went to the diner we ate when we first came here, and we ate our breakfast then we head to the train station. Erza and Gray bought the tickets then we enter the train, again I was sitting next to Rogue, but this time he's the one next to the window, then in front of us are Sting and Yukino. Erza and Natsu were sitting together then Wendy and Gray. Wendy can't cast Troia to the dragon slayers because she used too much magic for healing me and Rogue.

"Wendy, I'm sorry we used your magic too much because of me and Rogue. And thank you." I apologized to her, as I put my hands together in front of me.

"I'm also sorry, and also thank you for healing my injuries." Rogue bows his head to Wendy. This made Wendy blush due to embarrassment.

"Oh it's alright Lucy-san and Rogue-san, I'm glad you guys are alright now, and I'm sorry I can't use Troia to Natsu-san and Sting-san." Wendy apologized.

"Wendy, don't apologize, it's not your responsibility to always take care for their motion sickness." Charle said to Wendy. Erza and Gray nodded.

"Charle is right Wendy and there are lots of ways to treat that, one example is when Lucy let Rogue take a nap on her lap." Erza said, then a blush creep on my cheeks. "And another one is, Natsu come closer to me." Erza commanded Natsu, and he obeys then Erza pull Natsu towards her armor chest and we heard a bang then Natsu is unconscious, "that's another way" Erza explained and we all sweat drop on what Erza did. Sting took a big gulp,

"I prefer Lucy's way of treatment, Yukino do you mind if I sleep on your shoulder?" Sting asked Yukino for permission.

"Oh sure Sting-sama, if it could help to your motion sickness then I'll be glad to help you." Yukino answered honestly and sincerely. Sting thanked Yukino then he place his head on Yukino's shoulder and closes his eyes. The train is about to depart, I look at Rogue.

"Hey Rogue, do you want to use my lap again as a pillow?" I asked him as I smile to him. He seemed hesitating at first, but it seems he really wants to, then the train started to move and this made Rogue's face pale.

"Lucy, if you don't mind, is it okay?" He asked for my permission, well I'll never offer my lap if I'm against it right? I just nodded as a reply then he slowly place his head on my lap, he let out a sigh and I felt his body relaxed. I smiled at his face as it started to loosen up, and he fell asleep. I pet his smooth hair then suddenly a yawned came out my mouth, then I rub my eyes, then I suddenly fell asleep.

* * *

**Magnolia Town**

***Normal P.O.V.***

Erza woke up the gang who were still asleep except for Natsu who is still unconscious, they have arrived on Magnolia. They walk on the streets, Gray is carrying Natsu, Erza's orders, heading towards the guild. Then Natsu suddenly woke up and almost had a fight from Gray when he realized that Erza is still with them, Natsu then become happy and excited to go back to the guild, but Lucy wanted to put down her stuffs first before heading out the guild, Erza said she can, then they will just meet at the guild, then she gave to Lucy her share on the reward and Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Charle head out first, while Lucy, Rogue, Yukino, Sting, Frosch and Lector went to Lucy's place first.

When Lucy opens her door, Sting immediately put down his stuffs and was ready to head out, with Lector beside him.

"Come on Lucy, Rogue, Yukino, let's go to Fairy Tail!" Sting said with excitement.

"Why are you in a hurry Sting?" Lucy asked Sting as she put down her bag on her bed.

"Natsu-san promised me we'll have a friendly match, I can't wait, so lets go!"

Lucy sighed, she doesn't want to watch another fight right now, and she wants to relax for a while. "You guys can head out first, I want to relax for a bit." Lucy said as she sits down on her bed.

"EH?! But Lucy, we promised Erza-san that we'll meet there right?" Sting said.

"Don't worry I'll go, I promise, okay?" Lucy assured Sting. He just nod and look at Rogue and Yukino.

Yukino nodded and stand besides Sting and wait for Rogue. "I'll also stay, I want to rest for a while." Rogue said. Sting smirk and shrug his shoulders, Rogue glare at him, knowing what he's thinking.

"Well, Yukino, Lector and I will head out now, Frosch what about you?" Sting asked the cute exceed with a frog costume.

"Fro wants to come too, Fro wants to play with Lector and the others, is that okay Rogue?" Frosch asked his partner, which gave him an approval. And so the 4 of them head out towards Fairy Tail.

There was a long silence in the place, then Lucy cuts it. "You sure you don't want to head back to the guild?" Lucy asked her only companion. "Hn" Rogue answered. "Lucy, you know I'm not used in noise and party, I'm pretty sure it would be very wild since Sting and Natsu-san will have a friendly match."

"You're right on that. So what do you want to do then?" Lucy asked Rogue.

"But Lucy I thought you wanted to relax?"

"Well yea I wanted to relax, but I didn't say here at my place right?"

"Well you're quite right on that." Rogue simply replied. "I'm fine with anything as long as it wouldn't be involved in noises." He added.

Lucy think what they can do, when it struck on her. "I know just the right place, where we can relax and at the same time have fun."

"Where?" Rogue asked.

"Just come along with me." Lucy grabbed Rogue's wrist and head out her place.

They walked on the streets, Lucy leading the way, and her hands is still on Rogue's wrist. After a couple of minutes, they have finally arrived on their destination.

"We're here Rogue" Lucy said. Rogue look up to read the name of the store. **_'Rainbow Bookstore and Café' _**it's a bookstore with a café inside, which means you can enjoy reading your book while eating/drinking, you can buy some books or just read them on the store.

"Wow, I never thought that this kind of store exist?" Rogue said with amazement.

"Well, Yeah, they seemed to be just new but when I first went here, I already love this place. I usually go to this place alone or sometimes I bring Levy-chan, and now you too, since you also enjoys reading."

This made Rogue happy, "Thank you Lucy, I appreciate it." He smile at her, and Lucy smile at him, Lucy then realized that she was still holding Rogue's wrist, she let go with a blush on her face.

"Well, let's go in." Lucy said as she went towards the door. Rogue caught the handle first and opens it to Lucy, this made Lucy blush, she thanked him and they went inside.

The inside is so beautiful and captivating, it has two floors, the place seems old due to the material of the place, it has the feeling of you're in a beautiful forest because of the flowers, plants on the wall, then the café is on the balcony, where you can enjoy to see the streets and feel the fresh air.

Lucy and Rogue walk around to see some interesting books, they found quite few, some of them they will be buying, but some they will just read on the café. They went upstairs to the café and they sit down on some vacant chairs, a waiter came to get their order, Lucy asks for her favorite drink, Strawberry Milkshake, while Rogue ordered a Café Latte. The waiter excused himself, Lucy and Rogue were already having fun, and then they both realized something.

_'Is this a date?!'_

**END OF CHAPTER 9  
**

* * *

**A/N: And that's Chapter 9 for you~ OMG Lucy's and Rogue's unofficial date~ I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of boring, but I really hope you like it. If yes please review this chapter, Thank you very much. Actually, I was about to not post this chapter because I'm not feeling well, but I can't resist you guys so I did my best to post this chapter. So Please feel free to review so I'll know what you think :)**

**Thank you so much and don't worry I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. So See you guys on the next chapter ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: Matchmaking

**A/N: Oh my gosh I'm on my Chapter 10! I'm so happy, and I wouldn't have done this without your support guys, Thank you. Before I go emotional please enjoy this new chapter :)**

**Sorry for some errors and I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Matchmaking**

**At Fairy Tail (This is the same time when Lucy and Rogue were on their way to the bookstore)**

***Mira's P.O.V.***

"Hmm~" I was humming on the bar while wiping some glass, when the door opens widely, revealing our guests, Sting, Yukino and the 2 Exceeds, but Rogue is not with them, and Lucy too. Then my instinct tells me that something happened during Team Natsu's mission, whether it's good or bad, I don't know, better ask our observers~

"Sting! Yukino! Welcome back~" I waved at them and made a gesture for them to sit on the stools in front of me.

"Thanks Mira-san, but has Natsu-san arrived here at the guild?" Sting asked as he sits down in one of the stools, Yukino was about to head towards my side of the bar when I told her that I don't help right now and let her sit beside Sting, now that you look at it, these two seems perfect for each other. I try to prevent myself to squeal on what I just thought, but that'll be later, right now, Rogue and Lucy. I look at Sting to answer his question.

"Nope, Natsu hasn't arrive here, he probably still on his house" I said with a smile, then I lean to the counter.

"So, how's Team Natsu's mission?" I asked.

"It was great, they defeated the thieves with great teamwork. I heard that whenever they go to a mission they destroy almost half of the town, but luckily the hideout of the guild were at the forest so they freely go wild, but some accidents happened, but it all ends well." Sting explained as his eyes sparkle.

"Accident? Who got in an accident?"

"It was Lucy-sama, Mira-sama, she was fighting with one of the thieves when she didn't saw there was a cliff behind her, she defeated her opponent but she fell down on the cliff." Yukino told me. I gasped on what happened to Lucy.

"Is Lucy alright?" I asked with a concern.

"Yup, Rogue jump off the cliff and follow Lucy, after that we don't know what happened to them, Lucy just told us that her celestial spirit, Aries, save them from hitting the ground. When we already found them, they were surrounded by some monsters living in the forest. Lucy only got a wound on her right arm and a sprain on her left foot, Rogue actually got more injuries due to protecting Lucy from the monsters. Thanks to Wendy for healing them, they are already fine." Sting answered me. I just nodded, I want to be in matchmaking mode right now but due to what just happened to Lucy and Rogue I try to restrain it, then I remembered that the said 2 were not around.

"So, where's Lucy and Rogue?"

"Lucy-sama and Rogue-sama stayed at Lucy-sama's apartment, they both wanted to relax before going here at the guild, okay this time I didn't restrain myself in squealing, this made my two companion look at me with worried look.

"Uhh, Mira-san, are you alright?" Sting asked me.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just that I can't help myself to think what those two are doing right now"

"Um, why is that, Mira-sama?" Yukino curiously asked me.

"Well~ those two look so good together, don't you think so? And I'm 100% sure that Lucy is in love with Rogue!" I told them, then Sting quickly replied to me.

"You thought so too Mira-san? I too thought that those two are good together, and that Lucy is in love with Rogue too, I told him I'm right." Sting cross his arms in front of his chest and pouted.

"What do you mean 'too'? Oh my gosh, Rogue has feelings for Lucy too?" *squeal* _'I so knew it those two are meant to be' _I try myself not to faint right now due to all this information I just got. I heard someone hushing, it was Sting.

"Shh, Mira-san, please not so loud, I promise to Rogue that I won't tell anyone, and if he finds out, I'm so dead."

"Okay, I'll keep it a secret, but are you the only one who knows?" I asked

"Uh, well at first it was only me, but then Gray-san already notice it, then Natsu-san heard it, and then, well basically almost all of us who went to the mission except for Lucy."

"Hmm, I see. Okay I promise I won't say anything, but I won't promise I won't do anything to their relationship status. I want them to end up together, we need to make a plan so they can just confess, while you guys are still here." I said. The two of them look at each other, then at me.

"But Mira-sama, wouldn't it be best if we just leave them? You don't know, they might find the right moment to confess." Yukino said to me as she place her hands on the table. Sting just nodded. I frowned at their answer.

"Fine, I won't do anything..yet, but when I can't take it any longer, I'll make my move, got it?" I proposed to them which they agree to. "Okay, now tell me more what happened while guys were on the mission." I ask, this made Sting grin, which means he has a very juicy story.

* * *

**At the Rainbow Bookstore and Café**

***Normal P.O.V.***

While Sting is telling Mira all things that happened before, during and after their mission, where in Mira keeps on squealing, and already having nosebleed, Lucy and Rogue were at the café, reading the books that they didn't bought. Lucy's milkshake were already drank halfway, while Rogue's on one-fourth. They were so engrossed on their books, that they forgot what they were thinking, to say it in honestly, they were trying to forget what they were thinking a while ago, _'Is this a Date?!' _even though they were both reading, they can't seem to avoid each other's presence.

Lucy thought that yea, the two of them together on a bookstore, reading a book while drinking some milkshake and coffee, actually it's not look like a date, but still, a guy and a girl hanging out together, that seems like a date. Rogue thought so too, but he also thought the most obvious thing, the two of them were not even dating, or call themselves boyfriend and girlfriend, so it's not a date, but there is still a small presence saying it's a date. The two of them were battling on their own thoughts whether it's a date or not, until they realized the time.

***Lucy's P.O.V.* **

I was battling on my thoughts when I realized the time. We better head to the guild if we don't want Erza to look for us, when we promise we'll go there. I closed the book I was reading, this made Rogue look up on his book. Lucy first finish her milkshake.

"Rogue, we better head to the guild if we don't want Erza look for us." I said. Rogue just nod. He drink his Café Latte until nothing left, we both stood up, Rogue grab the books we bought, and head to the counter, I paid our drinks then we went to one window where you will return the book you'd just read, then we walk out the store and head out to the guild.

* * *

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

Our walk was not quiet just like before, we were talking about our likes, and dislikes. Lucy also talked all the missions she had with her team, while I too told her my mission with Sting, or my solo missions, it was fun and I got to know more about Lucy, we were brought back in reality when we heard some cheering. We look at each other then we went where the cheering is. I heard some voices, 'Haha! Natsu, that's some lame moves', 'Go Sting, kick Natsu's butt'. Then as we get nearer, we saw Sting and Natsu fighting, it's not some official fight, just what Sting said, a friendly match, and you can tell that they were having fun, both of them were smiling.

I smiled as I saw the two of them, I saw on the corner of my eye that Lucy too is smiling. Sting and Natsu-san continues to attack each other, as we, the guild and some passerby watch them.

"Lu-chan!" I heard someone shout.

"Levy-chan!" I heard Lucy shout, I look around and saw Levy-san. I know her because she's usually with Gajeel and his Exceed Lily. Then right behind her is Gajeel who is eating an iron while looking at Natsu-san and Sting's fight.

"Where were you? Erza was waiting for you and Rogue to arrive at the guild. When she asks Sting and Yukino, they just answered that you guys were going to be a little late." Levy-san asked Lucy.

"Sorry, we kinda lost track of time while reading, we went to Rainbow Bookstore and Café." Lucy replied and Levy-san squeal. I cover my ears to lessen the damage, it seems Gajeel too did the same. I didn't listen anymore on Lucy and Levy-san's chat and just watch the fight, when I smell Gajeel who is right next to me.

"Yoh Ryos, how's Salamander's mission?" Gajeel greeted me.

"You can just call me Rogue, Gajeel. The mission was okay, the thieves were really weak they can't match Natsu-san's team's abilities and strength." I told him, he just grunt as a response, we both continue to watch the fight that is still continuing. It sure is long, the both of them are really strong. I notice that Lucy and Levy-san were already behind us. They seem to be talking who will win between Natsu-san and Sting, I too can't tell who'll win because both of them were strong.

"Lucy! Levy!" I heard someone called the girl's names, we all turn and saw Mira-san and her sister, if I'm correct, her name is Lisanna, Yukino once told us her name, and she looks just like Yukino, they were like twins, especially right now Yukino is walking beside her and Erza-san and Wendy were with them too.

"Lucy, what took you so long to go here?" Erza-san asked Lucy.

"I'm sorry Erza, Rogue and I went to the bookstore I usually go to and bought some books, then we relax for a while in their café and got lost track of time." Lucy answered while she put her palms together and place is in front of her while her eyes were closed.

Erza-san just nod, then we heard someone squeal, it was Mira-san. We all gave her a confused look. "Oh my, could it be you two were on a date?" she asked both of us, which made us blush.

"N-NO!" We both replied in unison, we look at each other then we both quickly look side way. This made all the girls giggle while Gajeel just shrug and left.

"Geez Mira, I just wanted to relax and you know that reading books can make me relax, and also Rogue loves to read so I showed him the store that I go to." Lucy explained.

"Then it is a date! I didn't know that it was Lucy who initiate." Mira-san replied to Lucy which made Lucy blush more. I just look away so they won't notice how red my face is.

"It is not! Geez Mira, you're on your matchmaking mode again! If you need someone to match then why not try Natsu and Lis." Lucy said as she points to Lisanna-san. This made Lisanna-san blush.

"Wait, why me?"

"Well~ we all know that you're in love with Natsu ever since you guys were still kids, and we're all sure that Natsu feel the same way, it's just that Natsu is dense in those kind of things." Levy-san answered as all the other girls except Yukino and Wendy nod and agrees.

"But why me? Why not Levy and Gajeel?" Lisanna-san points out to Levy who now is also blushing.

"W-wait, there's nothing going on with me and Gajeel, okay?" she protest.

"Oh really Levy-chan? If I remember correctly before the GMG while we were having our training, you said you wanted to go with him but he went somewhere." Lucy sheepishly said as she covers her grin by her hand.

"Mou! Lu-chan!" Levy-san pouted then she looks points at Erza-san, "then how about Erza and Jellal?" Now this time it's Erza-san who is blushing almost the same color as her hair. She too is trying to protest. They keep doing this, so this is a girl talk. Never thought that I'll be involved in this, and it seems that they already forgotten my presence, well except Lucy, sometimes she'll look at me, then smile then turns back to the girls so they won't notice anything. Their talk was ended when Erza-san said,

"Well, Mira, instead of concerning yourself to our people's love lives, how about you? Do you love someone?" All the girls stare at her with smirks on their face. The older take over mage sweat drop and excuses herself, the girls follows them except for Lucy, Yukino and Wendy who all just watch the others went off. Then Wendy excuse herself, while Yukino went inside the guild, she said she wanted to help Mira-san at the bar, we just nodded and look if the fight is finish, which is not, they're still going on it. Lucy just sighed and look at me.

"Sorry about that Rogue, Mira loves to play matchmaking to us, well especially to me, she also matches me with Natsu then Gray which is impossible since I don't really think of them as a romantic interest." Lucy apologized, I look at her, then I said something that I only should thought of,

"So, what kind of guy does interest you Lucy?" I asked her, I am not supposed to ask that on her it just came out in my mouth, both of us were surprised on that.

"Uh..er.." was Lucy's only answer.

"Uh, Lucy, it's okay, you don't need to answer it. It just came out from my mouth. Sorry." I immediately said to lessen the tension. She just nodded and there's a long silence. I scratch my head as I frowned. _'Aw man, this is awkward.' _Then Lucy look up at me, like she wanted to say something but change her mind, I give her a question look, she just shake her head side to side. I just sighed and pat her head, because she's so cute when she look at me like that. I ask her if she wants to go inside the guild, she nodded and we walk towards the guild, then we heard a cheer which means the fight finally ended, and the result is…it was a tie, Lucy and I look at each and smile as we walk inside the guild.

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

* * *

**A/N: And that's for Chapter 10~ Oh my gosh, I can't believe that I already had 10 chapters in my ever first story, I'm so happy! Oh Thank you, Thank you for all your support. Thank you for the 35 reviews, 53 followers, and 35 favorites. I really love you guys for always staying tune in my story. Don't worry I won't ever let you guys down :)**

**Please review this chapter~ Your reviews always make me feel better and also to those who keeps on following, and who just follows this story, everyday I check my email to see if there are new people who'll follow my story and there are, I'm so happy, you guys always made my day. So Thank you~ *Mwah* I hope you like this chapter. :) I added some other couples just for their girl talk. fufufu~ Well better stay tune to see Rogue and Lucy's progess and the Sabertooth's obervation.~**

**See ya guys on the next chapter! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Advice from the Gals

**A/N: Hello Everyone~ How are you guys? Well here's Chapter 11 for all of you, this is quite short, but I hope you'll like it :) Enjoy~**

Sorry for some errors and I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

**Chapter 11: Advice from the Gals**

At Fairy Tail Guild

***Normal P.O.V.***

It has been three days since our Sabertooth friends went to Fairy Tail. Last night, Sting called Rufus on his Lacrima Phone and asked the condition of guild. Rufus said that it's quite fine, and somehow the atmosphere is better than before, the members go to their mission, and they will talk about how their mission. Let's just say that it started to have little conversation and smiles on the members. When Sting heard about this, it made him happy and it motivates him more to improve their guild, so now he tags along with Laxus and his team, Raijinshuu, on their mission, while Yukino was drag by Lisanna, and Levy in going shopping with them, and as for Rogue, he stays at the guild and studies them, but on his bad luck, the guild was kind of empty, everyone went on their respective missions, only a few were left, this include the requip mage, Erza, the oldest Take Over mage, Mira, the Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy and some other guild members who just relax on a faraway chairs and tables in the hall. Rogue was sitting with the 3 said mages on the bar, due to he can't study the guild, his thought were suddenly focus on a certain blond celestial mage, who is also not around the guild. Where is she? She's with Gray, she said they will be having a somewhat you called "Brother-Sister bonding" and went to who knows where, but this not made Rogue worry, because he knows he can trust Gray, he actually wanted to ask some advices on him, but apparently, Lucy got him first, and went off.

Rogue let out a sigh, not knowing that 3 pair of eyes were staring at him, one who is grinning, the other has a small smile, while the other who is very worried on Rogue, he was brought back, when he finally notice the 3 staring at him. He look at them one by one.

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

"Um, is there something on my face?" I asked them, they all shake their head.

"Uh, then why are you all staring at me?" I continue to ask.

"Oh, well, we were just wondering what you were thinking Rogue." Mira-san was the one who answered. I raised one eyebrow.

"Why would you gals wonder?" I still ask, not answering anything yet.

"Well, you've been staring at the table which has nothing on it, and you seem on your thoughts, that you even didn't notice that we were staring at you for almost 5 minutes." This time, it was Erza-san who answered, the other two nodded. I was startled on that, these 3 are really good in observing. I try to calm myself, so they won't notice any changes.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking how to improve our guild, that's all." I finally answered. Then I saw Mira-san's grin widened.

"Is that really all? Are you not also be thinking a certain blond mage?" She sheepishly asked me. That made my guard down, and I'm pretty sure by just seeing my face, they all already know the answer, because I was blushing so hard.

"W-wha? I'm not thinking about Lucy!" I defensively replied. And this made the 3 of them giggle.

"Who says I was talking about Lucy, Rogue? I only said blond mage, not a blond celestial mage." Mira-san replied as her grin getting wider, okay now I'm totally exposed.

"Mira-san!" I whisper yelled at her. She just giggle at me and I just sweat drop.

"Sorry Rogue, I didn't mean to tease you, it's just that you're too obvious that you were thinking about Lucy, well that's only to me and maybe to these two also." Mira-san apologized to me, then she added, "So Rogue, what you think of Lucy?" Now that caught me off guard. I don't know how to say it, I just look down.

"Uh, Well, Lucy is like an angel, she's so sweet, and her words encourages me to be true to myself, she was also the last one who take out the last bit of darkness on me, when she forgive my future self, leading me towards the light, then her smile is so cute and innocent and lastly, it was her who makes me understand love." I answered as a smile formed in my face as I said every phrase, this made me remember Lucy's beautiful face, then I heard a squeal and something hit the ground, I look up and then Mira-san was nowhere in front of me, then I saw Erza-san leans on the table.

"Mira?!" Erza-san asked

"Mira-san!" Wendy called out Mira-san, I looked where Wendy was looking, I check where Mira-san is and saw her on the floor, her eyes were closed, her nose were bleeding and she has a smile on her face.

"Mira-san? Are you alright? What happen?" I keep on asking. Then suddenly Mira-san's eyes opens quickly and stands up.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, but more importantly Rogue, are you saying that you're in love with Lucy?" she immediately recovers and stares at me with her sparkly eyes. I gulped and I know that if I just lie bad things will surely happen to me.

"Y-yes, I'm in love with Lucy." I slowly replied. Mira-san squeal, again and she's trying not to faint, again, then I saw Wendy blushing and covering her mouth, probably hiding that she's happy, while Erza-san just smiles with a faint blush on her cheeks. I don't want to know how Mira-san knows about it, maybe because what Lucy said to me yesterday, Mira-san loves to play matchmaking and she probably were trying to hook us up. I was interrupted when Mira-san said something.

"Oh my, I knew it, and you know what? You two are so perfect for each other. So, when will you confess to her?" Wow that was sudden. Maybe I can ask some advice to them, for a girl's point of view. Okay, here goes something.

"Well, I was thinking that I wanted to know more about Lucy, before confessing to her, because we just barely know each other and I want to take this step by step." I said. The three look at each other and then to me, there was a long silence before they all nod.

"I think that's a good idea Rogue-san, it would be better if you guys get to know each other more, rather than you guys go out right away." Wendy agrees on me, and I assume that it was the same to Erza-san and Mira-san.

"Uh, if after knowing more about Lucy and my love for her deepens, do you mind if I can ask her as my girlfriend? I look at them with worried look, scared if they will get angry at me or they accept me as Lucy's boyfriend.

"Why of course Rogue, would I be squealing, and asking this bunch of questions if I'm not approve?" Mira-san happily agrees.

"Me too Rogue-san, I'm very happy that you would love to make Lucy-san your girlfriend. Please take care of her." Wendy approves on me too, as she bows, I also bow at her.

"As long Lucy has the same feeling and she's happy then I also approves, but if you dare to hurt Lucy, then you better prepare yourself." Erza-san approves too as she threatens me. I gulped and slowly nodded as I tremble on Erza-san's tone. I fix myself as I try to compose my attitude then bows at them.

"Thank you very much Erza-san, Mira-san, Wendy for your approval and I promise you I won't ever hurt Lucy, if I did, you're freely do any punishment to me." I said with sincere. They all smile and nod at me.

"Well Rogue, if you need any help we'll be glad to help." Erza-san said to me. I nodded and thanked them again. _'For now, I want to do something by myself, I want to know more about Lucy and the person who can tell me everything is the said person herself. I'll also tell her more about me, I want to know that despite what I have done before she will still accept me for who I am, and not to those what happened on the past. And also I would be needing Gray-san's advices too, better talk to him as soon as he got free time.' _I thought to myself, then after that the 4 of us keeps on talking, they give me some facts about Lucy that would make me know more about her and what I could possibly give her, when it comes to gift. They also told me what to do and what not to do when dating, and what places we can spend some time or where will go for a date, and what Lucy hates and loves, which some I already knew because she herself told me. They also told me ways how to win a ladies' heart. I never thought that I could be this talkative and be open to other people, and trust someone, other than Sting, Frosch and Lucy, well this is all thanks to them. This also helped me observe Fairy Tail, they are so open in helping their own guild members on their own dilemma.

I'm really glad I came here.

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

* * *

**A/N: And that's Chapter 11 for you! Yey~ Well these Chapter is more about Rogue, next chapter you will all know the "Brother-Sister Bonding ;)  
I hope you like this chapter~ Please review for me to know what your thoughts in these chapter :)**

Thank you so much for your reviews :D And to those who recently follow and favorite my story, I want to thank all of you, and of course to those who continue to follow and favorite my story, Thank you so much, I'm so blessed for having you guys supporting and continues to read my story! may you guys have a great time :D Please continue to support my story by reviewing this chapter! Thank you~ *Mwah*

Well my dear Friends~ I'll be seeing you guys on my next chapter ;) Have a nice day/night~


	12. Chapter 12: Advice from a Big Brother

**A/N: Hello Everyone~ Here's Chapter 12 for all of you enjoy ;)**

**I'm sorry for any errors and I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Advice from a Big Brother**

**Around Magnolia**

***Gray's P.O.V.***

Today is sure peaceful and great weather, right now I'm walking with Lucy, around Magnolia, today is our Brother-Sister bonding, even though we're not real siblings, we always thought like that. In our bonding time, we do different things, we'll go and shop some clothes, I'll accompany Lucy to her favorite bookstore, or we'll play outdoor activities, and lots more of fun stuffs. Today, we plan to just walk around, to check some shops. Lucy bought a lot of stuff; accessories, papers and a new quill, probably for her novel, she was writing her own novel, she'd been asking me and Levy some advices for her story which I gladly help, and now we're eating in a great diner. I look at Lucy who is staring at her spaghetti she seems deep in thought, I could tell what she's thinking, I smirk and put down my fork and place my right elbow on the table and rest my head on my hand.

"Lucy" I called her, she didn't heard me. "Lucy!" "LU-CY!"

"E-eh? W-what is it Gray?" she finally heard me.

"Thinking about someone?" I tease her, this made her blush.

"N-no! Who will I be thinking at this moment?" she asked me.

"Oh, no one, probably a certain Dragon Slayer~" I eyed her while grinning. Lucy blushes in the shade of Erza's hair.

"W-why would I be thinking about R-rogue?" she asked nervously, _'BINGO' _ I let out a very loud laugh, I could tell that the other customers were looking at us with a weird look, I stop myself then apologize to them, then continue to laugh but this time, only Lucy and I could hear. This made Lucy stare at me with worried look.

"Uh Gray? Why are you laughing?"

"Haha, Lucy you're too obvious that you were thinking Rogue."

"W-wha?! I told you I'm not!"

"Yes you are…because…I didn't said that you were thinking about Rogue, I just said Dragon Slayer. Wouldn't be the first Dragon Slayer you would be thinking would be either Natsu or Wendy? Since they were our friends and very close to, so how come Rogue was the first person that pops on your mind?" I told her as she blush again.

"What the-? Well, it's because, I uh…." Lucy was trying to think a reason, I just continue to laugh.

"Jeez, Gray, you set me up! How mean!"

"Haha, sorry Lucy, it's just that you've been staring from a distance. And I could tell that you were thinking about Rogue." I apologize to her. She cross her arms and pouted.

"Really now Gray, but am I that obvious?" she asked me. I nod at her.

"Well, I've known you quite long and no you're not obvious, I could just read your expressions." I said as I lean back on the chair. Lucy just sighed and lean also on her chair.

"Well, you see Gray, I like Rogue." She finally said it.

"I see, you finally admit it." I said, she nodded.

"What do you like about him?" I ask her.

"Well, my first impression on him during GMG was dark and mysterious, and he seems so scary and strong, but, when I saw him again 3 days ago, it was different, well except for he's really strong, he was actually kind, polite, and hardworking, and I could see his real emotions. We also have lots of things in common, like reading some books. And these past 3 days he's always there for me, for example when he saved me during our mission." She told me as she smiled, then suddenly her face changed it was like there is something troubling her.

"So, why are you seemed troubled?"

"It's because, well yeah I'd known him during GMG, and there's the Eclipse incident, but I only talked to him 3 days ago. Don't you think it's kind of weird that I fall in love right away?" she told me. I think of that a moment, yea that could be really weird but…

"Well, that's how love is Lucy. You don't know when or where will you found the person you'll fall in love with." I said to her, then added, "If you think that it's weird to have feelings for someone that you just known for 3 days, then why not try to know more about him? Spend time with him, if your feelings change, then it means, it's not love, but if your feelings deepens, then that means you're really in love with him."

Lucy nodded at me, then she look at, it seems there's more. "But the thing that bothers me is that, Rogue is only here for observing our guild, and also he's on a different guild."

"Then why not do this? First, try to get to know Rogue more, and if you are already sure for your feelings for him then, confess to him while he's still here." I suggest to her.

"But, I don't know if he even has the same feelings for me, I'm afraid to be rejected by him." Lucy said as she thinks negative things. I sighed, _'Oh he has the same feelings for you alright." _I thought, I don't want to say anything to Lucy, it should be the two of them work it out, I'm just here to help them and support them, because I want Lucy to be happy and so is Rogue.

"Don't think like that Lucy, you never know right? Just talk to him, you guys have something in common right? Then that's a good start for talking to him." I gave her advice. This brighten Lucy and finally smile.

"Thanks Gray, you're really like a big brother. I'm glad I ask you." She thanked me. I smiled at her then pat her head.

"No problem Lucy, everything for my little sis. If you want I could give you some points about guys." I told her, she nodded and her smile brightens.

"Gray, someday if you too have someone to like, you better tell me too, okay? And I'll help you no matter what." Lucy said to me as she gave me a thumbs up. I smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. I told her some stuffs that guys likes to do, how she should act, while we were continue to eat our food.

* * *

**After some time later**

**At Fairy Tail**

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

After we ate our lunch and our small talk, Gray and I decided to go back to the guild. We open the doors and sees our guild hall so empty, almost everyone went to missions, only a few were staying, I look around and saw Rogue with Mira, Erza and Wendy. I felt a pain in my chest, _'no way, I'm jealous to my own friends? Bad Lucy' _I thought as I mentally slap myself. We went to them, Rogue was the one who first notice us, how come? He's facing the opposite direction of the door.

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

I was still talking with Mira-san, Erza-san and Wendy, when I smelled a very familiar vanilla and strawberry scent and a familiar cool and water scent. **(A/N: Sorry don't know what's Gray scent and I suck on making it up, please deal with this)** I turn around and there I saw Lucy and Gray walking towards us.

"Lucy" I mutter to myself, but Wendy heard me and turn around.

"Lucy-san, Gray-san! Welcome back!" Wendy greeted them as she hug them when they're near to us. Mira-san and Erza-san notice Lucy and Gray-san.

"Hi Wendy, thanks!" Gray-san said as he ruffles her head.

"So how's your bonding today?" Erza-san asked them.

"It was fun, and some sibling talk." Gray-san look at Lucy and wink at her, which she giggles as a respond. We were all curious what they were talking about but just shrug it off. I need to talk to Gray-san, I want to ask some advice to him. I stand up and approach them.

"Hi Lucy, Hi Gray-san." I greeted them.

"Yoh Rogue!" Gray-san greeted me.

"Hey Rogue! How's your day here at the guild?" Lucy asked me as she smile. She's so pretty.

"It's good, I have been talking to Mira-san, Erza-san and Wendy on something. And I learned a lot of stuffs, including the reason why we were here." I answered her. She tilt her head and gave me a confused look, I just smiled at her, then she suddenly blush, then she turn her head and talk to Erza-san, I too this as a chance to approach Gray-san.

"Gray-san, uh, could I talk to you on something?" I ask him shyly, he looks at me then nod and we sit somewhere a little bit far from Lucy, I don't want her to hear whatever I will ask to Gray-san.

"Let me guess, you want some advice, isn't it?" He immediately said to me before I even ask him. I just nodded at him.

"I really want to ask some advice to you since first of all you're a guy and you're very close to Lucy." I told him my reason. He nodded then grin. I gave him a confused look, he just shrug it and told me to continue.

"I already got some advices from a side of girls from Mira-san, Erza-san and Wendy, and now, I want some opinions from a guy side." I said to him.

***Gray's P.O.V.***

_'First it was Lucy, and now it was Rogue, jeez, when did I become a love expert?' _I thought to myself, but I did said to them I'll help them, so I'll help them.

"So, what do you want to know?" I asked him.

"Well, I want to know what guys do Lucy like, and what could be a good way to make her notice me, or something like that." He answered. I smirk at him, _'Wow, I never thought Rogue would ask something like this, how interesting.' _

"Well, first of all, to Lucy's ideal type is an assertive man, but I'll tell you, ideal stuff like that usually can't be trusted because, it can be different to the actual. And you actually don't need to change anything, just be yourself, let her like the real you and not someone she wants you to be, because in the end you will be the one who'll get tired. Just show her your good side and at the same time your bad side, wouldn't it be nice that she'll loves you from your good and bad side?" I told him. He nodded to me. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Gray-san, now I know why Lucy thinks of you as a big brother, you really look like a big brother right now." He compliment me. I smiled at him and ruffles his hair.

"Haha! Thanks Rogue, you know what, you can think of me as your big brother too you know." I said to him, and it seems it brightens him. _'Wow, never thought I'd get lots of little siblings, haha.'_

"Thank you very much, Gray-san." He thanked me and bows. We continue to talk a lot of stuffs regarding about Lucy, and some other boy stuffs. It was kind of nice to have this kind of conversations to some friends, other than just brawling and drinking, because it could help to know about the other person. We stop talking when we notice that it was getting dark outside. So we went where the girls were and we decided to leave the guild. Before we head out we heard from Mira that Yukino would be staying with them tonight, and if I recall that Laxus and his team's mission will took 2 days which means that tonight Lucy and Rogue will be alone. When I heard that I look at Rogue a look that says Don't-you-dare-do-anything-stupid-while-you-two-are-alone-or-else, and it seems that I'm not the only one who looks at him like that. I saw Erza glares at him which made him gulped and nodded to the two of us, and we all head home.

Rogue and Lucy went back to Lucy's place while Rogue holds the stuffs Lucy bought a while ago, which I thought a nice move while I took Erza and Wendy to Fairy Hills, even though I know Erza is strong, it is still a guy's responsible to take safely a girl to their home, they told me how Rogue asks some advice to them, and I too told them the advice I gave him. After I take them to Fairy Hills I went straight to my own home, while thinking the fact that Lucy and Rogue will be alone tonight, _'Will those two be okay?'_

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

* * *

**A/N: And~ that's Chapter 12 for all of you~ XD Do you guys like it? I really hope ;) Don't worry my dear friends, next chapter will be RoLu moments XD Please review, I would really appreciate it. :)**

**This story is more on Gray's POV, to be honest Gray is my very first crush on Fairy Tail even though he has a habit of stripping, who cares? at least you could see his abs ;) Haha. And I'm so jealous to Lucy she has someone like Gray to become her Big Bro, I myself want to have my own Big bro since I'm an only child ( ; _ ; ) Oh Well.**

**OH Thank you so much for supporting my story, you guys never let me down, and to be honest I actually came up with another RoLu story XD but will do that next time, I want to focus on this story first hehe XD Please continue to support me and my story thank you.**

**Well everyone, I'll see you on my next chapter~ Bye~ and please review :D**


	13. Chapter 13: I Love You

**A/N: Hi Everyone~ OMG I'm on my 13th Chapter. I'm soo happy~ Well, story first, here ya go~ Enjoy XD**

**I'm deeply sorry for any errors, and I don't own Fairy Tail~**

* * *

**Chapter 13: I Love You**

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

"Hey Rogue, what were you and Gray talking about a while ago?" I asked Rogue as we walked back towards my apartment. Rogue was carrying the stuffs I bought a while ago, while I was carrying a sleeping Frosch on my arms. Rogue suddenly get tensed and averted his eyes.

"Uh, it's nothing, just guy stuffs." He replied to me, I glare at him knowing that he's hiding something.

"Oh really? Like what?" I continue to ask him. I was kind of surprised how close Gray and Rogue to the point they were talking about some guy stuff, and Rogue is not a sociable person to talk something like that, so I got curious.

"I can't tell it Lucy, it's a secret between guys only. If I ask you something that you girls whatever you talking about, will you say it to me too?" He asked me. Well that made me stop walking and think for a while he also stop his track and stares at me. He may be right on that, if I talk about some girl stuff to the other girls, and Rogue ask, I would probably won't tell him anything about it. I sighed and give up regarding about his and Gray's conversation.

'Then, what about Mira, Erza and Wendy, what were you guys talking about?" now this time, he could probably answered. I saw Rogue blush.

"Uh, just some tips how to improve our guild that's all." He answered. If that's the only thing they were talking about then why is he blushing?

"Then why are you blushing?" I asked him. He blushes more, I don't know if due to embarrassment or he's hiding something, then suddenly he started to walk, well more like fast walk.

"Uh, Well, Oh Yea Lucy what did you bought? It seems quite a lot." He change the subject. I frown when he avoid the question, _'He's hiding something.' _I started to walk really fast to leave Rogue, but eventually he manage to catch up, well he has a longer stride than mine. I saw his face in the corner of my eye, he seems worried.

"Lucy, I'm sorry if I avoid the question, it's just that, well, yea we did talk some other stuffs, but I can't tell it to you yet. BUT! I promise I'll tell you, but not today, okay? So please don't get angry." He plead to me. I glare at him, then I let out a sigh and gave him a small smile, which made him blush. He's so cute.

"Alright Rogue, I won't ask anymore, until you'll tell me." I said to him as I accept his apology. I heard him sigh and we continue to walk side by side, when suddenly I felt something cold fell on my shoulders I look down, and saw that a small part of my cloth was wet, then I look up and suddenly a heavy rain pours down to us.

"KYAAA! It's raining!" I shout as I hold Frosch very tightly. I shut my eyes due to it was hard to see, then suddenly I felt something wraps around my waist then on my shoulder, I open my eyes and saw Rogue carrying me in bridal style, this made me blush.

"Hold on tight Lucy, I'll transform us into a shadow so we can go faster." He said to me while we started to get wet. I nodded at him and I use my right arm to cling to his neck while the other was holding Frosch very tight, I close my eyes tightly, then I felt a little wind then suddenly I smell a very familiar scent, and I notice that it wasn't raining anymore.

"We're here Lucy, you can open your eyes now." I heard Rogue. I slowly open my eyes and he was right, we're inside my room. I was shock. That was fast, I didn't felt anything except of a slight wind.

"Wow! That was fast Rogue, you're amazing!" I compliment him as I turn my head to look at him, little I did know that our faces were so close, so when I turn around I suddenly felt something on my lips, it was Rogue's lips, that's when I realized I just kissed Rogue on the lips. We both were surprised and blushed with the same color of Erza's hair or maybe more darker. We quickly pull away from each other. I put my hands on my mouth as I keep on remembering what just happened. _'OH MY GOSH! THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS! KYAA HOW EMBARRASSING!' _I mentally shout at myself. I felt my heart beating so fast, I try to calm myself, but then I suddenly thought something, wait, how about Rogue? Is this his first kiss too or not? I asked myself. I lift my head to look at Rogue, he was still blushing and it looks like he too was embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry R-rouge. I-I didn't know that you were that close." I apologized to him as I stutter.

"I-It's okay, I'm at fault too, I didn't notice that you were gonna face me." He said to me. I just nod, then I felt something on my leg, then that's when I realized Frosch was with me, I didn't notice that I let Frosch fall, good thing I was sitting on the floor and my legs were able to catch him, I slowly lift him and carries him and place in on the couch. I smiled at Frosch who still continue to sleep with all things that just happened, then I remember again about the kiss, I blush again and I walk towards the bathroom.

"Uh, Rogue, you can place my things on my bed, I'll just take a bath." I said to him without looking at him. _'I can't look at him.' _I thought to myself as I went inside the bathroom and took a warm bath to relax and tries to forget what just happened.

* * *

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

Lucy enters the bathroom, I immediately stands up on the floor and place her stuff on her bed, I took off my wet cloak and hangs it on the chair on the kitchen and I sit down on the couch next to Frosch, my heart beat is beating so fast as I recall what just happened a while ago.

Lucy and I just kissed. That was my first kiss. _'What about Lucy? Is that her first kiss? Or did she already kiss someone else?' _I thought to myself, this made my heart ache but I try to shrug it off, I shouldn't jump on some random conclusions, but if that is also Lucy's first kiss, I'm really happy, it means, I was her first kiss. I smiled as I thought that, I slowly lift my hand as I touch my lips, as I keep remembering our kiss. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realized that Lucy was calling me.

"ROGUE!" I heard her shout inside the bathroom, I snap myself out to my thoughts and walk towards the bathroom door and knock.

"Yes Lucy? Is something wrong?" I asked her. I can hear her heavy breathing, she seems hesitating to say something.

"Well, Uh, Rogue, you see, I forgot to bring my pajama, could you get it for me? It's already on my bed just pass it over. Please?" she said to me shyly.

"Okay, wait for a bit." I told her as I walk towards her bed and found her neatly fold pink pajama, I grab it and walk back towards the bathroom. As I walk, I felt something fell down inside her pajama I looked down and I suddenly blushed, it was her pink bra. I don't know what to do, I try not to look at it, but I need to get it because Lucy needs it. I was probably standing there quite long, because I saw Lucy came out of the bathroom with only a towel covering her.

"What took you so long Rogue?" She angrily ask me as she place her hand on her hips. I blushes more as I see her, and suddenly I felt something on my nose, it was blood, I'm having a nosebleed. I cover my nose so she won't see it.

"Wha-? What's wrong Rogue?" she asked me. The heck how can she be so innocent right now?

"Uh, eh." Is my only respond as I point down, she slowly look down and suddenly she blushes and then suddenly she grabs it, and in my point of view I could see her cleavage, now that make my nose bleeds more blood, then Lucy look up at me and she saw that I was having a nosebleed, her eyes widened as she realized the reason and stands up and snatch her pajama on my hand and runs inside the bathroom.

"PERVERT" she shouts at me.

I quickly grab some tissues to stop my nose in bleeding and sat down again at the couch. After a minute, Lucy went out of the bath still blushing, good thing my nose stops bleeding, and she keeps looking at the floor.

"You can use the bath now." She just said before she went to the kitchen and cook a simple dinner for us. I just nodded and I grab some clothes on my bag and went inside the bathroom and took my bath.

* * *

**After 10 minutes**

***Still Rogue's P.O.V.***

I quickly stand up and went out the tub and I dry myself with my towel and change. Before I went out, I took a deep breath and let it out and went out the bathroom. I look at the kitchen and saw Lucy almost done in cooking our dinner. I went towards her to help. I went to her cupboard and grab some plates and spoon and fork. I place it on the table.

"Hey Rogue, do you think we should wake Frosch or we should just let him sleep?" I heard Lucy asked.

"We should just let him sleep. If after we eat he hasn't woke up then let's just leave here at the table his food and a note in case he's hungry." I answered her.

"Okay, here the food is ready." She place down our dinner on the table. We both sit down and started to eat. It was very quiet, and awkward. I don't us to be like that so I try to start a conversation.

"Lucy, is it alright if you can show me later your ongoing novel? I want to read it." I said to her, she looks at me as her eyes sparkles.

"Sure Rogue! I did promise you that I'll let you read it." She happily replied. I smiled at her, after that we started to talk more, about books.

"Uh, Lucy, I'm wanted to say sorry about what happened a while ago, it just fell down and I don't know what to do." I apologized to her. She blush and avert her eyes to me, then she looks back at me.

"It's okay Rogue, I know it was just an accident and I want to say sorry to for calling you a pervert, so I think we're even." She said to me, I smiled at her, then she smiled back. We continue to talk while eating our dinner like, how's her and Gray-san's bonding, and some other stuffs until we finished eating dinner.

I washed our dishes and went where Lucy is, in her study table besides her bed. Lucy was sitting on her chair while I sit on her bed. She was holding a stash of papers, probably that was her novel.

"Here Rogue, you can read it and tell me your opinion okay?" she said to while giving to me her novel. I nodded and grab the stash of papers and reads it. I could still hear outside the rain and some faint thunder sound, I notice Lucy flinch, but I ignore it first, because I was concentrating in reading her novel. After possibly 15 minutes I finally finish reading Lucy's novel, I look where she was sitting before and she was not there, then suddenly I felt something beside me, I turn around and I saw Lucy clinging to my cloth in my arm, she was shaking, her eyes were both close.

"Lucy? Is something wrong?" I worriedly asked her, as I place my other hand on her shoulder. Then suddenly a bright clash of lightning then a very loud roar of thunder came. This made Lucy jump and hugs my chest, then suddenly I saw Lucy crying.

"L-Lucy?" I asked her again.

"I-I'm scared of l-light-ning and thu-thu-thunder." She finally answered me, but I can hear she's scared. I loosen myself then I hugged her, making circles on her back as I comfort her with words on her ear.

"It's alright Lucy, I'm here. I won't leave your side no matter what." I whisper on her ear as she keeps on clinging at me. I notice that she slowly relax her body, and her crying become sniffles. We stay like that for a while, I listen outside to hear if there's still thunder, it looks like there's no thunder anymore, but the rain continues to pour down. I felt Lucy move I look down to check on her.

"Lucy, you okay now?" I asked her, she looks up at me, there's still a tear on her eyes, she was like a little kid, I control myself not blush, as she nod.

"Yea, I'm fine now Rogue, thanks." She said as she slowly smile. I smiled at her and let go of her. As she too pull out from our hug.

"So, how's my story?" she asked me as she wipe the tear on her eyes. I nodded at her.

"It's nice, but there are some parts that I want to make suggestions, if you don't mind Lucy." I said to her as I browse the papers. She nodded at me and stand up to grab a pen and blank paper and sat down beside me. I told her my opinions and suggestions which she sometimes agree at me, and sometimes she'll contradicts, we continue to revise her novel for almost an hour, until we decided to stop and continue it tomorrow.

She place her paper and pen on her study table, I stand up and was about to take out my futon, when someone grab my shirt, I saw Lucy fidgeting behind me, and look at her curiously.

"Um, Rogue, could..uh..could you sleep with me tonight?" she mutter which I hear clearly. My eyes widen on what she said.

"Uh, well you see, I can't sleep when there's thunder and lightning, and it might come back again so, just tonight please? I don't want to sleep alone. And..and you said you won't leave my side no matter what." She said as she looks at me with her beautiful and charming brown eyes.

"Okay if that's what you want Lucy." I reply. We went to her bed, she lowers the light of her lamp and we both lay down to her bed.

Lucy was so close to me, probably so she can immediately cling to me right away if she heard a sound of a thunder. I close my eyes, then I heard Lucy.

"Rogue, are you already asleep?"

"Nope, I just close my eyes, why Lucy?" I ask her, still my eyes are close.

"I can't sleep." She simply reply. I open my eyes and look down, I saw Lucy's face who is really scared. I let out a sigh.

"Do you want to talk for a while?" I asked her and she agrees. I think about something to talk about, then I remember something.

"Hey Lucy? Do you mind if you could tell me about your family? Not Fairy Tail but, your real mother and father. If that's okay with you." I asked her. She look at me, she probably won't say it.

"My mom is a celestial mage just like me I really love my mom, while my dad is a businessman." Lucy started. "When I was a kid and mom was still alive, we were a very happy family, however, when my mom died, my father started to ignore me, and he keeps on focusing to his work. This really made me hate my father, and so when I turn 16, I left our mansion and went to find a guild I can join, and that's when I met Natsu and I became an official Fairy Tail member." She slowly tells her story to me. "I met my father again when he asked the Phantom Lord Guild to bring me to him and destroys our guild, I was saved by my friends and my new family, Fairy Tail. I was really happy that they will go to that length to someone who just joins them, that's why I was thankful that I joined Fairy Tail." She continued, as tears fall down on her eyes, she continue to talk about her father, when he was bankrupt and he went to ask some money to her, when he decided to work again to Love and Luck, until he died one month after the Tenrou team came back. I understand the pain of losing someone you love especially your family. I hugged Lucy as she continue to cry, and that's when I told her my own story.

"I understand Lucy, I too was sad when I killed my own parent. Skiardium was the dragon that taught me Shadow Dragon Slaying, he was a great and nice dragon, but he was sick and can't live any longer, so he told me to kill him." I said to her as we stay in our position. "Of course I told him I can't do that, but he keep insisting, until finally I killed him. It hurt me badly to kill the dragon who raised and taught me Dragon Slaying, I was so sad and empty and all I could see is darkness, until I met Frosch, he was the one who slowly helped me to be whole again, then I met Sting who is the same as me a Dragon Slayer, then we both have given a Dragon Lacrima, and we fought together side by side and we join the Sabertooth, and it comes to the present." I slowly finished my story.

There was a long silence, I was afraid that Lucy might get scared at me, when she heard how I kill my own dragon or she might took pity on me. Lucy slowly pulled out from our hug and she looks up and stare at my eyes. Slowly she places her hands on my cheek and smile. I was surprised. Why was she smiling? Before I could ask, she suddenly talk.

"I understand what you meant, when Frosch helped you to be whole again. I too was empty of a family love on my father when my mom died, but when I joined Fairy Tail, that's when I felt what I was looking for that is why I'm so thankful to them. And I'm so glad you met Frosch and become whole again, and to Sting and Lector too, because if not, then I might not met you Rogue." She said to me, then suddenly tears flow down to my cheeks, it was mixed of both sadness and happiness. Sadness because, remembering how I killed Skiardium really hurt me and Happiness, because, how Lucy look at me without pity nor disgust, and how correct she was when she said that if I didn't met Frosch, Sting and Lector, and become who I am now then I wouldn't met Lucy too.

I hugged her tightly, she too hugs me back, and I whisper on her ear. "Thank you Lucy, thank you for everything, for always saying the words I wanted to hear most, thank you for understanding, thank you." I keep on thanking her.

"Thank you too Rogue, for always there for me, for saving me, for listening to my stories, for helping me, thank you so much." She thanked me too for all I've did for her, but she did more to me, than I did to her.

"Lucy, I love you."

"I love you too, Rogue."

Then we both fell asleep.

**END OF CHAPTER 13**

* * *

**A/N: Here's Chapter 13 for all of you~ XD Oh my gosh, did you guys like it? did you like this RoLu moment? I want to know your opinion in these chapter. When I was writing this I was Kyaaa~ XD I'd keep on squealing, especially that first kiss part (O/O ) and was about to faint as I write. Oh please review! Will next chapter Rogue and Lucy would be dating? Oh~ better stay tune to know ;)**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, those who follows, and favorites my story! I'm really happy, especially, everyday it keeps on increasing :) I'll reply to those who reviews me the latest, because it was more than I ever receive. And I would probably reply from now on too. :) It's the least I could do to you guys, for giving me such nice reviews :)**

**LeahMineStar: Thank you so much that you like my chapter, and thank you for always reviewing my story :) Don't worry, I'll update everyday.**

**Shawsky: Haha! Why Thank you. Is your brothers quite naughty? Haha.**

**3131182: Thank you for the review, and I really love your story so update soon~**

**Lunarxx: Yes, GrayLu is out of option since this is a RoLu :) Thank you, and I'm happy you started to like it :)**

**IzzyLovesRolu: I know I already reply to you from your review, but I still want to Thank you and I'll be expecting more Stizzy in your chapter and of course RoLu, huehue. ;)**

**Please continue to support my story, Thank you very much.**

**Oh~ and also to those who haven't read IzzyLovesRolu's fan fic "Love, that is Unexpected" then you better, especially if you are a RoLu fan, because it's freaking awesome and funny XD and also 3131182's fan fic "Suffering from those words" another story about Lucy, and it seems it will also become a RoLu too, these two are still on going but it's really great stories, so you guys better read it ;)**

**And that's all~ see you all to the next chapter~ :***


	14. Chapter 14: Plan

**A/N: Hello everyone~ here's Chapter 14 for you enjoy~ ;)**

**Sorry for any errors and I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Plan**

**The Next Day**

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

I was woken up by the rays of the sun, at first it was hard to open my eyes due to the brightness. I slowly open my eyes as I cover it with my hand from the sun, and the first thing I saw is the window. I try to recall what happened yesterday; '_Sting joined Laxus-san's team on their mission and would be back today or tomorrow, Yukino went shopping with the youngest sister Take over mage, while I stay at the guild and talk with Mira-san and the others. Then Lucy and Gray-san came back from their Brother-Sister Bonding, and I ask for some advice to Gray-san, then Lucy and I head home, when suddenly it started to rain, I transform us into shadow to arrive home faster. When we're already at Lucy's place, we accidentally kissed.'_ This made me blush, when I remember our kiss, I try to erase that memory to recall more. '_After that incident, Lucy went to take a bath, then she suddenly forgot her pajama, she asked me to get it, when I got it, her bra fell down and surprised me.' _Okay I'm blushing again, erase that! _'Lucy went out and saw her bra and then when she noticed her position she quickly grabs her pj and went back to the bathroom to change. After she changed she went to the kitchen to cook some dinner, while I took my bath. After I took my bath we ate our dinner, then I read her novel, then I found out that Lucy was scared in lightning and thunder, I comfort her until she gets better then we started to discuss her novel, then before we go to sleep, she ask me to sleep with her. Then we told our sad stories, and then I-'_ _'Lucy, I love you' _I remembered how I confess my feelings to Lucy. _'Shit!' _

I try to stand up but I can't, I look down and saw Lucy still hugging me very tightly, she must thought I'm a body pillow. I try to calm myself, due to a lot of things. First things first, I better let Lucy go on her grasp on my chest. I slowly and carefully took off Lucy's arms on my chest and substitute it with another pillow. I slowly get down on the bed and sits on the floor. I look at the time, its 7:00 in the morning, it's still early, then I look at the couch where Frosch is and he's still sleeping, so I took this to let myself calm down, and trying to recall after I confess. If I remember correctly, after I told I lov- uh I confess to her, I think I heard her says something. I'm trying to remember what she said, I heard it before I fell asleep. I scratch my head until it struck me _'I love you too, Rogue' _my eyes widened and right now my face is so hot, it reaches even to my ears. Lu-lucy said she loves me? Did I hear her right? Or Am I just already asleep that time and probably Lucy said that to my dream? _'Ugh! I don't know, I can't remember. I can't just jump into conclusion, I might heard wrong.' _I intensely messes my hair in frustration for not remembering after I confess. I took a deep breath and slowly exhale it. I need to calm down, I'll just ask Lucy when she wakes up. I stand up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and cook breakfast.

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

I was awaken by a sweet smell. I slowly open my eyes and I found myself hugging my pillow. I stands up and stretch my arms in the air and gets up. I peek on the kitchen to see Rogue making pancakes. _'He's good'_ as I look at the finished pancakes, I tip toe behind Rogue to covers his eyes, but before I place my hands on his eyes.

"Lucy, I know it's you, so stop the guessing game." Rogue said as he flip the pancake in the air. I pouted and crosses my arms.

"Jeez, you're no fun." I said to him, he chuckled and look at me, now that I noticed, Rogue's hair were tied up, this is the first time I saw him tied his hair. I stare at his in awe that I didn't notice Rogue's hand waving at my face.

"Lucy? Is something wrong?" He asked me. I snapped out of my thoughts as I answered him.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just that, this is the first time I saw you tied up your hair, and it's kind of refreshing. Hehe." I place my hands behind me.

"Oh! Well I sometimes tied it up, especially since I'm cooking I don't want my hair to be in the way." He replied to me as he continue to make pancakes. I nodded at him then I went to my closet to grab some clothes.

"Rogue, I'll just take a bath, okay?" I said to him as I enter the bathroom. I hear him said okay and I shut the door and strips and went to the tub and I slowly feel relaxed and comfortable.

When I went out the bath, the pancakes are finished, Rogue is already sitting on one of the chairs, Frosch too is awake. They must be waiting for me. "Sorry for waiting." I apologized as I sat down, Rogue just smile and we started to eat. It was good, there's also some blueberries inside which made it sweeter. I look up to Rogue.

"Wow Rogue! This is good." I compliment him. I saw him blush and looks away.

"Thanks" is the only thing he says as he continue to eat. I tilt my head, did something happened? I was about to say something when Rogue speak first.

"Lucy, do you remember what we talk about last night?" he asked me. Last night I tap my chin as I try to recall.

"Well..we discuss about my novel right?" I answered. He nodded. Then I remembered.

"Oh and we also told our past right? Then after that we fall asleep." I said to him. His eyes widened.

"Is that all?" he just asked me. I raised an eyebrow, "uh yea, I know that's all." I replied, then suddenly I remembered that we we're comforting each other, by saying thank you, then I think Rogue something else, but I can't remember because I was falling asleep that time. Maybe Rogue will tell me.

"Hey, Rogue, you said something last night right before we fall asleep? What was it? I can't seem to remember or heard it right, I was starting to fall asleep that time, Sorry." I apologized to him. I saw him frowned then continues to eat.

"It's nothing, it's not that important." He simply replied. I gave him a worried look, _'was it really not important?' _I thought to myself as I finished my breakfast.

The walk towards the guild is really quiet. Rogue was just walking beside me, with his poker face. Sometimes Frosch starts a conversation to me, but I'm still worried about Rogue, I know he's a silent type but recentcly we've been talking about a lot of things. We stay like that until we reach the guild. I try to smile as I greet everyone.

* * *

**At Fairy Tail**

***Still Lucy's P.O.V.***

"GOOD MORNING!" I shouted. Everyone greeted back. I looked around to see who's here. Gray, Erza, Wendy, Lisanna, Yukino, Mira, Romeo, Natsu, Happy, Elfman, Gajeel, Lily etc. We went where Gray, Erza, Natsu, Wendy are. I sat down besides Wendy who is sitting beside Natsu. Rogue sits beside Gray who is beside Erza. I look at Rogue worriedly, he hasn't said anything. Then suddenly Gray grabs Rogue from his neck using his arms and smiles.

"So, how's your night huh Rogue, Lucy?" he asked us. I panic, because I don't know what to say a lot of things happened but I don't know how'll I say it, especially right now, Rogue seems not in the mood. It seems everyone notice my strange behavior and Rogue's silent treatment. Gray tighten his grip on Rogue's neck before he drags him to a faraway chair, he called Natsu which is rare, and Natsu went where Gray and Rogue is, while Erza told me to go with her with Wendy to the bar. I gulped but followed her.

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

"Okay, I know something happened last night so spill it Rogue, or I'll freeze you to death." Gray-san threatens me as Natsu-san sits beside me. I let out a sigh and told them everything that happened, from the kiss up to the confession.

I looked at their reaction, and I'll say they're not happy. I heard Gray-san let out a long sigh. "And? Why are you so gloomy? Is it because Lucy didn't heard your confession?" he asked me.

"Actually, I don't know if I'm happy or sad, happy because she didn't heard it and it was probably my hallucination that she replied, sad because I was really hoping that Lucy really like me too, or was I just expecting too much." I answered him. I could see that Gray-san is trying to think of something, while Natsu-san is just staring at me.

"Then why not just confess to her again?" I heard Natsu-san said. Gray-san and I looked at him with wide eyes. Natsu-san looks at us. "What? All Rogue just have to do is confess to Lucy again but this time, be sure that she's awake and she knows your confession." He added. I was surprised to Natsu-san's suggestion, I don't know what to answer.

"That's a great idea, Natsu. I never thought you have the brains to thought that." Gray-san says as he mocks Natsu-san.

"Hey! I have a brain and I'm smart enough to think that." Natsu-san angriliy answered.

"Yea, Yea. Whatever." Gray-san simply reply. "That's what you have to do Rogue, just confess to her again." Gray-san simply said to me.

"But-I don't know how I will confess to Lucy, last night I just confess without thinking, probably because of the mood. And I don't even know if she will accept it or not." I reasoned out. I heard Gray-san click his tongue.

"Don't be such a coward Rogue, no matter what Lucy answered be prepared of it! You're a man! If you can confess to her last night then you can do it again." Gray-san said to me angrily as he points at me. I was about to say something when suddenly, the door suddenly open.

"WE'RE BACK!" I heard a familiar voice. I look and saw Sting with Laxus-san and his team.

"OH! That was quick, as expected of the Raijinshuu." I heard someone said. I just ignore them as when Gray-san glare to me. I saw Natsu-san waving.

"Oi Sting! Come here, Rogue needs your help." I heard Natsu-san called Sting.

"OH! That's rare, Rogue needs my help, is it something to do with your lovelife hmm?" I heard Sting beside me with his teasing tone. I glare at him. He places his hands in his front.

"Woah! Relax Tiger, what happened anyway?" he asked me. Okay this is tiresome.

"To cut it short, Rogue confess to Lucy last night, however Lucy didn't heard it or remembers it." Gray-san simplify. I look at Sting, and yea I knew that is his reaction. He's grinning like an idiot.

"You? You confess to Lucy?" he ask. "Not intentional, it was because if the mood that I blurted out those words." I said to him.

"I see, well the answer is simple just confess to her again." Sting simply said. We all look at him, then Natsu-san smiled. "See? Told ya that's a good idea." He said as he points to Sting.

"Wait, what?!" Sting asked. "Natsu-san just said that a while ago before you arrived." I answered.

"Sweet, nice going Natsu-san, we thought the same idea."

"But how will Rogue gonna confess to Lucy?" Natsu-san asked.

"Simple, we'll just help him. We'll come up a plan. Something great, memorable and romantic." Sting answered Natsu-san's question.

"Right, we can ask the girls to help us distract Lucy, and let her have a makeover." Gray-san added.

"Alright! Okay we're gonna do this. Don't worry Rogue, didn't we told you, we'll help you no matter what." Sting said to me as he give me a thumbs up. I smiled at him.

"Thank you" I simply said. They all smile at me. '_So this how it feels to have friends who will help you in anything.' _I thought to myself. Then we started to come up a plan.

**END OF CHAPTER 14**

* * *

**A/N: And that's Chapter 14 for you. I'm terribly sorry if you expect that Rogue and Lucy would be dating at this chapter now I hope you still like it. I want their confession to be grant! And I won't end it yet. Please review~ I would like to know your opinions~**

**Also, is it alright if you guys could help me, how will Rogue confess to Lucy? Where, How, What.. I want it to be sweet and romantic, but I don't have anything right in my mind..huhuhu ; _ ; Please help, you can write it on your reviews your suggestions, Thank you very much for the help. *hugs***

**Also I would like to thank to those reviews and to those who keeps on following and favorite my story and to those who recently just follows and favorites, Thank you so much for all your support. Here are my replies:**

**3131182: Here's chapter 14~ Hope you like it :) Oh please oh please. I'm excited to read your story!**

**IzzyLovesRoLu:**** I already reply to your via review but still Thank you, and I'm sorry again .'' and Thank you for mentioning my story and I :) really appreciate it. Can't wait for your next chapter~**

**LeahMineStar: Thank you soo much! I hope you like this chapter :)**

**And that's all folks~ see ya next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15:Official

**A/N: Hello everyone! OMG It's my 15th chapter! Enjoy the story~**

**I'm sorry for any errors and I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Official**

**At Fairy Tail guild**

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

"Alright, let's start the meeting: Operation: Rogue's perfect confession! "Mira-san shouted as she pumps her fist in the air.

"Yea!" Everyone cheered (Gray, Natsu, Erza, Sting, Frosch, Lector). We are at the middle of the hall, sitting on a long chair with Mira-san in front of us who is holding a marker and behind her the word Operation: Rogue's perfect confession plan is floating. Gray-san and the others were making up a plan on my confession to Lucy. Apparently Mira-san managed to empty the guild, minus us, including Lucy. Lucy is with Wendy, Charle and Yukino, Mira-san asked them to buy something for her, and take their time. I just let out a long sigh, as they all talk at the same time. For example, Sting said that I should take Lucy to a restaurant and have a wonderful dinner, while Gray-san said that I should take Lucy into a date, and then confess, Natsu-san said that I should just straightly say it. They keep on talking, I covered my ears due to my sense of hearing and a vein pop out of my head. _'I can't take it anymore' _I stand up and was about to shout when Mira-san get ahead of me.

"WILL YOU BOYS SHUT UP!" Mira-san shouted as she turns into her Satan Soul. Everyone stops bickering and we all shivers and sit up straight. Mira-san turns back to her casual clothes and smiles at us.

"Okay, now how will we make Rogue confess to Lucy?" Mira-san places her index finger to her chin and started to tap it, when suddenly, she claps her hand and her eyes started to sparkle.

"Oh I just remembered, the next town were having an 'End of the Summer Festival' Rogue and Lucy should have their date in there." Mira-san said to us.

We were all staring at her, then everyone just nod with amazement.

"Isn't that just hanging out?" I told them. They look at me and they look at each other then they all smirk. I just gulped as I saw their faces.

* * *

**Festival**

***Normal P.O.V.* **

Rogue and Lucy were walking around in the End of the Summer Festival. A lot of stores around the streets. Many people were hanging around, buying, eating and celebrating the festival. Lucy and Rogue was amazed and fascinated.

"WOW! I didn't know there's a festival here. Thanks Rogue for inviting me." Lucy said to Rogue as she was having fun.

"It's nothing Lucy and I it is also my way of saying Sorry to you because of my attitude a while ago. Do you think you could forgive me?" Rogue apologized to Lucy as he stares at her. Lucy stares back and smiles at Rogue.

"It's alright Rogue, I don't know what happened but thanks and I forgive you." Lucy simply said as she smiles brightly. Rogue smiles back and they started to walk around the town, not knowing that they were being followed.

"Oh my gosh~ they're so cute~" Mira said as she squeals non-stop.

"Shh, Mira be quiet, or Rogue might hear us." Erza shush Mira.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Wendy asked as she keeps on fidgeting.

"Knowing Rogue they probably just walk around not doing anything romantic, because Rogue is oblivious on that, so we better help them." Sting said as he smiles and pumps his fist on his side.

"But, it's kind of rude to follow them on a date," Yukino said as she clasps her hands in front of her.

"Okay, so what's the plan anyway?" Gray asked.

"Just follow my lead and everything would be perfect." Mira winks at them.

"Okay, I got it, so can we stand up now, cause it's really hard to breathe you know," Natsu said.

They were all hiding behind a small bush and they squish to fit together. They all stand up as they all follows Rogue and Lucy.

Rogue and Lucy continues to walk around. Rogue smells different sweet aroma, he turns around and saw a flower stand. I walk towards it and looks around, there are lots of kinds; roses, tulip, jasmine, iris, Lilacs, and many more. I was staring on each flowers as I try to pick what flower should I give to Lucy.

"Do you need any help sir?" someone asked Rogue. Rogue smells something familiar, he looks up and saw the flower vendor smiling at him with her eyes covered by her summer hat.

"Oh, I was picking a flower to someone special," Rogue said as he stares at the vendor, the smell is coming out her, he tries to remember whose scent it was.

"Oh! Is it for your girlfriend?" the vendors asked with a teasing tone. Rogue blush and mutters "She's not my girlfriend yet." The vendor giggle and took a flower which I don't know the name.

"Here, give this to her. This flower is a Gardenia." The flower vendor pass me a Gardenia. Rogue took out some jewels but the vendor refuses and told him it's free of charge and smiles. Rogue thanked and bows to the vendor and walk away, the vendor simply wave. When Rouge is far enough, the vendor took off her cap and it reveals it was Mirajane, while the others were also disguised. Gray was disguise as an ice cream vendor along with Wendy, Sting and Natsu were wearing some mascots, while Erza and Yukino were wearing waitress attire. All of them were grinning as they all give thumbs up.

* * *

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

I looked around to find Lucy, I was distracted on the flowers and when I look back Lucy is not around. I run as fast as I can and try to sniff to find Lucy's scent, then I smelled a familiar vanilla scent and I saw Lucy looking around with a worried face.

"LUCY!" I called her, she turn around and saw me, her expression turn from worried to angry.

"ROGUE! Where were you? I search everywhere for you." Lucy scold me.

"Sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to, I was getting this for you." I places the flower in front of her. Lucy's expression change from angry to surprise.

"Oh Rogue, thank you, your so sweet. Okay I'll forgive you this time," she said as she smells the flower.

"Hmm, what's the name of this flower?" she asked.

"The vendor told me it's Gardenia," I answered her, she looks at me and then to the flower, then she place the flower on her ear, she's so beautiful. We started to walk again and look at different shops. Then we found an ice cream stall.

"Hey Rogue, I want some ice cream," Lucy dragged me to the ice cream stall and we were greeted by two vendors, one of them is very tall man and one of them is a little girl, they must be siblings. When I inhale, I smelled 2 very familiar scents, and again I can't remember to whom it was.

"Hello, what do you lovely couple want?" the guy asked, Lucy and I both blush. "Oh um, we-we're not a c-couple mister, we're just hanging around the festival," Lucy answered.

"Oh, is that so? And here I thought you two were a couple since you two looks perfect for each other," the vendor grins at us. Again we both blush, then it I felt that I heard the vendor's voice before, but I don't know who it was. I was thinking who it was when I was interrupted by Lucy's voice.

"Uh, Thanks but could you get my order now?" Lucy asked.

"Okay, so what do you want?"

"One scoop of strawberry ice cream, please" she answered.

"Okay, how about you young man?" the vendor asked.

"Then one scoop of mint flavor," I replied.

"Okay, coming right up," the vendor said as he went back to make our order, after a minute he came back and we were both surprised on what the vendor is holding.

"Here you go, one scoop of strawberry and a scoop of mint flavor," the vendor placed our ice cream on one cone only.

"Um, sir? We order separately," Lucy said as I nod.

"Oh! Right! Sorry about that. This whole day it's full of couples who bought to us and they keep saying to place it in one cone so they'll just share. Anyway take it, free of charge as my apology." He handed to us our order. We look at each other, then Lucy get the cone and we started to leave.

"Thank you mister." Lucy thanked him. "You're welcome and sorry again," I heard him.

We continue to walk, I was facing in front, when Lucy called me.

"Rogue, here have some, since one of the scoop is your order," Lucy said to me as she moves the ice cream closer. At first I was hesitant but I lower my head and lick one part, when I was going to part to the ice cream I saw Lucy in the corner of my eye, she's blushing. I look at her.

"Are you okay Lucy?" I asked her, she just nod and quickly bite on the ice cream. We continue to walk, then Lucy called me to have some ice cream again, I took a bite too, and then I look at Lucy again and I saw that some melted ice cream were on her cheek probably due to the time she quickly bite.

"Lucy, there's some melted ice cream on your cheek," I said as I reach her cheek and uses my thumb to wipe it out and lick it, then I saw Lucy blushed again, then I raised my eyebrow when suddenly it struck me what I just did, I then blushed as apology to Lucy, which Lucy said she didn't mind and thanked me.

We continue to walk around, we bought some stuffs and some souvenirs to our friends, when two mascot blocked our way. We gave them a confused look. The first mascot who is wearing a bunny costume places a ring of flowers around Lucy's head while the other one who's wearing a dog costume places one on my neck then they made a heart shape using their hands, then we realized what they meant and blushed again, _'seriously why does everyone thought that were a couple' _Lucy and I just bowed as a thank you, since we just let them think what they think, we continue to walk again and to tell you honestly, even though we're just walking around, and some people just accidentally thinks of us as a couple, I was having fun, as long as Lucy's with me, I'm happy with it. I take back what I said that we look like just hanging around. Then I started to feel hungry.

"Lucy, do you mind if we eat something? I'm kind of hungry," I told her. She nods at me, and we look around for a place to eat, then we saw an outdoor diner, we decided to eat there. We sit down and gave our order to the waitress. After a couple of minutes our orders arrived and we started to eat. We're having a conversation as we eat, and I was really having fun to the point that I was laughing with Lucy, in our conversation. Then suddenly the waitress who took our order places a slice of cake in our table, I look up at her.

"Um, excuse me but we didn't order a cake" I told her, she smiled at me. "It's on the house sir, it's free for every couple who eats here," she explain, Lucy and I weren't surprised anymore and just thank the waitress. Hmm, I didn't know there's a free cake for every couple, it's not written on their menu board. I just shrug it off as we continue to eat. Then Lucy started to eat the cake, I just stare at her while she was eating, then she saw me staring at her.

"Here Rogue do you want some?" Lucy said as she places in front of me the spoon with some cake, I blush on what Lucy is trying to do, and shake my head.

"Aw, come on Rogue, it's delicious and it's such a waist if you don't try it come on," Lucy keeps on insisting, I blush again and I slowly took a bite while Lucy is still holding the spoon.

"It's too sweet," I said, she just giggle and bites again, then gives me again, I just give up and let Lucy feed me, until we finished the cake, and I paid our meal, Lucy insist that we should divide it, but I told her it's fine and it was me who asked her out anyway, she gives up and thanked me.

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

_'Okay, this really looks like a date' _I thought to myself as Rogue and I just continue to walk around the festival, I was kind of happy that Rogue invited me, and that's not all, all the people we interact with always think that we were a couple, are we really like a couple? It kinda makes me happy, because I really love Rogue. And Rogue is so sweet, he gave me a flower and he treat me something to eat. I was kind of surprised when Rogue wipe a melted ice cream on my cheek and licks it, it's kind of hot, then I also realized how I feed Rogue at the diner, but it seems that he didn't mind. Hmm what if later I'll confess to Rogue? I want him to know my feelings, I don't care whether he'll accept it or not. I clench my hand into fist as I become determine on what I was about to do later.

I don't know how long we keep on walking and hangs around, all I did know is the sun almost setting. I was about to say something to Rogue, when he got ahead of me.

"Lucy, there's a place I wanted to show you," he said to me, I just nod and follows him.

We enter into a forest, and as the sun started to set I can't see my surroundings, it's getting dark and I was scared, then suddenly someone holds my hand it was Rogue, he probably notice that I was getting scared, I smiled to myself as I hold to Rogue tightly. It's already night time and then we both stop.

"We're here," he said to me. I look at my front and what I saw is wonderful, there's a lake in front of me who is glowing due to the light on the moon and stars and lots of glowing flowers, we stop on the center, then Rogue told me to look up. I look up and I was fascinated because you can see all the stars and constellation.

"Oh Wow, Rogue this place is beautiful, I can see all the constellation, look there's Aquarius, oh and there's Sagittarius" I said to Rogue as I point on each constellation.

"I'm glad you like it, I heard you love to see the stars, so I took you here," he said to me as he gave me a warm smile, I blush and look down. _'okay Lucy tell him now'_

"Lucy, before you say anything else, I want to say something first. You see, when I first met you during the GMG I never thought of you someone I can get along, until 4 days ago when we came to your guild. You were so kind, sweet, and funny to be with, and also you always says the words that I needed the most, and you always makes me smile. A lot of things happened to us for this past 4 days, some of them are funny, sweet, embarrassing, painful but I was always happy when I was with you, and it was because of you that I can finally express my emotions openly to other people and remember when I told you that Frosch and Sting helped me to become full again? I was wrong, I thought it was but after meeting you and spending time with you, I felt full again. Lucy you're the one who completes me, so what I wanted to say is…Lucy, I love you," Rogue said to me while blushing and looks at me straight in the eye.

I was surprised and it made me blush on what he said, that I started to cry. Rogue holds both of my hands and look at me worriedly. "Lucy what's wrong?" he asked. Then I mutter my answer knowing that he'll hear me. I saw Rogue's eyes widened and he holds my hand tightly.

"Lucy, w-what did you say?"

"I said I love you too, you idiot," I said as I jump into his arms and hugs him. At first he was so tense then he relaxed and hugs me back so tightly.

"I'm so happy, Lucy, I'm so happy, I thought you don't like." He said to me then I felt something wet on shoulder, then I realized that Rogue I crying.

"Who says that? Of course not, you saved my life, you're always there for me, especially when it was raining hard and you comfort me from the thunder and lightning, and today when you invited me to the festival, it was fun and I enjoyed it." I said to him as we keep on hugging each other. We pull out on our hug and stares at each other.

"I love you," he said to me as he cup his hand on my cheek.

"I love you too," I replied to him we were leaning closer when suddenly the sky brightens we both look up and saw the stars or more like all the constellation shines brightly it was beautiful especially to the night sky, then I heard lots of voices, _'Congratulation Lucy, we're happy for you' _I was surprised then I smile knowing who were the ones who said that _'Thanks guys' _I thanked them. Rogue looks at me asking what's wrong.

"Rogue, it looks like my spirits are approved on you," I said to him as I smile at him. I saw Rogue smile at me, then he kissed my forehead and we stare at each other then slowly we lean our faces, I close my eyes as I wrap my arms on his neck and I felt something soft and warm on my lips, I kiss him back and we stay like that. Now, this is our official first kiss.

**END of CHAPTER 15**

* * *

**A/N: And that's Chapter 15! *Kyaa* do you like it? I do, finally they're official! Please Review~ I wanna know your I would like to give special thanks to animegamernerd15 for coming up with a wonderful scenario on how will Rogue confess, I add some little spice on it, but the idea of having a date and confess on a starry night, + the constellation it was all thanks to animegamernerd15. Thank you so much for your help. I sooo love you ( O v ) b**

**and I would like to apologize if the the half part looks rush, it's because I wrote the first part at my house's friend then when I came home, I forgot the charger of my laptop on her house, and my pc is broken so I rush it before the battery runs out. So I'll probably won't update tomorrow, due to that, but don't worry I'll update as soon as I get my charger back thank you! Please don't forget to review :)**

**3131182: Thank you for the review and I read your latest chapter~ Love it. I hope you like this chapter :D**

**IzzyLovesRoLu: I already answered through your story but I still want to Thank you! I hope you'll like this chapter~**

**TSW: Thank you so much, I really appreciate you love my story :D. And me too I really love RoLu ;)**

**LeahMineStar: Oh Thank you so much, I'm soo happy you love my story :D I only have one story yet, but don't worry, I've already have another story that I came up with, hope you'll also like it. :D**

**animegamernerd15: Oh Thank you so much for your idea, I was trying to come up with an idea when I read yours. Oh thank you thank you so much. *hugs* And I was really happy that you remember what Gray said, hehe I was also thinking how will the spirits says they approve Rogue, and then your idea comes, yey~ Thank you~**

**So everyone that's all and see you on the next chapter~ (This is not the end) Fufufu~**


	16. Chapter 16: Everyone Let's Celebrate

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Sorry for the late update! Without further ado, Chapter 26 is here!**

**Sorry for any errors and I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Everyone Let's Celebrate**

***Normal P.O.V.***

Lucy and Rogue while holding each other's hands walk back. Both of them were really happy to know that they love each other, and now they are officially a couple. Lucy couldn't help to grin along the way, while Rogue smiles when he sees Lucy. When they enter Lucy's apartment they saw no one, both of them were curious where Sting and Yukino were, when they saw a paper on the table that address to them.

_'Lucy and Rogue,_

_Did you guys have fun? We want to give you more privacy, so Yukino sleep at the Strauss siblings while I with Frosch and Lector stay at Natsu-san's place. Better tell us the details after you guys went off the festival, tomorrow at the guild. Hehe. Well have a sweet night._

_Sting._

_PS. Congrats on both of you! Finally you guys are official. _

_And also Rogue! Erza-san and Gray-san wanted to tell you that don't do any funny business or else!'_

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

Lucy and I blushed after reading Sting's letter. That was unexpected, but I like to spend more time with Lucy alone rather than answering a lot of questions. _'Well we'll probably will have those tomorrow' _I thought to myself, then it struck, I look again at the letter and saw the phrase 'better tell us the details after you guys went off the festival' how did they know about that? Then I finally remember, the florist, the ice cream vendors, the 2 mascot, and the waitress, it was the scents of those guys. So it was them who did all of that couple thingy. I blushed harder as I remember their tactics, but smiled, they sure are great friends.

"Rogue, is something wrong?" I heard Lucy next to me.

"I just realized that it was them who were disguise as people who thought us as a couple," I look at her with my smile never leaving. This made her blush then smile.

"I guess we owe them, huh?" Lucy ask, I nod at her and pull her for a hug.

"Yea, if not for them, then we wouldn't tell our feelings for each other," I tell her as I hug her tightly, and she hug me back. We stay like that for a couple of minutes, then we both pull out from each other and I kiss her on her forehead.

"Go and take a bath, so we can sleep, it's getting late," I told her as I brush off some of her hair on her face. She just nod and went to her room and get her pajama and went inside the bathroom. I went to the couch and places down the stuffs we bought for the others, I took a book from my bag and started to read while waiting for Lucy to be finish. After a couple of minutes I heard the bathroom door open and reveal Lucy on her pajama, she smile at me, and made a gesture for me to use the bathroom, I stand up and grab my change of clothes and head to the bathroom.

After exactly 10 minutes I went out the bathroom and went to where Lucy is, which is on her bed staring at the flower I gave her, she notice my presence and look up and shifted a little and gesture for me to sit next to her. As I sit down, I notice that she was blushing, I look at her with a confuse look.

"Rogue, do you know what this flower, Gardenia, means in language of flowers?" she asks me, as she stares at me.

"No, this the first time I saw this flower, do you know?" I ask her as I too stares at her. She nodded at me.

"While you were in the bath, I curiously look at the meaning," she said as she averted her eyes on me and keeps on blushing.

"And?"

"Well, according to Crux, one of my celestial spirits, Gardenia means "You're lovely"" Lucy reply to me. I was surprised and my face gets warmer, as she reveals to me the meaning, then I composed myself and slowly grab her cheeks using both of my hands and turns it towards me.

"You are lovely, Lucy, the flower really suits you," I said as I gave her a warm smile. This made Lucy blushes more, it's almost the same color of Erza-san's hair. I chuckle on her reaction slowly I pull out my hand on her cheeks and place it on my sides, as I continue to stare at her. As soon as I pull my hand off her, she lowers her head, and keeps on fidgeting.

"D-do you think so?" she asks me shyly.

"Yes, you are Lucy, that's one of the things I like about you," I answer her honestly, I want to show and tell her how much I love her especially right now that she's mine. She slowly looks up at me then smile, then she leans closer to me and pecks me on the lips.

"Thanks," she simply said, "And also, Crux said that this flower signifies secret love," she added. I look at her surprisingly, then I thought on something, then smile. _'Does Mira-san knows the meaning of the flower, or is it just a coincidence?' _I thought to myself. I felt something soft and warm on my hand, and I saw Lucy's hand on top on mine.

"Is something wrong?" I heard her ask me with worried tone, I just shake my head and lift her hand that is on top of mine and kiss it.

"Lucy, I love you so much," I told her as I slowly lean on her.

"I love you too," she reply to me, and I press my lips on hers, she kisses me back. I pull her close to me and places my arm around her waist, while her hands holds my shoulder tightly. We slowly pull out from each other and lay down on her bed and slowly we drifted on sleep while not letting go each other.

* * *

**Next Day**

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

I slowly open my eyes as the sun shine brightly at my eyes, the first thing I saw is Rogue's sleeping face, I remember everything that happened yesterday, it was a dream come true. I was so happy that Rogue feels the same way as me, and now that we're actually a couple, I can't believe that something like this would happen, but seeing him in front of me, sleeping beside me, I know that all of this are reality. I smile as I keep on remembering Rogue's confession to me. I slowly brushes off Rogue's hair on his face, as I scan and look his whole face, he only shows the half while the other half is covered by his hair. He's so handsome and I remember his different expressions that he has shown; happy, sad, confused, worried, serious, and many more, I can't seem to help but mesmerized on him.

I continue on staring at him that I didn't realize that Rogue tightens his hug on me, and pull closer to him, then slowly, he opens his eyes and I stare at his shining crimson eyes.

"Good morning Lucy, you sure take your time in staring at me," he greeted me, as he gave me his charming smile. I blushed and slowly smile at him.

"Good morning too Rogue, well, you sure take your time in sleeping," I reply as I let out a chuckle. Rogue just chuckle and he lift his arms and gets up, I too gets up and went off the bed and head straight to the bathroom, while Rogue went to the kitchen to cook some breakfast.

* * *

**On the way to the Guild**

***Still Lucy's P.O.V.***

We were on our way to the guild, I summon Plue as a habit, he was walking in front of us, while me and Rogue walking with our hands holding each other. I was looking at Plue as he walk, when Rogue called me, I look at him and smile.

"Hey Lucy, I know it's quite late to ask, but I'd been wanting to ask this since you had your mission but I was just curious, what you and Gray-san were talking about when we were on the train and I was sleeping with my head on your lap," he asked me, and then I remember all the teasing that Gray and Erza gave me. Well, since we're going out now, I think it's better to tell him, since he's quite involved.

"Uh, well, Gray and Erza were just teasing me on how I'm too nice to you, by letting you sleep on my lap, when I never done that to Natsu, and keeps on teasing me that I like you," I explained to him.

"Then, why does Gray-san's voice looks like he's sulking?" he asked me. I just chuckle.

"Haha, Gray is just acting that he's sulking, knowing I'm too nice to a guy, when sometimes I can be quite scary, as he says," I said as we get nearer the guild. He laugh at my response.

"He's quite right, you can be scary and strong, when I experienced your kick," he said to me, I immediately blush and pouted.

"I already apologize on that," I said to him as I sulk, he just continue to laugh, and kisses my cheeks.

"I know, and I forgive you already, it's just really amusing," he just said, I let out a sigh and kiss him on his cheek as we were at the front of the guild. We both open the door.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" I greeted them, as we open widely the door, and then suddenly someone hugs me.

* * *

**At the Guild**

***Normal P.O.V.***

After Lucy shout her greeting, she was suddenly hug by Mirajane, then Erza, Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Sting and Yukino were walking behind her, all them were smiling to Lucy and Rogue.

"M-Mira?!" Lucy ask as Mirajane hugs her tightly and pulls out, Mira's eyes were sparkling and her smile is big that it reaches to her ear.

"LUCY! How's yesterday's date? Did you have fun? Did he confess to you? How did he confess? What happen when you went home?" Mira asks Lucy non-stop on question, while she keeps on shaking her. This make Lucy dizzy, good thing Erza quickly moves.

"Oi, Mira, how can Lucy answers you if you keep on shaking her and asking her lots of question?" Erza said as she pulls out Mira to Lucy which make Mira dismay, and made Lucy relief. Lucy uses her free hand to help her head as she tries to stop the dizziness, Rogue looks at her worriedly and places his free hand on her cheeks.

"You okay?" Rogue asks her, Lucy slowly nods as the dizziness finally worn out and she can look straightly at him and smile. Rogue returns the smile and they both look at their audience and the lift their hands that have been holding each other as their answer.

This made Mira squeal, Erza blushes but smile, Gray, Sting and Natsu grins and give them thumbs up, Wendy and Yukino smiles and congratulates them. This gave everyone inside the guild their attention on them.

"CONGRATULATIONS ON YOU TWO! I'm so happy! Mira congratulate them as she hugs the both of them. Lucy and Rogue thanked Mira, then they also thanked the others for all the efforts they've done yesterday.

"Well, it was all Mira-san's idea, you know. We just follow her lead," Sting said to them as he stand next to Rogue and give him a headlock, which made everyone laugh on how they close they are. Gray walks to Lucy and ruffles her hair, as he congratulate her.

"Thanks," Lucy simply said to Gray, "Told ya," he simply reply as he pinches her cheeks, and he laughs on her reaction. Natsu swing his arms on Lucy's shoulder and congratulate her, while Erza smiles at her and congratulate her and telling her if Rogue ever hurts her, she will feel her wrath. Lucy just sweat drop and just nod, then Wendy hugs her congratulate her, she hugs her back and thanked her. Yukino smiled at her and congratulate her for being Rogue's girlfriend, Lucy hugs her and thanked her.

Mira who was so happy, she turns around to face the other members and shout, "EVERYONE! LUCY AND ROGUE ARE A COUPLE NOW!" This made everyone's eyes wide and some pop out and then cheers, they all congratulate them, Juvia suddenly went near to them especially to Lucy, and holds her hand.

"You are no longer Juvia's Love Rival, for you already have someone, Juvia was so happy for you, and now Juvia can have Gray-sama all for her," Juvia said as she went to chase Gray who is already running away to Juvia. This made Lucy sweat drop and mentally gave Gray a good luck, then at the second floor Master Macarov was standing at the rail, and shouted, "CONGRATULATION TO THE TWO OF YOU, ROGUE AND LUCY, I HOPE THE BEST TO THE BOTH OF YOU, AND NOW LET'S HAVE A PARTY IN COMMEMORATING FOR THESE TWO LOVERS!" Everyone cheers and started to have a party, Rogue and Lucy look at each other, and laughs as they were so happy that everyone were approve on them. Rogue and Lucy hand in hand joins the party. 

**END OF CHAPTER 16**

* * *

**A/N: And that's Chapter 16 everyone, I'm so sorry for my late update, I just got my charger yesterday, but I decided to do and post the chapter today, because I'm too tired yesterday, anywayss, I hope you guys like it, it's just short, and this is not the end, FYI, I still have to write more especially Rogue and the others still have to go back to their guild ;) Please review everyone! This will help to motivates me :)**

**At first I had a writer's block but nevertheless I somehow pulled it off. :D To be honest, the way Rogue treat Lucy, is my ideal way how will my boyfriend treat me, soo sweet~**

**I would like to thank to those who review my previous chapter, and I want to thank to those who keeps on following and favorite my story, and importantly, to those who recently follows and favorite my story, Thank you very much *Hugs everyone* Please support me in the end and don't forget to leave a review :D**

**See you guys on my next chapter ;)**


	17. Chapter 17: Kiss

**A/N: Hi Everyone~ Did ya enjoy Chapter 16? Well if you did that's great, here's Chapter 17 for all of you! Yey~ Enjoy~**

**Sorry for any errors and I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Kiss**

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

The guild is so wild, everyone is drinking booze and the guys already started to fight. I was sitting at the bar with Rogue while we were watching the brawl when suddenly Sting went to us then drag Rogue to fight, no matter how many times Rogue refuses, but in the end he joins in. I just laugh it out and let my boyfriend loosen up and enjoys the fun, '_I hope he would be okay though' _

"Ne Lu-chan," I heard my girl best friend Levy-chan called me.

"What is it, Levy-chan?" I turn around and face her, I was seating next to her, while Mira and Yukino were at the other side of the bar, Erza sits where Rogue was sitting, Lisanna was sitting on the other side of Levy, Wendy and Juvia were standing beside me, while Cana was sitting on the bar stand drinking a barrel of booze.

"How did Rogue confess to you? Come on Lu-chan, tell us!" Levy-chan asked me, I suddenly blushed on her question.

"That's right Lucy, I've been dying to know where Rogue take you after your date," Mira said while preparing some drinks.

"Hee, Rogue take you on a date before he confess?" Lisanna asks as she leans on Levy-chan.

"Lucy, Rogue didn't do anything weird to you after your date? If he did I'll kill him right now!" Erza asked as a dark aura is surrounding her.

"C-Calm down Erza, he didn't do anything weird, promise." I told her as I try to calm her down, which I successfully did. I took a deep breath.

"Well, before the confession, I better tell you what happened on the date right? Since Lisanna, Levy-chan, Cana and Juvia doesn't know," I told them.

"Eh? How come it's only the 4 of us?" Lisanna asked.

"Well, it seems Mira and the others somehow helped the date be more romantic and fun," I answered her, and Mira just stick out her tongue.

"Okay, Rogue invites me to a festival next town, it was beautiful and amazing," I started out. "While we were walking I was separated from Rogue, I thought that I was lost, when suddenly he called me and gave me a flower named Gardenia."

"Wow, a Gardenia? If I recall, in the language of flowers it means, 'you are lovely' Oh my gosh Lu-chan, Rogue is so sweet," Levy-chan said as she squeals.

"Well, apparently Rogue doesn't know the meaning of the flower either, until we came home," I said as I scratch my cheek with my index finger.

"Oh, but I did, that's why I gave it to him," I heard Mira said as she keeps on smiling.

"I see, you're the florist, Mira," I said as I eyed her.

"Why of course, I want your date to be successful until the end," she reply as she place her hand on her hips and held her head up high.

"Haha, Thanks Mira, okay, after that, we walk around and check some stalls, until I found an ice cream stall, we order different flavor, mine is strawberry, while Rogue's mint. The vendor gave our order in one cone, his excused was due to many couples asking for that and we look like a couple." I stop on my story when I realize something.

"Mira, let me guess, the two ice cream vendors were Gray and Wendy is it?" I asked the takeover mage. She stares at me and then

"Teehee, you found out?" Mira tilt her head and smile.

"What? Gray-sama was disguise as an ice cream vendor? Juvia wants to see," I heard Juvia besides me, as her eyes transform into heart shapes. I just sweat drop on it.

"I'm sorry, Lucy-san, for keeping it a secret, Mira-san actually told me to stay quiet and let Gray-san do the talking," I heard Wendy apologize to me, I just smile and hugs her.

"It's alright Wendy, I'm not angry," I comfort her, she hugs me back and smiles, and I continue my story.

"The ice cream vendor, uh, Gray gave us the ice cream free of charge, then we walk away and I started to eat it, then I offer it to Rogue," I said when Mira cut me off.

"Oh yes, I saw that, you were holding the ice cream while Rogue lick it *squeal* and then Rogue wipe something on Lucy's cheek and then he licks his finger, *squeal*" Mira said as she continues to squeal and her eyes were sparkling. Everyone then started to squeal, then I suddenly blush as they keep on telling how sweet of Rogue is.

"*Ahem* Okay moving on, after that, 2 mascots who I assume would be Natsu and Sting block our way and gave us a ring of flowers, one of them place it on my head, while the other place it on Rogue's neck, then they make a heart shape using their hands," I continue.

"Hehe, cute isn't it? I thought we should give you that so both of you have something in common along your date, so that way everyone will think you guys are a couple~" Mira reason out.

"Oh really? Well then after that we continue to walk and bought some stuffs, speaking of we bought some for you guys but I forgot on the apartment, hehe, I'll give it tomorrow. After that Rogue suddenly get hungry so we ate at an open diner, it was cute and there food is delicious, then the waitress gave us a slice of cake, saying it's free for every couple who eat at them."

"That's just a lie, I was trying to control myself not to eat that cake," I heard Erza said.

"Eh?! So it was Erza who disguise as a waitress?" I asked.

"Well Yukino and I were disguise as a waitress, however the manager called Yukino to get the order of the other customers so she join me," she explain. _'I see'_

"But I saw how Lucy-sama feed Rogue-sama the cake, they sure are cute couple," Yukino said as she wipes some glass. I suddenly blush, and everyone squeals again, Mira almost faint. Seriously these guys knows everything.

"Oh my gosh Lu-chan, I can imagine the two of you, while you feed Rogue, he was blushing and somehow embarrass, *squeal*" Levy-chan said as she clasp her hands and her eyes were sparkling.

"But, Yukino is right, you guys are so cute, by just hearing your story, I can imagine how your date is," Lisanna said.

"Geez, you guys, that's boring, there should be actions, you know? Like s–" I heard Cana, who finally spoke after drinking but she was cut off by Erza's sword.

"Don't say anything inappropriate in front of Wendy, got that?" Erza threaten Cana as she glares at her, Cana just nod as she continue to drink, while we just sweat drop.

"Come on Lucy, that's all the best part of the date, just go where Rogue already confess," I heard Mira as she pout.

"Okay, okay, well, when the sun is setting, Rogue took me to the forest, as the night came, I saw a lake in front of me who is glowing due to the light on the moon and stars and lots of glowing flowers. Then we stop on the center, then Rogue told me to look up, as I look up I saw lots of stars, and all the constellations, it was breathtaking, then I point at him all the constellations, then," I stop and look at my companions who were so excited to know what happen next, I smile and continue, "I was about to confess to him when Rogue beats me first, he told me how he thinks about me like I was the one who make him whole again, and then he said he loves me," I stop when everyone started to squeal, and I saw that they were all blushing.

"And then? What did you say Lucy?" I heard Lisanna asked as they keep on squealing.

"Well of course, I told him that I also love him, then suddenly he hugs me and then we saw the constellations shines brightly, and I heard my spirits congrats us, it seems that they were approve on Rogue and then.." I suddenly blush and I feel embarrass to say it, but I can see that they were all waiting, I took a deep breath, and "we kiss."

All of them started to squeal louder to the point that everyone in the hall stops fighting and stares at us. I could see that Mira faint while Wendy can't stop blushing as she covers her face, while Erza who seems to be embarrass but still smiles, Levy-chan, Lisanna, Yukino and Juvia, keeps on squealing.

"That's so wonderful, oh Lucy, I'm so jealous, I wish, my own prince charming will come too," Lisanna said as she day dreams.

"For Juvia, Gray-sama is her only prince charming," Juvia said as she day dream probably about her and Gray.

"Well, it won't turn out like that, if it's not for Mira and the other, for making our date successful and it gave both of us courage to confess, right? So thanks Mira, Erza, Yukino and Wendy," I thank the 4 of them. Erza and Wendy hugs me while Yukino and Mira who is already conscious holds my hand.

"Well, my plan is a success then, Lisanna if you want to have your own prince charming, no worries, I'll help you find him," Mira said as she turn and face her sister.

"Well it's obviously Natsu, right?" I said as I tease Lisanna.

"Oh! Your right Lucy, well since Rogue and Lucy are officially a couple now I guess it's your turn huh Lisanna?" Mira said as her smile turns to grin like she was plotting.

"Uh, W-wai- Mira-nee, what are you thinking? Mou, Lucy stop giving Mira-nee, some ideas," Lisanna said as she scolds me. We all just laugh at it, when suddenly Cana spoke.

"So Lucy, how's Rogue's kiss?" she asked me as she smirk. I just blush and looks around.

"W-well, it's kind of sweet, and gentle," I answered her.

"What?! Did he use his tongue?" As Cana asked that all of us blush and suddenly Erza knock out Cana.

"CANA! Didn't I tell you don't say anything inappropriate?" Erza said and Cana fell unconscious on the floor while holding her barrel.

"Seriously, Cana, isn't careful on her words. Wendy, just forget what Cana just said, you're too young to know that," I said as I pat Wendy's head who's face is so red, she nodded slowly. I smiled at her and then, after that we try to change the subject to forget what Cana said, by teasing Lisanna about Natsu, or Levy to Gajeel when suddenly someone interrupt us.

"LUCY!"

We all stop and turn around and saw Gray waving at us with Sting grinning besides a blushing Rogue walking towards us.

_'Why is Rogue blushing?' _I thought to myself.

* * *

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

_'Ugh, this is embarrassing' _I thought to myself as I keep on blushing. It all started when we who were fighting suddenly heard the girls squealing at the bar.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Immediately my hearing sense suddenly activated and hears all what they were saying, like how Lisanna-san were jealous that Lucy found her prince charming, when Juvia-san said that to her Gray-san is her only prince charming, and then they started to tease Lisanna-san when suddenly Cana-san asked Lucy how it feels when we kiss, immediately I blush and punch the nearest person in me, who is Gajeel and suddenly he was knock out. And then I heard Lucy's reply and then my face turns red when I heard Cana-san's question, 'Did he use his tongue?' I punch every person near to me, until I realize that I knock out almost everyone, leaving Sting who is grinning non-stop and Gray-san who is amazed on my action.

"Wow Rogue, I never thought you could defeat everyone here," Gray-san compliment me, and then suddenly I heard Sting laughing.

"Haha, Gray-san, Rogue is just embarrass, because of what Cana-san said to Lucy," Sting said to Gray-san, I blush again and trying to stop Sting to continue.

"Hoh? What did she said?"

I glare at Sting so he won't tell, but it seems that it doesn't affect him, he just stick his tongue out and reply to Gray-san.

"Cana-san asked how's Rogue kiss were, then Lucy said it was sweet and gentle, then Cana-san added if Rogue use his tongue," Sting answered as I blush harder. Gray-san stares at me and then started to laugh too.

"What the?! Haha, you were embarrassed? Haha!" Gray-san said to me as he continue to laugh. I just turn away, hiding my face, when Gray-san spoke again.

"But seriously, did you use your tongue."

I look at him with wide eyes, then turn around, "N-no," is my only answer, then Sting and Gray laugh again, _'This is so embarrassing,' _

"Hey Gray-san, I have an idea," I heard Sting said and approach Gray-san, then he started to whisper something, I try to listen but it looks like Sting lowers his voice so I can't hear it. Then suddenly I saw Gray-san's eyes widen and then he looks at me and smirk. _'Uh-oh' _

"That's a great idea Sting, let's go," Gray-san said as he started to walk. I made a worried face, knowing that whatever they were planning it has something to do with me and Lucy, then I felt Sting's arm on my shoulder and drags me towards where Lucy and the other girls is.

"Wait, Sting what did you said to Gray-san?" I asked my best friend, he looks at me and grins.

"I just told him my plan on how will Lucy can kiss you and this time be more aggressive," Sting reply to me then I blush again, knowing what Sting meant on that.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"LUCY!" Gray-san called Lucy, and all the girls turn and look at us. I stare on Lucy as my face still red and my heart beats very fast. Then I saw Juvia-san jumps on Gray-san but he dodge it and continues to walk.

"What's wrong Gray?" Lucy asked as we're already near them.

"Rogue just beat everyone, as his girlfriend you should give him a reward," I heard Gray-san. This surprised Lucy.

"EH?! What kind of reward?" she asked.

"How about a kiss?" I look who said and it was none other than Mira-san, then on the corner of my eye I saw Sting and Gray-san smirk, I just swallow hard, as I know what they were thinking.

"Eh?! But-" I heard Lucy trying to protest.

"Oh come on Lu-chan, it's only a kiss, and it was not like you haven't kiss anyway," I heard, Levy-san encourage Lucy.

"That's right Lucy, come on," I heard Lisanna-san.

"No way, I won't kiss Rogue in front of Wendy," Lucy keeps on protesting, I just nod, I too don't want Wendy to see this, she's still young.

"Oh, that won't be a problem, Wendy come here inside the bar," Mira-san said as she gesture Wendy to come. Wendy obeys Mira-san and went inside, and then Mira-san told Wendy to bend down and sit on the floor first.

"Okay, now you can kiss," Mira-san said as she places her elbow on the bar stand. Lucy and I blush on that, but then Lucy suddenly stands up and walk towards me.

She stop and she's standing in front of me, we stare at each other, then suddenly Lucy's hands reach my cheeks and she lowers my head and kiss me. I hear everyone squealing, and slowly my hands wraps around Lucy's waist and I pull her closer to me, then I deepen our kiss, and I felt Lucy's hands pull out on my cheeks and wraps her arms on my neck, and then I bite her lower lips and I heard her moan and she opens her mouth, I took it as an opportunity, so I insert my tongue, I felt Lucy flinch, but she relaxes right away then our tongues battles inside her mouth, I don't care if the others were watching, as long as Lucy and I feels good. I heard Lucy moan again, and I too as it keeps on feeling good. We pull out each other for we need to breath, and a single strand of saliva were connected in our mouths, realizing what we just did, we blush in almost a darker shade of red, then we look around and saw Mira-san squealing as her nose bleeds, while Yukino covering her eyes as she was blushing, Levy-san and Lisanna-san squealing as their hands were clasp together, while Erza-san were blushing and keeps on fidgeting, then I saw Gray-san and Sting grinning as they eyed me. I grab Lucy's hand, and drags her towards the door.

"We'll leave first!" I said to no one. Then I heard Sting saying something.

"Oi, Rogue, make sure when Yukino and I get home we won't be interrupting something got it?"

I turn around and glare at him.

"Like hell, I'll do something!" I shout at him as I drag Lucy out of the guild and walk out, and that's when I realize the day is still young. So I try to think where we can relax that's when I realize there's a place where we can enjoy.

"Hey Rogue, where are we going?" I heard Lucy asked me. I turn around and smile at her.

"To a place, where we can relax and have fun," I reply to her as we continue to walk. And on cue, Lucy gets what I meant and smiles at me, then she walk besides me and I intertwined our hands as we walk to our destination.

**END OF CHAPTER 17**

* * *

**A/N: And my dear friends, that's Chapter 17 for you~ Wee, I can't believe I'm on my 17th chapter, I'm so happy, and it's all thanks to you guys, thank you soo much for all your support, Please review for me to know your insights on my chapter :D  
**

**Can you guys guess where would they be heading? hehe :P I won't be writing that on the next chapter, for it's best to go back to their agenda ;)**

**Thank you for all the reviews that you gave me last chapter, and to those who recently follows and favorites my story, thank you very much and most of all to those who continue to support my story, I can't stop thanking you guys *hugs* Please keep on supporting this story until the end. Thank you~**

**Well I'll be seeing you guys on the next chapter~ Don't forget to review~**


	18. Chapter 18:Dilemma

**A/N: Hallo Everyone~ Here's Chapter 18, hope you'll like it!**

**Sorry for any errors, and I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Dilemma**

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

Okay, today Rogue is so romantic, after what happen a while ago at the guild, I thought it was gonna be awkward for us, but, Rogue sure knows how to make me enjoy a date. A while ago, we went to the Rainbow Bookstore and Café, we read a book on one of the couch, I was sitting between Rogue's legs, while he hold the book, the owner doesn't mind and thought that were kind of cute, he even treat us for some tea which is kind of nice, and then we ate at a restaurant, and while we ate there, some musicians played for us, which is sweet, then Rogue paid for it, and now we're walking around the town while our hands intertwined as the stars shines brightly above us. I'm so happy that Rogue and I love each other, I don't know if I can ever find a guy just like Rogue. I want this moment to last forever.

But, I know everything will end, since Rogue are only here, due to his task to observe us, and after that he'll go back to his guild, and I don't know when will we ever gonna meet. I'm so scared not being with Rogue everyday, especially that we just started out recently.

I suddenly feel something wet on my face, and I realized that I was crying. Rogue notice it and stop walking and stand in front of me then bends down and stare at me with a worried face.

"Lucy, what's wrong? Why're you crying?" He asked me as he place his free hand on my cheek.

I let go of his hand and hugs him tightly as I continue to cry. I felt something warm wraps around me and I realize that Rogue hugs me back, then I felt that Rogue caress my hair using his other hand. He didn't say anything, he didn't care if his shirt gets wet due to my tears, he just let me cry on his chest, not knowing the reason. _'I don't want him to leave, I want him to stay with me, but he's in another guild, I don't want to be selfish. Just how much I love and cares for Fairy Tail, he also loves and cares Sabertooth, especially right now they are trying to change,' _I keep on thinking these thoughts as I cry.

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

It was a perfect day for me and Lucy, Fairy Tail knows our relationship and approves us, they even celebrate, then Lucy and I kiss in front of our friends, even though it was embarrassing, I don't really care, then I took her to the Rainbow Bookstore and Café, then I treat her on a restaurant then we're just walking around the town, when I saw Lucy suddenly cry. I was surprised, I stopped walking and stand in front of her asking her what's wrong, when she suddenly let go on my hand and hugs me very tightly. I don't know why Lucy suddenly cried, but I can feel it's something really painful for her, I feel her body trembles I'll just wait for her to tell it to me. I hug her back and caress her hair as she cries on my chest, I don't really mind if my shirt gets wet, I can just wash it later, Lucy is more important. We stay like that quite long, then Lucy's cry change into sniffles and she slowly leans back not letting go at me, then she looks up at my face with tears on her eyes and still has a sad face. _'I don't like to see Lucy sad,' _I wipe the tears as she keeps on staring at me.

"Lucy, what's wrong? Can't you tell me? I don't want to see you sad," I told her with a worried tone. She opens her trembling mouth but closes it right away, like she was hesitating to say it, I keep myself to be patience and wait for her to talk.

'I-It's ju-just that.." she started, "It's just that, I realized that you're here to observe our guild and after you complete your task you'll return back to your guild," she added, this shock me, I've forgotten that we won't be staying too long here. I was about to say something when Lucy spoke again.

"I don't want you to leave, be-because, I don't know when will ever meet again, but..I don't want to be selfish, I know you love your guild Rogue, especially right now, you are trying your best to change and improve," she said as she start to shake again. I pull her back towards me and hugs her tightly as I try to repress my tears to come out.

"Lucy," I started, "Me too, I don't want to stay away to you, but as you said, I love my guild, you and your guild taught me to take care for my guild and my comrades," I said as I keep on hugging her, my head leans on her shoulder.

"We'll figure something out, I know we can, and I won't give up until I'll find a way for us to keep in touch, so for now, why don't we spend more time together while I'm still here?" I said as I slowly pull her out so I can see her face. She look up at me and nod, then I kiss her on her forehead and then on her lips, then I hold her hand again and intertwine it and we head back to her apartment.

* * *

**At Lucy's Place**

***Still Rogue's P.O.V.***

I open the door and there I saw Sting sitting on the couch with Lector and Frosch, he's talking to Rufus on the Lacrima, then I saw Yukino at the sink, washing probably the dishes they use. Sting was the first one to notice us, he says his goodbye to Rufus and wave and smile at us, when suddenly he froze, he probably saw Lucy's face, then he suddenly gets worried. I just shake my head, he just nodded and leans back on the couch. I look at Lucy.

"Lucy, you should go and take a bath," I said to her as I gave her a small smile. She nodded and looks at me and gave me a small smile. We let go our hands, and she went to her closet to grab a change of clothes then she went inside the bathroom. I walk where Sting is, luckily Lector and Frosch went to Yukino saying they'll help her, then I sit next to him.

"What happened?" Sting asked me directly. I just stare at the ground as I let out a sigh and answer him.

"I've forgotten that we're only here for a couple of days, and Lucy also remembers it," I said to Sting then I continue, "We both don't want to be separated but, we're on a different guild, and we don't know when we can ever meet again."

I saw Sting on the corner of my eyes, he's staring at me then he scratch his hair and sigh.

"Well, it's not that you two are living in different country, just in different town, you can meet anytime, just set a day that you guys can meet," Sting said. It's not a bad idea, but..

"But, it's still different when you're always with her, staying besides her," I said, as I feel my tears started to fall on my face.

"Hmm, you're right about that, well, probably for now, while we're still here you better spend your time with her, and while you're on it, let's think of ways how you can meet and spend time with her, when we went back to our guild," Sting said to me as he patted my shoulder. I look at him and smile, I never expect that we will be having the same idea.

"Thanks Sting," I thanked him.

"No prob, Rogue, you're my best friend and I want for you to be happy, so I'll try to come up some ways so don't lose hope," he replied with his signature grin. I just nodded, then I heard the bathroom door opens and then Lucy went out dress with her pajama, and right on time, Yukino is done with washing the dishes, then Lucy let her use the bath next. Lucy then looks at me, I can still see red marks under her eyes, she just smile at me then, she head towards her bed. I felt Sting shoving me and points at Lucy, I just nod and walk towards to Lucy.

"Lucy," I called her, she looks at me and then I sit beside her.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"A little," is her only reply. I hold both of her hands and massage it.

"I told Sting what happen, and he said he'll try to help to think of a way," I said to her, she just nodded and she leans her head on my shoulder. We stay like that for a little bit, when I heard someone.

"Rogue, why are you and Lucy-san sad, did something happen?" I heard my little partner, Frosch. I look down at him and I could see he's worried about us. I gave him my gentle smile.

"It's nothing, don't worry Frosch," I said to him, I don't want him to worry too. I know that Frosch will also misses Lucy. I saw Frosch gets up towards the bed and sit between me and Lucy.

"Fro loves Rogue and Lucy-san, so I don't want to see you two sad," Frosch said to us then he hugs the both of us. Lucy and I smiled on Frosch actions, then we hug him back.

"Thanks Frosch, Rogue and I love you too," Lucy reply this time. "Hn," is my only answer. We stay like that until I heard Sting called me.

"Hey Rogue, I'm done, you can use the bathroom now,"

I just nodded and stands up and grab some clothes and head towards the bathroom.

After 15 minutes, I went out and I saw Sting already on his futon while Yukino is sitting on the other futon with Frosch and Lector between them, I made a question look, Sting seems to saw my expression.

"You can sleep with Lucy, I think it's best for you guys to be together right? And I know that you wanted to sleep with her too," Sting said to me as he lay down. I was about to protest when Yukino is the one who spoke.

"Rogue-sama, it's alright, and I kind of heard your conversation with Sting-sama a while ago, and I want to help too, so you can sleep with Lucy-sama, I don't mind it too," Yukino insist as she smile at me and lay down too. I look at Lucy who is sitting on her bed and looks at Yukino, I just sigh and went to the bed. I sit down and kiss Lucy at her cheeks, this made her blush but she kisses back at my cheeks. I just smile at her action.

"We better sleep, it's quite a long day today," I said to her, she nodded and she lay down, I close the lights and lay down besides Lucy and hugs her with her face in front of me. I kiss her on the lips and I rub my nose to hers.

"Lucy, don't worry about it for now, okay? Let's have fun," I said to her, even though it's dark, I sense her nod, then she kiss me on my lips and she also rubs her nose to me.

"Good night Rogue, and I love you,"

"Good night and I love you too Lucy,"

**END OF CHAPTER 18**

* * *

**A/N: And that's Chapter 18 guys~ sorry if it's too much drama, well as you all know that Rogue is only at Fairy Tail due to their observations on the said guild, so he really need to go back to his own guild, Poor Lucy :( Hope you like it even though it's dramatic and quite short. Please review!**

**How do you think they'll solve their long distance relationship? Do you guys have a guess? If you do, you can write it on your reviews :)**

**Taking aside the drama, I would like to thank you guys for the review and for continuing to support my story! I'm suuppeeerr happy for your support, and to those who just started to follow and favorite my story, I'm also grateful to you guys, *hugs* *kiss on the cheeks* And I would like to reply on the reviews I got last chapter:  
**

**IzzyLovesRoLu: Hi~ I already reply on my review to your story, but still I want to thank you for always supporting this story :) I'm so happy you love every chapter I did. I know how cute Rogue is when he's embarrassed. hehe :P I can't wait for your next chapter :)**

**3131182: Hi~ I already reply on my review to your story, and again Thank you for the support and I don't mind to add Mira's love life, whom do you want Mira to end up with? :)**

**luvrolu: Hello! Thank you for that wonderful review, it actually made me laugh, hope you'll like this chapter, and it looks like you got almost all the correct answer, haha and I'm glad that you like my story, and hunt me down so I can update right away huehuehue :3 And also love your account name :D**

**Another thing have you guys read the latest chapter of Fairy Tail? OMG it's soooo cool! triple dragon attack XD I like how Sting trick Natsu huehuehue, Sting is soo awesome XD**

**Okay guys~ See you on the next chapter, and please don't forget to review! :D**


	19. Chapter 19: I Want More Time with You

**A/N: Hello Everyone~ Here's Chapter 19! Hope you guys like it~ Enjoy :D**

**Sorry for some errors and I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 19: I Want More Time with You**

**At Fairy Tail guild**

***Mira's P.O.V.***

It's still 9 am in the morning and everyone in the guild are lively and energetic, except for a certain blond mage who is sitting in front of me at the bar with her boyfriend next to her. Lisanna was telling some funny stories, then everyone laugh, however Lucy's was kind of forced laugh, it was like there's something bothering her. I want ask her, but privately so she can tell me the truth. And as if Mavis answered my prayers, I heard Rogue tell Lucy that he will be talking to Gray for some advice. Lucy nodded, Rogue stands up and pecks Lucy's lips. I try to hold in my squeal, then when Rogue is far away from us, I lean on the bar and look at Lucy.

"Lucy," I whisper, I don't want any Dragon Slayer hear our conversation. Lucy turns her head and look at me.

"What's wrong Mira?" she asks as she gave me a small smile.

"I should ask that to you Lucy. What's wrong?" I asked her, I saw her eyes widen and then she avert her eyes to mine.

"I-It's nothing," she said as her voice gets lower. I frown and pinch her nose.

"Lucy Heartifilia, I know that you're hiding something and I won't stop until you tell me the truth," I said to her.

She stare at me quite long, then she crosses her arms on the bar and lays her head on it, then she spoke.

"Ne Mira, does long distance relationship is good?" she asked, I tilt my head as I process her question, _'Long Distance Relationship? Why does Lucy ask- oh now I get it' _I thought as I understand her question.

"It's about you and Rogue isn't it?"

She looks at me only using her eyes and then nod.

"Rogue is a member of Sabertooth, while I'm on Fairy Tail, they were only here because they're observing our guild, and in couple of days they will return to Sabertooth," she explain to me. I sigh as I listen to her.

"Did you tell it to Rogue?" I ask her.

"Yea, yesterday. He told me that he'll think of a way for us to keep in touch, but for now we'll spend more time for each other," I smile as I heard that Rogue is trying to think for them to meet up, he's so sweet, and it shows how much he loves Lucy.

I pat Lucy's head, then she lift her head and stare at me, I gave her my widest smile.

"Everything will be alright Lucy, just believe in him, I know Rogue will find a way, and you can count on me to help, I don't want you guys to break up just because of that especially that you two are meant for each other," I reassure her. I saw a tear on her eyes, and suddenly she leans on and hug me with the bar stand between us.

"Thank you Mira, I don't really know what I should do," she thanked me as I feel her tears run down on my shoulder. I patted her back as I hug her tightly.

"Just be strong Lucy, believe on Rogue and while he's here be sure to enjoy all the time you spend," I told her. I felt Lucy nod and we pull out on our hug, I gave her a tissue for her to wipe her tears.

"Now stop crying Lucy and smile, show Rogue your pretty face,"

She wipe her tears and blows her nose, and then she gave me her widest and pretty smile.

"Thanks Mira," she thanked me again, I just nod at her, and then I prepare her favorite drink and gave it to her. She sips some and I could see that she finally calm down and relax. _'Now, what could be a good way for them to spend some time that will be fun?' _I asked myself as I tap my finger on my chin, when suddenly the door burst open.

"HEY EVERYONE I HAVE NEWS!" shouted by our own dark purple hair 13 year old boy.

* * *

**(This is just like the start but this time it's Gray POV)**

***Gray's P.O.V.***

I was sitting in one of the benches with Erza beside me while Lisanna was telling some funny stories, it was really funny, and everyone were laughing, well except for Erza, she only smiles as she eats her cake. It's only 9 am in the morning and yet were all here and laughing non-stop.

"Gray," I heard someone call me, it was Erza.

"Hn? What's up Erza?" I ask her.

"Your clothes," she simply said. I look down and saw that I'm only wearing my boxers.

"Oh, shit!" I shout and I stand and look around for my clothes.

When I'm already fully clothed, I double check uh scratch that triple check it, I saw my lil' sis' boyfriend walking towards me. I lift my right hand on the air, "Yoh, Rogue," I greeted him then I shoved my hands on my pants pocket.

"Gray-san, I want to ask some help, if that's all right with you," Rogue said as he stand in front of me.

"What?! Don't tell me you already have a Lover's Quarrel with Lucy," I said as I glare at him, I saw him flinch and started to panic.

"O-Of course not Gray-san, Lucy and I aren't having a quarrel, i-it's different," he explain as he stutter, I keep on glaring at him until I let out a chuckle, this surprise him and I saw his face made a worried expression.

"Hahaha! I know Rogue, I'm just teasing you. You wouldn't approach me if you and Lucy have a quarrel, knowing whatever consequences you'll get to me," I told him as I compose myself. Rogue blush and glares at me, _'Woah, now that's a good reaction,' _

"Gray-san, I'm not in the mood for jokes," he said to me, I sigh and become serious.

"Okay, let's take a seat first, I suggest we should let Erza in too, she may also be a good help," I said as I turn around and walk back to where I was sitting.

As we get near at Erza, she seem to notice us, she turn her head and stare at us, then she went back on eating her cake, I sat down next to her while Rogue sit in front of us. I turn and look at Erza.

"Erza, Rogue wants some help from us," I told her, she stops eating and looks at Rogue.

"And what it is? Is it something to do with Lucy?" she asks, I saw Rogue nods. Erza and I look at him as we listen.

"Um, as you all know, the reason that I'm here was because of Sting's idea of observing your guild," he started, Erza and I just nod, _'I think I know where this leading to,' _"And to tell you the truth, I never expect that I will fall in love in Lucy, um, I'm not saying I regretted it, rather, I'm really happy I get to know Lucy and fall in love with her, she made me complete, and I want to stay with her forever, but," he stop like he was hesitating.

"But?" I heard Erza, telling Rogue to continue. Rogue looks down and finally said what he wants to say.

"But, I can't, because Lucy is a Fairy Tail member, while I'm a Sabertooth, and I don't want Lucy to quit Fairy Tail and joins Sabertooth, I know how she loves you guys, and..I can't leave Sabertooth," he said. I saw Rogue shaking, he probably thinks that we will scold him for not able to leave Sabertooth. I was about to say something when Erza beats me.

"And why can't you leave Sabertooth?" she asked.

"Because I love my guild, I know that before our guild only thinks about being strong and powerful, but now we're different. We're trying to change to a better guild, a guild where we will care for our friends and comrades, and it all thanks to you Fairy Tail for opening not only me but the other Sabertooth members what we lack, and just how much Lucy loves your guild, I love my guild," he answer with honesty and full of determination. I just smile after hearing that, then I heard Erza chuckled.

"I see, I'm glad that you think that, I would probably punch you if you leave Sabertooth because of that after going here to improve your guild, because if you did then it was like your just wasting time here," Erza said.

"Erza is right Rogue, I know some would probably thought that the best way for the two of you be together is one of you should quit on your guild and joins either of your partner's guild, but for me I think that's stupid, well except if you hate your guild that is, but for you, your guild is important and you don't want to leave, which is kind of nice, because it shows that your guild is really wonderful. And also I'm happy that you respect Lucy's decision too, you know to Lucy, Fairy Tail is important to her, and you don't want her to be separated to her 2nd family," I finally said as I understand their situation. I saw Rogue's shoulder finally relaxed, it seems that he's been tense while talking to us.

"Thank you for the understanding Erza-san, Gray-san," he said as he bow to us.

"So, the problem is what will be your plan when you and the others went back to Sabertooth," I said as I massage my chin.

"Hmm, well you could set a day for you guys to meet, or if you guys have free time you can go to each other's place for visit," Erza thought some good ideas.

"We thought that too, but.." Rogue said.

"But you'll misses each other's company on the days that you guys won't meet," I finish his sentence. This made Rogue blush, and nods. I grin at him while Erza let out another chuckle.

"Well, this might be hard but I'll try to think, okay?" I said to him as I assure him.

"I too will help you guys, as long as that it will make Lucy happy, I'll do anything," Erza said too as she started to eat her cake again. Rogue's face brightens.

"Thank you so much Gray-san, Erza-san," he thanked us again. "Um, Gray-san, Erza-san, I have another question," I nod to him, gesturing him to continue.

"Well, while we're still here, I want to spend more time with Lucy as much as I can, but I don't know where I could take her for date, so well, do you have some suggestions?" he asked with his face tilt down while his eyes looks up to us, he looks like a kid.

"Hmm, how about dinner at restaurant?" I suggest.

"We already did that yesterday," he said.

"Oh, I see, nice move Rogue," I said with a teasing tone, this made Rogue blush and looks away.

"Hmm, how about a romantic walk in the moon light?" this time Erza suggest.

"We also did that yesterday after the dinner," he said while he's still blushing. Erza blushed when she heard that, I just continue to grin.

"I never thought that you guys could do lots of romantic things in just one day," Erza said as she finish her cake.

"Jealous Erza?" I tease her, this made her blush as the same color as her hair.

"O-of course not, why would I be jealous?" she said as she stutter.

"Oh I don't know, probably you want to have those kind of things together with a certain blue haired man,"

"Wha-?! O-of cour- not!" she try to complete her sentence but fail, and I saw how she keeps on fidgeting, I keep on grinning, until I saw Erza smirk and stare at me with her evil face.

"Well, I assume a certain blue haired woman wants to have a romantic day with you Gray, I think I should call her and tell her you are willing to give her what she wants," she suddenly backfire to me, My face paled and holds Erza's wrist as she was about to stand up.

"No Way! Erza don't call her, ok I'm sorry, I won't tease you and Jellal again!" I plead at her. She turn around and gave me her evil smirk, I just swallowed very hard.

"Alright, I won't call Juvia," she said as she sit down again. I felt a little relief and let out a long sigh.

"Okay, we're getting off-track, so where could they go for their date?" I said as I think, when suddenly the door burst open, we turn around to see who it was,

"HEY EVERYONE I HAVE NEWS!" it was Romeo who shouted it.

* * *

***Normal P.O.V***

When Romeo burst to the guild everyone turn their attention to him, it was Natsu who speak first.

"Oh Romeo, where did you go?" Natsu asked as he walks towards the 13 year old mage and ruffles his hair.

"Natsu-nii! I was buying some bread that's all, but that's not important, I have news," Romeo said as he shake Natsu.

"And what is it?"

"The baker on the bakery told me that there's a newly established theme park right beside Magnolia, and they said it was a great place and very fun," Romeo finally let out the news, apparently everyone heard him and almost all of them started to get interest, especially the girls, while some just ignore it, thinking it's boring.

"Heh~, I've never been on a theme park, I kind of want to check it out," Natsu said as he massage his chin.

"Let's go Natsu-nii, it might be fun!" Romeo said as he encourage Natsu to go.

Everyone started to think whether they will check it out or not, when suddenly,

"Why not all of us go? It might be fun and let's show to our guest how we enjoy our free time together outside the guild," Mirajane shouted to the guild hall, this made everyone cheer and suddenly had the urge to go, while some were guessing what their take over mage were planning and some were thinking that something bad will happen when all of them go together. But there are certain two mage who will surely go even if the others would want to go or not.

**END OF CHAPTER 19**

* * *

**A/N: And that's Chapter 19 everyone~ do you guys like it? I hope so~ I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. I was writing this chapter yesterday and when I was halfway I suddenly feel sleepy and tired, so I decided to continue and post it today, I'm so sorry, I'll try to make it up on my next chapter which is my 20th chapter iyeeeeeyyy~~ So yea next chapter they will be going to the theme park and more RoLu moments and expect some other pairings ;) Please don't forget to review~**

**I have some questions:**

**1\. For my next chapter which pairing do you want me to include other than RoLu? (I already have one whom 3131182 request, MiraXus XD) I'm open for more~ so please leave your answer on the review~**

**2\. I want to ask your opinion regarding this story, whether I should continue the story after their dilemma be solved or will I just end it when they finally solved their long distance relationship? Please answer, it would be my honor to know your opinion~ :)**

**Oh my gosh! I've 72 reviews now~ Yeeeeeeyy~ Oh thank you sooooo muchh for your reviews, this always made my day. And of course I won't ever forget for those who follows and favorites my story, I'm soooo happy for all of your support :D *hugs and kiss* I hope you keep on supporting my story until the end~ *Mwaaaah***

**And here are some answers from my reviews last chapter:**

**TSW: Aww, Thank you! I'm so happy you think it's cute :) Thanks for the review.**

**3131182: Thank you! And wow! I was right, I don't know the place, but if i ever went to Canada which I hope be soon after I graduated, I probably would like to know that place. And I would to make Mira and Laxus to end up together huehue :3Thanks for the review and I can't wait for your next chapter :D**

**IzzyLovesRoLu: Hahaha! I've already reply to you from the review, but I still want to say something here, they will surely be married in the neeaarrr future hehe! Thanks for the review~ and can't wait to read your next chapter :D**

**luvrolu: I know what you feel, but do not worry! They will be together ;) Thanks for the review and I hope you like the chapter :D**

**The-Anime-Book-Writer: When I read your review I was overwhelmed, I don't know whether I would laugh or be scared, haha, but nevertheless, Thank you so much for your review and here's my latest chapter, so please, DON'T SLAP ME! lol~ haha hope you'll like it :D**

**And that's all folks, see you on the next chapter~**


	20. Chapter 20: Who to who!

**A/N: Hi Everyone~ Sorry for the late update! Here's Chapter 20! Enjoy~**

**Sorry for any errors and I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Who to who?!**

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

"WOW! This place is huge!" I said as I was amazed on what I'm seeing. The theme park is so big; there are lots of rides, fun games, booths to enter, it seems kind of fun. I've never been on any theme park ever since I was kid, since my dad never allow me to go outside, I only read about it on my books, and I'm really happy to go here for the first time and what's more, I'll be with my friends, and especially with my boyfriend.

Speaking of my boyfriend, I look to my side, he was standing beside me with our hands intertwined. I saw how he too was amazed on the theme park, knowing him, this is probably his first time too. He notice that I was looking at him, and face me.

"What is it Lucy?" he asked as he gave me his handsome smile.

"Nothing, I just want to see your reaction, because I'm pretty sure this is your first time to go to a Theme park too," I said to him as I smile back to him.

"Yea, you're right, wait, this is your first time too?" he asked, he was surprised that it's my also first time. I nod at him.

"Yup, you know how strict my father is, that's why I'm so excited to go here, especially I will be going with you," I said as I give him a peck on his cheek, he smiled at me and he rubs his nose to mine, which made me giggle.

"Awww, how sweet~" I heard someone squeal.

"Tsk, flirting in a daylight and in a public place too, how bold," I was annoyed when I heard that.

"Your just jealous Gajeel that Rogue has a girlfriend," I heard my trusted big bro tease our Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Geez, Rogue, I'm really jealous, you found your soulmate first, I wish I'll find mine right away," I heard Sting said, this made me laugh and turn around. Everyone, well almost everyone is here. Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Charle, Sting, Yukino, Frosch, Lector, Gajeel, Levy, the Strauss siblings, Lily, Juvia, Romeo, the Connell Family, even the Raiijinshu are here. I kind of have a bad feeling about this as I remember the incident at the Ryuzetsu Land, **(A/N: this is the chapter/ OVA during GMG and they went to a public pool) **_'No Lucy, be positive, and enjoy the park with Rogue, that's all,'_ I thought to myself as I feel fired up.

"Um, I have a question," I heard my best friend Levy-chan, as she raise her hand.

"Will the Dragon Slayers be alright? Even though it's not a transportation, it's still a ride right?" Levy-chan continued and all the Dragon Slayers, except Wendy, become pale as they remember their weakness. This made me look at Rogue who seems to be pale right now, I frowned we probably won't go to the rides, I'm kind of excited to try it out though. Rogue seemed heard me frowned, and looks at me.

"It's alright, Lucy, we'll still ride all of those attractions," he said as he clench my hand.

"But, your motion sickness," I said worriedly.

"I don't care, I don't want my motion sickness would be the reason for us to not enjoy this day," he said to me as he smile at me again.

"Oh, no problem everyone, I knew that it will be like that, I already have a cure on our Dragon Slayer's motion sickness," all of us turn around to the person who said that, and it was Mira, she was smiling while holding a tray full of plastic cups.

"OH?! Really Mira?!" I heard Natsu shout in excitement as he run towards the takeover mage.

"Yup, I ask Porlyusica-san to create a medicine for motion sickness, apparently it only works one whole day," Mira said as she distribute the drinks to the 5 boys Dragon Slayers.

Woah, Thanks Mira-san!" Sting said as he get one cup, then drinks it, then suddenly he coughed and spill some of the medicine.

"What the-? It's too bitter, bleh," he said after he drink it then crumples the cup.

"Giihi, you're just weak brat," Gajeel said and drinks the medicine, and then he too did the same what Sting did, this made everyone laugh and some tries to restrain their laugh, like me.

"Ahahaha! Now who's weak?" Natsu laughs loud as he points to Gajeel. I saw a vein pop on Gajeel's head and glares at Natsu.

"Well, why don't you drink yours Salamander, let's see if you can drink it all up,"

"Hah! You bet I am, I'll drink this in one gulp," Natsu said as he really drink it in one gulp then crushed the cup and made victory pose, then after mere 3 seconds his face turned green and he covers his mouth as he try not to vomit. Gajeel and Gray laugh so loud, Elfman is shouting of Natsu being unmanly then Ever slap her fan on Elfman's arm, while Lisanna went to Natsu to check him, then Erza glares at the two then both of them stop, Levy-chan scold Gajeel, then Erza scold Gray for stripping again, which results in Gray searching for his clothes, but Juvia actually picks it up for him and give to him which made Gray thanked her with a little blush, I smile as I saw this event. Now only Rogue and Laxus haven't drink it. Rogue immediately drink his with full determination, ignoring the fact that the taste was horrible, his grip on my hand was so strong for trying his best to not show how he hates the medicine, but eventually he drink it all and crumples the cup then smile at me.

Laxus just shrug and said he doesn't need it, but then a tear came out of Mira's eyes, and started to mumble something like, 'I did my best to ask Porlyusica-san for this because I want everyone to have fun, I begged and said I'll do anything, Gajeel, Natsu, Sting and Rogue drank the medicine' also saying that the other 4 Dragon Slayers were more brave enough to drink it despite the taste, and lots and lots more to make Laxus conscience to give in, which really did in the end. He grabs the cup and drinks it in one gulp and walk forward to the theme park. I saw Mira smile.

"Well, we're all set, let's go!" she said and we all enter the theme park.

"Okay, now what should we do?" I said as I scan around.

"Hey! Let's ride that one!" I heard Natsu and look where he is pointing at, I look at the pamphlet that the counter gave us for free, and it says Roller Coaster.

"No! Let's enter there!" I heard Gajeel said and I saw it was a Haunted House, this made me shiver, nu-uh, no way. Then suddenly Natsu and Gajeel started to fight which is kind of annoying right now.

"STOP FIGHTING" Erza shouted this made the two stop and Natsu started to shake, while Gajeel just click his tongue.

"Then how about this? Let's split up and go in pairs. Then to be fair, let's draw lots okay?" Mira suggested. I sweat-dropped as I feel like she's planning something.

"Oh, but Lucy and Rogue doesn't need to draw lots, I know you two want to spend time together and of course the Connell family too," Mira added as she looks at us, we both smile at her and thanked her.

"Eh?! But Juvia wants to be paired up with Gray-sama~" Juvia said as she doesn't like the draw lots.

"It's more fair if we do what Mira suggest," Gray said, this made Juvia whines and wrap her arms to Gray's left arm, which made Gray protest, and Juvia continues to whine, when suddenly,

"Going in pair is a good idea, why not the two of us go together, my Juvia," a familiar voice said.

"LYON?!" Gray shouted as he was surprised to see Lyon.

"Lyon-sama, what are you doing here?" Juvia asked.

"I heard that the new theme park is opened and I want to check it out so we could go here together Juvia, but alas you're here, which only means we were destined for each other," he reply as he grabs her hand and pull her towards him, this surprised Juvia and blush.

"B-but, Juvia wants to go around the park with Gray-sama," Juvia said as she tries to pull herself away from him. Then suddenly a big strong arms yank her out of Lyons clutches.

"Oi Lyon, stop it, Juvia might get hurt," Gray said as he hold her tightly in his arms and glares at Lyon, I grin as I see this, _'Could it be Gray really has a thing with Juvia, but doesn't want to admit it?' _

"Hmph, Gray, you keep on rejecting Juvia, so stop being such a hero and being overprotective to her," Lyon said as he glares back at Gray.

"I can be overprotective, she's my guildmate, I just don't want her to keep on pestering me and give me my own personal space too, that's all,"

"Gray-sama"

Gray and Lyon continues to glares, and I could see some Lightning behind them. We all just continue to watch this, especially Mira who seemed to be enjoying it.

"Heh~ Juvia you have 2 guys fighting for you and what's more they're both Ultear's somehow brothers" I heard a familiar girl voice. We turn around and saw Meredy with Jellal behind her.

"Jellal?!" Erza said with a shock.

"Meredy?!" Now it's Juvia who said it.

* * *

***Normal P.O.V.***

"Juvia~ it's been a while," the youngest member of Crime Sorciere greeted the water mage.

"Hi Erza, and Fairy Tail members," Jellal greeted everyone.

"What are you two doing here?" Erza asked as she approach Jellal, while Meredy run towards Juvia.

"Well, we were chasing some dark guilds near here when suddenly we saw some soldier's from Magic Council, and somehow this is the only place we could hide," Jellal explain.

"But in your clothes, you will still be recognize, here let me help you two," Mira said as she help Jellal and Meredy change and be unrecognizable.

Meredy is wearing a light blue turtle neck dress with her hair in ponytail on her left side, while Jellal wears an olive green hoodie that is covering his hair, and a red turtle neck inside shirt that covers his nose, mouth and his tattoo. **(A/N: Imagine Shino's clothes on Naruto Shippuden) **

"Perfect! And now, you two should join us so that way the magic council won't notice you two," Mira said as she clasp her hand together. Apparently the Fairy Tail members forgot that there are others who doesn't know their connection to the two wanted criminals.

"Wait! Aren't these two were been looking by the Magic Council?!" Sting said as he points to Jellal and Meredy.

"Sting, calm down and please don't shout," Lucy said as she calms Sting.

"Sting, we'll explain, indeed Jellal did awful things before, and that's because he was possess by Zeref, and Meredy only follows what Ultear said before because Ultear was the one who saved her, and Ultear was one of the people who worship Zeref before, but now, they've change, and create an independent guild to destroy dark guilds," Erza explain. "So please don't tell anyone about them, even you Lyon," Erza added as she eyed Lyon.

"Don't worry Erza, I know about them during the Eclipse incident when I met Meredy during the fight, and I promise that I won't tell anybody," Lyon said as he raised his right hand.

"Us too Erza-san, I don't know anything about them but if you guys said so then I'll trust you and we won't say any word about them," Sting said as the other Sabertooth members nod.

"Thank you," Erza bows to them.

"Thank you for understanding, and I'm sorry if you guys were drag on our problem," Jellal said as he too bows down. Sting just smile gave a salute, which made everyone laugh.

"Okaaaaay~ now that is settle, let's go draw lots~" Mira said as she holds some chopsticks on her right hand. Everyone except for Lucy, Rogue and the Connell couple draws, apparently Asuka also wants to try so Bisca let her and the result is:

Natsu is paired with Lisanna, Gajeel with Levy, Gray with Juvia where in Juvia is so happy, Erza with Jellal, Meredy with a depress Lyon, Elfman with Ever, Wendy and Romeo, Charle is paired with Happy who is flying around in delight. Sting and Yukino, with Lector and Frosch. Asuka is paired up with Lily, Freed with Bickslow and lastly Mira with Laxus.

Some were protesting some were happy, some were embarrass, and some were secretly dancing on their mind. This actually surprised Lucy, being coincidence on some pairings to be together, like Natsu and Lisanna or Gray and Juvia, then Lucy turn to look at Mira whose smile is so wide, that's when she realize that Mira planned all of this.

_'Wow! Mira really is a scary person,' _Lucy thought. "Okay, are we all ready?" Mira asked without removing her smile.

"Wait! How come Juvia is with Gray?!" Lyon protest.

"Hey, why am I paired with this guy?!" Ever complain as she points to Elfman.

"I too have an objection!" Freed shout, "I should be the one paired up with Laxus," Freed announce which made everyone silent and sweat-drop and Laxus to grunt and feel disgust.

"Juvia is approve, because she will be with Gray-sama~!"

"Me too, I'm glad I will be with Lisanna, it's been a while since we spend time each other, hahaha!"

"P-please take care of me Romeo," Wendy said as she bows, with a slight color of pink of her cheek.

"Uh sure, please take care of me too, and let's have fun," Romeo said as he bows down.

"Hmph! Why does it have to be pairs? Well, it's a good thing it was you shrimp that was paired on me," Gajeel said as he put his hands on his pocket. This made Levy blush and looks away.

"Erza you don't mind to pair up with me?" Jellal asked.

"O-Of course not, I'm glad to be paired with you," Erza said as she blush.

"Wow, what unexpected events, haha! Well at least I'm paired up with you Yukino,"

"Me too Sting-sama, please take care of me,"

"Yay~ Mama! I'm paired with Lily~"

"That's good! But the two of you still be with us okay?"

"Yes Mama~"

Everyone had their own conversation which made Lucy and Rogue sweat drop, and it's actually embarrassing since there are too many people, until

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP IT? THE DRAW LOTS IS FAIR AND SQUARE IF YOU GUYS HAVE A COMPLAIN THEN GET OUT! IF NOT LET'S GO AND HAVE FUN!" Mira shout as she turns into one of her Satan Soul, this made everyone shivers and stand stiffly.

"YES MA'AM!"

Mira turns back to her normal clothes and smile at them, "Good, Okay then let's meet at the exit later~" Mira said as she drags Laxus away.

"Laxus! Wait for me!" Freed follows them with Bickslow trailing behind with his babies who are laughing.

"Hmph! Fine! Let's go too," Ever said as she pull Elfman.

"Um, Lucy-san, Romeo and I will go with Charle and Happy," Wendy said as she bows.

"Okay, Romeo, please take care of Wendy," Lucy said as she winks at Romeo, who blushed and nods and along with Charle and Happy they walk away.

"Well, we'll go ahead too, Gajeel we'll borrow Lily for a while," Alzack said, while Bisca waves.

"See you later Gajeel," Lily said as he walk beside with Asuka.

"Bye-bye!" Asuka waves to them then she holds Lily's paw. Everyone waves at her as they walk away to them.

"Gihi, well, we better go now too shrimp I have lots of places I want to ride while I don't have my motion sickness."

"O-okay, Bye Lu-chan, have fun~"

"See ya Levy-chan and have fuuun~" Lucy said with a teasing tone which made Levy blush in crimson red and runs towards Gajeel.

"*sigh* Well let's get going too Juvia. The earlier we go through this, the earlier to go back," Gray said.

"Yes Gray-sama~" Juvia said as she walk beside Gray with a heart shape on her eyes.

"Well Lucy, you and Rogue go have fun. Oi Rogue take care of Lucy will ya?" Gray said as he pat Lucy's head and looks at Rogue. Rogue nods and smile. Gray and Juvia walks away.

"Ah Juvia! Wait for me! Meredy let's go!"

"Uh, o-okay, Jellal let's meet later K? And have fun with Erza~"

"Wait! Meredy!" Jellal tries to stop Meredy but she was gone along with the other 3.

"Jellal I think we too shall go, let's just enjoy this, and I'm sure Meredy will be fine since Gray and the others are with her," Erza said, Jellal just look at her and nods.

"I think you're right,"

"Lucy, we'll be leaving I hope you two will have fun," Erza said as she and Jellal went to other direction.

This only leave 3 pairs; Lucy and Rogue, Natsu and Lisanna, and Sting and Yukino with of course Frosch and Lector. Natsu was the first one to speak.

"Well then Luce, Lis and I will go now, it's been a while since we spend some time for the two of us," Natsu said as he gave Lucy his signature smile and hugs her

"Okay, have fun you two," Lucy said as she hugs Natsu back, then Natsu looks at Rogue.

"Oi Rogue, take care my best friend okay?"

"Yes Natsu-san, I will take care of her and have fun," Rogue answer as he smile.

"Okay! Sting you too, take care of Yukino,"

"Yes Natsu-san, don't worry about it," Sting said as he grin widely. Then Natsu and Lisanna walks away.

"Well Rogue, we'll give you two your alone time now, See ya! Frosch, Lector let's go," Sting said as he wraps his arms to Yukino's shoulder.

"Have fun, Lucy-sama, Rogue-sama," Yukino said as Sting drags her, with Frosch and Lector trailing behind them. And now Lucy and Rogue were left.

"So, what's our plan?" Rogue asked as he face Lucy and smiles.

"Hmm, well, let's walk around and see all the attractions then let's decide where to go," Lucy suggested.

"If that's what you want then okay, well shall we Mademoiselle?" Rogue said as he offers his arms to Lucy. Lucy giggles on Rogues action and wrap her arm to his.

"Yes, Monsieur," And both of them started to walk around. This might be their best date ever.

**END OF CHAPTER 20**

* * *

**A/N: Aaand that Chapter 20 Sorry if there's no RoLu yet, I was planning to make this more longer but I decided to make this chapter as the introduction of the pairings who will go at the Theme Park and I also decided to give some moments for the other pairings, so in one chapter one pairing date story, for example next chapter will be GaLe, (that's just an example, I'll still work whose first) but of course I will make RoLu last so it will be memorable :3 Do you like it? I hope so~ Please review for me to know your opinions~**

**So everyone whose side of pairing do you want first? whoever answer first will be the first pairing :)**

**And thank you so much for all those answers and reviews~ I'm soo happy and grateful! XD And I would also like to thank for those who follows and favorites my story, Thank you soooo much for all of your support, it always inspires me and motivates me and thank you for all the help that you've given for my story, I'm really grateful :) *hugs everyone tightly* Please support my story until the end.**

**And I would like to reply all those who review my story:**

**TSW: Yes! I would be glad to add those pairings (JeRza and GaLe and EverxElfman) and no problemo. Thank you so much, and yes I also love the brother and sister thing of Gray and Lucy, because I too was yearning for a big bro, hehe which made me a little jealous on Lucy. And thank you for the support :D**

**3131182: I already gave my reply but still I want to thank you for the review and I would love to add LyRedy, it's quite odd and unique, it give me challenge, haha! :) Can't wait for your next chapter!**

**animegamernerd15: Thank you for the answer and I think I have a plan on that but I will tell it in the near future :D Gruvia and StiYu got it! Thank you for the support :D**

**IzzyLovesRoLu: I already gave my reply but I want to add more~ Yey thank you~ and I would like to apologies for this chapter if there not much RoLu, please be patient while I do the other pairings, since I want to save the best ;) but I hope you'll still enjoy it even if it's not RoLu :) And Thanks for the review and support**

**luvrolu: ooh~ too many, but hey challenge accepted :D and Thank You for the answer and I have plan for this story :D which I will announce in the near future ;) Thank you and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapters**

**LucyXHeartifiliaXFan: Hi~ Thanks for the review, and thank you for the answer, you are indeed correct and I somehow already have some lists for new problems, and thank you for the support I will announce my answer on the near future :D**

**I'm so excited for the new episode of Fairy Tail and the next chapter XD too much adventure and action! And new arc! :D**

**Thank you everyone and please don't forget to review and again whoever answer which pairing should I start with will be the first one I'll write! Thanks and See you all on the next chapter~**


	21. Chapter 21: JeRza

**A/N: Hi everyone~ This chapter is JeRza pairing and please enjoy this chapter even though there's no RoLu here :)**

**Sorry for any errors and I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Fun Day at Amusement Park (JeRza)**

***Normal P.O.V.***

"How's Crime Sorciere right now?" the scarlet mage asked her fellow companion.

"Well we eliminated more dark guilds after the Grand Magic Game even though we're only 2 members, but somehow it kind of sad that Ultear is not with us," Jellal answer as he look to Erza.

"I see, I'm pretty sure that even though she's not here physically, she probably watching you and cheering on you two," Erza assure Jellal and then smile.

"Yea, you're right," Jellal said, even though that Jellal's mouth is covered, Erza could tell that he smiled.

"So what do you want to try out first?" Jellal asked Erza.

"Hmm, oh how about that?" Erza points and Jellal look where she points, it was a Haunted House.

"Alright," Jellal said and both of them walk and enters.

* * *

**At the Exit of the Haunted House**

***Erza's P.O.V.***

Jellal and I walked out the Haunted House with blushes on our faces. The haunted house is good but we're not scared, but what happened in there is really embarrassing.

**-Flashback-**

_"Hoh, the interior and the props are good, it's like their real and alive," I said to my companion as I was mesmerized on the the coffins, webs, other props._

_"Indeed, it surely will scare people especially to those who are easily scared with," Jellal reply to me. We were walking around when suddenly something pops out above. A creepy doll with blood on her face, it actually doesn't scare us, but it was kind of real, then we continue to walk around._

_Then someone pops out, a lady with long black hair that covers whole face except one of her eyes. I just greeted her and we walk ahead, I don't know what her reaction is but she's just staying there like Gray just froze her. It was getting boring so I started to have a conversation with Jellal as lots of objects flying towards us, we just dodge it and when someone is scaring us we'll just pass by to them. And then we're almost near the exit I felt someone touch my butt this made me surprised and I immediately brought out a sword and swing it backward, and there I saw a mummy man lying down on the floor trembling and crawling backward. I glare at him as I walk towards him._

_"What do you think you are doing?" I asked him as I emit dark aura. I saw him shaking and crying and pleading that he just fall down accidentally. Our distance is quite long, I'm impress how fast he crawls and when I was about near him I suddenly trip._

_"Kyaa!" I scream which is rare. Then I felt that the mummy man stands up and escape as fast as he can. Damn it._

_"Erza!" I heard someone shout I lean up until I'm sitting on the ground. I turn around and saw Jellal running towards me._

_"Erza, are you- Wah!" Jellal suddenly trips like me and is falling towards me. I close my eyes and then I felt something very heavy on my breasts, I wasn't wearing my armor since we're going to an amusement park so I wear my casual white sleeveless blouse. I slowly open my eyes and what I saw made me blush really hard. Jellal's face was on my breast. Jellal immediately stands up while his face is all red. _

_"I-I'm s-sorry," he apologize._

_"N-no, i-it's alright, it's j-just an accident," I reply to him, then I saw his hand reach to me, I smile and reach it then he pull me up and I stand up. Then I realize that were only an inch closer, both of us blush, then we stare at each other. Realizing that we've stared too long we pulled out and look away._

_"Sorry, I probably pulled you too much,"_

_"No, its fine," I reply then there's an awkward silence, after a mere 30 seconds I finally spoke._

_"We better go now, there might be other people will come here,"_

_"Yea, you're right," his response and we walk towards the exit._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

And now we're walking around with an awkward silence and I keep on remembering that moment when we were only an inch closer, if his face isn't covered we might k-kiss, thinking that I frowned. _'Wait, I frowned? Do I want to kiss Jellal?' _I thought and I felt my cheeks burn up, then I sigh, yea I probably want to, since I love Jellal, ever since we were on the Tower of Heaven, and knowing that all the bad things he had done on the past were not his own doing, my love for him deepens. I want to be with him but it seems that he can't forgive himself and as for his repentance, he made an independent guild. This really made me sad and also glad for him, sad because he sacrifice his own freedom, and happy because he's trying to repent all the things that he had done. I really hope that someday he can be finally free and he can do what he really wants.

"Erza," I snap on my thoughts and look towards where the voice came from.

"Hn? What is it Jellal?" I stare at his worried brown eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, why?"

"Well, it's just that you seem to be deep in thoughts and your face shows that something is bothering you," Jellal said.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's not that important," I reply to him. He just stare at me.

"Erza, if anything bothers you and you want someone to talk it to, my ears are open for you," he said, I was surprised on his offer, but this made me happy. I smile at him.

"Thank you, Jellal," I reply to him then he nodded and we continue to walk around, as I hold his hand.

* * *

***Normal P.O.V.*  
**

Erza and Jellal went to almost all the rides, booths and play some games, however it ended when Erza noticed a banner written 'Eat all you can Cheesecake' it brightens Erza and drags Jellal towards the café. The promo were for couples only, Erza asked Jellal to pretend that they were a couple which made Jellal blush but eventually agrees to it.

Jellal was surprised on how Erza eats too many cakes, she's already on her 10 serving, while him on his second, but when Jellal saw how happy Erza is, he just smile as he watch her while he's eating his cake. Erza notice that Jellal was looking at her but just ignores it and just thought to enjoy her favorite food with the person she likes. _'This is a great day' _they both thought.

**END OF CHAPTER 21**

* * *

**A/N: And that's Chapter 21~ How is it? I'm sorry if it's too short and sorry for the late update. As I said that I will be posting all the story of the dates of every pairings with RoLu to be the last. Next would be NaLi (Natsu x Lisanna) Please review~ I really appreciate it :D**

**And if you guys have any suggestions I'm open for it :D And thank so much I already have 81 reviews, 50 favorites and 73 followers, *hugs everyone* This really meant so much to me, even though it was my first fan fiction I've ever written I already have lots of supporters, Thank you thank you :D I know that there are many RoLu fans there and RoLu fanfics that is why I wrote this because each and everyone were my inspiration. I hope you'll support me until the end~ *mwah***

**That's all folks~ See you on the next chapter~ *waves***


	22. Chapter 22: NaLi & GaLe

**A/N: Hi Everyone~ Here's Chapter 22, sorry for the late update and I merge NaLi and GaLe to make this chapter little longer and also so I can finish all the other pairings and went to RoLu moments ;) Anyways without further ado Enjoy~**

**Sorry for any errors and I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Fun Day at the Amusement Park (NaLi &amp; GaLe)**

** *Normal P.O.V.***

"Yahoooooo!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

An overjoyed salmon haired mage with his hands in the air riding the roller coaster with the youngest take over mage who's holding tightly to the safety harness with tears on her eyes.

"Wooh! That was fun, hey Lisanna let's do it again!" Natsu energetically asked a dizzy Lisanna.

"Natsu! That's our 8th time to ride the roller coaster, I'm dizzy could we rest for a while?" Lisanna plead as she massage her forehead.

"*pout* Okay, let's sit there at the bench," Natsu point at an empty bench and grabs Lisanna's wrist and walk towards it.

Lisanna sits down and leans her head on the backrest of the bench with her arm covering her eyes. She slowly breathe in and breathe out, then suddenly something cold presses on her cheek, she let out a squeak then saw a cold bottle of water, then she saw Natsu was holding it with his signature grin.

"Here Lisanna, something to cool you down," Natsu said, Lisanna blush and slowly took the bottle of water and smile at Natsu.

"Thanks Natsu," she thanked him, and he just gave his toothy grin and sit down beside her and opens his own bottle and drink it.

They rest for at least 30 minutes with Natsu slouching and stares at the sky with a bored look, while Lisanna watch the surroundings, and thinking how's her big sis and big bro time here at the park, then she glance to her partner who still stares at the sky and after feeling that she's fine she asked her partner.

"I'm fine now Natsu, where do you want to go next?"

"ROLLER COASTER!" Natsu shouted while pumping his fists on the air while theirs fire on his mouth.

"NO! No more Roller Coaster, please Natsu?" Lisanna begs him.

"*sigh* Fine! So where do you wanna go?" Natsu finally gave up on the roller coaster and asked Lisanna.

"Hmm," Lisanna looks around, "Oh! Let's ride that!"Lisanna points out to the Carousel.

* * *

After riding the Carousel Natsu drags Lisanna in one of the extreme rides which made Lisanna dismay but still go with him, thinking how Natsu is acting like a kid. After that Natsu asked what Lisanna wants to ride next, basically it becomes they pick alternate what they will ride. They both had fun, and enjoys each other's company, then Natsu wanted to play games, since they almost rode all the rides, and enter all the booths, Lisanna agrees and Natsu first played the shooting, in which he successfully got it on his first try, the prize is a big dragon stuff toy, he gave it to Lisanna in which surprise her but accept it willingly. Then they went to the next and the other and so on.

Now Lisanna and Natsu are carrying lots of bags with all of Natsu's prize, Lisanna was thankful that Natsu didn't destroy anything. And now they're on the last game booth, which is throwing balls on the pyramid paper cups, then they notice two familiar faces.

"Levy, Gajeel!" Lisanna called them, which both turn around to face them.

"Lisanna, Natsu, you're here too? And wow! You guys sure won a lot," Levy reply as she walk towards them.

"Aren't you guys too?" Lisanna said as she points to the bags beside Gajeel. Levy just laugh it out.

"Yoh Salamander, you sure won a lot, wanna have a match?" Gajeel asked Natsu.

"Bring it on! I'm not gonna lose!" Natsu said as he pump his fist up and grin.

"Gihi, yosh we'll settle with this, who can take down more cups will be the winner,"

"I'm all fired up!"

Natsu and Gajeel started their match with both intense and seriousness. Lisanna and Levy just sweat drop on that, and they just walk towards an empty bench and sat down.

"So, how's your day? Having fun?" Levy asked.

"Fun, except for the continuous riding the roller coaster that is," Lisanna said as she remembers riding roller coaster in which she feels she wanted to vomit. Luckily Levy has a bottle of water and gave it to Lisanna which she gratefully accept it. After drinking and finally relax she looks to Levy.

"How's yours?" Lisanna asked, Levy blushed and gave a small smile.

"It was fun, and Gajeel is kind of nice," Levy said as she keeps on fidgeting, this made Lisanna's eyes sparkles.

"Tell me what happen!" Lisanna joyfully said.

"O-okay, well…" Levy started, "we first rode the pendulum ride, it was really scary and making me dizzy what's worse after that we continue to ride all the extreme rides in which really makes me want to vomit," Levy started to cry which made Lisanna sweat drop.

"Uh, Levy? Where does the fun and nice part there?"

"Uh, well, Gajeel noticed my reaction and suddenly, he- he carry me bridal style and put me down on an empty bench," Levy said while blushing.

"Heh~ Gajeel so cool," Lisanna said as she look at a blushing Levy.

"Y-yeah, and then he even bought me a drink, which is kind of sweet," Levy said.

"Oh, Natsu did that too, but yours are more romantic because of Gajeel carrying you," Lisanna said.

"Haha, but I'm pretty sure Natsu did something romantic,"

"Well, yea, you could say that, he let me chose some attraction to ride, then he treat me lunch too,"

"Aw, I'm jealous, at least Natsu lets you to pick what to ride, unlike Gajeel who just drags me where he wants," Levy said as she pouted.

"Haha! At least you won't have to convince Gajeel to not repeat on riding the same ride over and over again,"

"Haha! Well that's true, oh hey did you guys enter the Haunted House?" Levy asked with her index finger points in the air.

"Nope, Natsu said that it seems boring, and there's no thrill," Lisanna said while scratching her cheek.

"Haha, if you're not scared probably, but if you are then you really will freak out," Levy said while laughing sarcastically.

"It seems something happened,"

"Well, let's just say that I was too scared and Gajeel just laughing and telling me 'you're such a scaredy-cat Shrimp', then suddenly something came out which made me scream out loud to the point I cried," Levy told Lisanna.

"And?" Lisanna simply asked knowing there's still more.

"And…well what Gajeel did really made me doubt if he's the real Gajeel,"

"What? What did he do?" the takeover mage asked asked with excitement.

"Well, he suddenly punch the thing that scared me and suddenly hug me tightly," Levy said while her face gets warmer.

Lisanna suddenly squeal while placing her hands on her cheeks, "Oh my gosh Levy, that's so sweet!"

"Y-yea, and then after that he hold my left hand until I stopped crying, and then he started to play games and then the first prize he got he gave it to me, saying 'here so you can stop crying,' I think it's his way for cheering me up, and then we continue to stay here and play games until we saw you and Natsu," Levy said as she end her story.

"Aw, Levy I'm so jealous, Gajeel is quite a nice guy huh, even though I don't really talk to him, I see so are you in love with him?"

Levy suddenly blushed harder and looks around except at Lisanna's face, "Uh, yea I think so?" Levy answered/ask, not sure on her answer.

"I take that as I yes then.

"Then how about you? You love Natsu right?" Levy backfired to Lisanna who blushes.

"Yea, but you know Natsu, he's quite dense," Lisanna answered.

"So is Gajeel, all those two think are fighting and food," Levy said and both of them laugh then suddenly

BOOM!

Both of them were startled and look where it come from, and suddenly their faces pales.

"Uh-oh" they both said.

**END OF CHAPTER 22**

* * *

**A/N: And that's Chapter 22 everyone~ sorry if it's kind of boring, but I hope you like it and sorry if I'm not updating everyday, I probably might update alternately because due to my other stuffs I need to do *cough* Thesis *cough* OJT (On the Job Training) *cough* so yea, but no worries I'll make sure I update as fast as I can ;) Please review so I'll know what you think~**

**Next chapter would be ElfGreen and RoWen, again I'll put two pairings in one chapter so that way the RoLu moments will be uploaded right away~ :D**

**Oh Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and followers it really made me happy :D Thank you Thank you for always supporting me and my story :D I love you all sooooo much! *hugs and kisses* I'll make sure I won't let you guys down until the end :D I want to reply the reviews on my previous chapter but I'm quite busy on my thesis so I apologize but all I could say is YES! I LOVE JeRza too! XD One of my favorite pairings! Also to be honest I'm not really a NaLi fan but I want Natsu to have at least a pairing here, so yea I put Lisanna, but it doesn't mean I hate Lisanna, I like her too but not as much as Lucy though :) So I'm sorry if there are NaLi fans, I respect your decisions :)**

**And that's all folks~ See you all on the next chapter**


	23. Chapter 23: ElfGreen & RoWen

**A/N: Here's Chapter 23! I'm so sorry for the super late update, lots of things happened this past few days, anyways I'll continue my apologizes later and enjoy this chapter!**

**Sorry for any errors and I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Fun Day at the Amusement Park (ElfGreen &amp; RoWen)**

***Normal P.O.V.***

"MANNNNNN!" Elfman shouted as he raise his arms up in the air after riding the roller coaster.

"Oh will you shut up! You keep on shouting since a while ago!" Evergreen complains as she covers her ears as they walk towards the exit of the said ride.

"Okay Elfman, now's my turn to choose," Evergreen said as she look around to check some rides.

"Hmm, where next?" Ever mutter while scanning around, then suddenly she spotted something.

"Okay, let's ride that one," Ever points out on the lake, Elfman look where Ever points out and saw a boat.

"We will ride that? That's not manly at all!" Elfman protest. Ever huffed and puts her hands on her hips.

"Oh yes we will, and you will row it by yourself," Ever walks towards the lake and talk to the one in charge, while Elfman follows her while growling with anger.

* * *

"Huh? Isn't that Elfman-san and Evergreen-san?" a long blue hair girl said while tilting her head to the side, as she looks towards the lake where Elfman rows the boat while Evergreen faces him while holding her fan with both of them has a faint color of pink on their cheeks.

"Oh, you're right! Wow Wendy you sure have a sharp eyes," a dark purple hair boy said while grinning to his companion. Wendy blushed on Romeo's compliment and she lower her head to hide it.

"T-thanks Romeo," Wendy thanked Romeo on his compliment. Romeo just smile and they continue to walk as they forgotten the 2 older mage on the boat.

"So, where do we go next Wendy?" Romeo asked as they walk around the place.

"Hmm, well we already rode the teacups, we tried the water slide," Wendy said as she tries to recall all the rides they went.

"The roller coaster, we also went to the Haunted House," Romeo also tries to recall.

"Oh! Hey Romeo let's try that!" Wendy points out then Romeo looks and saw the bump cars, this made Romeo's eyes sparkle.

"Let's go Wendy!" Romeo said as he grabs Wendy's hand and walk towards the bump car. Wendy was surprised and blushed on Romeo's actions, but deep inside she was kind of happy.

Wendy was really happy that Romeo was her partner in the amusement park because, 1. They're almost the same age, 2. It's kind of awkward to be with the adults especially to those who were couples, 3. She and Romeo were getting along and 4. She likes Romeo.

Wendy knows that they're still young and thinking about girlfriend and boyfriend is something that they can think about on the right age, but nevertheless, Wendy still like Romeo and when she and Romeo are old enough she will confess to him.

Wendy was deep in thought that she didn't notice that someone's calling her, until she finally snaps out and saw a pair of blue eyes staring at her worriedly.

"Wendy, you okay? Are you tired? Do you want to rest for a while?" Romeo bombarded Wendy with questions, then Wendy notice how close the two of them and blushed.

"I-I'm o-o-okay Romeo, just thinking about something that's all," Wendy said as she stutters.

"You sure?" Romeo asked as he tilt his head. Wendy just nod and smile, then suddenly Romeo's face turns red and turns around so Wendy won't notice it and they continue to walk not noticing that they were still holding each other's hands.

* * *

"Ugh, finally I can get out of this cramp place," Elfman said as they hit the ramp and places the oars in the boat. Evergreen stands up then suddenly Elfman helped her to step out of the boat before he himself went out, this made Ever blush and turns away.

"That's quite a gentleman," Ever said without looking at Elfman. This made him blush and turns away.

"So where do we go next?" Elfman said while scratching his hair and tries to hide his blush.

"Y-you choose, since I was the last one," Ever reply still not looking at Elfman.

"Hmm, I dunno, let's look around and I want something manly," Elfman said as he started to walk.

"What?! Again? Seriously?" Ever shouted as she looks at Elfman's back. Ever suddenly pissed off and crosses her arms again as she follows Elfman and keeps on muttering some curses.

They continue like that until Elfman halted and faces Ever. "Hey Ever, want to ride that?" Elfman points and Ever looks to see what Elfman decided, it was a water slide, where in you will be riding a boat that is shape like a log on the top and you will be sliding down until you reach the bottom, it was kind of decent and not something dangerous.

"Hmph, fine it seems not that dangerous," Ever said as she walk towards the entrance of the said ride, with Elfman following her behind.

* * *

**After the Water Slide**

"Grrr, I stand corrected on what I said earlier, I hate this!" Ever said as she walks out the exit with her whole body soak on water.

"But that was fun and MANLY!" Elfman shouted while he too walks out with his whole body soak on water.

"NO IT'S NOT! Look at me, I'm wet and I don't even have a spared clothes, now what do I do?" Ever complains as she looks at her body.

"Then we'll just wait until we're dry," Elfman replied. Ever looks at him with 'are you serious look' then suddenly she punch him hard on his shoulder.

"Do you want both of us to get sick? No way! Let's see if there's a shop in here and buy some change of clothes," Ever said as she fast walk, not even bothering to see whether Elfman is following her.

* * *

"WOW! That was awesome! Did you enjoy it Wendy?" Romeo asked Wendy as they exit the bump car with a big grin on his face.

"Yup! I sure did, it was quite fun especially when we keep on bumping each other's cars and suddenly you with jump from your seat!" Wendy reply as she clap her hands and keeps on grinning.

"So, where do we go next?" Romeo asked as he look at her.

"Hmm, I'm quite tired, you don't mind if we rest and eat to regain our energy?" Wendy said as she taps her index finger on her chin and give a side glance on Romeo.

Romeo suddenly blushed as he think Wendy was cute on her action, he tries to forget it and answer her, "Sure, now that you mention it, I'm also hungry too," Romeo reply as he rub his stomach.

"Then it settles then, I saw a cute café there, is that alright with you?" Wendy said as she points where she saw the café.

"Sure, I don't mind, let's go," They walk towards where the café is.

* * *

**At the Café**

"Welcome Young Master, Young Lady" One of the maids opens the door and greets them. She show them to their table and gave them a menu. They gave their order and the maid bows and walk away.

"This place is so cute, and it sure has lots of food to order," Wendy was mesmerized on the interior of the café, it has a light blue wallpaper, and has a medieval furniture it has a big chandelier in the middle, the girls working are wearing maid costumes while the boys are wearing butler.

"Yup, it a great place to rest and eat, this place is really suitable for girls, couples, and families," Romeo said as he looks around and then he saw a long hair woman and short blue hair man.

"Huh? Hey Wendy, isn't that Erza-nee and Jellal-san?" Romeo whisper to Wendy.

Wendy leans and look where Romeo is looking, and her eyes widen, "You're right! It is Erza-san and Jellal-san," Wendy whisper back to Romeo. They watch the two adults and saw lots of plates on Erza's part of the table, then they saw Erza eats a mouthful of cake.

"Ah! Now that I remember, I saw a poster outside it says 'Eat all you can Cheesecake for couples only' and knowing Erza-san, she will take any chance to have that promo," Wendy sits straight as she place her palm on her mouth.

"Hmm, yea, knowing Erza-nee, she dragged Jellal-san here and probably claimed that they are a couple so she can eat cheesecakes all she wants," Romeo said as he lean on his chair.

"Hahaha! You're right, but," Wendy looks at Erza and Jellal, "it seems that Jellal-san doesn't mind, so I guess its fine."

"Yea, well we better not let them see us so we won't bother them nor they bother us," Romeo said, Wendy just nod and suddenly the maid came with the food that they ordered and give to them, and they started to eat.

* * *

Evergreen and Elfman walk out of the souvenir store with new sets of clothes. Ever was wearing a light green t-shirt with a Ferris wheel on the center and a mini black short, while Elfman wears a fitted royal blue sleeveless shirt and a baggy pants.

"It's a good thing that the shop sells clothes and towels or else will be drench for the rest of the day," Elfman said as he wipe himself with his towel.

"Well, we wouldn't be wet if you didn't let us hit the bottom very hard! And this clothes is so unfashionable my beauty won't be seen," Ever complains as she dry her hair with her towel.

"Then you shouldn't buy that shirt and short."

"And what? I'll stay wet and then get a cold? No way!" Ever shouted to Elfman.

"Then don't complain, that's so unmanly," Elfman reply, then suddenly there's a tick mark on Ever's forehead.

"Manly, Unmanly, you keep on saying those words, I keep saying that I'm not a man, and I never even enjoy this place due to all of the rides you took us, I was even looking forward to check this place, and have fun but now what? Its disaster my clothes were wet and this clothes aren't suited to me maybe I should just go home," Ever complains as crosses her arms on her chest. Elfman suddenly feel pain on his chest and felt guilty.

"Sorry Ever, I didn't mean it though it was an accident and you know that I'm always saying those words, and I didn't mean to say it to you, I just said it in reflex, and also I think that you look good on your clothes," Elfman said with his head down and give glances to Ever.

Ever suddenly blushed when she heard Elfman's last phrase 'I think you look good on your clothes'. "W-what are saying? Y-You-re just making it up!"

"No of course not! It really looks good on you," Elfman said as he too started to blush. Ever just look at Elfman studying whether he's joking or not.

"D-do you really t-think so?"

"Yeah, i-it's womanly," Elfman reply as he turns around to hide his red face. Ever just blushes more and looks away then suddenly a smile crept on her face and her eyes softens.

"Fine, I'll forgive you, but be sure that the next ride is worth of making me stay here and worth of all the rides you made me ride with you," Ever said as she still keep on hiding her embarrassment.

"Then how about the Ferris wheel?" Elfman suggested, Ever stares at him and sigh, "Okay, fine. Nothing would probably happen on their right?" Ever said as she started to walk towards the said ride as a small smile stays on her face, and Elfman just grin and follows her.

* * *

"Yum! I'm so full! The food at that café sure is delicious," Romeo said as he rub his stomach while licking his mouth as he and Wendy walks around.

"Yup, and the place is also cute, and how they arrange our food is unique and cute," Wendy agrees with Romeo as she walks besides him with her arms on her back.

"So, where will we go next?"

"Hmm, hey Romeo want to ride the Ferris wheel?"

"Sure! I wanted to ride that, it was so high and I heard that you can see the whole Magnolia and other towns when you reach the top," Romeo said as his eyes brightens, Wendy just giggle and nod.

"Then let's go!" Wendy said as she and Romeo raises their right fist in the air as they walk straight to the Ferris wheel.

* * *

**Ferris wheel**

"WOW! Look Romeo, there's the Haunted House," Wendy said as she points down, Romeo leans on Wendy's shoulder to check where Wendy is pointing. Wendy realizes how close Romeo is and blush.

"Hey you're right, and there's where the bump car is. Wow awesome you can see the whole amusement park in here, I can't wait to reach the top and see the whole scenery," Romeo said as his smile keeps on getting wider. Wendy didn't respond, which made Romeo looks at her, then that's when Romeo realizes that they were too close, he backs off and sit on the opposite chair.

"S-sorry about that Wendy, I didn't notice that I'm too close," Romeo apologize as he plays with his fingers. Wendy sits down with her eyes covered with her bangs.

"N-no, i-it's alright, I-I don't mind," Wendy reply as she plays on the hem of her dress. There's a pregnant silence between the two of them, both of them doesn't like it, but they don't know how they will start a conversation, until Romeo decided to man up and break the silence.

"Hey Wendy, I-um, I have something I want to tell you," Romeo started as he keeps on glancing to Wendy.

Wendy lifts her head and stare at Romeo telling him to continue. Romeo gulp and he can hear his heart beat that is beating so very fast.

"Uh, well you see Wendy, I-uh, I LIKE YOU!" Romeo finally said it with his eyes shut very tightly, then there's silence again. Romeo was waiting for Wendy to say something but he doesn't hear anything so he slowly opens his eyes and saw Wendy's face in very deep shade of red. Romeo decided to continue to talk.

"Wendy, I know that we're still young and about the boyfriend and girlfriend thing I think it's still too early for us to think about that, but, I just want to tell you that, and when we grow up maybe if we're around the same age as Lucy-nee, then I will confess to you again and when that time comes, that confession will be the real one where I will be asking you to be my girlfriend that is why I want to know more about you as the years goes by," Romeo said as he look at Wendy straight to her eyes. Wendy was touch on what Romeo said and what he said is exactly what she was thinking and she too wants to be Romeo her boyfriend, so she stands up and hugs Romeo, which startled him.

"Romeo me too, I like you and I will wait until we reach the right age and yes, I want to know more about you," Wendy happily reply, this made Romeo happy and hugs Wendy tightly, then suddenly he looks on the side.

"Wendy look! We can see the whole Magnolia!" Wendy turns around and was she saw was something she won't ever forget, the town of Magnolia and almost the whole Fiore can be seen and since it's still in the afternoon the sun shines brightly to the whole place.

"WOW! It's beautiful!" Wendy said as she stares on the scenery. Then she turns around to Romeo and both of them smiles brightly without pulling out on their hug.

**END OF CHAPTER 23**

* * *

**A/N: And that's Chapter 23 guys, do you guys like it? I'm so sorry for my super late update, and this chapter is kind of hurry, I was so busy this past few days due to 1. It was Halloween and me and my friends help in making some tomb candy box for the kids at the Halloween Party on the studio I was having my job training, we started on 7 pm and finished it around 3:30 am of the next day, it was tiring and also because me and my family visited my Grandma and Grandpa's tomb because of the All Soul's Day so yea and lastly I was having a writer's block on Elfman and Evergreen's scene, Wendy and Romeo's were easy, but the other two kind of hard, so I somehow pull it off and I hope you guys like it! Please Review~ Oh and by the way how's everyone's Halloween?~**

**Next Chapter would be Gruvia and Lyredy! Yes finally something I already had planned hehe, I already have a concept on what will happen on these 4 but I don't know when will I can upload it but I will try my best to post it tomorrow! I myself can't wait to write RoLu again, hehe ;)**

**AND THANK YOUUUUUUUU SOOOOO MUUUUUCCCHHHHHH! For all the favorites, reviews and followers! Even though I haven't updated these past few days, my followers are keep on increasing, and it really made me sooo happy, oh THANK YOU THANK YOU SOO MUCH! I really appreciate it and it always made my day :D Please continue to support my story and Please don't forget to leave a review~ :D**

**Well that's that~ See you everyone on my next chapter~ Have a good day everyone~**


	24. Chapter 24: Gruvia & Lyredy

**A/N: Hi Everyone~ Here's the latest chapter~ I hope you enjoy it , I quite enjoy writing this and sorry if some of the characters are OOC but anyways read on~**

**Sorry for any errors/ mistakes and I don't own Fairy Tail~**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Fun Day at the Amusement Park (Gruvia &amp; Lyredy)**

***Gray's P.O.V.***

*sigh* "I'm getting tired in here," I face palm on what's happening to my companions.

"Juvia~ where do you want to go next?"

"Juvia wants to go somewhere with Gray-sama ALONE!"

"Hey Gray what do you think of Juvia?"

I can't take it any longer, I puts down my hand and clench it tightly, and gritted my teeth.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT IT!?"I shouted as I finally snaps, the other 3 were so shock that they stop talking and stares at me even the other people stops on whatever they were doing. I gasped realizing that I'm making a scene.

"I'm sorry, please don't mind us," I said as I bow down on the crowd, then I heard screaming I look up and I saw some woman covering their face, some were covering their children's faces and some guys seems pissed off, I was confused until Meredy told me the reason.

"Gray, your clothes," she said as she points at my body. I look down and I realize I was just wearing my boxers.

"Oh Shit! Where's my clothes?" I look around to see whether my clothes fell nearby before some security finds out and kick me out of this place.

"Here Gray-sama, Juvia pick it up for you," Juvia said as she give it to me with a smile. I blush but I quickly turn away so no one can see it, especially her or else her imagination will surely turn on, I grab it and quickly dress. When I already check when I'm fully cloth, I look at Juvia and gave her a smile.

"Thanks Juvia," I thanked her, then suddenly she scream and hugs my arm.

"Anything for you Gray-sama~" she said as her eyes turns into heart shape. I just sweat drop and started to pull Juvia away from my arm, then I heard someone giggle, I look and saw Meredy trying to hide her giggles with her hand.

"Oi stop that Meredy!" I said to Meredy.

"*giggle* Sorry Gray," I sigh and glare to the three of them.

"Anyway, if you guys continue to bicker and talk nonsense then you guys just leave me alone, I want to check this place and have fun," I said to them as I keep on glaring.

"I'm sorry Gray-sama, Juvia too wants to enjoy this place with Gray-sama but Lyon-sama keeps on interrupting us," Juvia whined as she keeps on clinging to me much to my dismay and personal space.

I look on Lyon since he's been quiet ever since I snap, he seems to be staring at me with a serious face, like he was telling me something, but I don't know what, I raise one of my eyebrow, then suddenly Lyon smirk and this time I was surprised and step back a little.

"Sorry about that Gray, I didn't mean to make you angry like that, I just want to spend some time with Juvia too so let's go to the next ride," Lyon said as he break his stares at me. I just let out a sigh and scratch my hair.

"So, where will we go?" I asked, Meredy and Lyon just look at each other and then at me and shrug.

"Ah Gray-sama~ let's ride that!" Juvia points something with excitement. I look what she's pointing and oh boy I should have expected this, _'Tunnel of Love' _it's where you will ride on a swan boat as a couple and enters in the tunnel, I don't know whatever I'll see inside but I'm pretty sure Juvia will surely do anything so we'll go there.

I want to refuse but seeing Juvia's face that is seems so eager to enter, I can feel that she will cry if I say no. I like Juvia, she's a great team mate and friend, she's strong and when it comes to fighting she surely knows how to roll, and she's a nice person, but in like her in a romantic way? I don't know yet, I know that she's doing everything for me, but there are sometimes that it gets on my nerves or really freak me out, so I'll just refuse anything that I don't like and we'll just see if I can give her back her feelings, but whenever Lyon is flirting with Juvia it kind of piss me off sometimes and I want to punch him, but I try to compose myself and not let out this angry feeling every time I see them.

I stop thinking on this thoughts and was about to open my mouth to reply to Juvia when I heard Meredy talk.

"Okay, let's go there, I'll take Lyon so you guys won't be disturb," Meredy grabs Lyon's wrist and drags him towards the said ride, while Juvia, she's so happy that we will be entering it and without Lyon to interrupt, I just sigh and follows the 2, _'Well I guess just this once I'll do her request,'_

* * *

***Normal P.O.V.***

"Hey Lyon mind me to ask, do you really still love Juvia?" Meredy suddenly asked the white haired ice mage. Lyon looks at her then suddenly smile. They are now riding a swan boat and enters the tunnel, Gray and Juvia were in front of them where in Juvia keeps on leaning to Gray which dismay for the raven haired Ice mage.

"Nope, not anymore, I already realize it on the end of the GMG that no matter how many times I ask her out, she refuses, and when I saw their teamwork at the final battle, I know it was my defeat from Gray," Lyon reply as he look at the two couples who is quite far now.

Meredy tilt her head with a confusion on her face as she stare at Lyon, "Then why are you still interrupting them right now?"

"To make Gray jealous," he simply answer as he take a glance on Meredy who is right now eyes widened. He chuckle and continue "I know Juvia loves Gray so much, even though I don't know what she sees in him and I can see that Gray is starting too but denies it so someone needs to push him so he can realize it," Meredy looks at him and smile.

"So you're pretending to be in the way so Gray will realize his feelings to Juvia?" Meredy asked as she continue to look at him in the eyes. Lyon just nodded, then suddenly Meredy laughs not too loud so no one would hear it.

"Hahaha! What the-?!" Meredy tries to say a sentence but can't as she continue to laugh while clutching her stomach, and a single tear forming on her eyes. Lyon jump on his seat when Meredy laughs and raises one of his eyebrow. Meredy notice her companion's face and slowly her laugh slowly become giggles and then she breathe in and out until she finally composes herself.

"Sorry about that, but why are you doing that?" Meredy asks as she wipes the tear on her eyes.

"Well honestly I don't really have no idea why I'm doing this, but," Lyon's eyes soften as he continue, "I guess I want the girl I like and my little bro to be happy."

Meredy smile as she heard that and she too wants Juvia to be happy since it was her who saves her and became her very first friend that's why she hopes that Gray realizes his feelings to her, then she remembers Ultear, and her smile turns upside down and her head lowers and tears are starting to form and fell down on her cheek. This made Lyon shock and places his hands on Meredy's shoulder and leans down.

"What's wrong Meredy? Why are you crying?" Lyon asked the pink haired girl with a worried look. Meredy wipes her tears as it continues to pour down.

"S-sorry, *sniff* I just remember Ultear, *sniff* if she's here, she would probably be helping us for those two to be together," Meredy said between her sniffles. Lyon's eyes widen then immediately soften, he lift one of his arms and started to caress Meredy's wavy hair.

"Gray's theory that it was Ultear who just saves him when he was hit by the little dragons during the Eclipse by sacrificing herself just like Ur did when we were young," Lyon said in a faint voice that only Meredy can hear.

"Jellal told me that Ul used a magic that steal's the user's time, it made me really sad, she's like a mother to me even though that she saved me so she can use me, but she already apologized and both of us were trying our best to change with Jellal," Meredy said as she clench the hem of her dress. Lyon hummed and nods as his reponse.

"I'm pretty sure that wherever Ultear is, she's watching all of us and pray for our safety, and I'm sure that even though she's gone she's trying her best to help Gray to find his happiness. And I know that right now Ultear is with Ur and they're both happy to be able to meet," Lyon comforts Meredy as he slowly pull her into his chest and hugs her as he continue to caress her hair.

Meredy's lips slowly turns up until it turns into a small smile as she pictures Ultear hugging Ur with both of them smiling widely and crying to each other's arms, "You're right, Ultear is happy to see her mother all this time, and now she's finally free and happy," Meredy said as she pull out on the hug and look at Lyon.

"Thanks for that Lyon, you know you're not such a bad guy, I'm pretty sure that there will be someone who'll return their feelings for you," Meredy thanked Lyon as she flash him her brightest and cutest smile. This made Lyon's guard down and he felt his face heat up he totally think that Meredy is cute, good thing it was quite dark and it won't be seen unless you focus, but since Meredy just cried she probably won't notice. He pull out his hand that is still on Meredy's hair and shoulder and faces the front.

"N-no problem, and thanks for that," Lyon reply as he stutter from the start. Meredy just giggle and they both fell silent as they look around the interior of the tunnel.

* * *

**At the exit of the Tunnel of Love**

As Gray and Juvia steps out of the boat Gray quickly stretch while Juvia can't stop shaking as she place her hands on her cheek as she can't get over how she spend some time alone with Gray, _'Juvia is so happy that she spend alone time with Gray-sama on a dark place even though Gray-sama trying to shove me at the start but in the middle of the ride he finally gave in and just let me lean on him,' _she thought as she keeps on visualizing it on her mind. Gray just sweat drop as he look at Juvia who is still continue to daydream, then he saw that Lyon and Meredy just step out on their boat and is heading towards them when Gray suddenly notice something different on those two.

Under Meredy's eyes has a faint color of red which emphasize that she just cried but she was smiling, while Lyon seem to be has a faint shade of pink on his cheek and his looking on the side, like he was hiding something. Gray raise one of his eyebrows as he continue to look at the 2 people who is almost near at them.

"Meredy did you just cry?" Gray immediately asked when she and Lyon stood in front of them, this snap Juvia on her daydreaming and walk towards Meredy and holds her hand and looks at her straight into the eye.

"Meredy, what happened? Are you hurt or something?" Juvia asked the pink mage continuously, Meredy giggles as she thought that how kind of Gray and Juvia to be concern on her and shake her head.

"No, I'm not hurt. I just remember Ultear and I kind of miss her," Meredy answer as she look at Juvia then to Gray. Gray's body stiffen as he remember Ultear's sacrifice but he knows that if she's hear and she saw him unhappy she will surely scold him just like Ur. Gray walks towards Meredy and pats her head and smile at her.

"I miss her too, even though we just spend together a little, to me she's like a sister, but I'm sure she's with Ur already," Gray said as he slowly lowers his hand. Meredy looks at Gray and smile and hugs him in which surprises him but he slowly relax and pats her head like she's a little kid, he knows that to Ultear Meredy is like her mother and since Ultear is like a sister to him, it means that in regards to Meredy he's an uncle. This made Gray mentally laugh as he thought that. Meredy pulls out on the hug and both of them smile and then Juvia interrupts.

"Gray-sama, Juvia wants her head to be patted too~" Juvia said as she leans down in front of Gray as she waits Gray to pat her. Gray just ignore her as he look towards Lyon.

"And what about you? What's with that face?" Gray asked the white haired ice-mage, who just looking at Gray a while ago but he immediately looks away.

"N-nothing," Lyon simply reply, Gray just shrug it and places his hands in his pocket.

"So, where will we go next?" Gray asked as he look around and remembers how things on Lucy and Rogue's side are, hoping that the couple are having fun.

"Lyon and I will separate on you two, I want to buy something and I'm sure Juvia still wants to ride other attractions and I know that we'll just get in your way so bye~" Meredy said as she wrap one of her arms on Lyon's one arm in which surprises the white haired ice mage and blushes. Of course Juvia was happy and jumping for joy while the other were shock and his jaw drop and watches Meredy and Lyon slowly disappear on their site, then suddenly he felt someone near him and saw Juvia snuggling to him.

"Juvia is so happy that she finally have Gray-sama all to herself, I better thank Meredy later, so Gray-sama where do you want to go next?" Juvia happily said as she look at his dark blue eyes. Gray just turn his head and stand up straight.

"Dunno anywhere is fine, how about you do you have somewhere you want to go?"

"Yes! Juvia wants to ride the Ferris wheel with Gray-sama!" Juvia excitedly said as she twirls around.

"Alright, fine let's go then," Gray just said as he start to walk towards the Ferris wheel with Juvia following him.

* * *

**At the Ferris wheel**

***Gray's P.O.V.***

_'Ugh, seriously can't Juvia give me some personal space?' _I thought to myself as Juvia keeps on clinging on me, currently we're inside on one of the carriage of the Ferris wheel and we're on the ¼ of the circulation. Seriously why Juvia is so persisitent? Anyway I can't take it any longer.

"Juvia would you mind to stop clinging on me? I want to have my own personal space too you know," I honestly said, Juvia looks at me and what surprise me is she obeyed, she slowly pulls out and walk towards the opposite sofa chair and sits on it with her head bows down and her bangs are covering her eyes.

"Gray-sama, Juvia wants to say to you," she said to me with her a tone of seriousness, I stare at her and told her to continue, she slowly lifts her head and her face is so serious, our eyes lock and I could feel that Juvia wants to say something important.

"Gray-sama, I love you, I really do, I know that sometimes I'm kind of creepy and I know that sometimes you're started to piss on my actions, but even though you try to ignore or reject Juvia's actions you never said that you hate me, which really made me happy and it's always my hope that you might start to like Juvia in romantic way," she said as she continue to look at me in the eyes, "That is why Juvia wants to change, I'll try my best to stop myself from stalking you or enters your personal space, so if it's alright for you to give Juvia a chance to show how much I love you, and when you finally decided and if it's rejection then Juvia will finally gave up so would you please consider my feelings?" Juvia ended as her eyes soften and a small smile form on her lips.

I stare at her as I try to suck in all the things she said, she's quite right I never said I hate her, well apparently I don't think I can ever hate her, she's a nice girl and strong, there are times that she's quite creepy but I think she's right, I remember when Erza confront it to me about Juvia's feelings, and I can't seem to know my feelings yet, and it's probably I don't give Juvia a chance.

"Juvia, I'm really happy you felt that way to me, and it's not that I hate you, I can't really seem to hate you, you're a nice and strong person, but I can't say I like you in a romantic way, and I think you're right. Okay then, I'll give you another chance, and this time I'll look at you not just a fellow guild mate but as a woman too," I answer her firmly and with honesty. Juvia's eyes shines and I could see her cheeks reddened as she clench her hands on her chest and she gave me her most beautiful smile.

"Thank you Gray-sama, Juvia is so happy," she thanked me, I felt something warm on my cheeks but I just shrug it off and gave Juvia my most charming smile.

"As long as you kept your promise on stopping yourself for stalking me and all the weird actions," I simply remind her. She nodded and suddenly hugs me. I just let her for now since it's not that creepy and I pat her head which of course made her blush and happy, I just smile and let ourselves enjoy the sight as we reach the top.

**END OF CHAPTER 24**

* * *

**A/N: And that's Chapter 24 everyone~ Did you guys like it? To be honest I enjoyed typing this chapter out of all the couples except RoLu of course that I wrote this were my second favorite and of course the first is RoLu~ I might write a one-shot of Gruvia after I finish this story, hehehe...Please Review~**

***Squealllllll* OMGGGG! I'm almost near to have 100 reviews~ currently I have 91 reviews I hope before I end this story my reviews will reach to 100 or more! OOOhh~ Thank you sooo much for all your supports and look I have 82 followers and 54 favorites! I'm so happy that I can't thank you guys enough! *hugs and kisses everyone* who wants some chocolates? I'll give to all of you for being such a nice supporters! :D Please continue to support my story~**

**I won't be replying to my reviews coz it's late and I have to wake up very early tomorrow, but before I end this note I would like to say next chapter I would be announcing whether will I continue this story or not, so please look forward for it. Thank you very much!**

**Next chapter would be MiraXus and StiYu and the the next next is what you all guys been waiting for so long RoLu WEEEEEEE~ so excited to type some RoLu again, hehehe.**

**Well see you guys to the next chapter and have a great day~ Please don't forget to review~ :)**


	25. Chapter 25: MiraXus & StiYu

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the super late update, lots of things happened and I can't update the next chapter until now, I'm really sorry! Well here ya go everyone! I'll leave the note for later and read this chapter hope you guys will love it~ enjoy**

**I'm so sorry for any errors and I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Fun Day at the Amusement Park (MiraXus &amp; StiYu)**

***Normal P.O.V.***

"YAHOOOOO! HAHAHAHA!"

"WEEEEEEEE!"

"YAAAAAYYYYYY!"

"WOOHOOOOOOO!"

4 screams can be heard on the ride Star Flyer, it's a ride sitting on a hanging chair and your lower legs were hanging in the air and the ride is full of loop, and now all the customers are walking down the exit of the said ride with different expressions, scared, some have green faces and was about to vomit and some are smiling and laughing.

"Yea! Now that is FUN! I'm glad I don't have my motion sickness," a young blond mage shouted with extremely excitement with his hands behind his head.

"Yea! Sting-kun is so cooool!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"It's a good thing Mira-sama had prepared medicine for those who has motion sickness."

"Yea, I really should thank Mira-san for that. So where next?"

"Fro wants to ride on the horsey~" the little cute green exceed with a pink frog costume said as he raise his paw up and the other points on the carousel.

"All right, LET'S GOOO!" Sting shouted as he pump his fist in the air with his eyes closed.

"Yes!" Yukino agrees.

"WAAAIIIII~" Frosch happily shouted.

"Horsey here we come!" Lector shouted as he jumps and the 4 of them walk towards the Carousel not noticing someone is watching them.

"So Sting and Yukino pair are riding the Carousel next, fufufu, Natsu and Lisanna pair are still riding the Roller Coaster for the 5th time, I feel sorry for Lisanna. Levy and Gajeel is sittig in one of the benches with Levy blushing really hard. Elfman and Evergreen are walking around still fighting what to ride, Erza and Jellal just came out of the Mirror Mirror. Romeo and Wendy pair is about to enter the Haunted House, and Gray and the others is on the Water Slide. Rogue and Lucy pair can't be seen, Lucy probably knows my plan, oh well I'll let them have their privacy. Fufufu so far so good, can't wait for the outcome of these," a white haired mage keeps on whispering while hiding on a bush.

"Oi, what are we doing?" a grumpy blond mage with a lightning bolt scar on his right eye.

"Laxus is right! And why are we hiding using my runes?" a certain green haired mage complains.

"Hehehe, knowing Mira she's probably on her matchmaking mode," an amusing man wearing an armor said as he stick out his tongue.

"Matchmaking! Matchmaking! Matchmaking!"

"Fufufu~" the takeover mage turns around to look at her three companions, "Great guess Bickslow, fufufu, everything was my doing from the start," Mira smiled as she tilt her head.

"So you mean to say you made the others pair on purpose?" Bickslow asked.

"Teehee" Mira sticks out her tongue.

"I see, and now you're watching their every move using Freed's runes," Laxus said while crossing his arm.

"What the-? My runes are not for this kind of things!" Freed shouted, Mira glares at Freed with her most scary face, which made Freed shivers and backs away.

"Freed just go along with her if you don't want to die early," Laxus whisper to Freed without even looking at him. Freed just nod, he knows how terrifying Mira is, he battles her during their rebellion to Fairy Tail and he make a vow on himself he won't ever be on Mira's bad side again.

"Mira, Freed said it's alright to use his runes, but is it really necessary? Aren't you here to have fun?" Laxus asked as he raise one of his eyebrow.

"I am having fun. Watching all these couples being together is fun for me, and with Freed's runes, we can hide ourselves and I can watch what all the couples were doing at the same time," Mira reply as her eyes sparkles while staring at Laxus. Laxus blushed and turns away with his eyes closed.

"Okay, I get why you need Freed, but does Laxus and I should be needed here?" Bickslow asked Mira.

"Of course, if someone found me and if Laxus is not with me then they might get suspicious and you're Freed's partner right?" Mira answered straightly.

After hearing Mira's answer Laxus eyes twitch, this was noticed by Bickslow. Bickslow knows that Laxus likes Mira very much, no one knows except him and Laxus, he was glad that Laxus trust him about his feelings towards the takeover mage, and he probably could tell that Laxus was hurt when Mira is just using him as an excuse, he knows despite on Laxus protest on not coming and won't ride anything, he surely wants to spend some time with Mira.

Bickslow watch Mira who is continuing to spy the other couples, Freed who is sitting on the ground writing some stuffs while sulking and Laxus who seems to be very impatient. Bickslow wanted to try all the rides and have fun too, but he can't go by himself, then suddenly an idea pop out.

"Hey Mira!" Bickslow called the takeover mage. Mira turns around and look at Bickslow gesturing him to continue.

"Isn't greater if you can see them closer?" Bickslow asked her and it seems that it caught Mira's attention.

"And how can I see them closer?"

"Simple, we'll just enter all the rides/ booths that they will enter, that way you can see them close up, and they think it was suspicious since it's a public attraction and they will just thought that we just went there at the same time right?" Bickslow told his idea, and Mira took the bait.

"My! That's a great idea! Why didn't I thought of that?" Mira excitedly said as her eyes keeps on sparkling and her hands are clasp together.

"Well, you're too focus on spying them, and this way we don't need to hide using Freed's runes and we can act normal," Bickslow said to her, and Freed suddenly brightens up and standing up with a relief look, thankful that his life won't be in danger. Laxus however looks at Bickslow with a 'what-are-you-planning' look in which Bickslow just give him a rock and roll hand sign.

"Well then, since we're near from Sting and Yukino let's follow them first! Freed remove your runes so we can enter the Carousel," Mira instructed, and Freed who is very jolly removed his magic and Mira walk first towards the said ride, Bickslow is following her with Laxus besides him and Freed on their back still being jolly for being free on Mira.

"Oi Bickslow, what are you planning?" the Lightning Dragon Slayer asked his friend.

"I'm really bored, and I want to try all the rides here, so the only way to convince Mira is this plan of mine," Bickslow answered. Laxus just stare at him and let out a sigh.

"I rather stay at Freed's runes."

"Aw come on Laxus, I know you're lying. You want to spend some time with Mira, but she seems to be occupied on her matchmaking," Bickslow tease Laxus who just turn around with a faint of pink on his cheeks.

"Well, better take this opportunity Laxus, just have fun, I'm sure Mira will forget all these matchmaking," Bickslow pat Laxus shoulder as he gave him an advice.

"Whatever," Laxus only reply as they reach the very long line of Carousel.

* * *

"Finally! After how many I don't know hours, we finally can ride the Carousel," a blond mage said as he enter the ride.

"Sting-sama, it's only been 5 minutes," the white haired mage said with a sweat drop on her cheek.

"It's still so long, I didn't know it would have a long line," Sting complain.

"It seems that it's one of the most popular rides here at the park," Lector said as he walk beside Sting.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said as he skips.

"Well, pick what horse you guys want to ride, I'll be having that black one," Sting said as he ran towards the black horse.

"Fro wants the little horsey," Fro excitedly said as he jumps to the back of the brown pony.

"And I will ride the white horse next to Sting-kun," Lector said as he tries to jump on the horse but fail, luckily Sting came and lift Lector and put him on the white horse, "Thanks Sting-kun!"

"No problem partner!" Sting rides on the black horse, while Yukino rides on the pink horse besides Frosch, and the Carousel is filled of people including a certain 4 mages who are riding a few meters back of Sting and the others.

Laxus was riding inside the carriage with Mira who is glancing on the side to check on Sting and the others, while Freed was riding in front of it like he's the horseman of Laxus carriage, Bickslow is on the side riding a black horse that is bigger than what is Sting riding, after a few minutes the ride start and the whole Carousel started to rotate with the horse moving up and down,

Everyone is enjoying the ride, the kids keep on shouting and having fun, a certain white Dragon Slayer and a certain Red exceed are imagining that they were having a race, and a certain green exceed was imagining he's riding on a unicorn. A few meters behind a certain green haired mage was shouting to make way for his 'Lord Laxus' on the other hand Laxus just sits on the sofa chair with a squealing Mira who is now have a binocular on her eyes as she was looking at the group of the white Dragon Slayer and Bickslow is leaning his back of the horse and pretending he's looking at a blue sky, it just like that until the Carousel slowly stops rotating.

Everyone started to head towards the exit at the same time which is very crowded. It was hard to go out due to the people pushing forward. After a few minutes of struggling and pushing, Laxus finally came out and inhale very long for some fresh air.

"Laxus," the Lightning Dragon Slayer breathe out and look down to see the takeover mage who is smiling and it seems to has a faint blush on her cheek, "Laxus, could you let go of my hand now?" she tilt her head as she stare at him, then it struck Laxus that he was holding very tightly to Mira's hand. He quickly let go and apologize, Mira let out a giggle which made Laxus raise an eyebrow and stare at Mira.

"Laxus why are you apologizing, I should be thanking you, if you didn't hold my wrist and pull me with you then I would still be stuck on that crowd, so thank you Laxus!" Mira said as she tilt her head and smile to Laxus. This made Laxus blush in 50 shades of red and quickly turns away, then he immediately notice that thier two companion's presence isn't anywhere near them.

"Where's Freed and Bickslow?" Laxus asked. Mira looks around to see if the two said mages are there.

"I don't know, we probably split up due to the amazing crowd," Mira reply as she try to stand up in tiptoe. They both look around if they can see any familiar faces but sadly they can't see, even though Freed and Bickslow has an appearance that can easily be notice. The two older mage was so concentrate on looking for their 2 companions that they didn't notice 4 presence behind them.

"Mira-sama?" Mira suddenly jumps when she heard her name called by a familiar sweet voice, she slowly turn around and gave her sweet smile on the 4 new presence.

"Yukino, Sting, Lector and Frosch, what a coincidence to see you guys here," Mira greeted them as she wave her hand.

"Hey Mira-san, and Laxus-san, did you guys ride the Carousel too?" Sting wave his hand as he asked them.

"Yup, we did, so you guys ride it too huh?" Mira was the one who answer while Laxus just crosses his arm and still looking around to check where Freed and Bickslow were.

"Heeee, I never thought Laxus-san would ride one, he seems a kind of person who just stays outside the ride and watches until it was over," Sting said honestly as he scratch his blond hair.

"Oh, well I insist him to join me, since it's a waste if he won't ride right? I even gave you guys some medicine for your motion sickness," Mira reply calmly as she make sure they won't be discover the reason they enter, apparently Sting can feel that there is still something on it, but he don't know what it was.

"How about you guys, did you all have fun?" Mira immediately asked like she's trying to change the subject.

"Yes, we ride quite a lot of attractions here, and enter some booths too, we really enjoy this park, right Sting-sama" this time it was Yukino who answers as she look at Sting who nods and grin, which made Mira squeal, and it made everyone jump even Laxus, that's when Sting finally understand now.

"Mira-san, please answer my question honestly, are you pairing Yukino and me?" Sting asked the takeover mage who now stops squealing and frozen on her position.

"W-what? W-well, uh, it's just that, eh, *sigh* Yes, I'm pairing the two of you," Mira answer honestly as she smile and make a beautiful eyes. Laxus just sigh and shake his head. Sting scratch his head, Yukino was surprised and was taken aback with Lector, Frosch just stands there watching them with a smile on his face.

"So what do you say?" Mira continue, Sting stare at her then sighed as he place one of his hand on his hips as he answer, "Mira-san, I will tell you honestly, I like Yukino but only as a guildmate, not in any romantic feelings." Mira pouted when she heard that, then she look at Yukino and waits for her answer. Yukino look at Mira and smile.

"I'm sorry to say Mira-sama but just as Sting-sama has no romantic feelings to me, I too has no romantic feelings to him, I admire him as a strong mage and as my guildmate and master," Yukino said as she bows down, "And," she added, "Knowing Mira-sama, you will surely still do anything to match us up so I will say this now, but please don't tell anyone, Sting-sama, Laxus-sama too, even Lector-sama and Frosch-sama," Yukino said as she eyes the 5 which just nod except for Laxus who just grunt and Mira who's eyes seems to be sparkling as she somehow has an idea what she will say. Yukino looks at them then suddenly felt shy and her cheeks starting to become pink.

"Um, well, I already l-like someone," Yukino finally said which made Mira squeal very loudly that the two dragon slayer had to cover their ears to shield it before their eardrums destroy. Mira grabs Yukino's hand and hold it tightly as she lean forward to Yukino's face.

"OH MY YUKINO! Why didn't you say so? Who is it? Do I know him? Is he in your guild? Or from other guild?" Mira boomed Yukino a lot of questions which made the others walk backward.

"M-Mira-sama, please calm down," Yukino said and in everyone's relief Mira calmed down and wait for Yukino to continue to talk, "Well first of all, I don't think you know him Mira-sama because it was still I was a kid when I met him, remember that I have a big sister, however when the hunt came and she was captured I was all alone, until I met him, he's a very kind boy, he's not someone that you called a prince because he's too kind, and he's also easily gets scared, but even still he tries to protect me from the time we spend. Every day he will show up with food and we play but one day he just didn't come, I don't know where he is, but I'm thankful for him, because he befriend me and saves me from loneliness.

"I know he isn't in any guild since in GMG I didn't saw him anywhere the crowd, and I assume that he's not a mage because he never uses one when we were kids, but I hope that I can meet him again." After Yukino told about her childhood crush/love everyone stay silent even Mira who already loosen her grip on Yukino's hand.

"Do you know his name?" Mira asked as she broke out the silent. Yukino nod, "Yes, his name is Nick, that's all he told me," Yukino answered.

"Hmm, I don't know anyone who names Nick at all, yea I probably don't know him. Thanks Yukino for sharing us about Nick-kun," Mira said as she smile to Yukino.

"Not at all Mira-sama, just promise me don't tell anyone."

"I promise." Mira smile and finally let go Yukino's hands. "How about you Sting? No childhood crush?" Mira suddenly look at Sting. Sting lowers his hands from his ears, "Nope, none at all, I've been with Lector after I learned my Dragon Slayer magic from Weisslogia then I met Rogue and Frosch," Sting answered Mira who is pouting.

"Mira-san, why are you so concern on our love life? Why not think your own love life?" Sting asked the takeover mage who suddenly blushes which made Sting and the others surprised especially Laxus.

"Uh, eeh, um..I..uh..e—em," Mira keeps on saying as she don't know what to say, Sting just stare at her until he let out a sigh and turns around, "Well, I won't ask anymore, Mira-san I suggest you should stop following us nor the others and just have fun in this park, there are lots of attraction that you will enjoy so you and Laxus should have fun, well we better go, we will ride more attractions while my motion sickness is still out, Let's go Yukino, Lector, Frosch," Sting said as he waves his hand and walks away.

"Wait for me Sting-kun"

"Fro too!"

"Um, Mira-sama. Sting-sama is right, just enjoy this place, it's good and fun, well then, see you later," Yukino smiles and bows then follows Sting and the others. Mira and Laxus just watch Sting and his group slowly disappear on the crowd.

"My, I've been scolded," Mira just simply said.

"That's all you have to say?" Laxus asked without even changing his dull expression.

"Well, I guess I was too focus on doing matchmaking that I didn't try to enjoy this place," Mira as she tilt her head and smile.

"But, it's not too late to enjoy it right?" Laxus said as his face reddens. Mira looks up to Laxus and notice how red his face is, this made her giggle and reach on Laxus' hands.

"You're right about that. Well we better start now, right?" Mira said as she smile on Laxus which result on making the Lightning Dragon Slayer blushes more but compose himself, and hold Mira's hand tightly as they walk and look for an attraction to ride to.

"Oh, what happened to Freed and Bickslow?" Mira remembers.

"Who knows? But they can take care of themselves," Laxus shrug, then he pull Mira closer to him, "For now, let's enjoy the day," he whisper to Mira which results of her to blush and giggle.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"LAXUS! WHERE ARE YOU?" a certain rune mage shouts as he scan around the place.

"LAXUUUUSSS!"

"Freed will you shut it?" Bickslow said as he look around.

"But Laxus is nowhere to be found, what would happen to him alone with Mirajane? That woman might drag him anywhere for her matchmaking, oh how dreadful, we better find them fast!" Freed shouts as he panics and imagine an evil Mirajane and a frighten Laxus.

Bickslow just sighed as he scratch the back of his metal mask, he is sure that Laxus and Mirajane are fine, and he wants to ride all the attractions, but with Freed being annoying, looking for his beloved Laxus, the day might end without him trying everything, he better came up a plan, that's when he noticed, a certain white haired female mage and a certain yellow haired male mage holding hands a little far where he is standing, this made him grin and turn towards Freed.

"Oi, Freed, what if Laxus and Mira are already far away? We better start to walk and we might try to ride some that are very tall we might find them if we look on the top," Bickslow said as he tries to block the crowd behind him where he spotted the 2 mages to Freed.

"You are Bickslow, why didn't I thought of that! Let's go find the tallest ride in here," Freed said as his eyes turns into flames.

"Oh I think the tallest ride is on that side, let's go!" Bickslow said as he pushes Freed to the other side far away from the takeover mage and dragon slayer.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Bickslow's babies chanted as they walk away.

* * *

"Sting-kun, do you think Mira-san and Laxus-kun still following us?" Sting exceed partner asked.

"Nope, I don't sense them, and after all what we said, Mira-san probably won't follow us anymore," Sting reply as he eat his food.

"I hope Mira-sama stops following other couples and just have fun," Yukino said as she drink her iced tea.

"Fro think so too!"

The 4 of them are currently eating on a diner after they bump and talk to Mirajane and Laxus, they felt hungry and wanted to eat first to regain their energy before they continue to explore and ride all the attractions.

"But I never thought that Yukino has someone she likes," Lector said as he slowly devour his fish.

"Yea, *gulp* but what surprises me is that she still likes the guy after this so long," Sting said as he swallow a piece of meat. Yukino blushes and plays on the straw of her iced tea.

"Well, he's really different and he did save me back then and even spend his time to me," Yukino shyly said the volume of her voice slowly lowers.

"Hmm, well I hope you meet this Nick guy again," Sting said.

"Yes, I do hope so, enough of me Sting-sama. How about you? Do you no interest in any girl right now?" Yukino changes the subject.

"If it's only interested Sting-kun has one, but I think it's not something romantic at all, right Sting-kun?" Lector said as he look at his partner.

"Eh?! Is that true Sting-sama?" Yukino asked the Light Dragon Slayer who is munching another meat.

"Hmm? *gulp* Well, yea, you could say that," Sting reply as he scratch his head.

'Who is this girl Sting-sama?" Yukino asked as she suddenly gets interested. Sting suddenly blushed and a single sweat was form on his head.

"Well…to tell you the truth, even I don't know this girl nor met her," Sting said, this made Yukino surprise, "Actually I was interested on her because of Weisslogia. You see when I was still a kid and Weisslogia is still alive, he told me about a girl that always visits him, when he met her, the girl was singing in the forest, it seems that she was practicing and at the same time sings to the nature which really made Weisslogia loves to hear, because it has a beautiful voice. And he also said that the girl has a magic which is the same attribute of his, Light, which is why he was really fond on the girl." Sting said, then he continued, "even though I was with him and he taught me Dragon Slaying, I never once met the girl, but he always tells me all about that girl and their bonding time, he said that the girl is really kind and energetic, always has a smile on her face, and he said he wants the two of us to meet because we were just on the same age and we might get along. Apparently I can't remember her name, Weisslogia told me her name but I forgot, it started on an Ar, the other letters, I can't seem to remember." Sting finished his story.

Everyone felt silent, especially Sting, as he remember his foster father and the mysterious girl, he really wanted to meet the girl since everytime Weisslogia teaches Sting, he also tells him about that girl with a smile on his face. And after Sting killed him, the girl might look for Weisslogia, he wants to tell the girl what happen to him, and at the same time talk to someone who knows about his foster father too. He was deep in thoughts when he heard Yukino said something.

"Sting-sama, do you have anything that could help you recognize her?" Yukino asked. Sting lean on his chair and crosses his arm as he think.

"Now that you mention it, you see this earring of mine? Weisslogia gave me this, I was curious why it was only one, and not with the pair, Weisslogia told me that he gave the other one to the girl, because the two of us were special to him, and we should treasure it and even if he's nowhere we can easily find each other. So the girl probably has the other earring," Sting answered as he recall what Weisslogia said to him.

"I see, well at least there's something that could help us recognize the girl, if we somehow saw someone has the same earring you have then she might be the one right?" Yukino conclude. Sting nod and started to eat again.

"Yea, dat chold help, bfhut *gulp* it's not that important, I can tell that I can meet her again in the future, so I'll just wait, and for now the present is important, and right now what important to me is to improve our guild," Sting said as his eyes is filled with determination.

"That's right! As expected of Sting-kun!" Lector cheer his partner, which made Yukino giggle and Frosch to laugh.

"Well that's that, I'm already full, let's go walk around to check more rides," Sting said as he stands up and place some money on the table.

"Yes!" Everyone cheered as they stand up and follow Sting.

_'Rather than our lovelife, how are things on Rogue and Lucy?' _Sting asked on to himself as he places his hands on his pocket and a smile crept on his mouth.

**END OF CHAPTER 25**

* * *

**A/N: And that's Chapter 25! Do you guys like it? or was it boring? I'm so sorry if its boring, even though I didn't post new chapter until now, and I'm so sorry for any StiYu fans there that it was not really a StiYu, I concluded it that they won't pair up ever since I started to wrote this whole Amusement Park scenes since they will be having a big roles on my next story. Nick is an OC of mine which you will be meet in the future, and regarding the earring stuff of Sting, I made it up just to give something that will help him connect to that girl. But I hope you guys enjoyed a little bit of MiraXus. I'm really sorry, and please don't forget to leave a review, and don't worry I will make the best RoLu moments since it's them next. FINALLY!**

**This past few days were so really hell, I was so tired from my job training, and then there's my thesis, writer's block and then there Big Hero 6 have you guys watched it? It was so awesome, and very touching animated film, it made me cry and laugh until the end. If you guys haven't watch it then I recommend you should now. :D And good news is I'm done on my hours for my job training, and I have lots of free days! Woohoo! XD Now my only problem until the Christmas break comes is my thesis. Man, better finish doing the pose to pose of the short animation film. :)) Being a college student sure is tiring, but also fun! More fun than high school, for me that is.**

**My hands are so eager to write RoLu now! I hope I can post tomorrow, but if not please expect this within next week, Thank you very much! and really thank you for always supporting me from the day I started this story, please continue to support me and my story until the end! :)) And thank you very much for all the help that you've given me for the past chapters, I really appreciate it and I love you all! :D**

**And as I promise last chapter, I will announce something; this story, Detour will be end in Chapter 30 and I will make a sequel for this, it won't be just focus on RoLu but more adventure and new characters will be added, including OCs and more pairings. I actually made this decision when I asked you guys, some said that I should end it, some said that I should I continue it, it really made me hard to decide, until I came up with an idea, which is I end this chapter but create a sequel which lead to a new arc. I don't have a title for it, but I already come up with a concept, and actually I already have an idea how will chapter 1 and 2 will be. I will post a summary or sneak peak on the sequel on the 30th chapter, I hope you guys will look forward to it. And I want to hear your insights on it. :)**

**Sorry for all these long Note andthe rant I just missed writing and fanfiction that's all. Well that is all for today, and have a happy weekend everyone! See yah all on the next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26: RoLu

**A/N: WEE~ Hiya Everyone~ Sorry for the late update, and here ya go~ I'll leave the notes later, first here's Chapter 26! Enjoy**

**I'm really sorry for any mistakes/errors and I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Fun Day at the Amusement Park! (RoLu)**

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

"KYAAAAAA! What was that?!" My girlfriend screamed right on my ear as she cling to me tightly which is really tight that I can't almost breathe and my eardrum were almost destroyed, but the best part is were so close I guess.

"L-Lucy, c-ca-l-l-lm down, it's j-just f-f-fake s-spider, c-can't brea-th-e" I struggle to say to her.

"Oh my gosh, sorry Rogue," Lucy apologize as she quickly let go to me, "are you alright?" Lucy asked and thanks to my magic, I'm used to see on dark places, I can see that she's really worried, I smile and grab her waist and pull her closer as I kiss her on her lips, and I pull away a little inch on her face

"I'm fine, how about you? You sure scream a lot," I whisper to her, and I could see her blushing, which is really amusing.

"I-I-I I'm fine, just a little scared because all of those that keeps on popping," My scaredy-cat girlfriend said. I chuckle how honest my girlfriend is.

"It's just fake Lucy, it won't harm you," I told her as I let go at her waist and grab her hand and started to walk again with her beside me.

"I know that, it's just that, I'm really easy to be surprise and get scared, that's why," she reply with a low voice. I smile as I look at her and hold her hand tightly.

"Don't worry Lucy, just hold on to me whenever you get scared," I said to her and smile even though I know she won't see it. I felt something wrap around my chest and then kiss me on my cheeks.

"Thanks Rogue," Lucy said after pulling off her arm on my chest. I blush but I composed myself and we continue until we found the exit.

* * *

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

_'*phew* finally that was over, I really don't like scary stuffs,' _I thought to myself as I let out a sigh.

"You okay Lucy?" I heard my boyfriend asked me, I turn and face him and gave him my biggest smile.

"I'm fine, so where do we go next?" I asked him.

"You choose Lucy, I'm fine with anything," Rogue reply as he smile to me. I look around to check what rides could be fun, well every ride seem to be fun, but I don't want to look pathetic in front of Rogue, then that's when I spotted a large Pirate ship.

"Hey Rogue how about that? Let's ride that," I pointed to the ship. Rogue turn around to see where I'm pointing.

"Anchor's Away, hmm, sure I'm good," Rogue reads the name of the ride. I grin and drag Rogue there without me knowing that I will really regret it in the end.

* * *

***After the ride***

"Ugh," I groan as I hold my head while the other hand is holding by Rogue who is supporting me from not falling.

"L-Lucy, you okay?" Rogue asked me with a concern look.

"I'm..I'm a little dizzy," I told him as my sight keeps on turning, I hold to him tightly so I won't fall. I felt something warm wrap on my legs and another on my arms, that's when I realized that Rogue was carrying me in bridal style, I blush and stare at him.

"It seems that you were really whack on that ride, we should probably rest for a while," Rogue said without even looking at me as he continue to walk. I smile and lean on his chest, and thought how sweet my boyfriend is.

"Lucy, do you want to seat on the bench?" He said as he look at me, I turn around and saw an empty bench, I nod and he smile to me and headed towards the bench. When we reach the bench he slowly places me down, and he sat next to me.

"Do you want anything?" He asked. I shake my head and lean my head on his shoulder.

"No, I'm fine like this," I reply to him, then he hold my hand and we stay like that quite a while, and slowly my dizziness fades away, then I started to think how's the others.

"Thinking about the others?" My sweet boyfriend asked me like he's reading my mind, _'Wow, is he a mind reader?'_ I slowly lift my head off to his shoulder and sit up straight and look at him as I smile.

"Yea, I'm kind of worried, for example, Natsu, he might destroy something while roaming around, or Mira, she might be stalking some couples for her matchmaking, or Gray, he might be feeling exhausted dealing with Juvia and Lyon, and there's Erza, she might scare any people who bumps on her," I told him as I imagine all the things I just said which really made me have a goosebumps.

"Hmm, well that's really worrying, and kind of scary, but I guess that's Fairy Tail for you," he simply said, I raise an eyebrow and smile.

"What about you? Aren't worried about Sting?" I asked him, he stare at him with his eyes widen a little and then glances to the side.

"Sting huh, not really, he did change into a hyper and giddy person like a kid, but he still sure knows what should do and not to do, he still has his mature side, and Yukino is with him too, so I know he's fine. He probably were trying all those extreme rides right now," Rogue said as a smile crept on his face.

I look at him as he keeps on smiling, I smile and I remove my hand from his and stand up and stretch my arms, good thing I was wearing a very long blouse or else my stomach might be seen and Rogue would probably scold me.

"You okay now?" I heard Rogue from behind. I turn around so I'm facing him.

"Yup, but I don't want to ride any rides yet, let's walk for a while and tour around the park," I suggested. Rogue nodded and stands up beside me, then our hands entwine and started to walk around.

* * *

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

"Wow! This park sure has lots of awesome and cute attractions," Lucy said as she was amazed on all the rides and booths we just saw, we've been walking around for almost 30 minutes, and I was kind of surprised that Lucy haven't complain that she's tired, I heard from Gray-san that Lucy always complains whenever they walk or sometimes she will call her spirit which is Horologium was it? and she will stay inside until they were on their destination or until the time of her spirit is up.

"Lucy, are you not tired?" I asked her, I'm kind of worried that she haven't complained at all.

She turn around and tilt her head like she's kind of confuse, "I'm not, why?" she answered with a question. "Well, it's just that we've been walking around for 30 minutes, so I'm just checking if your legs are alright," I answer her.

She stares at me and then after a long pause she smile, "I'm fine, don't worry, I'm not wearing any heels anyway so it's not hard to walk around, and I'm having a good time so I don't feel any tiredness at all," she told me, I blush on that and then smile, I gave her a peck on her forehead and stare at her.

"I see, me too, I'm having a good time too, but Lucy tell me if you're feeling tired all right?" I said to her sincerely, she nodded at me and then her head turns around.

"Hey Rogue, look at that," she points on something, then run towards where it was as she drags me, then we came to a halt in front of a game booth, it seems a throwing game, where you will throw a ball to a cans that is formed into a pyramid then knock it, the more cans you knock the bigger the prize would be.

"Look Rogue, it looks like you, hehe" I heard Lucy giggle, I turn around and was faced by a big black dragon stuffed toy, then I saw Lucy peek from behind of the dragon and I could see stars on her eyes, I turn my gaze on the stuffed toy in front of me and raise an eyebrow.

"Lucy, just because it's a black dragon, it doesn't mean that it looks like me," I said to her as I lower the said toy so I could see Lucy, who is now frowning and then pouted, then she hug the stuffed toy with one of her arms while the other is pointing on it.

"It does! And it's not just because it was a black dragon, look, it also has one red eye on its right, while the other is covered with its hair and its whole face just looks like you, with a serious and straight face," she said as she point out all the things that has common on me, in which I agree after looking on it again, but this time thoroughly, and as I said a while ago it does seem look like me.

"Okay, you win, it does look like me," I said to her with a smile, then her pout turn into a smile and there's a shade of pink on her cheeks, "You see? I want this," she said as she hug the stuffed toy tightly. I chuckle on the sight I'm seeing, it seems that Lucy really has taken a liking to it.

"Well Miss, if you want it then you have to win it," I heard a very low and husky voice, I turn around a saw a muscular man with a black beard on the booth, "30 jewels for 3 tries, and if you knock all the cans in the first try then you can have that stuffed toy, it's the one and only stock in the whole Fiore, and no one has gotten it, so whaddya say?" he continue. I look at my girlfriend and saw in her eyes that she really want it, I smile again and give a peck on her cheeks in which made her surprise and then I shove my hands on my pocket and put out 30 jewels and place it on the counter.

"I'll play it," I said with full determination, I man grin and quickly took the jewels, "Oh! Thank you very much, well I'll just set up the cans," he said as he turn around and grab the cans and slowly place it on a stand. I turn around to look at Lucy who is cheering on me, when I heard some rattling, I turn around to check the man, who seems not done on setting up, then I heard it again, and I heard it near the man, then I heard a chuckling, "Hehehe, this young lad won't win, no one hasn't win of course on purpose, if I don't have that stuffed toy, I won't ever attract lots of customers," I heard the man mumbling to himself, and due to my great hearing I can hear it loud and clear.

_'Hmm, I see, so no wonder no one has ever had it, this old fart is tricking it's customer, well this will be the last time he will trick any people,' _I thought to myself as I grin when I thought of a good plan.

"Alright, I'm done, here's 3 balls for you," the old fart place 3 balls on the counter, I grab one and check if there's any thick on the ball too, it seems that it's a little heavy, and if you're a regular person, it will be hard to throw it and loses balance, and even if you have a strength you can't knock all the cans due to something inside of it, I look at the man who's grin is really wide.

"If I knock all the cans in one shot I can have that dragon right?" I asked him, he nodded without taking off that grin. "Then, if I knock all 3 pyramids then I'll have 3 prizes then," I said to him with a grin, this made the old fart's eyes widen, but then it turn back to normal.

"All right lad, if you did knock all 3 pyramids then you'll get 3 prize, if you will that is," he said as he keep on grinning.

"Deal," I said as I glare at him, I look at Lucy who seemed to be surprised on what I said, and I just gave her a smile and turn back. I close my eyes as I try to calm myself. I open my eyes and I tighten my grip from the ball I was holding, then I place my right foot at the back to give me more pressure as I release the ball very hard, in which made the old fart gasp on how strong was my throw is, and just as I expected, the ball knocks all the cans, then I grab another ball and just like I did from the first one I did it again, and knock all the cans, _'strike two, one more left,' _I crack my hands and I grab the last ball and throw it without even listening to the old fart who is pleading for me to stop, and STRIKE!

I look where the old fart is who is now crying on the ground, and I noticed there are some pebbles on the ground which I assume that was inside the cans, I glare at him, "Hey, if you will cry just because someone won on your game then don't open a booth and trick your customers, you should play fair too," I scolded him, in which he return it with more crying and wailing, and continue of sorry. I sigh on the sight, and scratch my head, then I felt my girlfriend stand beside me, looking at the man.

"If you are truly sorry then don't trick anymore customers and let them play fairly if they won, then give them their prize," I said to him softly, he look up to me and nod, then he stand up and wipe his tears, for such a big man he sure cry like a baby.

"I'm truly sorry lad, and I promise I won't trick anyone anymore. And as promise, you can have the dragon and plus two more prize. I scan around the booth to see any good prize.

"I take that Red Frog stuffed toy," I said as I pointed to the stuffed toy, I will give to Frosch I'm sure he will love it. And now for the last prize, I look around again, then something shiny caught my eye, I look at it, and smile.

"And that too," I said, and the man took it and gave it to me along with the red Frog, "You sure took all the good stuff lad," he said as he scratch his head. I just smile at him and bid him a goodbye and grab Lucy's hand and started to walk.

"Hey Rogue, what were the other prize other than that red Frog," Lucy asked me.

"Later," I simply said, I heard her frown, then suddenly she sigh, then I felt something soft and warm on my cheek. I turn around and I was face to face to Lucy's, we were only an inch apart this made me and her blush, she pull away and place the dragon stuffed toy in front of her.

"Thanks for the dragon Rogue, I really love it," she thanked me, I smile and hug her.

"Anything for you Lucy, and I want to teach that old fart a lesson too, he shouldn't trick his customers just so he can earn lots of money," I said to her. I felt her nod and we slowly pull away from each other.

"Is the red frog for Frosch?" she asked me as she eyed the stuffed toy.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure he would love it," I said to her as I look at the frog. "He surely will especially that it's coming from you Rogue," Lucy said.

"Thanks," I thanked her, "So where will we go next?" I asked her while looking at her, who is now looking around.

"Then let's ride the Carousel," she said and drag me towards the ride.

* * *

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

_'Okay, Rogue is really sweet, no scratch that, he's always been sweet to me, and I can't stop loving him,' _I thought to myself as I keep on hugging the black dragon that Rogue won for me. We are now sitting on a café to rest and eat, we get hungry after riding the Carousel, Roller Coaster and Star Flyer. I was impress on myself because I manage not to feel dizzy nor scared on the last 2 rides, maybe because Rogue was with me, and I'm having fun, the last time I rode something like that was when we went to Edolas, and it's actually not a good ride since it was when I need to get Natsu out on that stupid cart, and it freaked me out when Gray throw me. Anyways, I'm glad I experience riding the Roller Coaster in the correct way and had fun.

We're currently eating now, and the food is delicious and the interior are so cute and really nostalgic, the decorations are just like what were in the Heartifilia mansion, I remember my mom and dad, I wonder how were they on the afterlife, I hope they approve on my relationship with Rogue, well even if they don't I will defend him, he's the person I love forever and always.

I place little Rogue on the chair next to me and I eat my slice of pepperoni pizza, it was my second slice while Rogue is on his 3rd slice. I slowly chew the pizza, it really is delicious, and I saw a banner outside says that there's an all you can eat cakes as long as you are a couple, I'm pretty sure that Erza would love it, and she might drag Jellal here if she saw the banner, I chuckle as I imagine Erza dragging Jellal here at the café.

"What's so funny Lucy?" I was snap out of my thoughts when I heard Rogue asked me, I shake my head and then swallow what I'm eating, "It's nothing. You saw the banner outside right?" I ask Rogue. "The All you can eat cake one?" I nod, "Yup, I was imagining what if Erza saw that and drags Jellal here, now that's funny," I said as I giggle. "Well Erza-san sure does have a sweet tooth, it sure is funny to see that," he reply.

"Right?" I said then I took a bite on my pizza again, "Lucy, you have sauce on your face," I heard Rogue said, and when I was about to wipe it, I saw Rogue's hands on my cheek and wipe the sauce out on my face, then I saw him lick it from his hand, it's not the first he did that but it still made me blush.

"Thanks Rogue," I thanked him as I took the napkin and wipe my mouth. Rogue just nod and then smile which really made me warm.

"Excuse me Lucy, I'll just go to the restroom," Rogue said as he stand up from his chair, I just nod and finish my pizza. I grab little Rogue and play with it while waiting for Rogue.

Rogue really change this past days, he became more open and expressive not just to me but to others as well. I like the old and new Rogue, and it won't change. I keep on playing with little Rogue when I felt new presence on my side.

* * *

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

I wash my hands on the sink, then wipe my hands. I remember the last prize I got on the game, I took it out on my pocket and stare on it, I can't wait to give it to Lucy, it's perfect for her, and I'm sure she'll love it, and I know the perfect time when I will give it to her. I smile and place it back on my pocket and went out the restroom, that's when I heard something.

"Hey, aren't you Lucy Heartifilia of Fairy Tail?" I quickly look where our table is, and saw 2 guys standing near our table and talking to my girlfriend.

"Are you alone? Do you want to hang out with us?" Okay, scratch that, they're flirting my girlfriend. I let out a growl and clench my hands, _'Calm down Rogue, don't make a scene here, Lucy doesn't like that,' _I thought to myself as I try to calm myself, but it didn't take long when I saw what happened next, the one of the guys grab one of Lucy's hand and pull her up and place his other arm on her waist. That's it!

I quickly went back to our table and quickly grab Lucy's other arm and pull her very hard to my chest, which made the guy surprised and release Lucy, I glare at the two guys and let out a really loud growl.

"Sorry, but she's not alone, she's with **me**," I said as I emphasize the 'me'.

"R-Rogue Cheney of Sa-Sabertooth?" one of the guys nervously said.

"W-what does one of the Twin Dragon Slayer doing with one of the Fairies?" the other guy asked as he try not to stutter which was a fail. I was about to answer, but Lucy beat me first.

"Well, I'm actually having a date with my boyfriend. I hope that will answer your question," Lucy answered which made them pale, and I smirk at them.

"Oh, sorry, we didn't know that the two of you were dating,"

"Well, now you know, if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving," I said as I place some money on the table and grab the red frog and exit the café with Lucy with one of my arms wrap around her waist. We stay like that until we were far away on the café, we were in complete silence in our walk, until I break it.

"You sure did told those guys huh," I said as I look at her and smile at her. She look at me and then laugh, "Haha, well they were flirting, and I'm having my best time with my boyfriend, I don't want anyone to ruin it." I laugh on her answer. "Well if they didn't stop I might punch those two," I said, then Lucy punch my arm, "Hey no violence please, I want this date to be violence free, got that?" she said.

"Yes ma'am," I reply which resulted for another punch on my arm, "hey, I thought no violence?" I said with a teasing voice, Lucy glare at me then stick out her tongue on me, I laugh on her cute reaction then I lean on her and kiss her on the lips, "just kidding," I whisper, Lucy's face soften and gave me her warmest smile, "I know," she just said then we rub our noses to each other then we pull out.

"So where will we go?" she asked. I looked around to see any good rides, I'm fine anywhere, as long as I'm with Lucy, then I spotted a boat, it's still 1:30 in the afternoon, and we still have lots of time before my plan.

"Lucy, do you want to ride the boat?" I ask her, she looks at the lake, then looks at me and nod. I nodded back and we head straight towards the lake.

* * *

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

_'WOW! I'm sure are exhausted, but I sure did have fun, I wish it's always like this,' _I thought to myself as I hug little Rogue while sitting in one of the bench, Rogue just went to buy us some drinks, especially me, because my throat is so dry for yelling non-stop. We sure did spend a lot of time, I just found a clock and it states 5:00. Man, time sure fly fast when you're having fun. I lean my head on the bench and stare at the blurange (blue and orange) sky, then I remember that in a few days Rogue will return back to Sabertooth, we better talk about it later how can we meet. I'm not really depress anymore, I know we can work this out, and we have friends who will help us. This thoughts made me smile and didn't notice that Rogue returned.

"You okay?"

I turn around and saw Rogue staring at me while holding two bottle of water, I smile and nod, then I sit up straight then Rogue gave me one of the bottles and I drink it immediately.

"Thanks for the water," I said after feeling my voice getting back, he just nodded and drunk his water until it was gone.

"Ready for the last ride?" he asked me, I tilt my head.

"Sure, uh, what's the last ride?" I asked him with curiosity. He smiled then turn his head around, "That one," I look where he was looking, and saw the enormous Ferris Wheel.

* * *

***At the Ferris Wheel***

"WOAH! This Ferris Wheel sure is big!" I said as I was amaze how high we are now, we are currently ¼ of the whole Ferris Wheel, it's a little slow, well they did say that it's a one whole turn only so the whole ride will take 30 mins, so I guess that's fair enough.

I stare down seeing all the people turn into ant's size as we keep on getting higher. Rogue was sitting across to me, and it seems that he was so amuse on my reaction and at the same time he seems excited. I wonder what's up with him.

"Hey Rogue," I called him as I face him, "Hmm?" he hummed. "Is there something you want to say?" I asked as I eyed him.

"Oh nothing, just waiting for the time," he shrug his shoulders.

"Time for what? Time for us to go down?" I asked irritably, isn't he the one who suggest to ride this?

"Huh? NO! Of course not, time for…NOW!" He reply as his voice changes from surprise to excited. "LUCY! Look on your left," he said as he points to something, I turn to my left, and unbelievable, what I'm seeing now is so breathtaking.

"OH MY GOSH! The sunset is so beautiful!" I said as my eyes widen and I went closer to the side where you can see the sunset.

"Nice huh? I heard that one of the best place to watch the sunset is on the top of the Ferris Wheel," Rogue said as he too went closer to the side and watch the sunset. I look at him then look down, that's when I notice that we were right on top of the Ferris Wheel. _'woah, I didn't notice that. And what a great timing,' _I thought to myself.

"You sure did plan all this, isn't Rogue?" I said as I glance at him. "Not really, just estimated it," he reply, "And now the next one," he continue, I quickly turn to him and raise one eyebrow. Rogue leans forward towards me, then his hands went towards my neck as he lean closer, that's when I realize that he will kiss me, I close my eyes as I wait for his lips, which didn't happen and I felt his arms pull away.

"There, perfect," I heard Rogue said, I quickly open my eyes then stare at a smiling Rogue, and that's when I felt something cold on my neck, I look down and saw something shiny.

It was a pendant, it has the same color of the night sky, and there's a single large gold star in the center that shines brightly. This made my eyes sparkle then I hold to pendant and look at it, then I look back to Rogue.

"Where did you get this?" I asked him. "That's the last prize I got from the game that I played, when I saw it, I think that it was perfect for you, do you like it?" he answered.

I hug him very tightly, "I **love** it! Thank you Rogue," I thanked him, then I pull out from the hug but my arms is still wrap around his neck, while his arms found itself on my waist.

"You've given me too much, I'm kind of guilty for not giving you anything," I added as I recall all the things he had given me, which really made me a little depress, since I don't have anything to give him something special.

Rogue chuckle and then one of his hands went up and remove some strand of my hair away from my face then holds my cheek, "I don't need anything Lucy, as long as I'm with you, I'm already satisfied," he said to me, I smile on that, he really is sweet. We lean closer and this time we kiss which is more longer, then we pull out when we need to take a breath, both of us were blushing and breathing heavily, then both of us laugh.

"Rogue, this is one of the best days I ever had, Thank you."

"Me too Lucy, and I will never forget this day ever,"

We both smile and was about to kiss again until,

**BOOM!**

This made us both startled and look out the window, there we saw a smoke in one of the game booths. When our cart hit the bottom we quickly get out and run where explosion was, _'I have a bad feeling about this'_

And I was right, the explosion was caused by none other than Natsu plus Gajeel. The two Dragon Slayer were fighting, and the game booth is completely destroy, I look around to see anyone I know, when I spotted Lisanna and Levy-chan who are both trying to stop the two which is a fail, as the two Dragon Slayers just continue fighting and throwing fire and irons around, then I notice that one by one the Fairy Tail members and Sting and the others are gathering to the spot, and right now, I'm freaking out as I could feel a very dark aura coming towards us. I could see the other members too are freaking out like Wendy, then there are others just sweat drop on the scene like Gray and Sting.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" All of us jumps when we heard whose voice was that, I quickly wrap my arms on one of Rogue's arms as I already know what will happen.

* * *

***Normal P.O.V.***

Natsu and Gajeel finally stop fighting after Erza knocks the two on their heads, which resulted for the half of the Park were almost destroyed, in which the owner was really furious and told them that the 2 Dragon Slayers are not allowed to enter the park ever again, and then gave a paper where in its stated the amount of the damages they need to fail in which Mira holds it and imagine a crying Master. Laxus and Erza were both scolding and punishing the two idiot Dragon Slayers who are both worn out and beaten up. Lucy just sweat drop on the scene then she look at Rogue and they both laugh very loud and went to their friends.

**END OF CHAPTER 26**

* * *

**A/N: And here's Chapter 26! Do you like it? Oh how I miss writing RoLu chapters, hahaha! Seriously I wrote this for almost a whole week I was busy on some stuffs and every time I have a spare time I quickly type as long as I can in a day and finally it's done and I made this really long, my longest chapter and favorite chapter I ever written, I hope all you guys would love it! :D Please review, it would really made me happy if you did :D**

**Only 4 chapters left, I'm so happy I made it this long, and I won't ever make it without you guys who always supporting me from all the reviews, favorites, and followers, I'm so happy that I want to enter to the screen of your pc's laptops, cp's so I can hug you guys. THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of your supports, and I hope you guys will support the sequel of this story in the future :) And I might end this story either next week or next next week, since starting next week Tuesday is the only day I have class, and since I've finished my Job Training for this sem, I have more days to spare! Wee~ but there's still Thesis *sigh* College student...**

**Hiya Izzy how are you now? Hope this chapter will make you feel better :) I really did miss your enthusiasm, haha can't wait for your next chapter! *mwah***

**Well that's all folks, Please don't forget to review~ and See ya all on the next chapter! Adios!**


	27. Chapter 27: Present

**A/N: Hallo everyone~ How are you? Here's Chapter 27~ Enjoy~**

**I'm sorry for any errors/ mistakes. And I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Present**

***Normal P.O.V.***

It's been two days since the Amusement Park event, and as usual, Fairy Tail is still rowdy as ever, but there are others who seemed more progress after the event; Juvia stops stalking Gray, Wendy and Romeo are closer and getting along, and many more. In the bar a certain Celestial blonde mage is sitting while playing the straw of her favorite Strawberry Milkshake, she's lost in her own thoughts in which the eldest take over mage were really worried on her friend.

"Lucy?" Mira called out Lucy.

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking on something," Lucy answered without even stopping on playing her straw.

"What is it? Maybe I could help," Mira said as she leans her head to Lucy.

"Well, you see I want to give something to Rogue, he given me a lot of things, the date, the plushie, this necklace, and many more, but I haven't given him anything," Lucy let out what's bothering her.

Mira look at Lucy who is now leaning her head on the table with a depress look. Mira smile on how cute Lucy is. Mira place her hands on Lucy's shoulder, then Lucy looks at Mira.

"I think Rogue is a type that isn't bothered in any valuable things, as long as you love him he's happy," Mira assure Lucy.

"I-I know that, but I still want to give him something. Something that whenever he sees that he will remember me especially since he will go back to Sabertooth right?" Lucy said.

"I see, so that's why," Mira said as she finally understand now, "Do you know when they will go back?" she continue. Lucy shake her head, "Nope, they haven't said anything, that's why, while they are still here, I want to give Rogue a present."

"Okay, I get it, well present won't be hard I think, you can ask Sting or Frosch right?" Mira said while looking around the guild, searching for the two, which she didn't find.

"Huh? Where's Sting and the others?" Mira asked while tilting her head. Lucy straighten herself and place one elbow on the table.

"Rogue went shopping with Frosch for some food along with Lector, Yukino was helping Kinana on the back, and Sting is upstairs at Master's room, he said he wanted to talk about something," Lucy answer as she count on her fingers. Mira nods, "Well you can ask the two later right? Before the present, do you have enough money to buy your present?" Mira asked as she picks up one glass and pour some beer on it. Lucy's expression suddenly change, her bore expression turns into wide eyes and depress and tears are falling, and she's getting gloomy. This surprise Mira and at the same time confuse.

"Lucy, didn't you and Team Natsu just went to a very high job?" Mira asked.

"We did, actually this time it's my fault why I don't have money. I pay my rent for two months which total of 140,000 jewels, then for the rest, I kinda spend it on books and remember my brother and sister bonding with Gray? I also spend on that time, so I think I don't have enough money," Lucy explain as she lowers her head and glance up to Mira.

"Well, it has been a while since you guys got the whole reward, it's a good thing that the hideout of the dark guild were at the forest,"

"Yea, that's why I'm so happy to have money again and kind of spend it too much and now when I needed it again it was gone," Lucy said while placing her hands on her face.

"Well Lucy all you need to do is go for a job again," Mira suggested. Lucy's face suddenly pull out on her hands and lightens up, "You're right Mira, I'm so depress that I didn't thought of that, thanks Mira, I'll check on the request board," Lucy stands up and runs towards the board and scan for a high reward for her and her team to work on, which she found and grabs it and turn her head.

"NATSU! HAPPY! Let's go on a mission!" Lucy shouted as she run back towards the bar so she can show it to Mira.

"OOH! Let's go! What do you have?" Natsu said with excitement as he and Happy run towards the bar.

"Just a simple job, we need to retrieve a treasure from some thieves, and the reward is very high and we can do finish it today too since the place is Hargeon so we don't need to ride or travel," Lucy explain as she keeps on grinning while showing the request paper to Mira.

"YESSS! No train! Okay we'll get that!" Natsu said as he pumps his fists in the air.

"Alright! Happy tell Erza, Gray, Wendy and Charle we'll go on a mission," Lucy command Happy.

"Aye Sir!" Happy reply as he salute and fly towards the other members.

"Luce you sure are enthusiastic today even though it's not your rent's due date," Natsu said to Lucy while grinning. Lucy looks at Natsu after getting the approve request paper from Mira.

"Yup, I kind of need it for different reason," Lucy reply as she smile to Natsu, then Happy fly towards them.

"Lushii~ Erza and the others said okay," Happy said while flying above their heads. Lucy looks up to Happy and smile.

"Thanks Happy, well we better go now so we can go back early," Lucy said, Natsu and Happy respond in joy and walk towards the door where Erza and the others are waiting for them. Lucy looks back to Mira again before following Natsu.

"Mira, if Rogue looks for me tell him I'll be back later, okay?"

"Alright Lucy, be careful and good luck~" Mira nods and wave her hands. Lucy run towards the door while shouting a thank you to Mira and exit the guild.

* * *

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

"Frosch hold your stuff toy tightly or it will get dirty," I told to my partner who is walking besides me with the red frog stuff toy I gave to him, after I gave it to him he never leaves it on his side, he really loves it. We're currently walking towards Fairy Tail, we just finished our shopping and left it on Lucy's place, I wonder what she's doing now.

"Okay Rogue," Frosch reply as he hugs the frog tightly, I smile on his actions.

"I wonder what Sting-kun is talking about to Macarov-san," Lector said while placing one of his paws on his head.

"I don't know, maybe he'll tell when we will leave," I said then it made me sad that I'll be leaving Lucy. I guess a lot of things happened while staying here and the most unexpected would be that I fell in love with Lucy, and at the same time the best thing that happened to me, even though she and my future self had a bad encounter, I'm glad I could get to know her.

We're almost near the guild, I sniff the air, huh? I can't smell Lucy's scent, that's weird, Lucy said she'll be at the guild. _'Did she went somewhere?'_ I thought I quick my pace in which made Frosch and Lector run as they follow my lead, I quickly step inside and scan the room. _'She's not here.' _I quickly went to the bar where Mira-san is who is busy filling some glass some beer.

"Mira-san, is Lucy here?" I asked her, she looks up without stopping on what she was doing and smile at me.

"Ara Rogue you're here. Actually Lucy just went to a mission with Team Natsu and she told me to tell you that she'll be back later," Mira-san said, I felt myself relief and sit down on one of the chairs.

"I see, but why do they want to go on a mission? Didn't they just have a big reward on their last job?" I asked then I saw on my side Lector and Frosch sitting on the bar stand.

"Well Lucy said she need to buy something and currently she doesn't have enough money right now, she somehow spend too much money after that last job,"

This made me raise an eyebrow, _'Lucy wants to buy something? What would that be?' _I asked myself in which of course no one will answer.

"Mira-san, do you know what Lucy wanted to buy?" I asked as I eagerly wanted to know. Mira-san stare at me then tilt her head.

"Saa, I don't know too, she didn't say anything," she answered. Does she really don't know? I have a feeling that Mira-san knows something. I was about to say something when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Oh Rogue, you're here. Good timing, I need to tell you something," I turn around, it was Sting, he's staring at me. I stare back at him, waiting for what he wanted to say, as if he can read my mind, he speaks.

"Not here, let's go somewhere else. Lector, you and Frosch stay here we'll be back," Sting said as he turn around and walk towards the door. I sigh and stands up following my best friend.

* * *

**After the Mission of Team Natsu**

***Normal P.O.V.***

"Luce~ Oi come on don't ignore me," a certain Fire Dragon Slayer is calling his best friend who is walking in front of the whole gang with her hands crossed on her chest.

"Lucy, I'm sorry about what happened, it was Ash Brain's fault" an ice mage apologize to his so called little sister.

"What did you say? It was your fault you exhibitionist!" Natsu accused as he points his finger to Gray.

"NO! It was your fault!" Gray backfire

"NO! It was YOU!"

"NO! YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP!" someone shouted which made the two mage to froze and felt a very dark aura behind them. Of course it came from Erza, who is glaring on the two.

"AYE SIR!" Both of them answer while pretending to be buddy-buddy again. Wendy and Charle just sweat drop on the scene but at the same time they are both worried on the very silent Celestial Mage who continue walking towards their guild.

"Um, Everyone, Lucy-san is walking ahead," Wendy said in which the 3 older mages finally went to their usual selves and look to their friend who is walking away to them.

"I wonder why Lushi is angry," Happy asked with a concern look.

"Well obviously it's because of what happened a while ago," Charle said while crossing her arms.

This made the 3 confuse and at the same time worried. They look at each other and then run to chase Lucy who is now out of their sight, with Wendy and the two Exceed following behind.

* * *

**At the guild**

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

_'Grr, I'm so mad, I know this isn't the first time, but at least they should try to act more mature,' _I angrily thought to myself, just as I predicted we will finish the job today, but I should have predicted that if I'm with them there are 70% chance that we won't get our reward.

I look in front of me and saw the gate of the guild I quickly enter and heard the others greeting me, in which I just ignore and went straight to the bar.

"Ara, Lucy welcome back, how's the job?" Mira asked happily. I sit down on one of the chairs and places my arms on the stand with my eyes close.

"Disaster," I simply said, in which Mira already get it.

"Oh my, I should have thought it," Mira said with a low voice. I sigh and ask her for my favorite milkshake in which she gladly made. This is a problem, what can I give to Rogue. As I was thinking on my problem, Natsu and the others had finally arrive.

"Luce!" I heard Natsu called me, but I ignore him, Mira came back with my milkshake and saw the other team members.

"Welcome back Natsu, everyone," Mira greeted them while I'm drinking my shake.

"We're back Mira. Come on Luce, I'm sorry," Natsu greeted Mira back then put his attention back towards me.

"Lucy, talk to us, why do you need the money so badly? Maybe we can help," Gray said, I could hear his voice were really worried.

"Mira, did Rogue came here?" I asked Mira as I keep on ignoring the two.

"Rogue was here, but Sting called him saying he wanted to tell Rogue something, so they went out the guild," I heard someone said I turn my head and saw Frosch and Lector walking on the table towards me.

"I see, good timing, Frosch I want to ask you something," I said while I'm trying to compose myself while the two are still calling me.

"What is it Lucy-san?" Frosch asked while hugging his cute Frog.

"What do you think is a great present to Rogue?"

* * *

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

_'How will I bring this up with Lucy?' _I thought to myself as me and Sting walk back to Fairy Tail. I know that that day will come but I didn't know that so soon, I blame Sting for saying it just now. I glare at him in which he notice and put his hands up.

"Sorry dude, I know it was sudden but we have to go back to our guild," Sting said. I continue to glare but gave up.

"I know, but you should have told it more early," I reply. I saw Sting scratch his hair then sigh.

"Sorry, I was talking about something to Macarov-san a while ago and in order for that to be done we need to go back immediately," Sting said while looking on the ground. I raise an eyebrow, "What did you two talk about?" I ask. Sting lift his head and glance at me and smirk, "It's a secret. Master's only," he reply. I continue to look at him with a confuse face, then I just shrug my shoulders, I know Sting won't say anything even if I convince him.

We finally reach Fairy Tail and even though we're still at the gate I could smell Lucy's scent, which means she's finally back I quick my pace and scan the hall, I felt Sting beside me, and there I saw the back of my girlfriend at the bar, she's talking to Frosch, I was about to take another step, when I saw two mage behind Lucy.

"Luceeee~" Natsu-san called Lucy, but it seems that Lucy didn't even heard it.

"Hey Lucy, come on, talk to us," I heard Gray-san said, he seem to be desperate, and just like Natsu-san, Lucy just ignore him, now that's weird, I never saw Lucy ignore Gray-san.

"Hey Rogue, what's up with your girlfriend?" Sting asked me, I shrug my shoulder, I was confuse as him. We continue to watch the scene.

"This was your fault, Squinty Eyes," I heard Gray-san yell to Natsu-san.

"HUH?! It was you who were in my way, so it was your fault, you Droopy Eyes!" Natsu-san backfire, and their blaming and insult contest has begun until it turn into a brawl. I thought that the others would join, but they don't, more like they were scared to even join. This made me and Sting more confuse, they never back out in a brawl, and before we could ask anyone, Natsu-san accidentally bumps Lucy's head, in which she bumps into her milkshake and spill on the table. I saw Natsu-san and Gray-san's face change from their furious look into a scared look, and the next thing I knew is Lucy turns around and face the two with her eyes covered by her bangs, and a very dark aura behind her.

"THAT'S IT!" Lucy shout in which everyone inside the guild backs away except for Erza-san.

"IT WAS BOTH YOUR FAULT! IF YOU BOTH JUST ACT MORE MATURE THEN WE SHOULD PROBABLY GOTTEN OUR REWARD!" Lucy continue to shout as she walks towards Natsu-san and Gray-san who are both walking backwards.

"L-Lu-Lucy, ca-calm down," Gray-san said while his hands in front of his chest.

"Y-Yea, G-Gray is right, i-is not the end of the world. We can still go for another job tomorrow," Natsu-san said. It became silent, Lucy stop walking and just stand still, Gray-san and Natsu-san seemed to be loosen up, then the next thing I saw is something I won't forget, Lucy is beating the two it was like she's just like Erza-san, and it seem that I was right because I heard someone said, "There's Erza#2," this made me surprised and it seems that my best friend is shock as me, we were both stun. I snap myself, I need to know what happened, and on my luck, I saw Wendy who is about to walk towards Lucy, I quickly grab her arms and she quickly turn her head.

"Wendy, what happened?" I asked immediately.

"Ah Rogue-san, Sting-san you're here. Well actually, you both know that we went on a mission right?" she started. I nod.

"Well, the job is to get back the treasure that some thieves stole, and while we were chasing the thieves, Natsu-san and Gray-san bump to each other and started to fight and eventually destroy all the houses that is near to us, it was Erza-san, me and Lucy-san capture the thieves and return back the treasure however, due to the damages, we need to pay it and we use the whole reward for the payment. Lucy-san was furious when all the reward were used to pay for the damages, Erza-san punished the two before we went home, but I guess the worst punishment is Lucy-san has been ignoring them the entire time and now she's beating them now in which we should stop her now," Wendy finally finish telling the whole story and currently were worried on Natsu-san and Gray-san.

I feel sorry for the two, I never thought that there's someone who can make them like that other than Erza-san, Lucy is indeed can be Erza#2, but what really confuse me is why she needs the money.

"Wendy, do you know why Lucy needs the money?" I asked the little Dragon Slayer.

"Actually, I too don't know, only I know is that it's very important and she needed the money," Wendy answered. I thanked her and take my attention back to the three mage. Lucy already stop punching the two but still glaring at them, while Natsu-san and Gray-san are hugging each other while shaking with a lot of bumps on their head. Then Natsu-san turn his head in our direction and I saw him stare at me, and his eyes suddenly filled with hope.

"ROGUE!" He shouted. I flinch on his voice, then I saw Gray-san turn his head to us and just like Natsu-san, his eyes were filled with hope.

"ROGUE! HELP US! CALM LUCY DOWN!" Gray-san shouted, I sweat drop, they sure are desperate, I actually don't know what to do, since this is the first time I saw Lucy furious and I know now that I don't want to be on her bad side and it seems that Sting also agrees with me, since I could see that he's still shock on the scene. I could still see Natsu-san and Gray-san still looking at me, and I could see their pleading eyes, I let out a sigh and walk towards them. _'Well, they did help me a lot when I was still trying to confess to Lucy.' _

I went to Lucy's side and I place a hand on her shoulder, "Lucy, calm down, your blood pressure is rising," I said, as I try to calm her down. She turn her head to me, her expression didn't change, she's still angry.

"How won't my blood pressure rise if it's not for **these **two destroying the town?!" she answered to me while pointing at Natsu-san and Gray-san who continue hugging each other.

"Well, that's the usual right? They always fight from each other, just like how you tell me from your previous missions. Forgive them Lucy," I said, I don't know if it will work though.

"I know that, but just this once, I just hope that they didn't destroy any houses, and just chase the thieves, but NOO~ they continue to fight and now all the rewards were gone," she said as her tone started to change, and I could see a small tear on her eye.

"Why do you need the money anyway? If you want I could lend you a little," I said to her, so her problem could be solved.

She quickly lift her head, and instead of seeing her eyes brightens, it just widens and her cheeks turns pink, "NO! I-uh, its okay, I'm not really desperate for money. Okay, I forgive you Natsu and Gray, just be careful next time," Lucy quickly said, then she turn around and walk back to the bar and sit down.

I stare at her back with my mouth open and an eyebrow raise, _'what just happened?!' _I exclaimed to myself. Just a while ago she was so angry at them for destroying almost the entire town, and for not having their reward, and now she told me she don't need it and forgive the two easily. I stay like that for a while until I felt two hands on my shoulders, one of them is very warm while the other is very cold.

"I don't know how you did it but thanks Rogue, you saved us," Natsu-san thanked me.

"Yea, thanks Rogue, but still, what's up with Lucy?" Gray-san said, he was confuse as me. The three of us look at Lucy who is still sitting on the chair, then I saw Sting approach her and I heard him joking around. I thought that Lucy would give him the cold treatment but what I saw really made me more question Lucy's actions. Lucy tug Sting's arm and whisper something in his ear, I can't hear the whole sentence only the word 'present', and it looks like I'm not the only one who was confuse.

"Present? What present does Lucy is talking about?" I heard Natsu-san said aloud, but for only the 3 of us could hear.

"Did Lucy whisper that to Sting?" Gray-san asked, Natsu-san and I look at him and nod, then I saw Gray-san crosses his arms and closes his eyes, he seemed to be thinking. I continue to stare at Gray-san while Natsu-san just shrug his shoulder and places his hands on the back of his head. I try to think about the present Lucy said a while ago, when I heard a snap, I saw Gray-san's finger that just snap and a smirk form on his mouth, before I could say anything, he dashes towards Lucy and whisper on her ears, then I saw Lucy turn her head to Gray-san and nods, then he whisper again, and this time I heard it, "I know some stores where you could buy," he whisper, Lucy's eyes sparkle and hugs Gray-san, this made me sweat drop, _'Weren't she just angry at him a while ago?' _I thought, then I saw Lucy quickly stands up and dash towards me.

"Rogue, I'm going somewhere with Gray and Sting, just stay here and wait for us okay? We'll be back," Lucy quickly said, then she kiss my cheeks and before I could give her an answer, she went back to the bar and grab Gray-san and Sting's wrist and drag them out of the guild.

Again, for the umpteenth time I was shock, and my mind is still processing on what just happened. _'Why does it have to be with Sting and Gray-san? Why can't it be me?' _I thought, then I realized what I just thought, am I jealous? I frown to myself, I'm jealous to my own best friend and to Lucy's big brother figure? This shocking event really made my head ache and thought stupid things. I messes my hair and walk towards the exit.

"Hey Rogue! Where you going?" I heard Natsu-san shout. I stop my track and look at him.

"To follow Lucy and the others," I reply in monotone. No way in hell I'll be staying here without even knowing what does this present is all about.

"Count me in!" Natsu-san said as he skip towards me, "Wait!" I heard someone said and I saw a hand grab Natsu-san's scarf and it almost choke him, I look behind him and it was Erza-san.

"E-Erza?!"

"I'll also come too, I'm curious on what is bothering Lucy," Erza-san said, I nod, then I saw Wendy on Erza-san's side and the 4 exceeds (Happy, Charle, Frosch &amp; Lector) I saw the look on their eyes and I nod to them and 8 of us exit the guild.

I forgot after spending many days here at Magnolia that around this time is the most crowded time. The whole street is full of people, and I can't smell Lucy's scent nor the other two, even Natsu-san can't track them, well I won't give up, I will go to all the stores here in Magnolia to find them. I grin, _'Let the hunting begin.'_

**END OF CHAPTER 27**

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand that's Chapter 27! How was it? I want to thank Skylar for the awesome idea for this chapter, thanks to you this chapter has a content! I was having a writer's block on this chapter while the last 3 chapter has already a content on my mind. Thank you so much, here's a flower for you~ :D and big warm hug! Please review everyone~ I would be so happy if you leave one :D**

**OH MY GOSH! I already reach 100 reviews! well it's 101 exactly. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm so happy that it really made me grin non-stop when I saw it. Here's a big warm hug and a flower for each one of you of course this includes all my followers and to those who favorites it :D Thank you so much for all the support you have given me. *MWAH***

**Only 3 chapters left~ Oh my gosh, it's almost near the end! And I'm currently writing the next chapter already. I have a deadline, I hope I can finish the whole story on or before December 3! Hehehe XD And I will start my next story that is a sequel to this, still doesn't have a title yet but still thinking on it. ;)**

**Question: What do you think will Lucy buy for Rogue? Answer it to the review~**

**Well that's all folks~ Please don't forget to leave a review~ See ya on the next chapter~**


	28. Chapter 28: Something for You

**A/N: Hiya Everyone~ Here's Chapter 28! Enjoy**

**I'm Sorry for any errors/mistakes and I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Something for you**

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

"What do you guys think?" I asked my two companions who are helping me search for a gift to Rogue.

"Nah, too flashy. Rogue wouldn't like that," the White Dragon Slayer reply as he quickly turn back to what he was doing a while ago. I pouted and place back the shiny necklace that I found, and continue to search.

It was our 3rd store and I could still haven't found a gift that will suit Rogue, money won't be a problem anymore, because Gray said that he will lend me money, since it was his fault that we didn't get our reward in which I gladly accept and I will surely pay him back when we went to another mission next time. We continue to search but no matter what I could see, it's either not good or not Rogue's style, and the time is ticking, I frown so hard that Gray and Sting probably heard it, then Gray pat my head.

"Don't give up Lucy, I'm sure we'll find the perfect present for Rogue," Gray said as he smile at me. I smile and thanked him, I'm so glad that Gray's there to encourage me and help me. Sting called us while he's at the door, leaving the store we both follow him as we go to the next store.

* * *

**Somewhere in Magnolia**

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

_'Nope, not here either,' _I thought to myself, currently we're in the streets full of girl's boutiques, a while ago since we don't know where they are we back track on Lucy's dilemma, she need to buy something, and it's a present, the first thing we thought is that she might be buying a present to one of her friends, so we decided to go to the streets where almost all the stores are for girls, and to our luck, they're not here. I let out a sigh, why is Lucy being secretive anyway. I was deep in thoughts that I almost didn't heard Erza-san talk.

"What if Lucy isn't really buying here, but somewhere else?" she said, we all stare at her and think.

"Now that you mention it, Lucy didn't even say to whom she's buying the present anyway," Charle said while placing her paw on her chin.

"Ah! Now that I remember, Lucy-san was talking to Frosch," Wendy said as she clap her hand. That's right when Sting and I came back I saw Lucy talking to Frosch. I look down and face Frosch.

"Frosch! What were you and Lucy talking about a while ago?" I asked my partner who is currently playing with his frog toy, I actually thought it was cute, but I better focus on the problem.

"Fro can't tell, I promise Lucy-san to keep it a secret to everyone," Frosch said.

"Can't you tell it at least to me?" I try again. Frosch shake his head, "Fro can't say, I don't want to lie to Rogue, but I don't want to break my promise to Lucy-san," he reply then I saw tears coming out to his big eyes. This made me panic.

"Ah, Frosch I get it, please don't cry, I won't ask anymore," I said as kneel down and wave my hands on him. Frosch slowly wipe his tears then hug me, I smile on his action, then immediately he pull out.

"Fro can't tell what Lucy-san said, but I can tell where they might be," Frosch said, all of us brightens and wait for his answer. "Lucy-san might be on the streets where there are men's stores," he finally said.

"Thanks Frosch," I thanked him while patting his head, I turn my head towards my other companion and we all both nod and run towards the street, and just like what Frosch said, they are here.

* * *

**Back to Lucy and Co.  
**

***Gray's P.O.V.***

This is the 5th store and there's nothing that is suit for Rogue's style that's what Lucy said. I told her that as long as she gave it to him, he would accept it, but she keeps on insisting that it should be something that is Rogue's taste because he had given her something that is suit for her, so she wants the same for him. Well I somehow agree on Lucy's point in there anyway, but because of that she's becoming more depress though, and the sun is almost setting too, we need to find a perfect present before the end of the day.

We were walking around to see if there are any stores that we could enter, until I saw some stalls, it seems they have cool stuffs in there, I tap Lucy's shoulder and point on it.

"Hey Lucy, let's check those stalls, we might find something there," I said then Lucy look where I was pointing and nod her head, I pat Sting's shoulder who seem to be looking around, and we walk towards the first stall, and then I notice Lucy's pace quicken, I raise an eyebrow when I saw her hold something and keeps on staring on it.

"Did something caught your eye?" I ask as I stand beside her. She looks at me and showed me what she was holding.

"What do you think of this?" she asked, I examine the thing, actually not bad, and it really suits Rogue too.

"Not bad, but ask Sting what's his opinion," I said as I use my thumb to point at the White Dragon Slayer who seem to be on his own thoughts. I snap him out and Lucy showed it to him.

"Oh! That's perfect, it will really suit Rogue," he reply with enthusiasm and give Lucy a thumbs up. This made Lucy smile and her face started to lit, I chuckle on that she's like a kid.

"Gray, could you try it on, I think you and Rogue had the same size," she said, I nod and I let her place it on my wrist.

"Hmm, it's a little loose, but that's okay since it's more comfortable, I guess this size is good," I said after trying it on and I take it off and give it back to Lucy. She nodded and said she will just pay it, I give her some money and she went towards the sales lady to pay.

I smile and felt relief, finally we're done, I really hope Rogue would love it, if not I will surely punch him in the face, Lucy almost look to all stores to find a perfect present for him.

"Um, Gray-san," I heard someone called, I turn my head it was Sting.

"Hmm? What is it Sting?" I asked him while tilting my head and shoving my hands on my pants pocket. He leans on me.

"Um first of your shirt, but before you could react, I smell Rogue and the others behind that wall," he whisper on me, it was so low but I could hear it clearly.

"What?!" I whisper shout, and then I look down on my body and saw I don't have my shirt, "WOAH?! When did I took it off?" I exclaim then I look around to find my shirt and the same time look at the wall Sting was talking about, and I saw a faint pink hair behind it, _'yup that's Natsu's hair' _it looks like they found us, the question is did they saw what Lucy bought?

I found my shirt and put it on then walk back to Sting, and I whisper to him not to tell Lucy, she might freak out, Sting nod and we wait calmly for Lucy to finish her errand. And right on cue, Lucy walk towards us with a small green box on her hands.

"Sting, Gray, thanks for the help," she thanked us and smile.

"No problem Lucy, glad I could help," Sting reply while scratching his neck. I look at Lucy and smile, then suddenly she hugged, I chuckle again on her action and before I could hug her back, a gallons of water hit Lucy and Juvia is already in front of me.

"I won't let anyone hug Gray-sama other than Juvia!" she shout.

"JUVIA?!" I exclaimed, then I look on the side to check how Lucy is, I saw Sting pulling Lucy up which means she fell down.

"Lucy already had Rogue from Sabertooth, so why are you being lovey-dovey with Gray-sama?" she asked, great she's having another misunderstanding.

"Juvia calm down," I said as I place a hand on her shoulder, she keeps on glaring at Lucy, I sigh and before I could say another word, Rogue suddenly appear in front of Lucy.

* * *

***Erza's P.O.V.***

We finally found the three, and it seems that they were looking in some accessories, then I saw Gray point a stall and they walk towards there, and I notice that Sting was looking around, _'did he notice us?' _I quickly pull the others so we can hide then I take a peak, and saw that they are already on the stall, I let out sigh. _'Good they didn't find us'_. We continue to watch them, and it seems that Sting is still bothered on something, but he was snap out of it by Gray then Lucy showed something to him, then he gives her a thumbs up, I can't see it from this distance but I think it was a bracelet.

"Too whom does Luce will give that bracelet?" I heard Natsu asked while watching them.

"I don't know," I simply answer.

"Ah! Look, Gray-san is trying it on," Wendy said, and just like she said, the bracelet is on Gray's wrist already and he seemed to be scanning on it, then I felt an aura on my lower left, and saw Rogue that is still confuse is emitting it, could it be he's jealous? I smile _'how cute' _I thought, who would have thought that the Shadow Dragon Slayer could get jealous, then we saw Lucy walk towards a lady, and pay for it. And then I saw Sting whispering something to Gray who is shirtless again, then we saw his reaction, probably Sting told him about his shirt.

Lucy came back and she seemed to be thanking them, and then she hug Gray, and the dark aura from Rogue suddenly grew larger, but then the next thing we saw made us surprised. We saw a gallon of water hit Lucy and she fell down, then I saw Juvia standing in front of Gray. _'It looks like there's another one person who is jealous,' _I thought, then I saw Sting help Lucy up and it seems that Juvia is not done yet, I sigh, this has to stop and before I could take another step, Rogue is already at Lucy's side defending her.

* * *

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

"ROGUE?!" I exclaimed as my boyfriend suddenly appear in front of me. _'When did he arrive? Did he saw us buying the gift?' _lots of question pops on my head when he arrive.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Rogue asked me I could hear a very worried tone on his voice as he hold my cheek.

"Y-Yea, I'm fine," I reply to him, then he look at my side, "Thanks Sting," he said.

"No problem bro," Sting reply, "But it seems that Juvia-san is still furious," he continue while looking in front. Rogue and I turn our head at the same time, and seriously Juvia is freaking me out more than she ever did in the past.

"Juvia calm down, Lucy is just asking my help okay?" I heard Gray said. I nodded to agree on what Gray said and then I saw Sting nod too.

"But just a while ago, Lucy was beating Gray-sama and Natsu-san. Juvia wanted to help but Erza-san stops me. At first I thought Lucy drag you in shopping with her as a punishment but when I saw Lucy hugs Gray-sama, I react instantly and attack her," she explain to us, that's when I notice Natsu and the other's presence. I heard Gray let out a loud sigh.

"Juvia, what happened a while ago was my fault and right now, I'm helping Lucy look for a perfect gift for someone special to her and lend her some money to compensate the damage I've done during our mission. And for the nth time, I don't have any romantic feelings to her nor her to me, we like each other as a sibling, me as a big brother, and her my little sister, that's all. And most of all, she already had Rogue, and she really love him, and there's no way Lucy will cheat on him," Gray said slowly so Juvia could sink it on her head. We all nod, even the Exceeds, then suddenly Juvia's face reddens and hide it using her hands.

"I-I'm so sorry, Juvia is so embarrass. Juvia doesn't mean to make a scene," she said while shaking her whole body and her ears are smoking due to probably the embarrassment. I saw Gray pats Juvia's back.

"It's alright Juvia, but next time, don't jump into conclusions right away, and apologize to Lucy, she's your _nakama_ you shouldn't have done that," Gray said while smiling on Juvia. Juvia nods and face me.

"Juvia is sorry for what she did to Lucy. Juvia hope Lucy would forgive her," she apologize while bowing her head. I giggle, and went towards her, I slowly lift her up so she can face me.

"It's alright Juvia, I forgive you, I know how much you love Gray and I think that you two are perfect for each other," I said and gave her smile. This made her brighten and I could see sparkles on her eyes, then suddenly she hug me.

"Juvia is really sorry Lucy, and thank you for being so kind to me," she said without letting go to the hug. I pat her back and then I pull her out on our hug and push her to Gray in which both of them were startled.

"We're friends, having a misunderstanding and fights are just another way for communicating, as long as there's no innocent people will be affected, but if you can't still forgive yourself, then I command my big brother to take you to a wonderful dinner" I said as I wink on them. Gray suddenly jump while Juvia suddenly get happy and her eyes turns into heart shape. I look at Gray, who is looking at me with wide eyes.

"Please? Not just for me, but for Juvia also," I said giving him my puppy eyes. He scratch his neck and let out a sigh, "Fine, but I'm doing it because I want to and not to you, got it?" he said while pointing at me, I just nod and Gray called Juvia, in which Juvia obliged to and wrap her arms on Gray's arm who is not protesting. And we watch them until they are out of our sight.

"So Luce, to whom is that bracelet you bought?" I heard Natsu asked. This made me panic, they saw us?! Before I could response, I saw an arm hang on Natsu's shoulders.

"Natsu-san are you hungry? I saw a good place, it seems that they have lots of delicious food," Sting said while grinning towards his idol.

"OH?! Really? Where? Now that you mention it, looking and following you guys made me hungry, let's go!" Natsu said as his eyes brightens when he heard the word 'food' and his question was wipe out on his mind.

"Great! Erza-san and the others should come too!" Sting said while smiling to Erza. Erza nods, then I saw Sting look at..me? or at Rogue? But his eyes says that he will take care the others and me and Rogue can have ourselves, so I guess it's for me? I nod with full determination, _'Yosh, I will give it to Rogue when were alone.'_

I saw Sting started to walk with his arms still hanging on Natsu's neck, but then Natsu stop his track and look back, "Luce you coming too right?" he asks me with his signature grin. I shake my head and smile at him.

"Sorry Natsu, I won't," I said, then Natsu's smile turn to frown, "Are you still angry at me?" he ask. I let out a giggle, Natsu is so cute. I shake my head again and run towards him and hug him, "I'm not angry anymore, and I forgive you already a while ago right? I won't come of course Rogue too," I said then I lean on his ears, "I have to give something to Rogue," I whisper at him, only him and Sting heard what I said. Natsu stare at me and then look at Rogue, then he grins again.

"Alright," he said, "Let's go Happy," and he started to walk with Sting. "But Natsu, what about Lushi?" Happy asked while flying in the air. "Luce and Rogue had their own dinner, let's leave them alone," Natsu reply, "But Fro wants to go with Rogue and Lucy-san," Frosch said, he is currently between me and Rogue, Sting was about to say something but I halt him, "Okay Frosch," I said to him, this made Frosch happy and hug my leg. I look at them and give them thumbs up, this convince the others and follow the two Dragon Slayer.

"Bye Luce, see ya tomorrow," Natsu said while waving, Wendy and Erza wave too as they walk farther and farther.

"BYE!" I said while waving my hands, then I look at Rogue, "Let's go too," I said, Rogue stare at me, and nod, I look at Frosch and give him a smile, "Let's go Frosch," I said, Frosch nod and we started to walk.

* * *

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

After we split up with the others, Lucy, Frosch and I walk a little before we went home. Lucy insist on eating at her place instead of eating out, in which I obliged, I don't really care where to eat anyway, and it shows how few Lucy's money is. During our walk I try to ask Lucy about the present, but she won't budge, and Frosch is on her side too, she said that she will tell later, I don't know why is she being so secretive, but then I remember I have something to tell her too, I remember the look Sting gave to me before we split up, I know I have to tell it to Lucy, but I don't know how to tell her that it won't freak her out. _'Well I guess I'll have to brace myself later.'_

* * *

**At Lucy's Apartment**

***Still Rogue's P.O.V.***

When we reach home, Lucy placed her stuffs on the table and went towards the kitchen to start cooking. I took off my cloak, and stare at the small green box on the table I resist myself not to grab it and check the content, and then I saw Frosch sit beside it while playing with his frog, I sigh in defeat and went to the kitchen to help Lucy. When we were done, we immediately dig in, I'm sure are hungry for all the things happened this whole day.

We're finally done eating, Frosch is already on the couch and fell asleep while hugging its Red Frog, while I and Lucy are currently sitting on her bed, and there's a pregnant silence. I could see Lucy keeps on fidgeting, it seems that she wants to say something, but she's nervous. Well I'm too are nervous, but I shouldn't be weak now, I need to tell it to Lucy right now, and if I say something first this will calm her and she might say what she wants too after. _'Here goes nothing.'_

"L-Lucy, I..I have something to tell you," great I stutter. I saw Lucy lift her head and look at me, her eyes says for me to continue. I nod and I brace myself on her reaction.

"We will be going back to Sabertooth the day after tomorrow," there I said it in one single breath. I wait for her reaction. I imagine her freaking out and cry, but it was not, her eyes were wide and I could see that she was shock, then I saw her eyes soften but there is still sadness, "I see, I guess, the time has come," she said. I was surprise on her reaction.

"You're not surprise?" I ask her, she shake her head and look at me again, "Just a little, I know the day will come that you guys will return back to your guild, I guess I was surprise that it will be that two days from now," she said then I saw tears on her eyes. I lean my forehead onto hers and close my eyes.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I too was surprise when Sting said it a while ago," I said to her. I felt her head nod and then suddenly hug me, I hug her back.

"Does the guild know it too?" I heard her ask, "I think they will announce it tomorrow morning," I reply, then Lucy pull out on our hug and I saw her smile.

"I'm sure when Master said it there will be a party for you guys," Lucy said then there's a small laugh coming out from her.

"I think there will be, you guys love parties," I said then I laugh with her. We continue to laugh until Lucy clap her hand.

"AH! I almost forgot!" she said then she grab something on her side, it was the small green box, the she place it in between us.

"For you," she said with a smile, I froze to see that she's giving me the green box. _'Wait, for me?!' _

"You mean, the present was for me?" I ask as I stare at her, she nod then scratch her cheek using her index finger.

"Well yeah, I was looking for a perfect present for you, because I want to give you something before you guys return to your guild, so that way whenever you see it, you'll remember me, or something like that," she explain, "Sorry if it's kind of cheesy, and also you have given me a pretty pendant, so I want to give you an accessory too. Kyaa, this is so embarrassing," she added as she cover her face with her hands as it gets redder. I laugh on her cute reaction, then I saw her pout probably due to my laughing. I just ignore it and I started to unwrap the gift, I know it's a bracelet but I didn't saw the whole details.

After I unwrap the green wrap, there's a black box, I slowly open it, and there reveal a black leather band it has 5 red gemstone, and a curvy silver on its rear. It's actually simple just little decorations here and there, not bad. I look on the accessory with amusement.

"Do you like it?" I heard Lucy asked, she must be eager to know my opinion. I lift my head so I could face her, her whole face is flushed. I give her a peck on the lips and smile at her.

"Love it. It suits my style too. You sure know what to pick," I said as I put it on my wrist. It's not too tight nor loose, it's just right, then I realize something.

"Lucy, did you let Gray-san try it on to measure my wrist size?" I ask her, she nodded her head, "Yea, 'coz I thought you two had the same size, why?"

"Well, it fits me, it's not too tight nor loose, I never thought that Gray-san and I had the same size though," I said as I show my arm to Lucy.

"Well, I just somehow thought so I let him try it on. Luckily you two had the same size, because I want you to feel comfortable on it," she said as she look at the band.

"I actually thought it was a bracelet, I guess were too far to see it was a leather band."

"Hahaha! Yea, but I'm so happy you love it," Lucy said as she clap her hand and smile. I smile back at her and then hug her tightly, "Thanks Lucy."

Lucy hugs me back, "Thank you too Rogue," she said. "So how will we meet up when you return to Sabertooth?" she asked unexpectedly. We pull from the hug and I think of different ideas.

"Hmm, well how about weekends? I can visit you here, and vice versa? I want you to see where we are leaving too, so when you come to our town you can stay the night to us," I give her some suggestion.

"That's a good idea, but what if one of us had a mission on the weekends? Ah that's right we can communicate using the lacrima right?" Lucy said while bumping her fist on her other hand. I nodded on her idea.

"It looks like, it's not hard to find some solution for us to spend time together every week," I said.

"Yea, but we can't spend it everyday though," Lucy said as her eyes soften. I place my hand on top of hers.

"At least, we can still be together rather than nothing, right?" I said, she nods and places her other hand on top of mine, and we stare to each other, and slowly we lean our faces to each other, and the space slowly getting smaller I can feel Lucy's breathe on my face.

"Rogue, did Lucy-san already gave you her present?" Lucy and I both jump and pull from each other as we heard the new voice, we both look down and saw Frosch rubbing his sleepy eyes while holding his red frog.

"F-Frosch, you were awake?" I asked, "Fro just woke up because I heard a loud voice," Frosch said, were we loud a while ago? Yea probably especially when we were talking about our ideas.

"I see, sorry Frosch if we're so loud," I apologize, then Frosch just nod, it looks like he's still sleepy. "So Rogue did Lucy-san already gave you her present?" he asked his first question again. I nod and show it to him. I saw him smile, and on his sleepy eyes I could see it shining.

"Wow! I think it suits Rogue, Lucy-san is good," he said then slowly his eyes is closing, I smile while Lucy is giggling, then she lift Rogue and place it on her bed.

"Frosch you're sleepy, you should go back to sleep, here you can sleep with us in the bed," Lucy said, I blush on what she said, then smile again.

"Yay~ Fro is so happyyyy," Frosch said as he fell asleep. Lucy and I let out a whisper laugh so we can't wake Frosch again, then I lean my face to her which surprise her, she sure gets surprise easily.

"Where were we?" I said, and before she could answer I place my lips on hers, and immediately she kiss me back and we had another passionate kiss, but we pull out immediately before someone interrupt us, either by Frosch nor the others who will come home here. We both stare to each other and I peck her again on her lips then smile.

"I'm gonna miss this," I said to her, she giggle and rub her nose to mine, "It's not like we won't be seeing each other on the end of the week though," she said. I laugh at her answer, "Haha, yea, you're right," I said, then I lean my forehead again to hers.

"I love you," we both say to each other at the same time, in which made the two of us surprise then laugh.

"I love you too," we both said again at the same time, but this time we didn't laugh we just smile and lean to each other and kiss one last time for the night.

**END OF CHAPTER 28**

* * *

**A/N: And that's Chapter 28! How is it? Did ya like it? I'm sorry if this chapter it has too many change in POV's. Aww, Rogue is leaving Lucy :( Anyways..please review~ I want to know what you guys thought on this chapter ;)**

**And as always thank you for all the support you guys have given to me and to my story! Please continue to support my story until the end! You guys always made my day and keep my motivation up :D**

**Have you guys watch the latest episode of Fairy Tail? It reminds me of Yu-gi-oh! Haha That's one of my favorite anime when I was still a kid and until now. Cana was awesome, and I can't wait to watch the next episode because I know I will laugh out loud, when I saw the preview, it already made me laugh, I can't wait to see Gray dance. :D**

**Weelll, that's that, See ya on my next chapter ;)**


	29. Chapter 29: And the Result

**A/N: Hi Everyone my 2nd to the last Chapter! Enjoy~**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes/ errors and I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: And the Result**

***Normal P.O.V.***

Just like what Lucy said, as Macarov announce to the whole guild the day the Sabertooth will return to their own guild, they immediately throw a party, and of course in the middle of it, started by a brawl by the guys, Lucy and Rogue didn't mind the noise, as they are used to it, even Sting who is the master of Sabertooth, joins the brawl like he's used to it. Frosch and Lector were again with the other Exceeds, Happy was giving them a fish as a present, then he and Lector cheers for their own partner who are fighting other members. Yukino is sitting beside Lucy and enjoy the scene.

Lucy and Rogue sits on their usual spot on the guild at the bar. They were talking about how they will spend their time on the weekend where it's the only days they can see each other, when Sting suddenly pops out.

"I forgot to tell you two, for this whole month starting the day we return back, you can't me yet," Sting said. This made Lucy and Rogue surprise and gets angry on Sting.

"WHAT?! WHY?" Lucy and Rogue ask at the same time, Sting look at them like it was nothing, "Obviously, because we need to do some changes in the guild first, that's why we came here in the first place right? We should use all the lessons we learn here to our guild. If it was successful then you two can meet up again," Sting explain.

Lucy and Rogue look at Sting with disbelieve, Sting frown and glare on the two. "Oh come on, it's just one month, and I'll say it now, after that one month, you two will surely thank me," Sting said with confidence as he cross his arm. The couple look at each other with confusion and then to Sting.

"Fine! You're their master anyway, I can't object on that," Lucy said while pouting and crosses her arms. Sting grin and pats her head.

"Thanks Lucy, don't worry I'll return your boyfriend to you in one month," Sting said and dashes back towards Natsu and the others who are still continue brawling.

Lucy continue to pout, the so funny brawling is not funny on her eyes anymore, this didn't escape on Rogue's eyes, he quickly pull Lucy's wrist and went straight towards the exit, and of course this didn't escape on Mira's eyes, as she imagine different ideas what will the two will do.

* * *

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

"Rogue? Where are we going?" I ask my boyfriend as we continue to walk to the streets, with our hands now intertwine.

"Somewhere peaceful," he said, I thought of a place where it is peaceful, but before I could come up, we finally arrive to our destination, the Rainbow Bookstore and Café store.

"You're angry right? Because of what Sting said a while ago," Rogue ask, I nod as I lower my head. _'Of course I'm angry, Rogue and I plan it all out already, and he ruined it,' _I thought to myself.

"So why here?" I ask as I focus on the place we are. "Because books can make you feel better right? And this is the best place to go," Rogue said, this made me awe, he really knows me.

Rogue pull me towards the store so we can enter. The owner greeted us, and told us there are newly arrived books, this perks me up and told him to lead us to the new books in which he gladly did.

* * *

All of the new books were interesting, but only one really made me read more, so I continue to read it in our usual sofa while Rogue still look for a book for him to read. The book I was reading is all about a princess traveling to different worlds to search her 7 knights who will help her protect the whole universe.

I like one of the Knights, she was the strongest and the leader of the 7, she reminds me of Erza, but there's a little bit difference. I was engross on my book that I didn't notice that Rogue is already sitting beside me.

"Is that a good book?" I heard him ask. I nod my head without taking off my eyes on the book.

"Yup, it's full of adventure, and kind of funny. It reminds me of Fairy Tail," I said as I flip the page and read the next paragraph. I heard him chuckle and opens his book and started to read.

* * *

It's already afternoon when we realize the time, Rogue bought the books we were reading because we both love it and headed back at my house so he can pack his stuffs.

When we reach my place Sting, Yukino, Frosch and Lector already here, already starting to pack, and what's more Team Natsu is here too.

"Yoh Luce!" Natsu greeted me while sitting in one of my chairs feeling comfy, I wave my hand and notice my window.

"Natsu, did you enter my room using the window again?" I ask as a vein pops on my head.

"Haha! Sorry, sorry, just a habit," Natsu apologize with a grin on his face while scratching his neck.

"NATSU!" I enrage, then I felt someone pat my shoulder.

"Don't be so stiff Lucy, it is not like it's a burglar," it was Sting and another vein pops on my head.

"At least he should use the door to enter, **and **I'm still angry at you," I said as I place my hands on my hips.

I saw Sting frown as he went back to his stuffs and pack, "Oh come on, just let me have Rogue for one month for our guild, it's not like a year," he said while placing his clothes on his bag.

"Sting is right Lucy, and it's a good opportunity to save money so you have enough to go to Sabertooth right?" I heard Gray who is currently sitting on my sofa as he drink a glass of juice. I cross my arm as I sit next to him.

"Okay, one month, and promise me Natsu, Gray and even you Erza, that we'll complete our missions with full reward," I said as I state my conditions.

"Yea, yea, whatever," Gray said. "I got it, I got it," Natsu said and started to eat something in my cupboard. "Of course, we shouldn't put shame on our guild's name," Erza nods and took a sip on her tea. I sweat drop to see my teammates feeling at home at my home. Well I'm alright if its Wendy and Charle, they never make a wreck on my apartment.

"Lushii, is this a new underwear?"

All of us look where the voice and coming from and seriously my eyes almost pops out on my face, "YAAAAAHHHH! YOU STUPID CAT! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" I scream as I run towards him and snatch whatever he his holding, then I look to see the others. All of them are blushing, Wendy and Yukino are covering their eyes, Charle was giving Happy a sermon, Erza was stuttering, Sting, Gray and Natsu are blushing but Rogue is more his face is so red.

"FORGET WHAT YOU SAWWWWWW!" I scream on top of my lungs.

* * *

**The Next Day**

***Normal P.O.V.***

"Ouch my ears is still hurt from Lucy's scream last night," Sting said as he rub his ears.

"Sorry about that," Lucy apologize.

The Sabertooth members and Team Natsu plus some other members of Fairy Tail are in the Train Station. The members of Fairy Tail wanted to see the Sabers off.

"Macarov-san and Fairy Tail, thank you so much for all your help, we really learn lots of things on your guild," Sting bows his head as he give his gratitude, and the others did the same.

"Hoho, it's not a big deal, I'm glad we could help," Macarov said as he wave his hands.

"Macarov-san the thing we talk about," Sting said as he look down to the Master of Fairy Tail.

"Ah! No worries, in one month it will be done, and I like that idea," Macarov said. Erza and Mirajane look at their master with confuse look.

"Master, what were you and Sting talking about?" Erza ask.

"Not now Erza, I'll tell it some other time," Macarov simply say, Erza just nod and look in front of her.

On the other side, two couples are holding each other, Lucy and Rogue stares at each other, then suddenly Lucy felt something heavy on her legs. They both look down and saw Frosch hugging Lucy's legs.

"Fro will miss Lucy-san," Frosch as tears fell down on his eyes. Lucy smile and lift Frosch so she was hugging him.

"I'll miss you too, don't worry I'll try to visit you guys," Lucy said as she hugs him tightly and pats its head. Then Lucy felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"I'll miss you too you know," it was Rogue, Lucy let out a giggle and lean closer to Rogue, "Me too, I'll miss you," Lucy said, and they like that for a couple of minutes, until they felt something moving in between them.

"Fro can't breathe!" Frosch push the two so he can breathe, Lucy and Rogue stare at the cute Exceed then laugh. A whistle was heard which means that their train will about to abort.

Yukino bows her head and started to enter the train, along with Lector, Sting shake Natsu's hand and waves as he enter the train. Lucy gives Frosch to Rogue, they smile at each other and then slowly they lean their faces and kiss, it was long and sweet, they pull out when they heard another whistle, Rogue gave one last whisper on Lucy and Lucy to him. Rogue turns his body and head towards the train, Lucy waves at him as tears fell on her cheek, and then suddenly she felt two hands on her shoulder it was Grays and Erzas, they look at her with warm smile, she looks at them and smile and the three of them look in front to see that the train the Sabertooth members were riding are starting to move.

All the members of Fairy Tail waves at them, Natsu and Happy jumps as they bid their goodbye to their friends. Yukino, Frosch and Lector were the only one who waves back due to the motion sickness of the two already started. And when the train is already far away, one by one the members of Fairy Tail started to walk off, Team Natsu walk together and they all head towards their guild.

_'One month,' _Lucy simply thought and walk along side with Erza.

* * *

**After One Month at Sabertooth Guild**

***Rogue's P.O.V.***

It's been one month since we return to our guild, and the result? I never feel so refresh and feel free on our guild. In just one month we finally change our guild, the once serious, and strict guild are now happy and loosen guild.

Sting even build a swimming pool inside the guild, and everyone are all smiling and being friendly, even the citizens in our town are so lively. I'm so happy that our guild is changing and for the better too, at first I never thought to see these people smile like this before, but now, I guess it's already natural for us.

Right now, Orga is trying to sing, but the others were complaining Yukino was serving the others some drinks, Rufus and I just watch everyone in one of the tables, as I look at our guild I remember another guild that is really more wreck than ours, Fairy Tail.

_'Lucy,' _I thought as I remember my girlfriend, I wonder how she is now, I hope their team doesn't destroy any town while doing their job. I miss her, I miss how we always hold our hands, read books in her favorite bookstore, hanging out with her. I miss how she smile, how she pout when she can't have her own way, I miss all of her. I look at my wrist where the leather band that Lucy gave me is, I hold it firmly and let out a sigh. I think my face was obvious because I heard a chuckle in front of me.

"Lovesick Rogue?" it was Rufus, I growl at him and then sigh.

"It's already one month, I hope Sting allows me now, our guild is already getting livelier and everyone is having fun now," I said as I lean my head on the table.

"You can but before that I have an announcement to make," I heard a familiar voice, I lift my head and saw Sting standing beside me, grinning showing his sharp tooth with his arms on his hip.

"Announcement?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow. Sting nods, "But before that," he said as turn his head. I move my head so I could see what he is looking. My eyes widen with confusion.

"Sting, what is that?" I ask my best friend as I point on the big box that is being place inside the hall.

"Just wait and see my friend," Sting said as he pat my back and went where the big box is.

"EVERYONE! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Sting shout and everyone stops what they were doing and went towards him. I walk in front and stare at him with my arms cross. Sting scan around to see if everyone is listening, then he eye me, then he breaths in and… 

**END OF CHAPTER 29**

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger~ and that's Chapter 29! How was it? What do you think were in the big box? And what does Sting's announcement? And how is Lucy? Yea too many questions but you'll find out on Chapter 30~**

**OMG I'm almost done in Detour, for all who have supported me from the start and until the end, THANK YOU VERY MUCH for all the support! I'm really grateful for everything, and I hope on the sequel you will also support it. And just like I said I will post a sneak peek at the day I will post the last chapter for the sequel I would like your feedback on that. :)**

**Well I won't make this long, please don't forget to leave a review~ Thank you again and See ya~**


	30. Chapter 30: The Biggest Surprise

**A/N: Hi everyone~ Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter! But seriously it made you intense right? hihihi. Anyways here's the last Chapter of Detour~ Enjoy~ And feel the surprise! XD**

**I'm so sorry for any mistakes or errors and most importantly I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 30: The Biggest Surprise**

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

_'Boring,' _I thought as I lean my head to the table and play the straw of my milkshake. As usual, Fairy Tail is having a party in the middle of the day and a minute later a brawl has started. I let out a sigh as I watch them, they sure never get tired of it. This one whole month I've been busy, doing missions, hanging out with my friends.

My mission with Team Natsu is not that really bad on our last mission, again they destroy some houses but the good thing is half of the reward were only taken from us the half is ours to take home. One time, I try to go on a mission with Gray only, it was a relief that Juvia is not jealous anymore and doesn't stalk him, she finally realize we don't have any feelings towards each other other than siblings feelings. Surprisingly we complete the job and receive the whole reward which can pay my rent for almost 5 months, plus a bracelet made of sapphires, I told Gray to give it to Juvia, it suits her more in which he really gave it which made Juvia flood the whole guild for crying for happiness. It seems their relationship is getting better, it won't be too long for them to get together and become lovers.

"Lovers" I whisper, then a face of the person I love flashes in my mind. I miss Rogue, it's been one month and I really miss him, every night I always cuddle the plushie that Rogue won for me imagining it was him, so I can sleep soundly. Speaking of sleeping, Natsu and Happy rarely comes over the night. They just go at my place either in the middle of the day or when they will pick me up to head to the guild. Sometimes they went with Gray which is surprisingly unnatural, but I guess they want to cheer me up.

Even Erza and Wendy, last weekend we went on shopping and seriously Erza bought lots of clothes and armors, she has lots of money. And then Levy-chan drag me to the Rainbow Bookstore and Café when she heard there are new books arrived. When we enter the store I remember the time when Rogue and I spend our time here. The first time we went, and when we started dating, I really miss him.

I hold the pendant he given to me and turn it around. It's already one month and I hope Sting kept his promise and I can meet Rogue. I miss his warmth, his smile, his teasing, his sweetness, his strong arms, I miss everything about him. I let out a long sigh.

"Miss him?" I heard someone, I slowly turn my head as I know whose voice was that.

"Totally," I said as I look at Gray, again he's half naked with only his boxers on. He sit next to me and ask for Kinana for a drink, Mira is currently giving drinks to Master and talking to Laxus.

"Gray, your clothes," I said. He look down, and again he's surprise, "What the-?! Ah Lucy give me a minute," he said as he runs around the guild to grab his clothes and put it on and sit back beside me.

"Sorry about that," he said, I gave him a small smile, and look at my milkshake.

"You know, I would never expect myself to fall in love with someone outside the guild more over from a tiger," I said, as he started to drink his drink.

"Well, love moves in mysterious ways, did you regret it?" he ask as he give a glance on me. I shake my head and place my hands on my lap.

"Of course not, it was one of the best thing happened to me in my whole life," I said, "I was so happy that I finally met the guy for me, a guy who loves me as I am," I added.

"I see, I guess I'm glad it was Rogue that you fell for, I know he's a honest and caring guy, if it was someone from Blue Pegasus I might punch them in the face," Gray said as he punch his hand. I laugh on that.

"Come on Gray, they are not that bad, well I guess their action as host clubs are a little bit annoying sometimes, but as a mage they are strong," I said as I defend the said guild. He smile at me before he took a gulp on his drink.

"Well, I guess you're right," he said. I smile at him and took a sip on my shake.

"Changing the topic, how're you and Juvia?" I ask my oh so called big brother, this surprised him and almost spill his drink.

"W-why is it about me &amp; Juvia?" he asks as he wipe his mouth and a blush crept on his face.

"Well, I could see that ever since the Amusement Park event, she haven't stalking you, and it seems that she's being mature, so?" I said as my eyes sparkle and stare at him. I could see hesitation on his eyes, but he give on, I know he can't stand me.

"*sigh* Well during the Amusement thing, I told her that I'll reconsider her feelings as long as she stops stalking me and her weird actions," he said, I nodded and wait for him to continue. "She did and I could see her in different light, and I guess I'm starting to like her," he added as he scratch his hair, and looking on his side. I grin on that.

"I knew it!" I said with a feel of joy, "You two are getting along whenever in a mission or in a battle."

"Yea, I did say to her that I like her as a guild member and I admire her strength and abilities," Gray said as he place his elbow on the table.

"So, what will you gonna do?" I ask as I place my two elbows on the table and place my head on my hand. He looks at me, "Well, I'll just take my time to get to know her. If I'm really sure on my feelings I guess I'll ask her," he answer. I smile and pat his shoulder.

"Good Luck then," I said. He smile at me and then ruffles my hair, "Of course you're gonna help me right?" he said.

"Of course I will. Anything for my big bro," I said as I keep pushing his hands away my hair, if he won't stop ruffling my hair, it will mess up and I don't want that. Finally he pull out and we both laugh.

"Thanks lil sis."

"Anytime big bro. And you've been helping me with my relationship with Rogue, and I promise you I'll help you when you finally found the girl for you," I said. We smile again and one last time he ruffles my hair, in which I playfully punch his arm.

We continue to talk to each other about the little changes in the guild, like for example, Mira and Laxus seem to be together a lot, in which Freed's dismay. Romeo and Wendy are always talking and laughing almost everyday. Also there's one time when a package were sent to Erza, it was a whole cake, there's no sender's name nor address, only the letter J which we all know who it is, in which made Erza blush, but eat the cake happily.

I was almost surprise how Gray didn't even join the brawl right now, probably because he was worried about me, I turn around to see how the fight is, it seems that it's starting to get rough, I sweat drop on how they manage to get into fight everyday. Gray and I just watch them since there's nothing to talk about, and then Erza joins us with Juvia, who is sitting next to Gray, while Erza sits next to me. Erza and I talk about some stuffs until someone knocks on the door.

"Delivery for Macarov-san!"

The four of us looks at the door and saw a delivery man and beside him a very big box, I raise my eyebrow and tilt my head, it's very rare to have a delivery on the guild. The brawl still continue, but it seem that Master heard the man, because he immediately went to the door. I can't hear what they were saying due to the noise, it seems that Erza too can't hear it so she went towards Master.

After signing something on a paper the delivery man bows and went off, Master turn his head and face us, then suddenly he turn his arm into gigantic and smash everyone who is fighting. Gray, Juvia and I jumps on Master's action, even the others who didn't join the brawl.

"We'll stop the party first, I have something to announce," Master said as he pull out his hands on the members, grab the big box and place it on the corner of the hall. The guys stand up as they rub their heads and look at the big box.

"Gramps, what's with the big box?" Natsu asks as he stand up and went straight to the big box.

"Oh something I ask to make last month, and just as the maker said it will be done in one month," Master said, then using his big hands he opens the box and reveal a big device.

"What's that Master?" I heard Mira ask as she went to the device. We all stare on it in confusion, then suddenly Master and Erza is already in front of it.

"This," Master start as he place a hand on the device, "this is a Teleportation Device," Master said. We all gasp and stare in awe to this called Teleportation Device.

"Master, teleportation as in it can send us to any place?" Erza ask.

"Not necessarily, it can only send you where the other Teleportation Device is," Master answer Erza's question.

"Then it means it has another one?" Mira ask. Master nods. "Where is it?" she asks.

"Well, somewhere it should be," Master simply answer, we all groan for not telling us.

"Now, now, we'll go with that later, for now I have an announcement," Master said as he stomp his staff on the floor. Everyone fell silent as they stare at Master.

"Ahem, last month, when Sting and his other guild members came they came to observe here," he started, "And before they return to their guild, Sting had a talk to me and we made an agreement," Master stop and there's a long silence, the tension is killing me.

"From here on out, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are now allies," he finally said. There's a long pause as we all try to process what Master said.

"EEHH?!" All of us shout. _'When did that happen?' _I thought.

"Why? Don't you guys like it?" Master ask while grinning.

"Not really Master, just shock on the announcement," Erza was the one reply for all us.

"Oh, I see, I thought you guys are against with the alliance,"

"Haha! Isn't that interesting? That's a good idea Gramps, I rather have an alliance on them rather than those with Blue Pegasus guys," I heard Natsu said as he laugh. Everyone then started to laugh, and have their own opinions and talk it with each other. I just let out a giggle and went back on drinking my milkshake.

_'Alliance huh,' _which means we can go on a missions with the Sabertooth members, then Rogue and I can go together. A grin crept on my face as I imagine Rogue and I fight some bad guys, or finding some treasures. I sigh as I keep on imagining things. Then I heard Natsu says he wants to try the teleportation device in which Master is trying to stop them, I just ignore them as I continue imagining myself and Rogue, that I didn't notice something just happened in the guild.

"Hey Lucy," I heard Gray called me, I just hum as I'm still in dream world.

"I have a question, when you finally see Rogue again what the first thing you will do?" he ask. And unconsciously I answered.

"Well, of course I'll hug him real tight, and then probably kiss him so long to make up the one whole month we didn't saw each other," I said, and then suddenly I felt two warm and familiar arms wrap around me, that made me snap myself out on the dreamland and then I turn my head, and a soft and warm lips was press on my own, I let my eyes go up as I look to the person whom I really wanna see the most, Rogue.

Our lips are still together as my eyes started to get wet and tears are falling down, I grab Rogue cloak as I pull him towards me, forgetting the audience we had. After for I don't know, we finally pull out to breathe.

"Was it just like you said?" Rogue said as he look down to me and gave me his dazzling smile.

"Totally," I answer as I hug him tightly, as tears still coming out. We pull out as I wipe my tears away.

"How did you get here?" I ask. He let out a chuckle and points onto something.

"With that," he said, I turn my head and saw the Teleportation Device, then I notice Sting beside it and waving at me.

"You use the Teleportation Device?" I ask.

"Let me tell you what happened," Rogue said.

* * *

**_-Flashback (At Sabertooth Guild)-_**

**_*Rogue's P.O.V.*_**

_"EVERYONE! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Sting shout and everyone stops what they were doing and went towards him. I walk in front and stare at him with my arms cross. Sting scan around to see if everyone is listening, then he eye me, then he breaths in and.._

_"I hereby announce that Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, had made an alliance," he said. We all were surprised on what he just said._

_"Wait, Sting when did that happen?" I ask him. He looks at me and smirk._

_"When we were still at Fairy Tail, I talk to Macarov-san about it, he likes the idea, and we made an agreement," he reply._

_"In alliance, means that we can go missions with the members of Fairy Tail right?" Rufus said. Sting nods and place his hands on his hips._

_"Yup! And this shows the friendship of the two guilds, so what do you think?"_

_The hall fell silence as we stare at Sting, this made Sting feels weird and scared._

_"That's Awesome! What a wonderful idea Sting!" Orga shout using his mic, then everyone cheer. This made Sting grin, then Lector and Frosch went beside him as I too walk to him._

_"Sting-kun is awesome," Lector said._

_"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch agrees._

_"So that's what you were talking about last month the thing you and Macarov-san were talking," I said as I eye him and smirk._

_"Well, yea that's the half part," he said as he rub his neck. I raise an eyebrow, 'half part?' I thought to myself._

_"Sting," we heard someone called him, we turn our heads and saw Rufus heading towards us, this made everyone stop and look at the memory mage._

_"It's a wonderful idea, Sting but, how can we contact the fairies if they are couple of towns away?" he ask, that's when I realize that Rufus is right, I look at my best friend as I wait for his answer._

_He stare at us and then he opens the box, "Using this," he said as the box were taken down and reveals a big device. "What's that?" I ask._

_"This my friend is a Teleportation Device. It can be used to send you to the place where the other device is," he explain. We all stare in awe in the said device, wait the other device?_

_"Sting you mean that.."_

_"Yup Rogue, the other Teleportation Device is at the Fairy Tail." My eyes widen, no way, which means I can see Lucy almost everyday. Sting pats my shoulder, "It was my idea, now you can spend your time with your girlfriend everyday," he said._

_"You plan all of this last month isn't?" I said as I eye him. He shrug his shoulder as he press a button on the device._

_"Told ya I'll figure something out," he said, "So why not be the first to try it out?" he added as he look at me. I smile on him as I went towards the device and enters it, then a white light flashes in my eyes, and the next thing I saw is Natsu-san who is about to enter the device._

_Natsu-san was about to say before I hush him, he nods and I went out the device, and all eyes of the members are onto me except for one, and that's Lucy's she seems to be in her own world that she didn't notice that the device just activated or she just simply ignores it. I take a step closer to her, when I heard felt another light, then smelled Sting's, Lector's and Frosch's scent, they probably followed me._

_I'm finally behind Lucy and she didn't even notice, I look at her side and saw Gray-san smiling, it seems he has a plan, I nod as I let him do his plan._

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

* * *

***Normal P.O.V.***

"And then he asks you the question which you answer and I did what you just said," Rogue finished explaining to Lucy.

"So what do you think of the idea Lucy?" an approaching Sting asked with Frosch and Lector trailing behind. Frosch immediately hug Lucy and says how happy he is to see Lucy, in which Lucy says she too, then she looks at Sting.

"I never thought that you have an idea right on your brain Sting, I never thought of that or rather no one will ever thought of that," Lucy said.

"Well, only I could think of something like that, and this a great opportunity to get along with other guild members and for the two of you spend your time without missing each other," Sting said with confidence.

Lucy and Rogue laughs on that, and they both thank Sting. This made Sting embarrass, for he is not really used to be thanking by anyone. Lucy and Rogue laughs again, then suddenly Gray pops out and ruffles Lucy and Rogue's hair as he congratulates them, then he pats Sting's back, saying that his idea is so great. Then Natsu came and compliments Sting in which really made him happy, then one by one members of Sabertooth came using the Teleportation Device, and Master Macarov make a toast for the alliance of Sabertooth and Fairy Tail and a party has begun.

Lucy and Rogue watch the scene on how members of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth talks to each other, drinking, dancing, and laughing together. Then Gajeel and Orga joins force to sing along in which the other members booing them and throwing some stuffs on them in which started for another brawl. The two laughs as they see their guild members punching and kicking each other's butts. They look at each other hold their hands and give each other another kiss and whisper to each other, "I love you."

And they join the party hand in hand.

**END OF DETOUR**

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of the story Detour. Thank you very much for all your support from the day I started it until today. I much really appreciate it. So what do you think for the last chapter? Did you guys expect the outcome? I first thought of it when I was writing the chapter 18: Dilemma. Tell me what you think~**

**I feel satisfied when I finished typing this chapter, except for the errors, hehehe. Now I want to give everyone flowers for supporting me. I so love all of you! *MWAAAAHHH* Thank you so much, but this won't be a good bye, as I've been saying for the past chapters I will be making a sequel which I will post here just click the Next Button and you can have a sneak peek on the new story, I haven't thought of the title, so sorry about that. No worries I'll have it when I'm gonna post the first chapter :D**

**So check the sneak peek~ and don't forget to leave a review~ XD**


	31. Sneak Peek!

**A/N: Hey there as I promise here's a sneak peek on the first Chapter of the sequel of Detour~**

* * *

***Sting's P.O.V.*  
**

Natsu-san and I are talking about some stuffs while we dig in our food when the door opens and the pre-winter breeze flows inside and there standing are Rogue, Lucy and Frosch.

"We're back!" Lucy shouts as she waves her hand while the other is holding Rogues. Everyone greeted her as they enter the guild and close the door.

"Yoh Luce, Rogue, Frosch!" Natsu-san greets them as he wave his hand. Lucy turn her head and saw us, she wave her hand, and tug Rogue, and then Rogue saw me and smile and the two of them head towards us, while Frosch went towards where Lector and the other Exceeds are.

"Hey Natsu! How's your day?" Lucy asks Natsu-san.

"Oh, just the usual, Sting and I were just talking about some stuffs," Natsu-san reply.

"How about you two? How's the training?" I asks as I took a bite on my food.

"It was fine, Lucy's improving and she can almost summon up to three spirits at the same time," Rogue said.

"Nice Luce! You've gotten stronger!" Natsu-san said as he grin at Lucy. She smile at him.

"Well, we're quite hungry, we'll just get some food to Mira, we'll be back," Lucy said as she place her stuffs on the floor. She and Rogue went to the bar and ask for some spaghetti and her usual milkshake.

After a couple of minutes they came back with their food and sits in front of us, and they too started to dig in, then Lucy lifts her head and looks at us.

"Hey what date is today?" Lucy asks as she took a bite on her spaghetti.

"Today's December 3, I just saw it on the newspaper a while ago," I answer her as I finish my food and gulp my drink.

"December 3 huh," she mumble as she place her hand on her chin. Rogue, Natsu-san and I look at her with confusion.

"Is there something today?" Rogue asks, we stare at her as we wait for her answer. She looks up and smile on us.

"Nothing, it's just that someone I know is today's birthday," she answer and her eyes soften. Rogue and I look at each other and then to her, I try to ask who it was but she just shrug it off, she probably doesn't want to talk about it. Rogue and I didn't push the details and they continue to eat as I watch them.

Then Gray-san, Erza-san, Wendy and Carla join us and we had some conversation, I talk them about the Christmas Party I was planning to had, they all love the idea, and they give different suggestions what we should do on the party. We were having fun when suddenly the door burst open, everyone stops on whatever they were doing and look at the entrance, there standing in the entrance are two hooded figures. We all look at them with confusion, it was Mira-san who approach and talk to them.

"Hello, how may I help you two?" Mira-san ask. We all stare at the two visitor as we wait for either of them to answer.

"Is Lucy Heartifilia here?" one of them ask, then all of us gasp and our eyes widen.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! How was it? Give me your thoughts~ and I'll be posting the first chapter on December 16, that's my last day for this semester, and I better focus for my thesis for this 2 weeks or I might be scold by my thesis mate. :D So let's just say I'll be having a break in writing but when Christmas break start I'll be in writing mode again~ hehehe.**

**Hope you'll support this story too! XD**

**So for now this will do and see you on my next story~ BYE~ And don't forget to leave a review on the last chapter of Detour~ :D**


	32. Announcement

**Hi Everyone!**

**This is just an announcement, the sequel of Detour, "Fall Out" is already post, please check it out! **

**It already has 2 chapters, and hope you'll support it! :D**

**Finally it's Christmas Break I can write many stories/chapters :D **

**See ya on Fall Out!**

**~BlueCross03**


End file.
